Heir to Darkness
by XxHoney PunchxX
Summary: Morgan and Hunter finally believe that they have a life together. However they couldn't be more wrong. Morgan's father Ciaran back again and wants her to join him in Darkness. Hoping to save Hunter from death she agrees. How will Hunter get her back?M
1. Ciaran and Amyranth Return

Chapter 1

One beautiful summer's day in Cobh, Morgan and Hunter were standing outside their daughter's flat. Deciding that Moira was now 19 she wanted to leave her parents house to live with Ian. They had been going out for four years. Morgan strolled up to the flat to say hello.

"Hey mum!" Moira greeted as she opened her flat door.

"Hey sweetie!" Said Morgan giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dad" Moira said with less enthusiastic greeting.

Hunter smiled warmly, "Hello sweetheart"

"Ian was just making tea. Sit down Ill just be a minute."

Morgan and Hunter walked into the living room and sat down next to each other on the sofa. Moira came in moments later holding two cups of steaming tea. Morgan quickly circled her left hand widdershins (counter-clockwise) over the mug whispering 'Cool The Fire'. After that, the tea was perfect to drink.

Ian came back and smiled at the both with warmth. Morgan smiled back and Hunter smiled and said hello.

"We actually just came to say where the Belwicket Circle is being held tonight"

"It's not at Katrina's?" Ian asked.

"No. It's actually at the Cliffs. Not the same place where you fought the Dark Wave but on another cliff where there is another power ley of Ui Liathain."

"Also Sky is coming down to join us tomorrow" Sky was Hunters cousin and knew each other for all their lives and was really close. Like brother and sister, "And robes are to be worn as well."

Unknown to Morgan is that this Circle was actually her time for becoming High Priestess of the Belwicket Coven. It was intended for her to become High Priestess 4 years ago but with everything going on in her life at that present time was hard so they decided to wait. Hunter had very slowly got his Magick back and was now back up to full speed. Back to the way Morgan had knew him way back when Morgan was seventeen and Hunter nineteen.

"OK then we will be there" Moira said.

After about an hour of talking and catching up Morgan and Hunter said their goodbyes. They got into Hunters car. They had got rid of Das Boot as it no longer could be fixed if any problems with it. But they did have two cars but they used Hunters more. They drove back home holding hands in the car. Since the seats at the front were joined and the car was automatic they could sit as close as they liked in the car. They sat in a the living room just holding each other very close for hours.

"When is you next meeting with the New Charter?"

"Next weekend. I'll be gone for a couple of days."

Morgan stuck her bottom lip out and she looked like a 4 year old child, "Can't I come with you?"

"No. You are needed here. Nothing will happen I promise." Ever since 19 years ago when the ferry went down thinking that Hunter had been killed she was afraid of letting Hunter travel a lot. But she knew nothing would happen as Iona had been killed, the only person other than him who knew his true name.

"I know I'm sorry I can't help worrying though."

"I understand, love" Hunter said gently pulling her chin up and their lips met in a kiss sending shivers through each others souls.

Later in the evening Hunter and Morgan got changed into their robes. Hunter told Morgan to wear her mother's old robe. She did as instructed because she usually wore one a beautiful dark shiny purple robe. Hunter drove them over there. When they got there the circle was already drawn. The Riordan family Anthame was on a Anthame stand in the center of the circle.

Katrina came over almost immediately when they arrived, "I'm sorry about not telling you Morgan. But tonight was the night that your Mother took over Belwicket years ago so we decided to make you High Priestess tonight. Hope you don't mind?"

"No." Morgan said slightly shocked. The people of the coven was already there waiting to begin. They all entered the circle after Morgan and Katrina. Morgan quickly kindled the fire with her mind so the small breezes won't blow the flame out. Katrina quickly shut the circle invoking the elements tracing runes for the particular rite which were Beorc for new beginnings, Eloh for protection, Ur for strength and Wynn for Harmony and happiness.

"Goddess and God we ask you to be with us tonight. Here tonight within the circle of Belwicket we have chosen a new High Priestess…Morgan Niall. May her journey of teaching us and guiding us in your path of righteousness be filled with happiness and certainty." Katrina said.

Katrina quickly drew a pentagram around the stand using the Riordan Anthame. The people were chanting their personal power chants. The pentagram drawn then glowed with a bright azure light. When the Anthame was placed back on the stand a beam in the shape of the star burst from the Anthame. Morgan came forward and when the azure light faded slightly she placed her ring finger and index finger on the blade under the initials of her family. When powers flooded her body flowing from the Anthame to her and back again. When she rose back to her feet and the Anthame now glowed with her initials. MN. Morgan Niall. The azure light winked out leaving everyone cheering. Hunter ran over to her and picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"I'm so proud of you" Hunter said stroking her face.

"I feel really drained." Morgan said practically leaning on Hunter.

"Yeah. Everyone has to carve initials into the Family Anthame for becoming high priestess. It's just basically to see if someone can handle that much power." Hunter explained.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." Morgan said.

"Sure. Come on" Hunter said helping her to the car. Once parked outside the house Morgan walked shakily up the front path. Hunter followed quickly ready to catch her if she fell. Straight away when they got in Morgan went to bed followed immediately by Hunter.

Once Morgan was sure hunter was asleep she crept downstairs into the circle room where she silently lit a candle and stared into its orange flame. She quietly chanted her scrying chant which she had used for years to aid in her scrying.

She cleared her mind of all lingering thoughts and opened her mind to the knowledge of the world saying she was silently ready to accept the knowledge shown. The candle had turned into a small wax mirror within the flame and shown a man.

She looked closer willing himself to show her his face. He turned in the flame and smiled. Morgan started at him and she knew him but couldn't place his name.

_He is so familiar… _Morgan thought frustrated. The flame winked out leaving a trail of mesmerizing smoke from its burnt wick.

She turned and then stopped dead in her tracks. The man who was in her scrying vision was right in front of her. She quickly shot a ball of crackly blue witch fire but it went right through him. She gasped in shock and then she realized that he wasn't actually there it was just his image. A vary realistic image.

"Now Morgan that's not very friendly" The man scolded.

"Who are you/. How do you know me?" Morgan asked.

"You don't recognize you own father when you see him? " He said.

"You can't be. He's dead!"

"Well I'm very much alive Morgan. Very much alive and on my way to see you."

"You cant be alive!"

"Amyranth has been working on a spell for years to resurrect the dead" Ciaran explained calmly, "They succeeded and I'm also back at full powers. Believe it Morgan."

Morgan was now shaking with fear. She thought she was free of him forever. Thought her live would finally settle down. She had been wrong. When would she be free from danger.

"One thing I regret. Missing you grow up. Look at you a woman grown up a child above all else. I'd like to meet her, my granddaughter."

"You wont be getting anywhere near her."

"However it's not too late to get what I want." Ciaran smiled ruefully, "We are very close to you Morgan. See you very, very soon" Ciaran promised.

The image faded away like smoke. The last Morgan saw before she fainted was worried green eyes staring down at her. Hunter's eyes.

Morgan woke up slowly. Her head on Hunter's lap. He stared down at her worried,

"What happened love?" Hunter asked helping her sit up, "I heard something fall in the house and came down to investigate and you were standing there talking to nothing."

Morgan sat up and took a deep breath and dispelled negative emotions, "I know how this sound but It was Ciaran. According to his branch of Amyranth they were working on a dark spell to resurrect the dead. He said they succeeded and he is alive again."

"Nothing to worry about though. He had his powers stripped." Hunter said grimly.

"Yes, that's what I said but this spell resurrects the witch at full powers they had before the died if their powers were stripped."

"Oh. That's not good…"Hunter said.

"Right and he is coming to see me again."

"Not to send the dark wave after us again I hope."

"No. I don't think so. I hope so anyway"

"Good. Well all we can do is wait. Your stronger than you were when you were seventeen Morgan so there is no need to be afraid." Hunter comforted.

"Yeah" Morgan said

"Anyway let get to bed. We have had a really long rough day." Hunter led Morgan back upstairs and they both hopped into bed and fell asleep.

Hunter woke up the next morning and moving as slowly as possible disentangled himself from Morgan and put on a dressing gown and ran downstairs. When Morgan woke up he was sitting at the table reading the newspaper with a cup of tea and toast.

"Hey" Hunter said, "Good sleep?"

"Ish" Morgan replied and dragged her self over to the fridge and pulled out a diet coke and put two pop tarts in the toaster. Hunter grimaced visibly.

"Can't you ever eat a proper breakfast?"

"My breakfast is fine, thank you. Don't knock it until you have tried it" Morgan said slowly. Taking a gulp of her diet coke feeling her energy enter her body.

"It's a disgustingly unhealthy breakfast." Hunter reasoned.

"I'm not healthy" Morgan pointed out.

"Yes. I know that all to well" Hunter said standing and moving into the living room. Morgan put down her can and chased after him. Just as Hunter sat down and lay down his tea and grabbed the remote to switch on the TV Morgan lunged at him. Hunter made a 'oof' sound when Morgan landed on him. Hunter after a minute was stroking her long hair. Morgan moved herself so she was sitting on him side ways her head leaning on his shoulder. Hunter suddenly tensed and Morgan then sensed it, someone was scrying to find her. She looked into a corner of the room and said one quick Gaelic word, which cut the scrying vision straight off.

"Anyway, I'm going to get my breakfast." She hoped off Hunters lap nipping his ear with her teeth. When Morgan came back she sat down back next to Hunter and started crunching on her pop tarts. Whilst watching the news on TV. Hunter then grabbed her and kissed her neck.

"There is no biting my ear" Hunter teased.

"Why not its funny?" Morgan smiled.

"It hurts"

"Aw poor baby" Morgan said simply.

Later after they got changed they left to go and pick Sky up from the airport. They were waiting in the car for ages when she finally arrived.

"Sky!" Morgan and Hunter shouted at the same time.

"Hey" Sky said coming up smiling.

"You sit in the front with Hunter. I'll go in the back" Morgan said and they all hopped in the car and drove back to the house.

Morgan was silent for the drive thinking about Ciaran. She was ecstatic that he was back alive. She hoped that they would get to know each other like a proper father and daughter. But she knew that would never happen. Ciaran wanted her to join him more than anything. She had already chosen her path and that was goodness, with Belwicket. What could Ciaran possibly want with her now?

"Morgan?" Sky said waving her head in front of her face.

"Oh sorry. What?"

"Hunter just told me about Ciaran. You alright?"

"Yeah. He hasn't exactly contacted me yet, I'm not as worried about facing him anymore."

"Well you don't fight battles alone, no need to worry" Sky drumming her fingers on her leg.

"Hunter been a good boy then?" Sky asked Morgan winking.

"Yeah he has" Morgan said ruffling his hair.

"I'm always good!" Hunter protested.

"Sure" Sky and Morgan said in unison.

Hunter just laughed and paid attention to the road. They continued talking till they made it home. Morgan said she could have the guest room. Then the phone rang and Morgan ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Morgan asked down the phone.

"Hello is this Morgan Niall?" A ladies voice asked.

"Yes."

"My son is deathly ill. I heard from my friend what you did for their daughter years ago. I need you to do the same for my son. Please." Morgan worked as a healer. Hired by the New Charter to act a healer. For both Human and Witch.

"Hold on one moment." Morgan said covering the mouthpiece, "Hunter, Get my diary"

Hunter nodded and ran off and bought back a thin brown diary. She quickly flicked to this month.

"My I ask your name?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Its Alannis."

"Where do you live?" Morgan asked.

"I live just outside Cobh. I asked the doctors to move my son into our house where he will be more comfortable."

"What exactly is your sons illness?" Morgan asked.

"He did once have cancer. He had to get a transplant and now his body has identifying him as being foreign and now is attack his immune system. He could die I'm terrible worried."

"OK. Well since you living outside Cobh that's convenient because it's close to my house. Email me directions to your home and I will be able to come tomorrow. That alright with you?"

"Yes! Certainly! What time should I expect you?"

"Roughly mid day" Morgan answered.

"Any fee for doing this?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well thank you very much."

Morgan quickly gave Alannis her email address and said goodbye and hung up. When she came back and Hunter and Sky were talking in the living room.

"What was that about?"

"A lady calling for my healing work. Im going to outside Cobh tomorrow. I won't be back till around seven- eight ish."

"Don't wait up?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. I may get home sooner, I don't know."

"So then where's Moira?"

"She moved out. Living with Ian. Its not far from here actually we visit regularly" Morgan answered.

"I'll go get started on dinner" As it was around 5 in the afternoon.

"I take it as he does the cooking still?" Sky laughed.

"I do my own share in the work, e.g. cleaning and purifying the house. Since Hunter is usually at Charter meetings I do all the spell stuff in the house. Partly its because I'm the strongest power wise out of us two. Plus Hunter doesn't seem mind cooking. Plus I eat what he cooks."

"Yeah."

"How's Daniel?"

"He's doing alright. But he is very old for a witch, I don't think he has a long time left."

"And Alwyn?"

"She is doing fine. Both her children have been initiated. So she is taking it easy." Sky smiled.

They sat talking until Hunter shouted them through for dinner. They all spoke about how their lives have been since last time they saw each other.

"I actually wanted to ask you two if… I could stay here longer than usual."

"Sure we don't mind but why?" Hunter asked.

"I just broke up with my recent boyfriend and he basically kicked me out the house so I basically have no where to live. I blew most of money in my account just to get here. So you don't mind do you?"

"No. Stay as long as you like." Morgan said.

"Thanks. I will get some place soon."

"Oh Sky did I tell you." Hunter said breaking a few moments of silence, "Morgan finally became High Priestess."

"Seriously!" Sky gasped.

"Yeah. The ritual was last night very intense. We both felt drained after. Morgan mostly."

"Well the ritual is draining for everyone especially the new High Priestess" Sky said, "Well anyway. That's fantastic!"

"Thanks" Morgan smiled. Then she looked down and said nothing.

Hunter looked at Sky and shrugged. Sky nodded and they both looked back at Morgan. When Morgan had finished she washed her plate over quickly with water and then put it in the dishwasher. Then she went into her store cupboard and pulled out the Riordan Anthame. Katrina returned it this morning while they were out. She pulled it out and exited the house.

"What wrong with her?" Sky asked.

"I really don't know. She has been like it since Ciaran contacted her but tried not to show it."

"I feel sorry for her. She really hasn't had a good life since discovering her heritage,"

"Yeah." Hunter sighed.

Later Morgan came in and switched on the computer a checked her email. The house she had to go was literally right outside Cobh. She printed out the directions then got her stuff she may need and put it in the boot of her car and spelled her car so it couldn't be opened or broken into unless it was her or someone related to her. When she went back inside. Sky was upstairs and Hunter was in the living room looking at the TV screen. He looked up when she came in and smiled that never failed to make her shiver.

"Come here" Hunter said holding out his hand. Morgan took his hand and sat down next to him so their bodies touched.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked switching off the TV.

"I can't explain it." Morgan said, "But there is nothing really wrong. Just me thinking a awful lot, that's all."

Hunter looked at her she seemed truthful but Hunter knew her too well to know there was a lot she wasn't saying. He decided not to press on it. Soon after a while Morgan announced she was tired and her and Hunter took off to bed.

Hunter woke up first and then he woke up Morgan. They soon heard Sky plodding down the stairs Morgan sighed and then got up. Morgan got dressed in jeans and a plain colored T-shirt. She brushes through her long brown hair and then was the last to arrive downstairs.

Sky pointed over to the side where there was a mug of tea and toast waiting for her. Morgan laughed and took the tea and toast for a change of her usual breakfast.

"Goddess Morgan has actually had a proper breakfast for a change." Hunter teased.

"I do eat this sometimes and you know that." Morgan laughed.

Later after breakfast was done Morgan said her goodbyes to them both and ran out to her car and got in a followed her directions to Alannis's home. Around a hour of driving and getting lost she pulled up in front of her house. It was a beautiful home. The front walls decorated with vines and the gardens were gorgeous full with plants and bushes. No weeds in sight.

She got out of her car and just pulled out a chunk of garnet and petalite to aid in her healing rite. She wasn't sure if she could use anymore of her usual tools. Garnet is a general healer and most healers use it in rite. Petalite she was taking to help in ways to cure the cancer he had.

She knocked quickly on the door and Alannis answered. She looked around the same age as Morgan did. She had fair blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was quite plump but she was very pretty nonetheless.

"Morgan Rowland's. Thanks for coming."

Morgan cast her senses and she didn't pick up on any Witch vibes.

"Hello."

"Please come in. Can I get you anything? Tea?" Alannis offered.

"Not right now thank you" Morgan declined kindly, "Where is your son?"

"In his bedroom." Alannis said and led the way to the room. There was a little boy must be about 13 years old. Morgan walked to side of his bed and rest a hand of his head. She cast her senses out towards him and she jumped back in surprise. He was half Witch and unaware of it. She quickly slipped the huge chunk of garnet under his pillow and placed the petalite in his hand a closed his fingers around it.

She looked towards Alannis and smiled reassuringly, "Whilst I do this please I ask do not touch or talk to me."

Alannis nodded and went a bought a chair back for Morgan. Morgan sunk into deep meditation and sang her power chant softly in her mind calling her magick to her from her ancestral family. She placed her hand back of Alannis's sons head and sent a huge wave of healing. She then joined with his mind seen everything that had happened to him. She found a tight coil and began to unravel it with spells. She felt blood cells return to their usual state. She changed the white blood cells to match the blood cells his body gave off. She smoothed swollen blood vessels and found his immune systems and healed that thoroughly of the damage done by his own body. Then using the aid of the petalite crystal she found the left over traces of cancer and destroyed them making his body cancer free. Then she sent her senses out searching for his conscious. It was asleep not wanting to awake. His name came to her it was James.

"_James are you there?" _Morgan asked in his mind.

"_Who are you?"_

"_It's time to wake up now. Your mother is here waiting."_

"_I can't it will hurt to much."_

"_Not as much as before I promise. Come on now, you mother is waiting to see you." _Morgan sent one last healing spell his way and removed her hand from his head and she sagged in the chair feeling drained and exhausted. She looked over to his mother and nodded. Just then James started to breath and his eyes fluttered open.

"James!" His mother cried in happiness and clutched his hand.

"Mum" He said weekly.

Morgan smiled and she stood up shakily and then started to walk out the house. Alannis chased up to her.

"Wait! I don't know what you did but for the rest of my life I wont be able to thank you enough. So please take this as payment." Alannis handed her a check for one hundred.

"No. Please I cant accept it"

"Please take it. I insist."

Morgan stood for a minute debating weather she should or not, "Very well then. Just make sure James gets better." Morgan said.

"Thank you very much" Alannis said, "I'll show you out." Morgan quickly glanced at the clock. She got here at 12 and it was now 6 pm! Time always had impression during healing. She left the house and walked shakily back up to the car. She fished her car keys out the pocket and looked up again and stopped dead her eyes wide. Leaning against her car was Ciaran.


	2. Morgan's Decision

"Hello Morgan" Ciaran said and grinned.

"I can't believe this." Morgan said in disbelief.

"Believe it."

"It's actually you?" Morgan said.

Ciaran nodded then his hand flung out at a tree and witch fire shot out of his hand. Obviously he was actually back alive and at full powers.

"Get in my car. I'll drive somewhere." Morgan thought that it was quite insane driving him somewhere when the last time she had seen him in this state was almost 20 years ago.

"By the way. Im not sure you know but… I killed Iona" Morgan said after they were on the road heading somewhere.

"I know. You used my true name yet again whilst fighting her. Thank you. You saved her from herself at the end of the day. The souls especially mine was eating at her life force. No matter how much she wanted it she could have never have been my daughter like you could have been"

Morgan drove him to the cliffs where she had become high priestess. Ciaran looked at the ground and noticed the perfect drawn pentagram.

"You Belwickets High Priestess" Ciaran stated.

"Yes"

"Well done. Im proud of you. I'm certain Maeve would have been as well"

"Thanks. Listen I'm really sorry about long ago in the cemetery."

"It's alright. I could tell you didn't want to go through with it. Even though I wished you had of released me so I could have escaped. But I've forgiven you."

"You're very forgiving."

"I don't like holding grudges. Especially against my favoured daughter."

"So Amyranth resurrected you?"

"Yes. The New York branch managed to hold itself together. They worked in very deep secrecy. Working on the spell for years. They finally got it right. Sadly it only works with witches who wasn't cremated." Morgan knew what he meant. He was hoping to revive her mother.

"It wouldn't be right though,"

"Be better than nothing."

"You would say that because you actually do that kind of thing. Contacting the dead. Creating Dark Waves. Murdering people."

"Don't start that again, Morgan. Darkness equals Light weather you like it or not." Ciaran reasoned.

"How can it? It's wrong to kill people." Morgan said disgusted.

"Yes it is wrong, but some people that I kill deserve it. Morgan-" Ciaran reasoned, "Please. Why won't you join me? It's not to late to make a difference."

"I can't. How on earth can you ask me that now when I'm high priestess of Belwicket?"

"It's not so terrible in the darkness! I'm your father!"

"It's wrong!" Morgan reasoned, "It's cowardly. Hiding behind a Dark Wave that's killed people."

"You can't get everything from the light. Sometimes darkness is the only answer. Working in darkness doesn't mean you can never again use light magick."

"I will never want your source of power" Morgan said through gritted teeth, "I need to get home. Nice try" Morgan said and turned around and walked back to her car, "Where are you staying? I'll take you back"

"Whatever" Ciaran said and got in the passenger seat. Half an hour later they pulled up in front of a stone brick house.

"Who else lives here?"

"The old New York branch of Amyranth"

"Well see you later" Morgan said and Ciaran hopped out the car and opened the door to the house and was no sign of him. Morgan then drove off back to her own house. She slowly walked up her front walk and light blazed out of the house and Hunter stood there obviously sensing her coming up.

"Thank goddess I was so worried about you" Hunter exclaimed, "I know you said you would be late but I didn't think half past nine in the evening."

"I'm sorry"

"I'll get your dinner." Hunter said and shut the door when she was safe inside. He pulled her into his arms and Morgan rested her head on his chest. Hunter was still taller than her. Hunter pulled her into the kitchen and Morgan sank into a chair and finally let herself breathe. Minutes later Hunter put a cup of tea in front of her and Morgan drank it after cooling it to the proper temperature.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"It worked out. It's hard to explain. I didn't leave the house till six but when I went out side Ciaran was leaning on the car."

"What?" Hunter said in alarm.

"We talked for a while. I drove him to the cliffs and that's where we talked. He once again tried to make me join him I once again said no. But he didn't seem that bothered, well he was bothered but not like he wanted to kill me like last time."

"Goddess, well there is nothing really we can do until the plan is revealed."

"True." Morgan said.

"Well let's go to bed after you have finished your dinner. You'll need your sleep." Hunter said.

Morgan ate her dinner in silence and then they ran upstairs and went to bed. During the night Morgan awoke with a jolt sensing people approach the house. She woke up Hunter and she heard Sky walking down the stairs. She chased after her as fast as she could.

"Don't open it!" Morgan shouted but it was too late. Sky had opened the front door and the witches from the New York branch of Amyranth stood there. They smiled evilly and Sky shot across the room and her back hit the far wall. Morgan jumped down the stairs and ran to he side to see if she was all right. Hunter was about to run to Sky's side as well but ended up unable to move. One of the witches put a knife to his neck.

"Leave him alone!" Morgan screamed her magick rising in her like a storm.

"Morgan I don't think you're the one calling the shots when I can kill him in one single moment and you couldn't stop me." Ciaran said entering the house.

Morgan was uncontrollable and aimed witch fire at Ciaran. Ciaran threw up a block and the crackly blue fire fired straight back at Morgan. She held up a finger and whispered words and fire dissipated.

"What do you want?" Morgan screamed, "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"You. Either you join me or he dies. Choose wisely. Twelve hours." Then they disappeared with Hunter. Her magick slowly died down and she turned to Sky who was unable to move much.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Sky said weakly. Morgan helped her to sit up on the couch and bough her a tea that was strongly spelled to heal.

"Thank you. Where's Hunter?" Sky said.

"They took him." Morgan said and the thought of the torture Hunter was going through was unthinkably horrible.

"What can we do to get him back?" Sky asked.

"I join Amyranth."

"You can't do that"

"I'm slightly on the 'I will' side of the stick at the moment. I just can't think of Hunter being dead. Not again."

"Yes but he wont like it if you join them either."

"I don't know what to do."

"How long have we got?" Sky asked.

"Twelve hours." Morgan said simply.

"Well let's think of something." They sat and thought until the sun came up. Even then they had come up with anything. Anything that they did think of was extremely dangerous. Morgan went and got changed still thinking. Soon Ciaran and Amyranth returned. Generously they gave them an extra hour but still nothing had been accomplished.

When the doorbell rang Sky and Morgan both jumped and then Morgan walked to the door and opened it. A witch pushed his way in the one holding Hunter up who was knocked out and bleeding badly. The witch pushed past Morgan and put Hunter down on the sofa. Sky was saying ward evil spells. Morgan shut the door and locked it regretting what she was about to do. Amyranth all found a place to sit and Sky was stuck in a tight space between 2 of them but she looked unusually calm. Hunter came round not long after and had a binding spell instantly put on him.

"Well?" Ciaran asked.

She looked to Sky and her face was unreadable. Hunters face was covered in worry. But not for himself for Morgan. She could see it in his eyes that she begged for her not to join him. Everyone was waiting for her to answer. She looked at the floor not meeting any of their eyes.

"Hurry up Morgan. Hunters life is at stake here. Plus we don't have all night"

A lone tear crept down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, "I'll join you…" She said in a bare whisper.

"No!" Hunter choked out almost growling. He broke out of the extremely strong binding spell not bothering to break down the layers. He got up regardless of the injuries he had. After he got his balance back he grabbed Morgan's arms and pulled her into the Kitchen.

"Don't do this. It doesn't have to be that way."

"What other way is there?" Morgan said, "Do share?"

Hunter just looked at her and then let her go and walked away from her shaking his head like he was trying to wake himself up from a dream. He was trying very hard not to cry but Morgan wasn't she just let it out. Just before Ciaran laid a hand on her shoulder she sent a quick witch message to Hunter.

_I love you, forgive me…I just did it to save you. _Then she was gone along with Amyranth.


	3. Amyranths Plans Revealed

In this Chapter i have to give thanks to 2 friends of mine. Living-For-A-Cause and Xx-Pick-Of-DestinyxX. They both helped with a scene later on in this. I must express that if you cant hack Explicit Scenes then Please for your own sanity dont read this chapter!

OK that all! Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

She was in a red and black decorated bedroom and Ciaran took his hand away. The furniture was a dark wood. Designs were carved into every piece of furniture Morgan could see perfectly. The bed was double and had red quilts and black and gold pillows that looked silky. Morgan stood straight breathing heavily tears that were pouring down her cheeks was unstoppable.

"Morgan…" Ciaran began.

"No! Don't! I've joined you now! You have got what you wanted!" Morgan shouted turn around to face him anger blazing in her hazel eyes.

"I am sorry. But it's just the way I am. I get what I want and don't care how I get it." Ciaran reasoned not looking at Morgan when he said it.

"That's quite selfish. What am I going to tell Belwicket! I have just become their High Priestess and I'm going to say 'oh sorry I've given my self to darkness!'"

"I know your upset Morgan. Things will be all right in time. Just give yourself it." Ciaran said as comforting as he could manage, "Now, there are some clothes in the wardrobe we hope they fit you. And the bathroom is there. Dinner wont be long I'll send you a witch message when its ready." Ciaran said.

"What did you plan this out knowing this would happen?" Morgan said her voice quavering trying to calm it down unsuccessfully.

"Pretty much" Ciaran said then left the room before Morgan could hurt him.

Morgan sighed trying to calm down. She took a few deep breaths chanting spells for soothing and calming. When she was reasonably calm she decided it would be best if she took a shower. First she looked in the wardrobe and there were actually some decent warm clothes. She opened up a cupboard and there were 6 witches' robes 2 black, 2 purple, 2 crimson red robes. She got up and looked in a draw which were some red towels embroidered in gold thread were runes.

She bought the towels into her own personal bathroom. It was huge not as big as her bedroom though. Very spacey and sparkling, beautiful. She stripped down and entered the shower. She quickly washed herself off thoroughly thinking she could wash away everything with her. She then got out and got dried off and put on jeans and a long sleeved red top. She was relaxing on her bed when Ciaran's voice sounded in her head.

_Dinners ready. _He said shortly.

_Great, _Morgan thought. She got and suddenly missed her own room with a pang. She quickly checked her face in the mirror. She had been crying slightly on the bed without realising it. Her hair was also messy from where she laid on it when it was still wet. She used magick to clear the tear trails from her face and brushed her hair through with a brush. She left her bedroom and cast out her senses searching for Ciaran's vibrations. She then stopped outside two double doors and Ciaran and Amyranth were on the other side. She started to walk backwards feeling afraid to go inside with a room full of murderous witches. Then taking Morgan by surprise the doors flung open banging loudly off the wall.

"There is no reason to be afraid Morgan" One of the witches said. Her voice was gentle. Morgan realised that they may do awful things to other people but to their own they were protective and kind.

Her place was on the right of Ciaran and next to the witch who told her not to be afraid. Morgan felt really scared to sit down and stepped further backwards. These people had once tried to kill her, how could she trust them? Ciaran looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile and cocked his head to the side towards her seat. She sat down warily between Ciaran and the female witch.

"Right now you're here and finally sitting down. Introductions. That's Exlea the owl. Raquel the bear. Rei the Viper. Felix the Jaguar. Dani the eagle." Ciaran said pointing to each person and saying their names and their animal counterparts.

"What's your animal counterpart?" Felix asked.

"I don't have one" Morgan said truthfully.

"She will have one though." Ciaran said and Morgan visibly winced. Shape shifting was really painful.

"The more you shift the less painful it becomes" Raquel said to her. She was the one who told her not to be afraid when Morgan came in. Dinner went well till they had started to talk about Belwicket and made Morgan cry a little but she made it unnoticeable by casting a quick glamour. When her glamour had worn off Exlea spoke.

"Who is going to lead it?" Exlea asked.

"Probably my daughter. Who knows? I won't know because you just taken me away from them!" Morgan shouted more forcefully than she has meant to. She ate all her dinner as fast as she could without giving herself a stomach cramp later. She left the table not wanting to be around them any longer. When she got up to the door she felt someone throw a quick locking spell but a very strong one.

"Sit back down Morgan" Ciaran said in a kind voice not looking at her.

"No. I would like to go back to my room please" Morgan said trying to break through the spell but it just seemed to get stronger every time she tried.

"Not right now. Sit down"

"Ciaran let her go. Don't make her do anything she don't want to yet," Raquel reasoned.

"Be quiet! Morgan, whether you like it or not you are one of us now. Bloody get used to it. Now sit down," Ciaran said in a more ordering and stern tone.

"Make me" Morgan said.

"Don't make it harder for yourself Morgan" Raquel said.

Morgan walked back to her seat and sat down anger coming off her in waves. She felt someone's senses reaching out to her but she shut them out. She waited and watched the rest of the coven finish their dinner. When the other members finished she made a quick move to leave. Raquel put a hand on her arm and held her back and shook her head and Morgan sat back in her seat. Ciaran held out one of his hands and clicked it simply. The dinner plates were quickly replaced with a big chocolate sundae. She ate half of it till she was full up.

"I'm full" Morgan announced. She didn't make a move to get up though that Ciaran thought she would. Ciaran waved his hand and the plates disappeared. Then Morgan got up to leave.

"Morgan. We are working on a spell. We could really use your help; you can come down and help. That is if you want to all right?"

"Maybe I will" Morgan answered. She looked at the coven members then she ran with great agility out the room.

"Well that was difficult." Dani stated.

"Give her time. Her life changed in a bare instant. Its obvious she will be like this to begin with." Ciaran said standing and snuffing out the candles.

"Do you think she will help Ciaran?" Raquel asked.

"I don't think she will but I hope she does" Ciaran answered.

Morgan shut her bedroom door and she felt like someone or something had been here. She walked over to her bed and a note was lying there with a chunk of lapis lazuli. A powerful communication stone. She took the note and read it.

_Morgan,_

_I thought we could use this. To keep in touch._

_Yours forever,_

_Hunter xxx_

She looked at the note and tears sprung to her eyes. She took the stone and placed it on her forehead and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and sent energy into the stone along with Hunters energy pattern so she will make contact with him.

_Morgan_ Hunter said in her mind, _I'm so sorry. Are you alright?_

_Please don't worry about me. I'm alright._

_I will worry. You haven done dark magick yet have you?_

_No… at least not yet._

_We will get you out of this Morgan. You will hav_e_ to do some dark magick to get through it. But don't think it's appealing like Linden did years ago. _Linden was Hunters brother. Years ago whilst to get a lead on their parent's disappearance he used dark magick. He couldn't control it and the Taibh's (a dark spirit) turned on him and murdered him.

_I will try Hunter. I'm really sorry._

_Don't worry about it. You did it to save my life and I thank you for doing it. But I'm very sorry you have to go through this._

_Hunter… What should I do?_

_All you can do Morgan is play along. We will do whatever we can to help. Are you allowed to see me? _

_I don't know. Ciaran wont be able to stop me because you are my husband after all._

_Yes! True! Well contact me everyday. Come by if you can. I love you Morgan. You're not alone in this._

_No. I'm not. I love you too Hunter. _

_You too love. Be careful._

She took the stone from her head feeling Hunters comforting presence disappear along with it. She wrapped the stone in black silk. Good for concealing. She then traced quick but strong concealing spells and runes over the stone. Not that it won't trick Ciaran or even Amyranth… but its worth a try.

Ciaran glanced at the book called '_Spells to resurrect the dead: Cremated or buried.' _Amyranth had already worked out the phase of the moon it works best in, ingredients and the spells limitations and how many parts of the spell there are. Now the only trouble was finding the right words to work the spell and fit them into the spell.

"I thought this spell had never been done before" Ciaran said.

"Resurrection from cremation hasn't been done. But that guy created the spell to bring back his muirn beatha dan.(wiccan term for soul mate). But died before he could use it. Be lucky it's the only book in existence." Rei answered.

"I was hoping it would give the words. Let me see your spell again." Ciaran asked.

Raquel handed it over wordlessly. Ciaran studied it quickly. Everyone's concentration broke when they heard a knock on the door. Ciaran got up and unlocked the door and was surprised to see Morgan standing there.

"I had nothing else to do so…" Morgan offered as an explanation.

Ciaran laughed and let her in the room.

"Hey Morgan" The said when they came in.

"Hey" Morgan replied. Ciaran sat down and then handed her the book he was just looking at. She looked at the boom title. Soon as she read it a shiver went down her spine and instantly regretted coming. Not to make it noticeable though she quickly skimmed the book.

"What have you got?" Morgan asked.

"Everything but words" Dani answered.

"Right…" Morgan said opening the book and pulling out her Anthame.

"We have already tried that" Ciaran said looking up. Morgan just gave him a look and then shrugged but continued. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate but stopped and looked up and found everyone staring at her.

"Am I a zoo exhibit or something? Quit staring!" Morgan said and everyone looked back down to what they were doing.

She then managed to concentrate and said in her mind the strongest revealing spells she knew. She let her magick flow form her body to the Riordan Anthame she was holding. There it mixed with the energies left over from her ancestors. The Anthame glowed brightly like it was a UV torch. She traced peorth over the front and back cover and somewhere in the middle of the book and on the spine as well for hidden things revealed. She pulled her Anthame over a page in the book. There on the page was very bright pink writing. Unfortunately Gaelic was never Morgan's strong point.

"Is anyone good with Gaelic here?" Morgan asked.

Ciaran looked up and his eyebrows creased with confusion. He got up and bent down and looked at the bright pink writing over Morgan shoulder. He read a few lines and patted Morgan on the shoulder, "Good Job. Raquel" Ciaran said and motioned with his hand for Raquel to come here. Raquel got up and picked up a pile of blank paper and laid it on the floor.

"Right listen. Shut the book and stab it with your Anthame. Let the Anthame mix with the energy then pull all the energy out from the book and the Anthame and transfer it to the blank paper which you touch with you left hand"

"Can't one of you do it?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we could. But your connected to the Anthame making it easier for you"

Morgan wordlessly shut the book and stabbed the front cover. She lay her left hand on the paper tracing peorth. She pulled her energy back from the Anthame and that left in the book and transferred it over to the paper. She bit her lip at the rush of energy running through her body then pulled back when it was over feeling dizzy. She looked at the paper and somehow the secret writing in the book had been transferred to the plain paper.

"Great, thanks Morgan. Now you can either help Raquel translate, Look at what we have gone over already or you can go back to your room" Ciaran offered.

"I'll look at what you have done." Morgan said and Ciaran was again surprised that she actually wanted to stay in the same room as them. He wordlessly handed her a folder with what they had done. The phase of the moon was best done under the full moon. Limitations were set with either a item that holds the certain persons vibrations and the blood of a relative. Also other limitations if using blood had to be set using sigils and runes. Also the other ingredients were graveyard soil from where the certain person's ashes were buried and also you need their ashes.

"Where are you going to get Maeve's blood and belonging of hers?" Morgan asked looking at Ciaran squarely.

"How did you know?" Ciaran asked.

"I'm not stupid" Morgan said.

Ciaran laughed slightly, "Stupid question"

"Well where you going to get it?" Morgan asked again. Ciaran remained silent, "Tell me"

"I can't ask you" Ciaran replied, "We were going to wait till you were sort of used to it before we asked you. We can't ask you to do a blood sacrifice into a couple of days practise. Plus you don't particularly like dark magick yet."

"Thanks but I much prefer it if I am asked. Even if it is wrong to wake the dead, and plus its my mother. I understand. She is your soulmate after all" Morgan said instantly thinking of Hunter, "I know what its like to loose that person." Thinking back to four years ago.

"I know you do." Ciaran said, "Well you know now. But its up to you. You don't have to. Your not her only alive relative."

"Who else are you going to find? It will take you ages. No." Morgan said, "I might do it"

"Goddess how many times can I be surprised in one night? Are you serious?" Ciaran said blinking as if he hadn't heard it.

"Mostly yes." Morgan said, "Well I'm off. I'm drained."

"Please think about it carefully Morgan. Were not forcing you at the moment trying to get you used to it slowly."

Morgan got up and then said, "The only thing I want while I'm with Amyranth. Is… is to see Hunter. Don't stop me from seeing him that's all I want"

"I'll discuss it with Amyranth because personally I don't like Hunter"

"Thanks"

"Goodnight, my daughter" Ciaran said standing and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek in a fatherly way.

"Goodnight" Morgan said and ran out the room. Ciaran smiled and then went to help Raquel translate the language.

"What was that about?" Raquel asked when Ciaran sat next to her taking some of the paper and racking his brain helping Raquel to translate.

"She is going to consider doing the blood sacrifice."

"Serious?" Exlea said stunned.

"Yes. She wants to continue seeing Hunter though. What do you guys think about it?" Ciaran said spitting out Hunters name like it was poisonous.

"Well if she is at least considering doing a blood sacrifice for you I think you should let her" Raquel said.

"What's up with you? You're being all kind to Morgan" Dani said looking up from his work.

"She needs to have someone she trusts." Raquel said simply looking at Dani.

"Point taken. Well how about we see how it goes?" Ciaran said, "We need to trust her as well you know?"

"Yeah. Lets see how it goes" Dani said.

"Well let's call it a night." Ciaran said standing feeling a headache come on from all the confusing Gaelic words.

All the other members left what they were doing and left the room at their leaders command. Ciaran was the last to leave and then he spelled the door shut and then took off upstairs. He cast out his senses in the corridor. He stopped outside Morgan's room and felt a powerful locking spell from the door. He tried to break through it but it seemed to get stronger and stronger.

_Morgan, let me in _Ciaran sent her in witch message. She hesitantly took the spell off the door and let Ciaran enter.

"What's wrong?" Ciaran said seeing his daughter staring out the window at the moonlit sky.

"Couldn't sleep." Morgan said, "Guess the days events have caught up with me" It was the truth but not the total truth either.

"You miss Hunter right?" Ciaran guessed as being the undeniable truth, "You are also afraid we might try and kill you again. Honestly Morgan why would we need to kill you now?"

"_You_ have nearly done it twice before" Morgan pointed out.

"True. But we wont now. Your one of us. Now get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Oh and don't ever spell the door again." Ciaran said seriously then disappeared without a trace of him ever being there. She walked back over to her bed and lay down under the covers and once again missed Hunter with a pang. Without thinking she flung a delay spell a locking spell and a repelling spell at the door. Whilst chanting spells and sketching runes for ward evil and protection she fell asleep.

She woke up and cast her senses and felt that an angry Ciaran was outside the door with Raquel both trying to break through her spells. Half asleep on her bed she took off the spells that were on the door. Feeling that the spells were removed he flung the door open with the same spell he used at dinner yesterday.

"I told you last night to never spell this door! Don't do it" Ciaran growled angrily.

"Come on Ciaran. She did it for her own protection. I wouldn't trust people who nearly tried to kill me either." Raquel reasoned and started to walk away.

"Whatever." Ciaran hissed, "Breakfasts ready. Come down and hurry up"

"Whatever…" Morgan said still half asleep clinging onto a imaginary Hunter, "I'll get up in a minute"

Ciaran left the room then shut her bedroom door. When they had gone she flung a quick delay spell at the door. Then dragged herself out of the bed and over to the warehouse. There was a spelled note on the wardrobe door. She pulled it off and read it. It was from Hunter saying during the night he bought some of her clothes.

_Thank you Hunter… _She said silently in her head.

She pulled out some of the clothes that were in there when she arrived. When she was dressed she ran downstairs. The doors were once again shut. This time she gave the element of surprise and flung the doors open with magick that she heard Ciaran using this morning then shut them again.

When she had eaten some of her toast and all of her tea she said, "I'm not really hungry. Can I be excused?" Morgan asked.

"Don't see why not but wait a moment. I discussed with Amyranth what they though about your seeing Hunter. Personally if I had any choice I would have said no because I just don't like him let alone trust him. But since you are thinking about doing an important thing for us, we are going to see how it goes. One condition. What is planned and discussed here you do not tell anyone. You can do what you like for the day today but you have to be back before 9pm"

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Amyranth initiation" Ciaran said simply then Morgan visibly gulped. Being initiated into a coven meant you had to be with them and fight with them no matter what happened. But then again she was still initiated in Belwicket…

"It's not to bad Morgan. Trust me" Raquel said helpfully sensing her uneasiness.

"Right. Ok. Use this until you can get your car. It's a portable broomstick. Killian has one." Ciaran said handing her a key ring sized broomstick. Killian was one of her half brothers. She also had another one called Kyle and another called Iona. Kyle was a witch who didn't appreciate his power for what it was and was now just like his mother relying on his partner.

Iona wanted so badly to be Ciaran's daughter so she went out of her way to absorbs souls of witches to increase her own innate power. With that new level of power she set out to destroy Morgan and everything she loved. (Not succeeding obviously)

"Remember nine' o'clock" Ciaran said as she left the room.

She left the house instantly and she checks the key ring for spells. There was a spell of illusion on it and looked like that was it. She quickly sent energy into the key ring and it then came out to be full sized. She went to sit on it and it quickly without warning shot up in the air. Soon after very uncomfortable flying and hanging on for dear life she arrived outside her home. Her old home anyway.

_I think I'll be taking my car back… _Morgan thought feeling grateful for being back on solid ground.

Before she could put her hand on the handle the door had already opened really fast. Hunter standing there wordlessly drew her too him in a comforting embrace she had missed fiercely.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked when he had shut the door.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Been better. Moira is here and we are waiting on Katrina."

"Have you told her anything?" Morgan asked.

"No. I was going to wait to see if you would turn up so you could tell them yourself." Hunter said.

"Thanks. Where is Sky?"

"She is upstairs sleeping…" Hunter said.

"Ok." Morgan said.

"I am really sorry Morgan" Hunter said stroking the side of her face, "I know you did it for me and I thank you for doing it. But I feel sorry for you having to go through this. Again."

"It's alright. How am I going to get out of this?" Morgan said.

"I don't know. But you will… somehow" Hunter said, "Anyway. Tea is almost ready. Go in the kitchen" Hunter said walking ahead into the kitchen. Morgan slipped off her jacket and hung it up on the stair railing. Moira was sitting at the table drawing runes on the table to keep herself occupied. She sensed her mother come in and she looked up and smiled. Morgan smiled back but it faded quickly. Moira's eyebrows creased in confusion and Morgan sat down and didn't give her another glance. Hunter gave Morgan a cup of tea and then left the room to wake Sky up. Soon Sky came downstairs and sat at the end of the table near Morgan. Katrina soon came and perched opposite Morgan. When everyone was seated and had something to drink Hunter sat beside Morgan and took her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Right. Why are we here, Mum?" Moira asked.

"You know how I went home early that night. Feeling drained after becoming High Priestess?" She said.

"Yes" Katrina answered.

"Make a long story short. Amyranth had been working on a spell or resurrect Ciaran. They succeeded. Lets just say Ciaran once again tried to get me on his side and didn't succeed. Then sought out to use blackmail to get me to join him?"

"What did he use against you?"

"He used Hunters life. He said if I didn't join him he would kill Hunter. I sat for ages trying to figure out a way to stop this but I couldn't…" Morgan said and then she couldn't hold it in any longer and cried once again at her stupidity.

"You joined him didn't you?" Katrina asked.

"Yes she did." Hunter answered hugging Morgan while she cried on his shoulder.

"What about Belwicket?" Katrina asked.

"Is that all you care about? Morgan's life could be in danger. Why don't you go and work some of the most powerful dark magick and then say that?" Hunter answered back.

"Don't do this. Just leave it, Hunter" Morgan said and Hunter calmed down again.

"What are we going to do?" Moira asked.

"I really don't know." Hunter replied.

"We will think of something though, right?" Moira said.

"Yeah we will. In the mean time Morgan just needs to play along."

"Goddess Mum."

"I'll be fine Moira" Morgan said.

"Anyway now that Amyranth is back they are obviously planning something?" Katrina hinted.

"I want to tell you, but… I can't. Goddess knows what they would do to me" Morgan said and shivered scared of the thought.

"I'll make calls to tell the rest of Belwicket" Katrina said sensing the talk was coming to an end and standing up.

"I don't know how I could possibly help, but I'll try anyway I can"

"Thank you" Morgan said. When Katrina and Moira had gone.

"Right. One thing. Keep Moira away from Ciaran. Please." Morgan said.

"Will do. I'll go round hers and put layers of ward-evil spells and protection around her house." Sky said.

"I'll come help wait up," Hunter said. Sky nodded then walked outside to Hunters car and got inside and waited.

"Thanks for the clothes and the Stone by the way" Morgan said, "It helped."

"Good because I did something extra. I programmed your laptop to their house Internet resource. I have taken your calls from people wanting your healing abilities. I told them that you were ill and stuff because you need to ask Ciaran about it. I have contacted the New Charter and told them about your situation at present moment. All right?"

"Oh God you didn't have to do that" Morgan said.

"I did because I love you. Do me a favour. Take care of yourself."

"I will" Morgan smiled willing herself to be pulled into Hunter's embrace, Hunter kept her there; never wanting to let her go.

"Call me everyday anytime?" Hunter said pulling back slightly so he could look at her.

Morgan nodded burying her head back in his chest, sighing happily.

"Give me updates every time I see or hear from you?"

"Yeah" Morgan mumbled.

"Good" Hunter purred almost predatorily.

Morgan tilted her head to look up at her husband. She went on tiptoe and Hunter bent down; their lips meeting perfectly in the middle like they always did. Without warning something came over Hunter and his soft loving kisses turned into hungry kisses, like he wanted to devour Morgan's essence, and he pushed her up against the far wall. Morgan's breath left her sharply when her back collided against the hard stony wall, Hunter's body pressed up against hers; their bodies also fitted perfectly with one another as always.

Morgan pulled away from for him a minute, Hunter moaned for more and tried to catch her lips in a kiss again but Morgan, teasing him, moved her lips away. Hunter groaned, instead he kissed her weakest spot, her neck - not heavy kisses like before but little tiny butterfly kisses that made Morgan shiver with delight - and he carried on the tiny butterfly kisses to her earlobe, he nibbled, then swiftly moving his head towards the other side of her neck, kissing that side more passionately.

Morgan moved forward and turned Hunter around so she was the dominant one and he was the one being pushed up against the wall. Morgan smiled seductively; Hunter curled his tongue behind his front teeth just before they met in a hungry kiss once again. Distracting Hunter with her kisses, Morgan's hands found their way to the loopholes in his jeans and she tugged on them and pulled them over to the comfy black sofa in the living room. Hunter was taken aback for a second but he loved Dominant Morgan so he obeyed.

Morgan fell backwards onto the couch deliberately so Hunter could land on top of her. Hunter couldn't take anymore; he grabbed both of Morgan's hands and pinned them up above her head and crashed his lips against hers fiercely. Hunter then, one hand holding her arms in place above her head, stroked her side and crawled its way up her top before removing it partly. Morgan pulled her hands from his grasp as he pulled her top off and she started to remove his shirt quickly; she was dying for him to be inside her, she couldn't take the waiting any longer, she wanted him there and then.

Taking off his shirt Morgan admired the beauty of her husband, the taut slightly tanned muscles, his tender stomach, and his different smells: soap, detergent and his sweet aftershave that Morgan loved to bits. All of these made Morgan's insides quiver with joy.

Hunter pulled back so she could slip it over his head and then kissed her again. Morgan sat up so Hunter could take her top the rest of the way off, sweeping his hand over her smooth golden body before kissing again. Morgan slid her hands slowly, without him noticing, down Hunter's pants and caressed his manhood gently making him quiver and moan.

Hunter placed a hand at the bottom of her neck, holding her close and the other hand caressed her skin making her shiver with pleasure. Hunter hands stroked her stomach and chest until they came to her kinky lacy red bra. He tried quickly to remove the annoying item, he couldn't get the one hand to work the clasp, it took him many turns before he got it eventually, and flung it across the room. His cerulean emerald eyes gazed at the topless goddess before him. Hunter licked her neck inhaling her sweet scent of her perfume: _Morgan: Love_ (the perfume not the person and yes its meant to be ironic!). Morgan caressed his chest and nibbled a bit more at his ear. Hunter growled predatorily when Morgan bit his ear a bit to hard. He pulled her away from his ear and pinned her back down on the couch.

"My turn to tease" Hunter said a little breathless, with an arched amused eyebrow.

Morgan pouted and tried to lean up but Hunter held her where she was. He leaned down caught her lips in a kiss and then slowly trailed down leaving a flurry of kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Hunter just being himself twined his magick into the kisses and left a silvery light when they passed over her skin.

Morgan lay there enjoying the moment with Hunter then pleasure racked her body when Hunter's tongue slowly ran up and down her chest and around her breasts. While Hunter pleasured Morgan working his magick he was mainly trying to concentrate on the undoing of her jeans. When Hunter had stopped his magickal torment on her and removed her pants she gasped at him in surprise. Hunter just grinned seductively; letting himself take everything in (not literally!). Hunter went back to kiss her again closer now that their bare chests were touching; blue sparks flew from each other like lightning every time their bodies collided with each other. Morgan gasped and moaned and begun to undo Hunters trousers when they heard a very loud cough from the door. Morgan flew open her eyes and looked at Hunter with concern; his emerald eyes too were wide. They slowly turned their heads towards the door in embarrassment. Sky stood there shaking her head with a huge smirk on her face. Morgan laughed nervously and pushed Hunter off her slightly, she wrapped an arm around her bare chest, then winked at him seductively and ran upstairs, waving at Sky as she passed. Sky stepped aside to let Morgan pass and just looked at Hunter.

"Am I interrupting something here Lover Boy?" Sky joked in her heavy British accent, an amused smile, so much like Hunters, playing on her lips, "I need your help. Now" she finished.

There was a long pause (OK about five seconds long) before Hunter spoke.

"I think you had better go on your own. I need to tend to Morgan here" Hunter said grinning like an idiot and went upstairs chasing after Morgan.

(What would you choose? Go out to spell a house with your cousin? Or stay at home and RAVISH your wife and christen every single room in the whole house? If you catch my drift)

Sky just laughed and left to leave the two lovebirds at it. Then she just left the house and drove to Moira's house using Hunter's car.

When Hunter eventually ran all the way up to their bedroom, falling up every step he took, Morgan pulled him to her fiercer than before. Hunter smiled still kissing her then pulled back and pushed Morgan forcefully on the bed. The quilts were extremely soft so it made Morgan's landing comfortable. Hunter smirked and climbed on top of her and kissed her with so much hunger and passion it made him go wild in wanting more.

Morgan kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster. She let Hunter continue his teasing her while she secretly slid her hands down and quickly removed his jeans and caressed his silky smooth back, her index finger stroking up and down his spine. Hunter, seeming to enjoy teasing Morgan, slid her matching kinky lacy red knickers down her silky smooth legs, every so often his (HARD) manhood would bump into her making her moan.

Morgan pushed Hunter off her and rolled so she was now the one on top and in control. She pushed her hands against his toned muscular chest and kissed him hungrily. Hunter however continued to remove her underwear even whilst being tormented by Morgan. Morgan then softly stroked Hunter all the way town his chest to his taut stomach. She stopped when she came to Hunters black boxers. Morgan took of his boxers with surprising agility, threw them over the other side of the room and kicked off her knickers, which were already half way down her legs.

Hunter using as much strength as he had left pushed her so he was back on top, he parted her smooth golden legs and gently and thrust his manhood inside her, taking care he didn't hurt her. Morgan let her eyes drift shut and just kissed Hunter's shoulders and neck. Hunter very gently began thrusting into her repeatedly. Morgan moaned and Hunter pinned her hands up above her head again. Their repeated thrusts becoming faster by the minute. Feeling pleasure rack off each other: Magick spark around them like electricity. The faster, fiercer, and harder they became the more Magick they made. They both climaxed shouting each other's names. Hunter then stopped himself and laid on top of Morgan breathing heavily, he listened to her overactive heartbeat and her lungs trying to ingest a lot of oxygen. Sweat glistened on their bodies and then Hunter fell to the side beside Morgan, kissed her neck and held her tightly too him not wanting ever to let go of her. Not wanting her to leave him to go back to Amyranth. Morgan smiled and fell in his embrace against his chest and fell asleep: feeling safe in his arms.


	4. Morgan's Animal Counterpart

Chapter 4

Morgan awoke after a really long sleep. She smiled when she felt Hunter's really strong arms encircled around her waist and gently kissing her neck.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Hunter asked.

"No" Morgan said and looked outside the window it was already dark. She turned her head so she could see the clock. 9:10.

"Crap!" Morgan said and detangled herself from Hunter and flew around the room looking frantically for her clothes but then remembered they were all somewhere downstairs. She ran downstairs in just her knickers then quickly slipped all her clothes back on.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"I'm late" Morgan said.

"For what?" Hunter asked.

"Amyranth wanted me back there by nine. For Amyranth initiation" Morgan said slipping on her brown suede boots and tied her hair back, "God I have slept for hours. You worn me out" Morgan said laughing slightly. Hunter laughed and sat down beside her. Morgan smiled and hugged him tightly burying her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I really don't want to go, but I have to" Morgan said.

"I know love," Hunter said stroking her hair, "Just stick it out." Hunter said kissing her neck.

"I need to go" Morgan said and got up and walked to the front door, "Later Sky!" Morgan shouted into the house.

"Bye!" Sky shouted back. Hunter came up to the door and thankfully put on a dressing gown before he came down.

"I love you" Morgan said kissing him and turning away and walking down the front path to her car. She turned around and put her laptop and other stuff in the car. Turned and ran just before Hunter shut the door jumped him and pressed her lips to his. Encircling her arms around his neck. Hunter placed his hands around her waist and pulled back.

"Ok, Morgan. No matter how much I want to keep you here. You need to go. So you don't get in trouble," Hunter said letting her go and taking her arms form around his neck.

"Ok." Morgan said this time walking away and getting in her car and driving off. When she pulled up Exlea landed on the ground shifting back from her owl form.

"I was just about to come and get you. Try and stay out the way of Ciaran. He isn't happy" Exlea warned.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry I was sleeping and I woke up ten minutes past nine. I'm really sorry" Morgan said.

"I shouldn't be the on your apologising to" Exlea said just when Ciaran bashed open the front doors.

"Exlea go inside," Ciaran said in a nice tone even when he was fuming with anger really.

"Yes" Exlea said and went inside.

Ciaran then turned on Morgan and opened the door signalling for her to get inside.

Morgan stepped inside and waited for a real shouting at, "I told you to be back here for nine. On the first day we give you our trust the one request we ask you wont do it" Ciaran said not shouting but he was telling her off.

"I'm really sorry. I can't tell you why I'm late because it's personal. But I'll tell you this much I was sleeping and I not long woke up" Morgan apologized.

"Morgan, I know you don't trust us that much but were trying to get you to trust us, we need to be able to trust you as well. I'm just going to let this one slide. Next slip up though you will be punished and it isn't nice. Well now since you came home late we have cancelled your initiation so instead the spell you will be casting for your initiation is the resurrection spell. But we are going to choose your animal counterpart now. Get dressed in a black robe and meet us in the circle room" Ciaran said and went to get ready himself.

Morgan climbed the stairs into her own room. She put her laptop case beside her Hunter-less bed and quickly stripped down and changed into a black robe and let her long hair cascade in brown waves down her back. Morgan wondered back down the stairs wondering where the hell the circle room was. She cast out her senses and searched for Amyranth's energy patterns. She followed their auras until she came to a door. She hesitantly opened it and Amyranth looked up at her when she came in. Ciaran wordlessly pointed to the centre of the pentagram. Morgan shut her eyes and then opened them again dispelling her nervousness and stepped into the middle of the pentagram. A dark light then glowed around the pentagram and the members took their places on the points. Ciaran at the top, Raquel to his right on the next point, Rei next to her, Exlea next to Rei and Dani on the opposite side of Ciaran and Morgan in the centre.

Ciaran started to chant a dark evil power draw chant and the rest chanting along with him made Morgan's skin crawl. The black light surrounding Morgan intensified and was bursting with power. Five beams of black light all hit Morgan at once. The beams struck her and it felt like five huge knifes being rammed into her heart; her soul. Morgan bit her lip as the black light intensified searching her soul for her animal counterpart. She felt like screaming when the beams left her painfully taking some of her magick by force and turning it into an animal mask being created magickally in front of her. The chanting stopped and the mask dropped into Morgan's hands. In the shape of a cheetah. She suddenly felt light headed from all the pain and magick that was coursing through her made her unbearably dizzy and fainted backwards and Rei caught her before she hit the floor.

"She alright, Rei?" Ciaran asked.

"Yeah she seems alright. She is just probably drained from all that. She will wake up again soon," Rei answered.

"Alright, I'll take her to her bedroom and wait till she wakes up" Ciaran said taking his daughter from Rei and holding her bridal style and used his magick and was back again in Morgan's room. He lay her on the soft quilts and then took the mask clutched tightly in her hand. He too it from her and looked at it. The entire mask was covered with cheetah spots and had rounded ears and carved in whiskers. He lay it down in one of the draws and noticed a tight black bundle of silk. He picked it up and the piece of Lapis Lazuli fallen out in his hand. He cast his senses out towards him and wanted to find any carriers vibrations. Two people unknown to him, Hunters and Morgan's. He just laid it back in the draw wrapped in the black silk. And pulled up a chair and waited till Morgan woke up. Morgan started to toss and turn in her sleep. She whispered something really quiet out and Ciaran could barely hear her. She then shot up touching her head gingerly checking for something. She then breathed out whispering words to dispel tension then looked to the side and seen Ciaran looking at her. She didn't say anything just waited till he spoke.

"What did you dream about?" Ciaran asked.

"How would you know I was dreaming?" Morgan asked confused.

"You had a really uncomfortable sleep." Ciaran said, "I thought you were dreaming so what you dream of?"

"I dreamt that I was in a graveyard. I was there and five other people. I knew instantly it was us resurrecting Maeve. We completed it but a man came up and witnessed most of what was happening. The spell just ended when someone heard him running off. You were holding on to Maeve because she hadn't woken up but she was breathing. You wouldn't send me to kill him would you?" Morgan asked.

Ciaran was taken aback slightly and tried to put it nicest way possible, "Well I am the fastest runner in my animal form. All the others are to slow and owls cant exactly kill anyway. But I'm really sorry but yes I would." Ciaran said.

"I know…" Morgan replied.

"I'm sorry. Anyway you are the fastest runner now" Ciaran said holding up her animal mask, "You're a cheetah right?"

"I think so. Could be a leopard though," Morgan said.

"Could be but it looks more like a cheetah to me" Ciaran said and then stood up, "You did good by the way. I need you to do me a favour tomorrow but I'll ask you at breakfast. For now get some sleep." Ciaran said and walked out the room.

Morgan sighed and lay back in her bed. She wondered what the dream meant, if it was what her future had in store for her. She picked up her mask from her side table and looked at it. It definitely looked like a cheetah's. Spots as cheetahs and the small eyes. Each characteristic was well defined and whiskers perfectly carved in and it almost looked realistic. She was just staring at the mask she didn't even realise Hunter come in through the window.

"I thought you were asleep," Hunter said.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked, "If they find you here, god knows what they'll do"

"Calm down. I passed their warding spells without to much trouble." Hunter said and laid down some bags of her clothes.

"Are you moving me out?" Morgan asked.

"No. You will come back to me one day." Hunter grinned, "By the way. This afternoon. You still owe me"

"What!" Morgan laughed, "Well no more for you for a while." Hunter was about to say something when Morgan cut him off with a serious look, "Listen you really have to go. Before you get caught" Morgan said getting up slowly giving him a long passionate kiss on the mouth, which Hunter returned only, to be broke by… 

"Morgan?" A witch said from outside the door, "Who are you talking to" She said stepping inside it was Raquel, "What are you doing here?" She said towards Hunter.

"Raquel please don't tell Ciaran," Morgan pleaded.

"I wont but he has to leave now and don't ever come back" Raquel said.

"Thank you" Morgan and Hunter said at the same time.

"Go" Raquel ordered again. Hunter obeyed and then jumped out the window lowering himself down the drainpipe. Morgan watched him from the window when he finally hit the ground she blew him a kiss and shut the window.

"How are you feeling?" Raquel asked.

"Better but a bit shaky" Morgan replied getting changed into a nightdress.

"Alright that's all I came in for really. Night"

"Night" Morgan said and smiled and then Raquel left the room and Morgan just got into her soft feather bed and went to sleep.

Morgan awoke in the morning with the sunlight streaming through her just opened curtain; "Wakey wakey" Exlea said shaking her awake cheerfully.

Morgan groaned and turned over. Exlea laughed and put her hand to her neck and whispered something, "Escre dunatos" (Just so you know that was made off the top of my head). Morgan jumped from the jolt at the back of her neck and was awake almost falling off the side of the bed.

"Ok ok I'm awake!" Morgan shouted.

"Good now your up. Ciaran needs to talk to you" Exlea said, "Come down when your ready but hurry" Exlea then left the room after she was doing what she was ordered to do.

Morgan sighed and got up and put on some of her clothes, which were jeans that flared at the ends slightly. A top, which went half way, down her arms and was a light purple almost lilac. She brushed her hair through and then went down to breakfast when she got there Dani, Rei and Ciaran were the only ones sitting on the table.

"Where are Raquel and Exlea?" Morgan asked sitting down.

"Raquel is upstairs translating, Exlea had gone out to get ingredients for the spell." Rei answered, "You did great last night by the way"

"Thanks" Morgan smiled self consciously looking down at her plate.

"Well, what animal did you get?" Asked Dani curiously.

"A cheetah I think" Morgan answered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Alright well I'm going to help Raquel" Dani said standing up and leaving the room. Morgan seen Ciaran roll his eyes and looked back to his breakfast plate.

Rei also excused himself, "I think I'll go and see if San Francisco has got anything yet"

"Alright" Ciaran said then Rei left the room.

"Why were you rolling your eyes at Dani?" Morgan asked when both Rei and Dani had left the room.

"Raquel and Dani are a couple" Ciaran explained, "They don't leave each other alone. You didn't notice?"

"No I didn't notice." Morgan said, "I haven't been around to notice" Morgan added quietly.

"True. Anyway. That favour…" Ciaran started but trailed off not wanting to ask.

"What is it?" Morgan said.

"We still need to find Maeve's grave. Where her ashes were buried. They were buried because I checked not long after. They didn't tell me where though."

"Oh yeah ok I can help with that. Go out of town to the graveyard on the edge of Ballynigel."

"You already know?"

"Well yes. She is Belwickets Ancestor. Katrina the previous high priestess showed me it. She requested her remains get bought back to her hometown with her family. You didn't think of that?"

"No. I didn't even think anyone except from Maeve and Angus had survived the dark wave that was set on them. Until recently of course. So I didn't take it into account"

"Well get ready and I'll take you" Morgan said and finished her tea.

"Why is it you don't eat your breakfast?" Ciaran asked realising she never really ate her toast in the mornings at all.

"I'm used to having diet coke and pop tarts for breakfast," Morgan answered laughing slightly.

Morgan went back upstairs to her bedroom when she had finished her breakfast with Ciaran. She had promised to call Hunter every night to tell him every thing so he wouldn't worry but she would probably stop by later. She got her laptop that was plugged into the wall and quickly cast a spell so when she gets into the Internet it couldn't be traced back to the house so Ciaran wouldn't get suspicious.

She had one email from a person she didn't know and one from Hunter. She opened the email from Hunter and it was just for checking how she was etc. She just left it not bothering to reply. Then she opened the unknown email and it was someone urgent requesting her healing services. She clicked reply not knowing what to write. Her fingers floated over the keys then started to type a message.

_Hello,_

_Im very sorry as I have had a slight delay in my work. I promise I will come and help your mother quickly as possible. I hope this delay wont end tragically._

_Once again my deepest apologies,_

_Morgan Niall. (Guys im sorry about this is a previous chapter I put 'Rowland's' I actually meant to put Niall. SORRYYY) _

She closed her laptop getting up and grabbing her keys from her bedside cabinet. Then a small jacket Hunter had bought around last night.

_Trust Hunter to bring the sexy jacket..._ Morgan thought. It was to him anyway the sexiest jacket she owned. It was long sleeved black leather. It didn't fit her like second skin like most leather stuff did. She let her long/ medium brown her cascade down her back in brown waves. Sliding her hand through her hair pulling her hair back then letting it fall and frame her face nicely. She ran out the room forgetting to shut the door then using magick to close it.

_What is wrong with me... I'm already using magick for anything... _Morgan said but just continued walking outside where Ciaran was already waiting outside her car. She ran around to the driver's side of her silver car. She unlocked the car and got in. Ciaran got in but didn't bother with the seatbelt. Surprisingly neither did Morgan.

They took about fifteen minutes to get out of Cobh. Then they drove to Ballynigel. Morgan had only been here a few times before. Ciaran obviously hadn't been here in a while and looked out the window with a sad expression. Morgan drove to their graveyard. Especially for the previous Belwicket witches. Morgan nodded for Ciaran to get out of the car.

Not waiting for Morgan Ciaran got out the car and walked up to the gates. Oddly they were locked with a huge lock. Ciaran cast a glance over his shoulder at Morgan and Morgan drew a quickly sigil in the air whilst still locking the car. Ciaran then took the lock in his hand and whispered some harsh words out of his mouth. The padlock locking the gate shut and the chains started to dissolve. The last words were deep growl and the chain practically exploded in Ciaran's hands. Using magick he swung the gates off its hinged thankfully didn't break any of the headstones.

Morgan caught up to Ciaran and they walked inside the graveyard. Morgan went right to the back and lay the most new headstone even though they all looked weather worn and old, but this one looked newer. Morgan scowled at the headstone cursing Belwicket several times for not taking care of their ancestor's remains. She knelt down next to her great-grandmothers grave and laid her hand on it using her magick to let them look the least bit attractive. Doing the same with he grandmothers and her mothers. Morgan then stepped back and let Ciaran look at his soulmate grave.

"I never meant to kill you..." Ciaran said stroking his fingers over her name on the gravestone.

"Then why did you?" Morgan asked out of impulse.

"Because if she wouldn't be with me, I couldn't bear for myself to watch her to be with someone else. Selfish, I know"

Morgan smiled briefly then just shut up and waited till he was finished. Soon Ciaran bought himself out from his daydream just from staring at the headstone. He traced something Morgan didn't recognize.

"What that for?" Morgan asked.

"So we can find the stone again without to much trouble. We could probably have her back with us by Friday." Ciaran said and stood back up and followed Morgan out the graveyard then asked, "Can you drive somewhere. I want to ask you something"

"Sure" Morgan said and drove back into town and stopped outside a pub, "They don't have good places in Ballynigel. Lets just say its full of drunken idiots now."

"Fair enough." Ciaran laughed. They got out the car and no head whipped in their direction. Morgan ordered to drink then taken it to a spare room with a table and chairs.

"Right. What is it?"

"I would like you not to go see Hunter tonight" Ciaran said and Morgan was about the protest when Ciaran said, "I know your not good at Gaelic but I would like you to help translate as much as you can."

"I would be lying if I said I'm not annoyed by it but I really don't see the point. Since I can't translate I won't be of any help" Morgan said as nicely as she could.

"Your lying when you say you cant translate. You're just not good at it. To tell you the truth I'm not either and neither was Maeve."

"True."

"Plus sooner we get it translated sooner you will have your mother back."

Not the right thing to say. Another thing in common Morgan and Ciaran shared. Saying the wrong things to the wrong person and at the wrong time, "You already know how I feel about this spell. So I wouldn't say that" Morgan said nicely taking a mouthful of her drink which tasted awful. She chucked the drink in the bin.

"Yeah that was a stupid thing to say," Ciaran agreed, "On the subject of the spell?" Ciaran asked raising his eyebrows.

Morgan got it. She hadn't thought about it much. She hasn't even told Hunter and she knew he would help her make the sensible decision but Morgan couldn't really turn to him anymore since circumstances has changed and she would soon change for the worse so she didn't want to hold back anymore in case nothing could be done, "Alright. I'll do it"

"Great." Ciaran said feeling quite relived.

"I'll also help with the Gaelic" Morgan sighed and looked down at the table waiting for Ciaran to finish his drink.

"Morgan, please will you at least try to like it here" Ciaran said.

"It's not that. Well it is but its other stuff as well" Morgan said sharply, "It's just everything I worked for, everything I'm good at is worth nothing now."

"Well Morgan I'm sorry but a Amyranth witch doesn't heal people. We kill them by any means necessary"

"I know." Morgan said, thinking why she had bought it up when she actually did hate it here, " Well. You done"

"Yes" Ciaran said and followed Morgan out the room.

"I am so not paying for them drink since mine tasted like shit"

"You don't have to" Ciaran said, "Just wipe their memory think they never seen you"

"You do it" Morgan said.

Ciaran's eyes concentrated on the bar tender that served Morgan. He was whispering something that Morgan recognised to make someone forget a small amount of time. Morgan cast out her senses then the bar tenders head snapped in her direction. Blood Witch. Obviously.

"Ciaran stop" Morgan whispered and Ciaran broke eye contact with the bar tender.

"What?"

"She is a blood witch. She will know that you cast a spell on her."

"Good point. So how do we get out of here then."

"Illusion spell?"

"No she could see right through it" Ciaran said.

"You-see-me-not?"

"You could but once again she could see through it."

"It's worth a try" Morgan pointed out then chanted to words of the strongest invisibility spell she knew. Ciaran did the same and they started to run towards the door. They actually managed to make it outside. When the bar tender noticed the door open and close. She went out to see who left but no one was there. She cast out her own senses looking for the two witches but couldn't find a trace of them ever being there.

Morgan hid behind the wall with Ciaran mentally shutting herself down so the witch won't find them. When the witch had gone back inside Morgan and Ciaran walked to the car. She got inside and turned the ignition and started to drive back to Cobh. They drove back to the house in silence then parked outside the Amyranth's house.

"Mum!" A familiar voice shouted and Morgan recognised it as Moira's.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan whispered.

Just as Morgan new Moira was standing there hand in hand with Ian. Also Hunter walking along side them. "I was just heading to Katrina's to err…" Moira said but stopped herself seeing Ciaran standing there.

"I told you to keep her away from here" Morgan said turning on Hunter.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you would be out here," Hunter answered.

"Morgan," Ciaran said, "Who is this?" He asked to make his presence known.

"Err…" Morgan said, "Go now"

"Mum…" Moira started.

"Now!" Morgan shouted and Moira walked away with Ian. Hunter still stood there just looking at Morgan, "Hunter, I… won't be seeing you tonight"

"Why?"

She was about to spill everything to him but Ciaran standing there watching the scene would hear everything, "I'm busy"

"Fair enough. Call me at least" Hunter said and ran off after Moira.

"My grand daughter?" Ciaran asked after a few minutes.

"Yes. I didn't introduce you because I don't want her around you or anything associated with Dark Magick"

"I see. She is powerful though"

"Yes she is. She defeated a dark wave when she wasn't initiated so…" Morgan said.

Ciaran nodded and then walked inside the house without a word. Morgan threw a glance over her shoulder at the direction her daughter just left by. Then an idea came to her. She ran inside and went down into the room where Amyranth were making the spell. She was the only one in there and she spelled the door strongly. She moved past the papers and everything that was left on the floor. She managed to get over to the bookcases. She scanned the titles quickly and then pulled out one called Illusion magick. She pulled it out and quickly found the spell Ciaran uses to contact a witch.

She quickly drew a circle and left an opening gathered the elements and invoked the Goddess and the God. She called on her power and tried to do it as secretly as she could. She knew that when Amyranth seen her working this spell they wouldn't be happy. Then she started the words of an actual spell. They were in Gaelic but Morgan could speak it but she didn't know what she was saying. She lit the candle when instructed and called up the image of her daughter. Soon she saw her daughter at Katrina's with Hunter and Ian. Morgan drew a quick sigil in the air and let her self be dragged magickally into the candles image.

Smoke started to form in Katrina's house and Hunter was about to banish whatever it was thinking it was a member of Amyranth. Then spell stopped him from drawing the banishing sigil in the air and Morgan's image floated before him. It was extremely realistic. It was almost ghost like but it was colourful and defined every thing about her.

"Don't… I don't have long," Morgan said. Then she turned to Moira.

"I'm really sorry about snapping at you" Morgan said floating close in front of Moira.

"It's alright. I understand" Moira said staring at the real lifelike image of her mother thinking she was hallucinating.

"Do not come near that house again. Please Moira."

"I won't. I promise" Moira said.

"Keep her away from there." Morgan said going up to Hunter.

"I will and what are you doing?"

"The spell that Ciaran used to contact me."

"Morgan…" Hunter said as if he was about to say something about using Dark Magick.

"Don't Hunter. Face it. There is nothing we can do. Just have to hope for the best really…"

"Morgan don't tell me your giving up?" Hunter said.

"I'm not. I just don't want to hang onto false hope." Morgan smiled. Then her head flung around to the door, "I have to go"

"Wait-" Hunter said trying to grab the 'image' Morgan's hand but fell right through it.

"No I have to go" Morgan said doubling over holding her head, "I'm sorry"

Morgan holding her head in pain blew out the central candle and her image on the other side winked out. Just as she dismantled the circle Amyranth crashed through the door.

"What were you doing?" Ciaran asked Morgan who was just putting the book back on the shelve.

"A spell…" Morgan said.

Ciaran used his Magesight to see the book that Morgan just put back. He read the title and then acknowledged what she was actually doing, "Honestly Morgan. Why did you use that spell to contact your family?"

"I had to tell them something important?"

"You didn't tell them about the spell did you?" Ciaran hissed suddenly.

"No. I wouldn't spread that out…"

"Good…" Ciaran said, "Why didn't you let me in?"

"I thought you would be mad or something if you caught me in the act" Morgan confessed.

"Oh. Well no I wouldn't. I know it seems to you that we have a narrow view on things. But we don't really"

"Well we are going to do some translating. Convenient that you're here" Ciaran said.

Raquel came in holding a small pile of paper. and divided it by 5 so they only had a small amount to do. Exlea wasn't there because she was still out getting ingredients.

"Goddess Raquel. When I meant devote your time to it I didn't mean loose sleep" Ciaran said sarcastically.

"Well its almost done now." Raquel said, "Be happy"

Morgan glanced at the first word and it meant 'in' she got that much. But when Exlea wondered in an hour later she was still on the same page when everyone had like a page left.

"Well?" Ciaran asked.

"I got everything. Took much persuasion… " Exlea said and everyone knew what she meant. She blackmailed the witches selling the stuff with their life. Exlea sat down next to Raquel who whispered something in here ear. Then she sat by Morgan and took some of her papers.

"I was told you were having trouble with it so I'll help" Exlea said sitting beside her translating her own and helping Morgan when she was stuck. Eventually after 2 hours or so they were all done. Everything translated into English.

"Now we put it together," Ciaran said feeling worn out.

"Yeah but none of us are brilliant spell crafters" Morgan pointed out, "You need a good spell crafter to put together a big spell"

"Good point" Ciaran said.

"I know one." Exlea said, "I met him ages ago. He was the one who first made the spell to conquer the dark wave"

Morgan opened her eyes wide. The first person to make that spell was Hunter's father Daniel. He was in Scotland at the moment trying to make new and easier versions of the same spell.

"Who is he?" Ciaran asked.

"Daniel Niall" Exlea confirmed, "He's in Scotland"


	5. A New Spell Created

Hello

Im sorry about the long update!! Must have been about year since the last one!

Well its up now!

Enjoy...

* * *

Ciaran looked at Exlea remembering the name, "Yes I remember him. He is Scotland now?"

"Yes" Exlea answered, "If we leave now we could be there soon"

"Yes. OK let leave now" Ciaran said starting to collect papers of everything they have worked out. When everything was collected they started to leave the room.

"He wont help you" Morgan pointed out, "And neither will I"

"Morgan…" Raquel said, "Listen-"

"No. Just trust me. He wont help you."

"We know, why wont you?" Ciaran asked.

"Well he is my father in law and Hunter wont forgive me if I help you practically torture his father" Morgan said and instantly regretted it.

_Crap… He can now use Hunter against both of us... _Morgan thought.

"Oh… I see. Well you wont have to do anything you will just have to watch." Ciaran said grabbing her elbow and steering her out the room.

"Let go" Morgan said pulling her elbow from his grasp and chucking a quick ball of witch fire at him. Ciaran annoyed just hit the ball of fire with his hand knocking it off direction.

"Honestly…" Ciaran whispered to himself. He pulled his hand back then pointed it straight at Morgan a black swirling cloud of darkness was hurled straight in her direction. She was about to throw up a block to deflect the attack but the cloud of darkness hit her right in the head. She coughed a couple of times inhaling some of the foul smoke. The darkness clouded her eyes and lost her balance and was caught by Ciaran before she hit the floor.

"You will come with us weather you like it or not…" Ciaran whispered before darkness took her off into its own peaceful slumber.

During the drive to the Airport of Ireland Morgan awoke. She was squished in next to Exlea and the door.

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake" Dani said from the back.

Morgan sat up a bit to fast and then clutched her head and slumped back in her seat again.

"Ciaran will want to talk to you in a minute" Raquel said.

"Where are we?" Morgan asked. Looking outside and not seeing anything except darkness.

"You were out for hours, were on a plane heading for Scotland."

"Where are the other passengers?"

"This is a private jet owned by one of Rei's friends" Exlea answered.

"Morgan. You're awake. Good. Ciaran wants to see you now" Rei said entering their area on the plane through the far door. Morgan nodded and this time got up but slower. She walked past Rei opening the door. Ciaran stood by a window looking out into nothing. When he didn't feel Morgan come up, Morgan walked towards him and stood beside him till he broke out of his daydream. When he did eventually he jumped visibly to Morgan's sudden presence.

"Sorry…" Ciaran said and stepped away from the window.

"You wanted to see me five minutes ago?" Morgan waited.

"Listen…" Ciaran started.

"No. You listen. I told you that Daniel won't ever help you. I know him to well"

"I know. Honest you think that he would just help. No Morgan" Ciaran said, "This is what I actually called you in for. I wasn't impressed with your little show back there. But the thing is Morgan I can't keep giving you leeway anymore. I have to punish you this time"

"For what? Throwing witch fire at you!"

"Yes. One thing in Amyranth is that you respect your leader Morgan. At the end of the day what I say goes, so it's pointless to argue."

"I'm still logically not in Amyranth. Yet"

"You have your animal counterpart and that's enough for me." Ciaran said.

"Well no. I'm not in Amyranth until I have done the spell for initiation. So I don't have to do anything." Morgan said getting up and was about to leave the room until she suddenly felt like deadweight and sunk to her knees not being able to stand.

"Stand up and sit down" Ciaran ordered. Lifting his hand Morgan stood like a puppet and sat back down again, "To be honest Morgan. I don't care if you have or haven't done the initiation yet. I'm your father and your coven leader, and remember what I say goes regardless. So you either use most of the magick against Daniel when we reach his home or you get something a lot worse. Take your pick?" Ciaran said his hazel gaze never leaving her.

Morgan quickly scanned the edges of the binding spell. She had broken out of one several times. She began to break down the first layers of the binding spell. Eventually she could speak and stopped then.

"Your- sick" Morgan hissed out, "He is my father in law and you're going to make me practically torture him."

"Who said torture? Choose wisely Morgan, I don't like using magick against you."

"Alright." Morgan said shakily.

"Good" Ciaran said and let her go. When she was let go and instantly stood up and slapped him.

"What is it about you and hurting everyone I love? First Hunter, now my father in law." Morgan said then left the room. She walked right past Amyranth and went into the next compartment. She locked the door magickally and physically. She then sat on the chair a leaned back against the planes wall. She laid her palm out flat and called up a flame in her mind. It sparked out of her hand and just hovered there above her hand. She called up an image of Daniel.

He was sitting at a desk looking through papers. He looked great for his years. He was actually in his 70's but he looked like in his 50's. He felt that someone was scrying to find him and looked straight at Morgan. He cast out his senses strongly dissolved the barriers between Morgan and him. When he realised it was her he looked confused. She shut her eyes and recalled the words of the spell. When they came to her she chanted them.

In Daniels office smoke started to form in front of him. He didn't do anything because he knew it was Morgan trying to contact him. Morgan formed in front of him in a extremely realistic image.

"Daniel" She said and she sounded like the real Morgan.

"Morgan, why are you contacting me?"

"Listen, I'm not sure if Hunter has told you this but Ciaran is back"

Daniels eyes was shocked confused and overcome with anger, "Tell me," he said standing up and moving closer to the illusion of Morgan.

"He came in contact with me a few days ago. He put Hunter's life at risk if I didn't join him."

"You joined him didn't you?" Daniel said in a neutral voice. He didn't sound very angry.

"Yes" Morgan whispered, "I only did it to protect Hunter"

"OK then. Why are you contacting me?"

"Amyranth is coming to see you. I wanted to warn you"

"Why?" Daniel said confused.

"We have a spell we need you to put you together. Just don't make it hard on yourself."

"What? You serious?"

Morgan nodded, "We know you wouldn't do it without a bit of persuasion. So don't resist to much please?"

"Why?" Daniel said sensing she was hiding something.

"It will be me. All right. I don't want to but I don't have a choice."

"You have it bad. I'm sorry Morgan. What is the spell?"

"I can't tell you. You'll find out soon. The plane is just landing. We will be there really soon. Could you tell Hunter please? He doesn't know"

"What that your coming to see me?"

"Yeah and why." Morgan answered.

"Something about you is different?" Daniel questioned. Her eyes to him looked more predatorial.

"I have a animal counterpart." Morgan answered.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"A cheetah" Morgan said. Her gaze then whipped to the door and was mirrored with her illusion in front of Daniel.

"What is it?" He repeated for a second time.

"I have to go. Amyranth want me. Don't make it hard on yourself all right? And don't let them know I contacted you. Bye," Morgan said and then her image faded and Daniel stared at the spot his daughter in law was just left from. He then left what he was doing and went to call Hunter which he didn't get time to do in the end.

Morgan opened the door and stepped back into the other compartment.

"What were you doing?" Dani asked.

"I wanted some time to myself" Morgan answered, "Undisturbed."

"Oh alright." Dani answered. The doors to the plane opened and stairs led down to the ground. Everyone else left first Ciaran came through from his separate room.

Ciaran then left the plane meeting everyone on the ground floor., "Alright. Exlea do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah. Its far away but not to far"

"Alright" Ciaran said chucking Morgan her portable broomstick, "I knocked you out and I took this with me because we needed them"

Morgan nodded something and then chased after Amyranth who just took off in the air. This time she was actually sitting on the stick and caught up with Ciaran within moment.

"Don't wait for me then" Morgan said.

"You caught up. No worries" Ciaran said. Morgan looked below her and started to land. The other flew down after he. She landed at the end of the street and ran towards his house.

"Goddess she is fast" Rei commented and then chased after her. When they were all outside Daniel's door they waited till he opened it. Daniel didn't make a move to open the door. Morgan was at the front.

_Daniel open the door… _Morgan sent in witch message.

Daniel hesitantly opened the door. Suddenly he was flung backwards just like they had done with Sky a few nights ago. Morgan quickly did a motion with her hand trying to make it unnoticed. She held Daniel in the air and landed him softly on the ground. They all entered the house.

_Put a binding spell on him… _Ciaran said to Morgan in witch message.

_I'm sorry… _Morgan sent to Daniel in witch message quickly. Daniel looked at her and Morgan quickly put a strong binding spell on him. Morgan moved him against his will to a chair. The others were scattered around the room. Ciaran was standing in the room and Daniel looked ready to murder him. (The binding spell is what Morgan used against Lilth in Nights Child just so you know)

"Long time no see" Ciaran said. Morgan lessened the binding spell a bit just enough to let him talk, "We need you to do something," Ciaran said. He showed him the folder with the spell information in it. Daniel stared at the folder in horror.

"Never" He choked out. Ciaran cast a glance in Morgan direction and Morgan made a crushing motion with her right hand and Daniel gritted his teeth and writhed on the floor in pain. Morgan looked away not watching.

"Wrong answer" Ciaran said, "Changed your mind?"

Daniel being really stubborn as he is usually and once again said no.

"Daniel. Don't make it harder for yourself. Just do it." Morgan said when Ciaran cast her another glance. Morgan deciding to use talking instead took off the binding spell to let Daniel breath but however Ciaran put the same one back on again this time ten times worse.

"No…" He said.

"Fair enough…" Ciaran hissed and clenched his hand and Daniel doubled over clutching his head screaming curses, shouting spells.

"Dad stop it!" Morgan shouted. But Ciaran didn't ignored her, but heard what she said.

"Alright! I'll make the spell!" Daniel shouted over his pain and torment. Ciaran let him go after a time and let him scramble away for the support of the couch.

"Well hurry up and make it… we don't have all year." Ciaran said and started to leave the room. He looked at Morgan and she shook her head saying that she wasn't leaving, "Morgan give him peace to make the spell please," Ciaran, said nicely but not in a ordering tone.

"Her presence doesn't bother me but you see yours does" Daniel said in her defence also in a hissing tone

"It's not as if I'm going to run anywhere. Just go." Morgan said and then Ciaran rolled his eyes and left locking the door magickally shut but Daniel couldn't exit but Morgan could if she wished.

"I'm so sorry" Morgan said.

"It's alright, Morgan. I understand that you didn't have a choice after all." Daniel said stretching a bit to shake off all the binding spell's pain.

"I told you not to make it hard for yourself. This could have been so much easier."

"Amyranth doesn't like things being easy. Plus they would have guessed someone warned me if I did that. I better get to work on this… Who exactly is he wanting to resurrect?"

"Maeve," Morgan said simply.

"Not surprising." Daniel said and then he got down to work then realised something, "Say could I use this-"

"No. You cant. You want a cup of tea or something?" Morgan asked.

"I would love a cuppa. Just I don't want you getting into trouble with them." Daniel answered rather let down. (I'm sure you all guessed what he wanted to do…)

"Don't worry about me…" Morgan said and smiled and left the room passing the barrier spell on the door. She walked through the living room where everyone except Ciaran were sitting and watching the television as if they were at home. Morgan just continued on through to the kitchen. Ciaran was standing there making a cup of tea for everyone. Well one for everyone in Amyranth.

"Forgetting someone" Morgan said laying out another cup.

Ciaran rolled his eyes and dumped a tea bag into the cup. When the tea was done Morgan took hers and Daniel's and took them through to where Daniel was working. Ciaran put a hand out to stop her from going and laid a hand on her elbow.

"Don't…your not exactly a favourite person at the minute" Morgan said and moved out of the kitchen and back into the study. She lay Daniel's down on his desk and he had a drink from it then went back to work.

"Did you contact Hunter?" Morgan asked.

"No. I didn't have a chance to. There is a candle or something you can use and contact him yourself on the shelf over there." Daniel said his eyes not leaving the work and pointing to the shelf.

"Thanks." Morgan said and got up and moved over into a far corner of the big study and bought out a candle. She lit it and quickly drew a circle around her and called up a image of Hunter. He was sitting at the dinner table with Sky talking when both of them looked up. Morgan seen Hunter mouth 'Morgan' but she couldn't hear him. She actually liked this spell a lot, a new way of contacting someone rather than just witch messages. This way you can see each other…

She quickly chanted the words for the spell but felt some resistance. She saw in the candle Hunter draw a sigil in the air and then Morgan could go through and make her presence known in the room Hunter was sitting in.

"What was that?"

"A precaution. Any member of Amyranth can't enter the house without our knowing now. Even through this spell." Hunter explained.

"Oh." Morgan said feeling shut out of her once was home.

"I'm sorry. Why are you contacting us anyway? Why couldn't you just come over?"

"I'm in Scotland." Morgan answered simply.

"Why on earth are you there?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"Visiting your father." Morgan answered.

"Why?" Hunter said and Morgan sensed he was getting worried and angry.

"We needed him to make a spell. I-"

"You what?"

"I had to persuade him-" Morgan began but was cut off.

"What did you do?" Hunter said.

"I didn't do it by choice, I was made to." Morgan said.

"I'm not mad at you. Just them bastards thinking of using him." Hunter said, "Where is Da? Is he alright?"

"He is making the spell. I'm in his study. Just me and him in here"

"Alright. Tell me everything when you get back. And Morgan?" Hunter said.

"Yeah?" Morgan replied.

"Don't hurt him anymore than you have please?" Hunter asked, "He really is too old for this kind of thing."

"I wont let it happen. Promise…" Morgan said and then took her presence back from the room. When she was back in Daniel's room again she seen Hunter draw a last sigil in her air and then the image snuffed out.

Daniel was still working hard on the spell and had most of the first part done and written down in English and word for word step by step what to do.

"Anything I can do?" Morgan asked sitting down.

"Yeah. Could you work stay-awake spells please? I feel myself dropping off" Daniel joked.

"If you want me to I will."

"I would like you to but a bit later. Oh and don't let them come in here." Daniel said smiling then looking back down at the work.

Morgan nodded and then said, "I'll leave you alone till then"

When she went outside Raquel was shouting at Ciaran. Rei, Dani and Exlea were sitting there witnessing it and finding it quite amusing. Raquel was always the one to stand up to Ciaran; the others wouldn't even dare to say one wrong word to him.

"God sake Ciaran! If you want her to trust us then why go out harming the people she loves? It hurts her the most and you think that by witnessing it she will eventually get used to it?" Raquel reasoned.

"She will eventually," Ciaran said not bothering to shout, "Its better to show her first hand."

"Yes very true. But not on people she loves! I mean you just made her hurt her own father in law! That's sick!" Raquel finished. Dani coughed rather loudly and got Ciaran attention and he pointed in Morgan's direction.

"You really pick the right opportune moment to walk into a room Morgan. " Ciaran said to her and then walked towards the study.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed." Morgan said grabbing his elbow and looking sideway at Ciaran, "And the only person he will talk to now is me…"

"Alright. How far has he got?" Ciaran said somewhat infuriated.

"He is roughly halfway through the first part" Morgan informed.

"Ok. I guess we wait. Looks like we will be here for a while." Ciaran said and sat down near a window and looked outside obviously still thinking. Morgan sat down in a lone chair and looked out the far window.

"God anyone could tell they were related" Rei commented and they all laughed except Morgan.

--- When the spell is finished----

Nearly an entire day later Daniel had finished the spell. Morgan had used some spells to keep him awake also some on herself to keep herself awake. Ciaran worked his own stay-awake spells on himself but the others members just fell asleep. Soon to tired of spell working Morgan too fell asleep but Daniel had almost finished by then. Daniel stood up shakily and shook Morgan awake.

"Is it done?" Morgan asked sleepily," Sorry I feel asleep" yawning waking herself up slowly.

"Yes its done. Can you take down that barrier?" Daniel asked. Holding a folder with the spell in.

"I'll just get Da to take it down." Morgan said standing up walking through the barrier. She walked out surprised to see them all asleep. She walked over to Ciaran first and reached out to shake him but she caught her wrist.

"What is it?" He said sitting up letting go of her wrist.

"He's finished. Take down that spell."

"Oh finally now we can go home" Ciaran said, "Wake up the others will you"

"Yeah" Morgan said sleepily then went and woke up the others. The last person to wake up was Exlea.

"Better let me wake her up because she punches people who wake her up." Raquel smiled and put a hand on her neck and whispered something. Exlea shot up and nearly hit Raquel but she caught it in mid air, "Time to wake up now."

The others were just laughing and Morgan couldn't help but laugh either. Raquel let her go and Exlea was all moody for the rest of the day. Ciaran took down the barrier spell and Daniel shoved the spell at him with a dirty look on his face. Morgan turned around and she could tell Daniel wanted to hit him… and he did. Daniel unable to hold it back gathered all his energy and gave him a really hard punch to the face. Before Ciaran could retaliate Morgan stood between them. Dani and Rei held Ciaran back. Raquel and Exlea stood there and kept back. Morgan looked back at Daniel then shook her head and went to her dad.

"You alright?"

"I will be when I hit him" He hissed.

"Get him out of here" Morgan said to Dani and Rei. Ciaran was removed from the house against his will. Raquel and Exlea followed soon after, "There was really no need for that, Daniel. If I hadn't made a promise to Hunter I would have let him hit you back…" Morgan said then left herself out.

Ciaran wasn't restrained anymore but he still wanted to kill Daniel but they all tried to stop him by standing in his way.

"Let it slide!" Dani shouted, "There is no point causing a fight that's not needed."

"Ohh I really want to hit something now." Ciaran said slowly through gritted teeth. Then without warning he punched the wall near Morgan making the brick come clean off the wall making two other bricks loose. He turned back around to Amyranth and Morgan swore she saw blood on his hand. He let his hand dangle down and blood was dripping from it.

"Were going home. All our time, well most of it, will be to learn this spell over. We have to know it by heart. I want nothing to go wrong." Ciaran ordered. The others nodded.

"I'll go find a car to drive to the airport." Dani said and Raquel went with him. Rei and Exlea stood on the wall talking. Ciaran still stood there. Then he turned around to face me.

"That alright with you, Morgan?"

"Yeah its fine. Can we like move away from here slightly so Daniel don't coming running out with a axe?"

"Yes. Guys were moving further down the street." Ciaran said pointing in the direction. Exlea and Rei walked in front. Ciaran and Morgan at the back.

"Can I see your hand?" Morgan asked.

"Why? It fine."

"You call blood dripping fine with probably brick dust in it…"

"Its only blood, I'll heal."

Morgan sighed and wrote a sigil in the air unnoticeably. Ciaran hand automatically healed up.

"You didn't have to do that…" Ciaran said, "Why waste your magick on a trivial wound…"

"I'm a healer. Well was." Morgan answered.

"You are a healer, Morgan. No matter what happens. You will never stop being one."

"How can I be a healer when I can't heal people in need?"

"You heal in the coven…" Ciaran suggested.

"I- don't want to do the spell…" Morgan finally said.

"What it for the initiation or the blood sacrifice?"

"I'm doing the sacrifice I promised you that. Just not for the initiation." Morgan said.

"You can't just stick with a animal counterpart."

"I'll still be with you in Amyranth. I just don't want to be initiated."

"What's this all about Morgan?"

"I'm not ready to totally give myself to darkness…" Morgan said, "If you were any father at all, and cared for me like you should, you wont make me do this."

"I wont have you running back to your bastard seeker husband either."

"I wont go back to Belwicket. I just don't want to be initiated in Amyranth."

Ciaran looked away for a moment then we stopped at the end of the street, "I'll think about it."

Morgan didn't need to do Tath Meanma to figure it out. This hurt him so Morgan didn't say anything in reply. They didn't say anything Ciaran went over to talk to Rei and Exlea and Morgan just sat there staring at the cracks in the pavement counting them until Dani and Raquel got back with a stolen car...

"Nice ride…" Morgan commented. _LIMO! _Morgan thought childishly.

"I know a good car when I see one…" Dani smiled. Morgan smiled then got into the far back of the car. Raquel was in the front next to Dani. It was quite a big Limo So Exlea sat near the front with Rei speaking to the others in the front through the screen that could open and close. Ciaran sat roughly in the middle just looking through the just made spell. I sat there and leaned my head against the back seat. Soon with Dani's driving we reached the airport in a matter of minutes.

Soon they got back on the plane a Morgan slept most of the journey back home. When the plane landed everyone got off the plane and Ciaran woke Morgan.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Were home."

Morgan's eyes fluttered open and seen Ciaran towering over her.

"What?" Morgan said sleepily.

"Were home. Come on" Ciaran said standing up holding out his hand. Morgan got up without the help and made hey way off the plane.

"Well let's hurry home and learn this spell." Ciaran announced.

"Can I learn it later? I want to be on my own for a little while."

"Sure. You better learn it though. At least half the first part tonight."

"Yes. I'll learn it" Morgan said a few moments later… realising it was pointless to continue fighting against this. Ciaran won… he had her. (NOT IN THAT WAY!!!!)

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE READ BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lol

Sorry if you had read that authors note I posted. I realised that many people like the story the way it is. So I couldn't really change it because then it wouldn't make sense. So it's staying the way it is! For now… if I don get more reviews!!!!!

So please please please review!!!!

XxDestinyxX

xxxxxxxxx


	6. Morgan Gives Up

Hello Im back with Chapter six.

I need more reviews or I won't update. Your all warned now. Teehee. So reviewers, tell you friends if they like Sweep or Wicca as the English title is, to read this story hehe!!

Well here it is!

Morgan when departed from Amyranth went to cliffs where Moira had fought the Dark Wave to save Belwicket. She sat on the ground close to the cliffs edge. The grass had healed from the dark magick that hit it. But even if that had healed, the people who had experienced it… some of them twice… the scars you cant see sometimes never fade.

Morgan stared out to the horizon as the sun began to set. As the sun set slowly it cast shadows of her face. The sun reflection was ripples in the sea.

"Wonder what your doing here?" Someone said from behind her.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"On a walk actually. Just randomly walking anywhere." Hunter said sitting beside her.

"Same here. Out for a random walk."

"Ciaran let you go?"

"Yeah. I would have gone anyway even if he hadn't let me go."

"I know what spell you asked my dad to create by the way. A spell of resurrection, for your mother I think."

"He told you right?"

"Well they need blood from a direct relative to perform the spell. Your going to do it right?"

"What else can I do? I'm not going to get away from them anytime soon. Probably once Maeve is revived they will be going back to New York and more likely I'll be going with him."

"We are trying to help you Morgan, but just going in there and busting you out isn't a good idea either because we will get killed doing that. "

"I don't see the point any more." Morgan said quietly.

"What your just going to give up? After everything we have been through?" Hunter said in disbelief.

"I just- maybe this was my destiny all along and I was fighting it."

"No, you have a choice-"

"Doesn't really seem like that right now does it? In about a week or so, I'll be resurrecting someone from the dead. One of the darkest rites ever created. I don't think I could return to the light after that. A week. It's all you have. Or I'm gone, and you'll have no choice but to say goodbye."

"Morgan-" Hunter said turning to her but she had already left without a sign of her ever being there.

Morgan walked slowly people she knew called her name but the calls sounded so far away. Moira called her she looked up with a blank face and continued walking again. She felt lost, knowing soon she would have to leave Hunter again and possibly forever this time, Her coven, which she spent so much time, energy and power to rebuild, and her daughter who she loved more than life itself.

Soon she found herself outside Amyranth' home building sighing she went inside. She was climbing up the stairs when Rei and Dani came walking out a room heading to the dining room. Feeling her presence they turned around.

"Morgan!" Dani said, "Just in time. Dinner is ready."

Morgan looked at them blankly her eyes showing no emotion or her face and just replied quietly, "I'm not hungry," and carried on walking upstairs.

"Something's up with her." Dani said in sort of sympathy.

"What isn't these days" Rei joined in.

"Dani, Morgan's back right?" Ciaran said coming out the dining room door.

"Yeah. She isn't hungry though. So she just went upstairs.

Ciaran rolled his eyes and was about to go upstairs and she what was wrong when Rei caught his arm.

"Let her be. We don't have a clue what went on since we left her after the flight. Alright you can force her to bind and hurt her father in law but you cant force her to eat. " Rei said then left for the dining room. Ciaran stood there stunned, as Rei was not the talkative type.

"He's right" Dani chimed in following Rei. The girls were already in there. Ciaran took one look back at the stairs then went in to join his coven.

"Morgan was just looking out her window when she felt Ciaran coming up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the door and Morgan sent him a witch message to come in.

"I bought you the fourth part of the spell." Ciaran said putting on the chest of draws by the door. 

"I was going to come down and learn it with the rest of you."

"No. No worries. Take your time." Confusion crossed Morgan's face and Ciaran just started back at her, "Dani and Rei told me how strange you were acting before dinner that's all.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking a lot that's all. I'll come down."

"Fair enough." Ciaran said but left it there anyway, "Morgan… what's wrong?"

"I…" Morgan started then looked down outside the window," Give me a few more days to figure I out for myself."

"Alright then. We will al be down in that little room when you want to come down. If not you have a copy up here."

"Thank you." She looked at her left hand at her ring the one Hunter had given her years ago.

"I can't keep on fighting it anymore… Sorry Hunter…" Morgan took her jacket off and laid it on the bed and then went downstairs. She entered the two doors two the dining room. Turned left and opened the lock on the door with magick and stepped inside.

They were all scattered about the room again Exlea fiddling with herbs on a table and ticking a list. Raquel sitting with Dani helping him study a part of the spell. Rei was studying on his own and so was Ciaran and they all looked up when she came inside. Ciaran grabbed a folder from beside him and held it out to Morgan.

"Study it with Exlea because you've got roughly the same parts."

"Who's doing what then?"

"Rei is doing first part. Dani is doing the second part. Im doing the third part. You are doing mostly the fourth. And Raquel is doing the fifth part."

"Five parts?!" Morgan repeated in disbelief, "Hope I have the easiest one."

"No I do" Raquel said, "Three short words in Gaelic."

"Morgan, You've actually got one of the hardest." Exlea chimed in.

"Get on with it" Ciaran said laughing a bit at her face dropping when Exlea mentioned she had a hard part.

"Exlea, I was told you could help me on this?" Morgan said in a low voice so she didn't disturb the others working.

"Yeah. Basically I'm doing the herbs and object and stuff and your doing the words."

"I have already looked over your part. Some can be said in English, some you have to say in Middle Gaelic." Raquel said

"Your joking right? Im rubbish with Middle Gaelic." Morgan moaned, " I know a few words but not many."

"I'll help don't worry." Raquel said looking down at Dani's part again.

"And Dani will help with the darker sigils, which you more likely won't know." Ciaran said.

"Why give me a part when I don't know half the stuff."

"You know most of it and I'll explain why you have this part later" Ciaran said looking back at his part. Morgan rolled her eyes and looked back down at the folder. She read through the English words and traced the runes and sigils she knew on the table when it said so. Those she didn't know she left alone. When she had gone through part of the spell and got to the end which was her blood sacrifice made then. Ciaran shut his folder and the others looked up when he did.

"Everyone getting on alright?" Ciaran asked turning to Dani and Raquel first.

"Fine." Dani answered on behalf of both of them.

"Rei?"

"Good. Need to work out limitation sigils though, still."

"Exlea?"

"Missing a few things. I'll get them."

"Morgan?"

"Ok with what I know." Morgan answered, "Why couldn't I get the last part? Or even the first?"

"Rei is really good with the Limitations and always does them in any spell we do this big. Dani always does the actual spell because he is good at remembering long things and never makes a mistake. I always do the most dangerous part because aside from you I'm the most powerful. Exlea is a good herb handler, but she cant really remember things well, and Raquel according to her doesn't have a fault but she is just a backbone of power." Ciaran explained.

"Thanks Ciaran, that makes me sound really great. A backbone." Raquel said sarcastically.

"The reason why she has got less to do because she has done more preparing than anyone before the spell was actually created so. Plus she is rather powerful in her own right."

Morgan sat there still looking at her folder still trying it kind of hard believe the true side of Amyranth. That these caring people were actually vicious murderers of countless innocent people. Caring to their own anyway.

"Morgan?" Exlea said for about the 3rd time.

"Huh? What sorry?"

"Can you get me a belonging of Maeve's?"

"That watch will do." Ciaran offered as an idea.

"That's been destroyed since I was seventeen." Morgan answered pushing that thought aside, "I'll find something." Saying to Exlea.

"Ok. I'm calling it a day. Got things to do." Ciaran said getting up to leave the room.

"Im calling it a day too I'm bushed." Rei said getting up as well.

"I'll work on the rest in my room" Exlea said gathering up all her papers.

"Same here" Dani said standing up, "Coming Raquel?"

"You know it. I'm getting cramps sitting down here." Raquel said getting helped up by Dani.

"Morgan?"

"Not yet. I'll go up later" Morgan said smiling slightly.

Dani and Raquel left the room. Ciaran was still standing outside.

"Morgan staying in?"

"Guess." Raquel said walking away hand in hand with Dani.

Ciaran looked at the retreating forms of Dani and Raquel then looked back in the workroom. Instead of walking away he went back inside. He seen Morgan with her left hand on the table and leaning her head on her right hand.

"OK now. You're acting really strange." Ciaran said entering the room, "Strange to Dani and Rei. Now you're sitting in a workroom continuing studying a spell, which you clearly don't want to do yet. Care to tell me what's wrong now. I'm not waiting a couple of days if my daughter is going to sit around all depressed." Ciaran said sitting down where Exlea sat roughly next to morning.

"I… er…" Morgan started speechless.

"Morgan give me a chance at least to be your father now. Tell me what's wrong."

"But I…" Morgan said.

"Its about Hunter isn't it?" 

"How did you know?"

"Does that really matter? What about him?"

"Its not about him. Well on some level it is, but mostly about Amyranth." Morgan confessed.

"Don't think for one second your leaving Amyranth."

"No. That's not it. Are we staying here when Maeve is alive? Becoming the Ireland Amyranth branch? Or are we going to New York?"

"I was hoping to put this off for a little while but yes a little while after the spell we will be."

"Guess I seen that coming. "

"Sorry Morgan." 

"No, Its fine."

"Roughly about a week or two afterward, we will be leaving for New York. After we visit San Francisco."

"Why?"

"All around Amyranth meeting. All the cells meet in one area, Its San Francisco this time."

"They know your back to life yet?"

"No, Dani took the call organised everything."

"Can he even do that?"

"Anyone in Amyranth can. If they think something needs to be discussed then yes. But other than that it comes from the leaders."

"Alright. I'm going to go out for a little while. I'll be back soon."

"Morgan." Ciaran said just before leaving the door, "Be careful, and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Its alright." Morgan said getting speedily out the room and out the house running straight past Exlea and Rei.

"Alright, I know you get attributes from your animal counterpart but why does she have to get the speed. I got a little breeze there."

"What attribute does Dani have again?" Exlea asked.

"He did a spell so he didn't get one. He didn't really want the ability to fly everywhere."

Morgan ran to her house and knocked on the door due to that Amyranth spell Hunter put up. Sky answered.

"Morgan. Everyone's in the kitchen."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not staying long." 

Morgan passed through the kitchen ignoring the greetings and straight into her herbal room where she kept almost any kind of herb made. She got the her Exlea needed and then opened a padlocked cupboard with magick and got out all of Maeve things.

"Morgan. Stop."

"No. There is nothing we can do Hunter. Give up while your ahead." She cast a quick spell on the objects and made the minuscule so they could all fit in her pocket.

"What are you doing? Your just using magick without a reason now?"

"Living with Amyranth does that to you." Morgan said curtly moving passed them.

"Mum, please don't give up so easily. Were all trying here. It might not be easy, but we will find a way. Even if its just going in a busting you out."

"I wont have you risk your life for me. "Morgan said simply.

"Mum please not after everything we've been through." Moira pleaded sounding near tears.

"Moira, I'm sorry, but sometimes people just lose the will to fight."

"Morgan your not alone in this even if you think you are!" Katrina chimed in.

"I don't see you attending Amyranth circles Katrina. Your just help on the sidelines making sure you don't get hurt." Morgan said coldly.

"That's way out of order Morgan. Katrina doesn't deserve that!"

"No she doesn't. But I need you to contact the New Charter for me. Saying I won't be working as a national Healer anymore."

"Fine." Hunter said shortly. Morgan nodded and started to leave.

"How long?" Hunter asked before she left the kitchen.

"How long for till what?"

"How long have we got to figure out a plan?"

"Your still not giving up? I know you don't give up easily Hunter but you always know there is no way out of things. That sadly is one of them times. You usually know when to quit." Morgan said standing in the doorway.

"Yes, but-" Hunter said then looking around and walking and dragging Morgan into the living room, "Yes, But. Remember Morgan four years ago with the battle with Iona. You came and rescued me when I said not to. It was a trap and so I believed there was no way out for me. But yet you came and got me off that godforsaken island. You did it for me, and I'm not about to give up on you."

"Things are different Hunter. Iona wasn't Ciaran and the Island certainly wasn't Amyranth. If you can find a way that isn't totally insane and a personal death wish let me know." Morgan said, "Thirteen days Hunter. That's all I have till were going to New York. After that I probably wont ever see you again..." Morgan said. Hunter bent down to kiss her but Morgan turned away, "I need to get used to life without you... again. Sorry Hunter."

"Morgan wait. If I cant think of something between now and then. Can I see you once before you leave?"

"Yes. I guess so." Morgan said, "Not for too long though. I'll have a new life by then... probably."

Hunter stood in the center of the living room and Sky rounded the corner from the kitchen just in time to see him punch the wall in frustration.

"Damn it Sky. Why are things so unclear now, we have faced Ciaran before when Morgan was a uninitiated teenager, and won. Went up against a dark wave, and won, now she is getting taken away from me and possibly for good. I don't know if I could survive another period of living life without her." Hunter said near tears his back still facing Sky in the doorway.

"Things will work themselves out in time. Find stuff about the New York Cell. See whom we are dealing with individually. To be honest the best plan we have come up with so far is busting her out then you lot being constantly on the run for years."

"Be a better life if it was with Morgan."

"Looks to me Hunter. Sorry to be all negative, but I think we are out of our depth on this one. There is nothing we can do that isn't stupidly insane. You know it. I know it and she knows it. We just don't want to accept it. Morgan has, trying to adjust to her new lifestyle. Until she can find the courage to fight back, she's lost." Sky says turning around and walking upstairs.

"Hunter, I'm going to take Moira home she is a little distressed."

"I know, thanks Ian see you later"

"Bye."

When everyone had gone and only Hunter and Sky were left in the house, Hunter felt like as if he was back in Widow's Vale.

Morgan ran all the way back to Amyranth's home and left that herb where someone could find it. For example Exlea's place on the dinner table. She cast her senses and felt everyone was asleep except from Ciaran. She felt him casting out his senses as well and when he noticed she was back home he went to sleep almost instantly. She climbed the stairs quietly trying not to wake anyone. Got to her room and took the items out her pocket and put them back at their original size left them on top of her chest of draws, moved her spell part to her beside cabinet. Got changed into some form of nightwear. With a quick entry to her book of shadows she fell asleep.

When Morgan woke up she felt everyone casting their senses strongly around the house. She got up and quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, hair and went downstairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone left the herb we needed on Exlea's place at the dinner table. Were just trying to pick up vibrations of who it was but were only getting our own."

Morgan just stared at him blankly, "Make yourself useful and help" Ciaran said. Morgan didn't move to even bother cast her senses.

"Just go and have breakfast. I put the herb there."

"Could have like left a note or something." Ciaran said going in the dining room, "But thanks for getting it though, where did you find it?"

"My herb walk in cupboard at home has almost every herb you can think of."

"Did you get the thing of Maeve's?"

"I bought a couple of things back with me. I'll decide and give it to Exlea later."

"You alright for spending a day working on the spell? You don't have Hunter to see or your daughter?"

"No. I'm good with it." Morgan said a bit sadly putting on a fake smile and taking her seat at the breakfast table. Ciaran looked at Dani quizzically coming in the door and Dani shrugged and went and sat down as well next to Raquel. Ciaran took his place and everyone began eating. The coven talked with one another about the spell mostly and Morgan just kept to herself. They tried a couple of times to engage her in the talk but in the end gave up. Morgan was the first to finish and yet again didn't make a move to exit the room. When everyone else had finished Morgan got up and headed for that little workroom. Five pairs of eyes followed her retreating back and when she was out of sight they all looked at Ciaran.

"What?" Ciaran asked.

"You haven't told her have you?" Dani asked

"She wanted to know." Ciaran said flatly.

"So that's what's bothering her then" Rei said drinking the last drop of his tea.

"Well there's nothing we can do about this." Raquel said.

"Why did you have to tell her now?" Exlea said, "Of all times, a week before the spell... Her head wont be concentrating it will be off somewhere else thinking of when she will see Hunter again after we go New York."

"To be honest it will be ten times better when we get to New York because she cant see him."

"We may not like him Ciaran but she does, try for her sake at least." Raquel said.

"Anyway, lets get to work."

"Lets hope she didn't hear what we were saying." Rei said.

"She would of she's a bloody witch you idiot" Dani said kindly.

"True." Rei said, "Still she could have just been so engrossed with the spell learning she wasn't paying attention."

"I doubt that very much." Ciaran said standing up clicking and the plates disappeared. Surprised they entered the room together and Morgan was engrossed with spell making of indication of hearing what they said or not. Raquel went and sat with Morgan helping her with the darker Gaelic words helping her pronounce them and telling her what they meant. The last bit of Gaelic what _Dretpaex _(by the way these are NOT Gaelic! Just random words made from words jumbled around) was _the blood, _In English.

"How much blood do I need to give?"

"Not too much. It wont life threatening don't worry, unless you slice a main artery or something" Raquel teased, "No don't worry we have been doing them for years. We will tell you everything you need to know." Raquel showed Morgan her wrist which had very faint cuts, some where newer than others though.

"Plus your a Healer anyway, you can heal yourself if you start pouring blood." Raquel grinned, "Work on them. Dani will help you in a minute with the sigils."

"Are you doing blood bits as well?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. At the beginning, not you though don't worry" Raquel said.

"Why's that?"

"A circle wont recognize your blood twice." Ciaran answered.

"Heard you needed help." Dani said appearing behind Morgan making her jump a little.

"Goddess, don't sneak up on me like that." Morgan said.

"It's easier if I draw them with a pen and you follow, then try and draw them in the air like you'll have to. That's how I learned my sigils anyway."

"Because it was easy for you." Raquel whispered between Morgan and Dani.

"Alright, _backbone..."_ Dani countered.

"That was lame, Dani" Morgan said about his come back.

"That put me down that did, thanks Morgan." Dani said sarcastically hurt.

"Get over it" Morgan smiled, actually for real this time.

"Anyway."

"Get teaching Dani."

"Bugger off for a minute Raquel" Dani said nicely.

"Never. Its funny annoying you." Raquel said not taking it offensively.

"I mean it, this is important."

"Ok, Ok, I'm gone"

"Thank you. Girls are such a pain in the ass." Dani said when Raquel was out of earshot. Then he realized who he had said it to," Shit, don't kill me." He pleaded.

"No, I won't. Just show me the sigils." Morgan said.

"Right watch how I draw them ok." Dani instructed, "Whats the first one."

"Soul." Morgan said. Dani traced the sigil slowly on a sheet of paper and did the same with all of the others. When they got to end one _blood _Ciaran spoke.

"It hasn't got it down there Morgan but that sigil is actually cut into the skin that's where the blood comes from."

"Oh nice, I was hoping only to do one single cut..." Morgan said.

"Sorry. Still wanting to do it?"

"Promise is a promise..." Morgan said and Dani handed her the sheets with sigils and Raquel came back over and wrote the Gaelic words beneath them, the words she had to say in Gaelic.

The front door went and Morgan and Ciaran got up to answer it. Ciaran opened the door and instantly took a step back. Morgan felt something try to push her back but she over powered that sensation and stayed still.

"Honestly Hunter. Do you want to get killed?" Morgan once realizing who it was, "take down the ward evil spell."

"Don't think so. Wont have him leaping at me. I contacted the New Charter like you said-"

"You told him to contact the New Charter?" Ciaran shouted at Morgan a reasonable distance away from the wards spells effects."

"That wouldn't be working as Healer for them anymore" Morgan finished for Hunter.

"Oh." Ciaran said, "Continue."

"They said?" Morgan asked.

"Fine, they will accept you back anytime though."

"Hunter, I told you. There is no way out for me anymore."

"You told him."

"Told me what?" Ciaran said.

"No, I haven't." Morgan said, "Give up. Please save us all the pain alright."

"I don't care, what you say I'm still trying."

"Trying what, Seeker?" Ciaran interrupted giving Hunter a filthy look. Hunter returned the look right back and Morgan rolled her eyes unnoticeably, "Anyway, you can go now. You dropped off you little message. Morgan has a lot of work and _explaining _to do."

"I was hoping I could talk to you. In private."

"Didn't I just bloody say she has work to do!"

"I'm talking to Morgan, not you."

"You really need to know your place Seeker. Think I'll teach it to you." Ciaran said pushing through the ward evil spells with ease.

"Stop it, the both of you! You're like little bloody children!" Morgan said putting her own ward evil spell up which was more powerful than Hunters making Ciaran stop in his tracks trying to push through it, "Hunter, I would love to, but I said I would work on the spell today. Maybe later on tonight or tomorrow, oh and don't come here again unless you want him to kill you." Morgan stepped back into the house and was about to shut the door when Hunter grabbed her arm and a tiny shock ensued pulsing up and down her arm leaving her slightly breathless.

"Five minutes. Please" Hunter pleaded

"Let go, Hunter. I'll see you later "Morgan said shaking him off and shutting the door. Morgan cast her senses and felt her Hunter leave reluctantly. Morgan put her head on the door, feeling the sadness of loosing Hunter coming back in a great big whoosh.

"Care to explain, Morgan."

"We have ears" Morgan said in a low voice still facing the door her eyes shut trying to let the pain flow away. Ciaran turned around and found the other members watching in amusement.

"Get working" Ciaran said in a ordering yet nasty tone. Obviously he's angry. The members went back into the room discussing in hushed tones what they though would be going on. Ciaran walked backwards and opened the door they came out of yesterday.

"In here," Ciaran said opening the door. Morgan turned away from the door and stepped inside the room. She realized it was actually a luxurious sitting room with couches which were extremely comfortable. A fire place which at the moment wasn't lit which looked spacious and given off enough heat to last a winter. Bookshelves were placed in alcoves and also covered the back walls.

"Have a seat." Ciaran said and sat down on the furthest away couch.

"I'm cold," Morgan said sitting down and looking at the fireplace thinking of fire then suddenly burst into flame.

"OK. What do I need to know then? What was Hunter on about?"

"Plans. With the rest of Belwicket to get me out of the predicament I'm in."

Silence.

"Please say something" Morgan said.

"Not much to say is there Morgan apart from the fact you betrayed my trust again."

"I know, I'm sorry. But at the beginning I wasn't to keen on the thought of me joining you. I'm still not, but I can see there is no way out for me, so I gave up, they haven't."

"That's not the point Morgan weather you have given up trying to escape or not. The fact is we trusted you, trying to let you have a bit of leeway hoping you would settle down with it."

"I know, and it worked." Morgan said looking in the fire," Your not a bad bunch for a group of murderous witches."

"I told you that way back when in the cemetery" Ciaran said," Your going to have to work bloody hard to earn my trust back though."

When he didn't receive a answer he looked up at Morgan and found her staring at the flame her eyes never blinking, focused. Scrying. He just sat and watched until she ended her Scrying. All of a sudden she looked away faster than lightening breathing hard.

"Morgan, You alright?" Ciaran asked standing up and walking over to her.

"What, yes I'm fine."

"What do you see?" Ciaran asked.

"The dream…"

"Oh. Well, who knows what will happen then. If it comes true we will see what happens when the time comes." Ciaran said walking towards the door to leave the room," Anyway, come on, let get to work. Now"

"Five minutes" Morgan said.

"No more." Ciaran said and left the room. Morgan looked at her ring again feeling the pain of having to leave Hunter all over again.

"I cant fight anymore, I'm sorry Hunter." Morgan said taking the ring off her finger and chucking it in the fire, "There nothing anyone can do for me now." She said to herself as she watched the crown melt and drip down the heart like silver blood…


	7. Maeve Resserected

Hello I'm back with chapter 7. Sorry about the last chapter… so long I before I update and you probably didn't like the ending much…

It will get better… maybe.

Well let's get on with it.

It has been a week. By now Morgan knew the spell backwards, inside out. Hunter had called her several times on her cell and the actual house. Dani and Raquel took the calls as Ciaran stopped her from seeing him all week. At first Ciaran took them, if spells could work over the phone, Hunter would have been killed mercilessly several times over. He had even come the house demanding to see her. Exlea got rid of him. Dani and Rei kept Ciaran away from the door and Raquel stopped Morgan from going to the door herself.

It was dinner on the night of the spell and Morgan had to talk to Ciaran about her dream. Even though Ciaran had told her not to linger on them she couldn't help it. All the dreams she has had which seemed real, had always come true. She didn't want to kill anyone... However since she could tell he was still rather angry with her about what has happened she felt rather scared not to.

_Will he ever forgive me for what I've done…? _She questioned in her mind. She really wanted him to forgive her. She cant think of him as the evil murderous witch that she had seen back in the cemetery. Even being a adult now, She wanted to know her real father.

Once again after dinner they all went into the workroom at Ciaran's order to make sure they all knew it. The rest of Amyranth went through into the workroom and Morgan completely ignoring Ciaran went upstairs. She couldn't ask him; she would just have to deal with it on her own. Ciaran noticed she hadn't come inside and seen her just running up the stairs.

"Morgan-" He called but then stopped himself. Hearing the call Dani came to the door.

"Follow her. You two can't do the spell with this on your mind." Dani said.

"Your in charge." Ciaran said then left the room to follow Morgan.

Upstairs Morgan was lingering on which robe she had to wear. She heard someone knock on the door not bothering to cast her senses to see who it was she just said to them to come in. Turning her head to the door when she heard it open and realised it was Ciaran. She nodded a hello then went back to lingering on robes.

Seeing her nod toward him he came further into the room and sat on a chair near the bed. Realising what she was doing he said, "The black one. Has to be for this spell." He said to stop her from lingering over the choice of the robe. Morgan nodded and left a black robe on the bed and folded the others and put them back inside the cupboard on her wardrobe. Then afterward She got the green robe out of the bedside cabinet and lay it on the bed as well. Afterward she sat on her bed knowing Ciaran came here to talk but hadn't made a sound to even start yet. Morgan didn't know where to start either so she waited for him to start. The silence was uncomfortable and Morgan was going over things to say in her mind but Ciaran spoke up and interrupted her thought.

"Hunter left this for you on the dining room table a couple of days ago." He said pulling a sheet of crumpled paper out of his pocket and held it out to her, "How he keeps getting in here without our noticing is beyond me." Morgan smiled slightly and took the paper not opening it yet.

"Have you read it?" She asked. When he nodded a yes she wasn't offended. Shaking, she opened and began to read. Hunter was always good at writing soppy notes. It read, _Morgan, This is incase I don't see you before you leave for New York. Just because you're a member of Amyranth now, doesn't mean I don't love you. I always will. Even being far apart, we will always be looking at the same sky. I'll see you again, one day. That I promise you. Love forever, Hunter. _

Morgan bit her lip trying not to have tears fall. Didn't work. A tear escaped her eye and landed on the paper smudging the writing. Wiping her eyes with her fingers and stopped crying. Screwing the up paper and chucking it in a nearby bin.

"You alright?" Ciaran asked knowing what the note said, knowing it must have had some effect on her. Morgan nodded slowly no emotion on her face. Ciaran just shook his head knowing she cried, even just for a moment. Not knowing what to say but he didn't want to hold a grudge against her forever so it had to be mended. Now.

"Ciaran." Morgan said speaking up and Ciaran looked up at the sound of his name being said, " About the plans. I am really sorry."

"I know you are but I think there I something your not saying. Care to tell me what else there is?" Ciaran said.

"There is something else. We were also planning to turn you all into the New Charter."

"You can't be serious?" Ciaran asked in a disbelieving voice. He looked at her wanting her to meet his gaze. Morgan couldn't look up at him. This couldn't be mended; he wouldn't forgive her after going this far.

"What would you have done? Let them take us all in, no doubt strip us all of our powers."

Morgan didn't answer. She couldn't- wouldn't- let Ciaran go through that again. She couldn't live with the fact that she contributed to his death- again. Not the others either, they were really good friends. Even if they were murderous witches who had tried to kill her twice, they were good people at heart and protected only their allies.

"Answer me, Morgan." Ciaran ordered, "Would you of handed us over?"

"No." She answered simply, "I couldn't have you stripped of your powers. It hurt too much the last time."

Ciaran had expected her to say yes; obviously she was oddly settled here. Well anyone would crave for their Soulmate. He had for years after he rejected her.

"I am really sorry. I know I'm way past forgiveness," Morgan said feeling sad all over again. She couldn't live with Amyranth and him with this between them.

"No your not. You just betrayed my trust. I want to trust you again. But how do I know you'll just start planning all over again."

"Ciaran, what did you expect. You knew at the beginning of all this I was going to do something to get away from here. That was how it started, it's different now."

"Yes, I know you would have backfired Morgan. But I thought it would have been more or less obvious that you didn't want to be here and tried something to get away. Using magick or something. None of it. It's the fact it was all behind my back, but yet right under my nose." Ciaran said back and Morgan shut up, "I forgive you Morgan. But I don't trust you, not completely. Not yet anyway."

Hearing it confirmed that he didn't trust her was painful but she had guessed it. Ciaran stood and started to leave obviously heading back to the Coven. Morgan was still deciding weather to mention the dream she was having or not. Swimming with thoughts, the devil and angel just might of well have appeared on her shoulders then without thinking she blurted, "Dad!" Then slapped herself for calling him dad for a second time.

Ciaran stopped frozen when he heard her call him back without using his name but the name she should have been using all through her life. Shocked but didn't let it show and just acted like it was normal, "Yes. What is it?"

"I know you said not to linger on the dreams but… I can't help feeling that its going to happen." She said, "All the dreams in my life that were the most real, have come true."

"Them dreams when we were going to drain your power were given to you by us." Ciaran said knowing where this was going. So he turned and sat back down again.

"I know that. I've had other dreams that have come true. Why shouldn't this one be any different?"

"I'm not sure Morgan. I can't promise that I wont send you after that girl. Were not even sure if it's going to happen. I'm sorry but we will have to wait and see." He said with a final tone. Morgan telling from his tone the talk was completely over, "We will be leaving soon. Get the robe on and come downstairs in a few minutes to get your mask." Ciaran said then left the room and Morgan felt like nothing had been accomplished. Going into the bathroom and splashed some water over her face then dried herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Still me… _she thought. Then putting the towel back on the radiator then wondering back into her room. Quickly putting on the robe then waited for a moment to calm down. Meditating to clear her head of distractions like Hunter and the dream. Convincing herself it wasn't going to happen. Then Ciaran sent her a witch message disturbing her concentration. Saying she had to come downstairs now.

Taking the other robe, for Maeve to wear and got off her bed and went downstairs slowly. Casting her senses around the house for their vibrations and found they were in the circle room off the workroom. Going through into the circle room and realised they weren't in there. Looking around and seen a small door that lead off into another room. Going through and realised all the others were in there collecting their masks. When she entered Dani pointed to hers, as there were quite a lot of masks covering the room. She grabbed hers from the little hook and just held it.

"Why are there so many masks, but only 6 people here?"

"These are past members. Some were stripped by the council, others died in their Great Trial and others betrayed us to the council, so we killed them." Rei explained grabbing his from his hook.

"Why keep the masks?" Morgan asked.

"Well regardless of their betrayal by some of them, they were still Coven members" Exlea said, "The only thing we have left of them." She sounded grave almost and was looking- well more like staring- at a mask of a jaguar. Then in a few moments she turned away from the wall and looked at Morgan smiling.

"These were all members of the New York Cell?" Morgan said looking around the room. There must be at least thirty.

"Yes. The other cell's has a room like this as well with past members masks as well." Ciaran said after picking his up, "And as many probably more…"

Having nothing to say back Morgan left the room and waited in the hallway for the others. Even when Exlea had left before her she couldn't find her anywhere so just waited in the hallway. Soon Rei and Exlea emerged from the living room together. Exlea looked distressed Rei had obviously been comforting her. Then Morgan realised that she hadn't seen Rei leave the room. Shrugging and just left it and waited for the others to come through. Eventually Ciaran and the others came through and Raquel talked to Exlea for a couple of moments and then gave her a hug in a friendly way. Morgan realised something was up but decided whatever it was it distressing Exlea so let it be.

"Alright. We all ready?" Ciaran asked. Everyone nodded, except Morgan. The fact was she wasn't ready at all. Then she started to get self conscious and looked up and everyone was looking at her.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready." Morgan lied then put her head back down again.

"Well then. Lets go." Ciaran said and left the house. Everyone left and then Morgan stood up and left the house as well. Ciaran waited and when everyone was out locked the door. Dani opened his car and everyone got inside. Raquel surprisingly got in the back and Ciaran got in the front.

"Alright Dani. Step on it."

"I would if I knew where I was going" Dani said not moving to start the car.

"That's why I'm sitting here Dani, to direct you. Now. Start the car." Ciaran said. Dani rolled his eyes and started the car and pulled out rather fast and skidded slightly then took off towards Ballynigel. Morgan sat at the furthest seat tracing her fingers around the spots on her mask. Then started playing a tune on the mask with her fingers by tapping them against the mask itself.

"Nervous much Morgan?" Rei asked noticing her actions. Morgan looked up when her named had been called.

"A bit. Aren't you?" Morgan asked. This was their first time casting this particular spell of course.

"No, not really…" Rei answered, "You'll do fine. Nothing to worry about really." He reassured.

"Thanks…" Morgan said, even though it didn't quell her anxiety at all. Tapping her feet quietly against the bottom of the car and waited till they got there. In no time at all they got there due to Dani's crazy driving. Morgan sat there dazed wondering how they were still in one piece. Then they all started to get out the car Ciaran waited by the back door and told Morgan to lead the way to the gate. Pushing against the gate to realise it was locked. _Strange its never been locked before…_ Morgan thought.

Raquel pushed Morgan aside with a tiny push and punched the gates. They went flying off the hinges. Morgan blinked a couple of times then decided not to question it because she did have the animal counterpart of a bear. So she walked in and out of graves not stopping and even picking up speed which was obviously too fast for the rest of them.

"Bloody hell Morgan, slow down. The grave isn't going to run away, any time soon." Ciaran said catching up alongside Dani. Aside from Morgan they were the fastest. Not even realising that she was going that fast she just continued at the pace she was going.

"If you don't speed up, I'll run. Then see if you can catch up," Morgan shouted not even waiting for them to catch their breath. Laughing the other actually had to run to keep up. When Morgan reached the grave the others were at the other end of the huge field. When they got there Morgan was leaning against an invisible wall smirking at them when the caught up and then dying on the ground on their breath.

"Told you I would run if you didn't speed up" Morgan stated laughing at them, as she was the only one still standing.

"You know. I really hate your speed" Dani said standing up after catching his breath.

" Well they you should loose weight" Morgan said jokingly.

"Don't need to. I'm a skinny stick…" Dani said waving the insult off with his hand.

"No he has all of his puppy fat." Raquel said and everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright now enough." Ciaran said recovering from fits of laughter, "Lets set up."

Exlea drew a sigil and got the urn from the ground and held onto it for a moment. Raquel pulled out her athame and cut a perfect inverted Pentagram in the ground and a perfect circle around it. Ciaran took the tip of the star and in the order of the parts. Exlea took the Final point and Raquel stood next to the right of Ciaran. Dani to his left and Rei stood next to Dani. Morgan stood in the centre.

Raquel chucked the athame to Rei who caught it by its handle then cut his hand and then passed it around then the other members apart from Morgan. Exlea wiped the athame and put it in the ground beside her. They all turned their hands down at the same time and after a few moments their blood spread out around the star making it glow a purple colour. Then Rei started chanting the limitations and whom they were going to be raising drawing the sigils in the air to represent the day of the month and time.

Dani started chanting and drawing sigils she picked out some of the words, which were just basically, spell making. Drawing some sigils on the ground and in the air and not making a mistake once he finished the part. Ciaran then started. He was chanting the spell to open up a rip into the netherworld. It opened just behind Morgan so she remained deadly still so she wouldn't fall. Then he started to call Maeve's soul. Eventually a tiny breeze went up Morgan's back making her shiver and Ciaran quickly shut the rip between the two worlds and Maeve's soul lingered in Ciaran's body which actually took up a great deal of power just holding it in this world. Ciaran nodded to Morgan to begin.

Breathing Morgan began her part. Chanting a few words then opening the urn and tipping the ashes in a straight long line from a line on the pentacle to the edge on the circle. Then she started to chant for different dark things. Drawing sigils and saying their name for middle Gaelic and the sigil glowed each sigil a different colour. Placing an herb, which corresponds to the sigil itself. Then standing at the usual spot at the centre of the pentacle dreading what came next. Taking a deep breath again she drew blood on her right hand and saying the word along with it. Suddenly her hand started to bleed the where she drew was being cut into her hand with magick. Gritting her teeth so she wouldn't scream from the pain of a invisible knife cutting into her hand. Then it got a bit more painful and she bit her lip making her lip bleed. Then she couldn't hold it back she hissed in pain when 'the invisible knife' scratched the bone and felt like it was tearing through muscles and tendons. Suddenly it stopped and Morgan looked at her hand and her entire palm was covered in blood. Shakily she finished her part by making a straight line down the ashes with her blood. When the ashes had a straight line down it she placed Maeve's picture at the top and then nodded signalling she had finished. Raquel then chanted her three words and the spell fell into place.

The body started to form in white light. When the body was completely formed Ciaran let Maeve's soul free from his body and having the only source to go to that was soulless landed in Maeve's just formed body. When the spell was over Maeve stood dazed for a moment and then dropped to the blood covered grass unconscious. Ciaran started to take down the circle and then quickly caught Maeve before she fell to the ground. Morgan handed Ciaran the spare robe and Ciaran quickly put it on her before she caught the death of cold. When he was certain that Maeve was fine he turned to Morgan.

"Let me see your hand." Ciaran ordered in a kind tone. Wordlessly Morgan held her cut hand up for everyone to see and it was still painted red and dripping. Raquel stepped forward and actually came prepared and pulled out a white cloth from her back pack which was sitting just outside the circle cleaned the excess blood off her hand so she could see the sigil actually cut into the skin. Taking some antiseptic Morgan moved her hand away hissing at the sting it caused.

"Sorry" Raquel said taking her hand back then drawing a healing sigil above it which closed the wound and all that was left was a nicely healed up scar. Surprised she actually knew that sigil. Putting a bandage around it incase it decided to open up again then let go of her hand.

"How did you know that sigil?"

"Your not the only one who joined later in life. Spent years in fact doing this work, then Dani came along."

"So you joined Amyranth to be with him?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. It's not to bad. I don't miss my old life. My parents were awful and really strict. They didn't like it when I said I was joining Amyranth."

"I get it." Morgan nodded then her cat ears picked up footsteps. Then they stopped. Looking to the end of the field her Magesight kicking in and seen a girl standing their looking in horror. The others picked up on it as well and Dani quickly shot a huge ball of burning black witch fire at the girl. Screaming, the girl legged it and ran so the ball of with fire didn't hit her.

"Oh shit." Ciaran hissed, "Exlea. Can you see how far she is?" Shifting into a owl Exlea took off into the nights sky and flew forward a bit and then flew back.

"She is at least two fields away" Exlea announced after she had shifted back.

"Goddess she is fast." Dani said. Ciaran sighed and Morgan nodded in recognition. Her dream was living out in front of her eyes.

"Morgan, I-" Ciaran started and Raquel turned on him.

"What are you saying?" Raquel hissed.

"Raquel don't bother. I knew this was going to happen." Morgan said but thanked her for stepping in on her behalf again.

"You don't have to kill her just make her forget. Or kill her whatever but she cannot remember what happened here." Ciaran ordered ignoring Raquel completely. Morgan stood there stunned for a moment. Then when she wasn't moving Ciaran shouted, "Go!"

Startled into moving, Morgan ran and didn't stop getting faster and faster. Within seconds she was gone and couldn't be seen, "Exlea. Watch her please" Ciaran said and Exlea once again shifted into her owl form and took off into the sky. Ciaran watched Exlea take flight then picked Maeve up bridal style and started to walk toward the exit of the extremely large cemetery.

Didn't take Morgan long to catch up with the girl going at her full speed. When she had her in her sights she started to shift. Her back contracting and her muscles getting stronger, her teeth getting larger, her face reshaping changing colour. Her clothes, which were a linen robe, were bright golden black spotted fur. Then she was on all fours a cheetah running through the gravestones and trees. The girl screamed realising what was on her tail. Suddenly witch light came flying from the girl obviously she was a witch light. Getting hit by it she was knocked back into a gravestone. Only getting burned on the side she got up and instantly started chasing her again. The girl made the mistake by stopping and Morgan pounced…

Hunter was out walking late at night. Walking further away than expected and realised he was all the way in Ballynigel nearly. Walked nearly two hours away from Cobh. Still walking forward deciding to stay in a motel or somewhere in Ballynigel. Walking past the cemetery and heard a girl scream. Turning his head towards the cemetery and seen a blonde girl fire a blue with fire at something chasing her. Using his Magesight and realised it was a cheetah chasing her. Not waiting to gather all the facts, he knew that the animal would kill her girl without a moment's hesitation. So gathering his power, he hurled it out in a blast of white witch light. It hit the cheetah directly in mid air.

Blinded by the bright white witch light she didn't wait to figure out what it was. In the middle of jumping the fire hit her and knocked her flying. The light seared at her stomach and she landed in the middle of the tree and a sharp branch pierced her skin missing her vital organs by centimetres but poked out her stomach. Then gravity taking over her body she fell to the ground and her head hit off a gravestone causing her head to throb and bleed her skull pierced but not deep. Using the last bit of energy she had managed to get back into her human form.

Hunter ran toward the girl and he cast his senses. Blood witch but not initiated and not really particularly powerful either. Thinking it was best she didn't remember he cast a quick forgetting spell. The girl couldn't resist the spell, if she had been initiated she could have tried, but she wasn't so she wasn't in command of her power. The girl feeling very scared and confused ran out of the cemetery and back into Ballynigel. Then wondering over to where the cheetah landed expecting not to see it there. Instead of the golden cheetah he saw Morgan lying there injured and coughing up blood.

Morgan coughing up blood pulled the branch from her back and chucked it far away from her. Her vision started to go blurry and looked up sensing a new presence and came face to face with sunlight blonde coloured hair and sea green eyes, "Hunter…" She choked to hurt to move.

First he was to stunned to move, "Hunter…" She choked. Hunter got called back to reality and rushed to his lover's side, "Morgan…" He replied and hugged her to him. To far away from any hospital he lay her on her back slowly without hurting her and put her head on his lap. Stoking her hair and chanting healing spells everything he knew to try and heal her. Exlea who was hovering not to far away saw the entire thing then flew back to find Ciaran and the others.

Ciaran was power walking through the gravestones, well as fast as he could in his weakened state. The others did the same Raquel and Dani helping each other walk and Rei just power walked in time with the others. Exlea swooped in and landed directly in front of Ciaran who came to a abrupt halt.

"What happened?" Ciaran asked without hesitation, "Where's Morgan?"

"You had better hurry. She's injured. I'm not sure how badly, or even if she is alive." Exlea replied gravely. Ciaran's eyes widening at the news and he turned to Dani and asked him to run ahead being the second fastest and Exlea as well.

Dani ran through the trees and seen Morgan lying under a tree with Hunter. Walking over to them and Hunter heard them coming up and threw up a ward evil spell incase they were going to hurt him. Feeling the resistance Dani said, "Take it down. I'm not here to harm you." Dani said and Hunter cautiously took it down. Stepping closer Dani bent down to check the nature of Morgan's injuries and Hunter let him. The front of her robe was burned exposing her stomach with burns on it and a stab wound on the right barely missing her vital organs. Then pushing her hair away from her head and found her head was bleeding quite badly. Then he realised that she was unconscious, but other than that looked all right.

"I've tried healing but they are not doing much…" Hunter explained.

"She will be alright with more powerful healing spells. Like ones a coven can pull off." Dani said, "Not just one single witch."

Hunter nodded and just stayed there anyway not bothering to move. Eventually Ciaran came running through the bushes. He handed Maeve to Rei and told him to take her to the car. Exlea followed Rei deciding that she was no longer needed. Raquel walked over to Dani and looked at Morgan and then stepped back with Dani. Ciaran walked over to Morgan then but Hunter didn't move. Quickly glancing over Morgan's injuries then turning to Dani, "Can you carry her back to the car?" Ciaran said.

"I would but I'm having trouble walking at the moment Ciaran. Plus I have to drive us back. " Dani said.

"Alright. Get to the car." Ciaran said then turning to Hunter," You're coming with us. Now take her to the car so we can get her home."

"Home? She needs a hospital!" Hunter argued.

"We have no time for hospitals. We can heal her, now I'm not arguing. Get her to the car. Now" Ciaran said and waited. Hunter stood by slowly and carefully and then picked Morgan up gently bridal style. They walked down roughly side-by-side toward the car. They all got inside piled inside the car. Ciaran took Maeve back into his arms and made Hunter sit next to him so he knew if his daughter suddenly woke up or something else happened. It was a horrific drive home. Ciaran made Hunter get out first, followed by Ciaran and the rest just piled out and went into the house. Dani and all the others crashed in the living room. Ciaran directed Hunter upstairs to Morgan's room. He ran to his room and lay Maeve on his bed and briefly stroking her russet coloured hair. Then leaving the room and meeting Hunter outside Morgan's bedroom. Then directing him downstairs and into the living room.

"Have a seat." Ciaran hissed. Dani and Raquel were sitting on a couch and Rei and Exlea on the other. Hunter sat on a chair by the fire and Ciaran remained standing.

"Exlea tell me what happened please?" Ciaran asked.

"Morgan shape shifted and looked like she was going to kill her. Then-" Exlea said giving Hunter a brief apologetic look, "Hunter shot white witch fire at her and knocked her into a tree. That's all I saw." Exlea answered.

"How dare you!" Ciaran shouted toward Hunter.

"Do you honestly think I would have attacked her like that if I knew it was her!"? Hunter shouted back standing up.

"She has no secrets from you! How could you not know what her animal counterpart is!" Ciaran said staying where he was getting really angry.

"She never told me her animal counterpart." Hunter said.

"I think he's telling the truth Ciaran. He would never of attacked her if he knew and you know that." Raquel said, anything to stop the argument.

"Alright. I'm beat. I'm going to bed" Dani announced and Raquel followed. Rei and Exlea soon left as well leaving them alone.

"You had better go home now." Ciaran said slowly trying to calm his anger.

"Can I come back tomorrow to see how she is?" Hunter asked praying that he had some decency and let him come back.

"Fine." Ciaran said and then left the room and holding the door open as if to say get out. Then pushed him out the front door. Then went upstairs and went into Morgan's room who was lying under the covers like she was asleep. Casting a spell, which he hadn't cast in long time, a really powerful healing spell and sent it her way. The branch wound had stopped bleeding at least and that was the greatest area of blood loss. Then leaving the room and getting ready for bed he wandered into a spare room giving Maeve his room till she regained consciousness.


	8. Ciaran's Forgiven

Hello! Sorry about my really long updates!!! Im trying to get better really. So this chapter was super quick after the next one as my saying sorry for waiting almost four months!

Well enough explanation on with the chapter!

Morgan woke up after what seemed like a really long sleep. Groaning she put her hands to her head and realised it was bandaged and her stomach as well rather tightly, felt like a corset. Getting up slowly and shakily and quickly put on some clothes trying not to disturb the wounds. Casting a quick glance at her beside clock and realised the Amyranth members would be having dinner around this time.

Walking slowly down the stairs as she was still disorientated. When she was at the bottom of the stairs she stopped to regain her vision and some energy. Then wandering into the dining room and realised they weren't in there. Frowning she sat down in the nearest seat and cast her senses and picked up on them in the circle room making magick. Getting up again then holding her head in a spasm of pain in her head. Ignoring it she wandered through into the circle room. Raquel was leading and Morgan recognised it instantly and beneath the waves of magick she seen a picture of her in the centre of the circle. When the spell was completed she felt like she swallowed pills that worked instantly. The pain in her head reseeded and could see without having to blink countless times. The pain in he side and stomach seemed to dissipate as well. Ciaran dusted out the circles and his eyes immediately fell on Morgan who was just standing there with a thankful expression.

"Thanks for the healing energy it helped." Morgan said still a bit weak. In a move so fast she barely saw it Ciaran was suddenly hugging her to shocked and rocking with pain to move she just stood there stiff the pain showing on her face.

"Thank the Goddess your alive." Ciaran said thankfully actually sighing with relief.

"Ciaran choking not breathing." Morgan said because he was hugging her so tightly.

"Oh, sorry." Ciaran said stepping back but still had a hand on her shoulder.

"And that hurt." Morgan said but it went away in moments.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Ciaran said and the other came over and hugged her gently. They went on through into the dining room and had dinner. The thought of food repulsed Morgan so she just had a cup of tea because she was dry with thirst. The tea making her thirstier Dani kindly went and got her some water without being asked.

"You feeling alright?" Ciaran asked in between bites of his dinner.

"Yeah, just a little disorientated. What happened? I can't remember anything from before the spell."

Quite shocked and not expecting this to happen Ciaran quickly glanced at his coven members. Morgan noticing them all exchange glances and wondering if they were communicating telepathically. To tired to find out she just waited for the answer. Whatever it was she was dreading it, but their reaction her question. Raquel gave a small nod and Ciaran put down in knife and fork and had a quick sip of his drink then began explaining.

"The spell was successful. Maeve is upstairs sleeping. Then the dream you were having actually was the future. You chased the girl just like the dream showed you and Hunter stopped you by blasting you with white witch fire.

"Hunter would never hurt me intentionally. Is this some kind of scheme to turn me against him or something?" Morgan said, she was not that disorientated not to realise that.

"What? No!" Ciaran said stunned, "I'm perfectly serious Morgan. You were in you animal form and he didn't know you were the cheetah that was chasing the girl." Ciaran said from what he had been told.

"You were hurt quite badly. A branch stabbed you through the side and you hit your head hard off a gravestone. Plus the witch fire he sent at you burned you as well." Raquel said as she was an ex healer she knew the nature of her wounds.

"It's been four days since the spell and you have been unconscious since." Dani said from opposite her and strange enough he was actually serious for a change, "Ciaran was getting hysterical with worry at the fact you would never wake up. So he had us all perform healing rites every night since the spell. And had Raquel work on you separately."

Ciaran gave Dani a really dirty look, "What? It was true…" Dani said truthfully.

"I wasn't hysterical." Ciaran said narrowing his eyes at him. Morgan smiled and then just took a sip of her tea and just left it.

"The person who is most hysterical is Hunter. Hasn't left your side practically. I made him get out before we had the circle. I didn't think you were going to wake up yet. " Ciaran said.

"You let him in?" Morgan said shocked but was too tired to let it portray on her face.

"Course I did. I'm not completely heartless." Ciaran said sarcastically.

"Did take some persuasion though." Rei said and Morgan laughed and Ciaran glared at him as well. A few more minutes of laughter Morgan needed to lie down so she said she was going into the living room and left the table. Stumbling into the living room and turned off the lights her Magesight adjusting to the eerie glow of the room with just the fire on. Walking to the mirror and taking off the bandage, lifting her hair behind her ear and noticed a huge cut that was almost healed. Then lifting her top and removing the other bandage that felt like a corset around her stomach. There was a gruesome whole that was healed but could open again at any given time if it was strained. The burns on her stomach marred her skin but didn't hurt and would disappear eventually, given time. Grimacing at herself then pulled her top back down and put the bandages in the bin and sat down on the couch shutting her eyes and resting her feet on the coffee table in the centre. She heard someone come in and so looked up to see whom it was. Maeve stood at the door blotting out the light to the hallway.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She said quietly.

"No. I was just resting my eyes." Morgan said and sat up straighter and looked. This was her mother, the one whom she never knew. Her hair was just as long as hers a russet coloured but Morgan's was darker. Her eyes were a very light brown where as hers were dark like Ciaran's. She was tall like Morgan and had a small face with freckles on her nose.

"Mind if I join you?" Maeve asked and Morgan thought if she had recognised her yet.

"Yeah sure." Morgan said instantly and Maeve stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Maeve came in sat down on the floor by the fire.

"Are you the witch they were trying to heal all week?" Maeve asked.

"Yes. I was out for ages. Isn't like me usually." Morgan said.

"How did you come across Amyranth?" Maeve asked, "I can tell you haven't been here for very long."

"At first I was against them. Even helped the council make them disband after Ciaran was stripped of his powers. They were running around like headless chickens having lost their leader. Some of them managed to keep them together and bought Ciaran back to life." Morgan explained, "Then he came after me wanting me join him because I'm rather powerful."

"Why you? There are lots of other witches out there who are powerful?" Maeve asked.

"Apart from being his daughter I'm also the sguirs dan." Morgan said hoping the daughter comment would make her question some things. Standing quickly and flicking on the light Maeve turned back to her. The lights were so bright they really hurt Morgan's eyes her head being so bad as well.

"What's your name?" Maeve said recognising her but her name will clinch her true identity.

"Morgan…" Morgan said realising she finally got who it was.

"No, you cant be…" Maeve said, "Your supposed to be in America, going to church bringing up your children amongst a different religion."

"I denied it for too long. I didn't know about my heritage but if you deny it, it will catch up to you."

"I never wanted Ciaran to find you and corrupt you…" Maeve said, "If you wanted to follow you heritage you could have always joined a coven that works light magick."

"I did before I was forced to come here. I rebuilt Belwicket…" Morgan said, "Some survived after the dark wave. Not just you and Angus." Morgan said, "They sought my help being a Riordan."

"I see…" Maeve said. Then Morgan turned to the door as it opened and revealed Ciaran on the other side. Maeve turned off the lights realising it was disturbing Morgan's eyes. Morgan blinked a couple of times and her eyesight adjusted to the room again. Ciaran came inside and shut the door behind him locking it shut with a spell.

"How much did you hear?" Maeve asked not facing him but her head facing the side slightly to show the question was indicated at him.

"Everything…" Ciaran answered truthfully and sat on a chair and Maeve sat again by the fire. Morgan felt something in the room between them; it was like her connection with Hunter, except there was something else, tension. Not surprised… Morgan thought.

"I think I'll go upstairs and leave you two to talk…" Morgan said standing too fast making herself get dizzy so she flopped back down again sending shooting stars of pain through her stomach, "Ow…" She complained.

"You alright?" They both asked at the same time, worry portraying in their voices.

"Fine…" Morgan lied when she was actually in real pain. Her stomach still throbbing from how she landed. Clutching her side as blood started to seep through her top.

"You sure your ok?" Ciaran asked not quite sure because she was still wincing and holding her side.

"Yeah, really. I'm fine…" Morgan said. Putting the pain aside She got up shakily and walked to the door and started to undo the spell that Ciaran set on the door. When she finally got through she opened the door and her head started to throb with too much magick and little food and energy. Now from walking just a couple of steps her side started bleeding uncontrollably taking another step she fell. Hitting her head hard off the wooden floor thus opening her head wound. Hearing the fall the others who were in the dining room came rushing through. Ciaran was already by his daughter's side of course. Morgan was delirious with the hard his on the floor and her sight was all blurry. Wasn't really aware of anything around her she felt Ciaran pick her up and move her back into the living room and lay her down on the couch.

"I should have told her to go back to bed." Ciaran said mentally smacking himself. Maeve was at the top of the couch by Morgan's head stroking her hair out her face whispering spells to try and quell the blood at her head. Raquel was by her stomach obviously working healing spells to close the wound. Ciaran was whispering random spells that would diminish pain. Then when Raquel was drawing a close to her spell the wound was closing slowly and painfully. Morgan winced and bit her lip, Ciaran's spells wasn't doing a lot of good here. Noticing this Ciaran started to work more powerful ones and Morgan stopped and just relaxed, as all she was feeling now was a little tiny sting.

Eventually her wounds were closed and completely obliterated. Courtesy of Raquel and Maeve mostly being the skilled healers apart from Morgan. Maeve could still stand up however Raquel was extremely weak so she went to bed to regain her energy. Dani stayed downstairs and went through into the dining room with Exlea and Rei. Ciaran and Maeve let Morgan lay on the couch even though Morgan wasn't sleeping; she just stayed lying down, as it was easier on her headache from the whack on the floorboards. Morgan's presence didn't stop Ciaran and Maeve 'talking' though.

"Why did you want her, or even me to know I was her father?" Ciaran asked.

"Well let's see. You already had a wife and children back in Scotland. If I told you I was pregnant with your child, you would have told me you had to stay for the baby." Maeve said calmly sitting on the couch opposite him. (So you know the couches make a square around the fireplace with a coffee table in the middle. Maeve is on the one near the door Ciaran opposite her and Morgan opposite the fire)

"Yes, I would have said that." Ciaran agreed.

"No. You wouldn't of. Not for Morgan. You would have just said that so I would take you back."

"That's true as well, but I would have asked to stay for the child too." Ciaran said.

"Even if you had known about my being pregnant I wouldn't of took you back anyway" Maeve said.

"Why not!" Ciaran shouted standing. Maeve stood up too when he stood ready to shout back. Didn't really go to plan when Morgan raised her hand and made them both sit back down again with magick. When pushed forcefully back into their seats they both whipped their heads startled towards Morgan, as they had believed she was asleep.

"Civilised talk please." Morgan said not looking at either one of them. Her right arm draped across her eyes her head back on the cushions. When they were reasonably calm Morgan took off her spell, "Now continue. Don't mind me…" After a while when they both weren't bothered by Morgan's presence in the room as she was the main reason they were up in arms about their relationship, Ciaran continued.

"Why not?" Ciaran asked a lot nicer looking at the floor not meeting Maeve eyes after the anger outburst he just had.

"Before you get angry at me again it wasn't about living with _you. _I would have loved to live with you more than anything Ciaran…. But you had a wife and children. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you deliberately left them for me just because you didn't love your wife." Maeve explained," So I chose to make a life with Angus. And if you had loved me at all you should have respected that."

"I loved you more than words could say Maeve. I couldn't watch you deny everything that happened between us and live with that bastard."

"I didn't deny anything Ciaran…" Maeve disagreed shaking her head looking at him straight in the eye.

Ciaran met her gaze squarely, "You denied everything about yourself, in Meshomah Falls," Ciaran said.

"I had given up magick for very good reasons." Maeve said, "Don't bother bringing that up, that's off topic. But if I had come across as denying everything then I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" Ciaran started wondering where to begin, "A sorry isn't going to cover what I did to you."

"It's a start…" Maeve said, "Plus I'm not the type of person to hate someone and hold a grudge. "Maeve said, "Least of all you no matter how much I want to…"

"I don't want it to be that simple. It just can't be…" Ciaran said refusing to accept the fact he was forgiven.

"Well I do. You're forgiven." Maeve said giving him a look as if it was final. Ciaran knew better not to challenge Maeve when in that mood so just accepted it more or less. Maeve moved down to the floor next to the fire and patted the space besides her beckoning him to join her. Ciaran got up and joined her on the floor beside the fire.

"I have something to tell you." Maeve said, "What I have been doing when you have been thinking I'm asleep."

"What?" Ciaran said expecting her to say she had been cheating already.

"No I haven't been cheating before you say that. I haven't even been out the house because of that barrier spell you put up. No what I have been doing is magick with fire."

"So you're taking back magick then?"

"Yes." Maeve said smiling.

"What spells have you been doing with fire?" Ciaran said not angry in the slightest she was initiated after all.

"Watch." Maeve said smiling then put her hand in the fire. Startled Ciaran grabbed her wrist and pulled it back out of the fire expecting to see the skin charred and burnt horribly, but her hand looked untouched by the flames.

"No burns. I pick fire out of any fire source and use it as a weapon. A lot more powerful than the normal blue witch fire."

"How did you find out about that."

"I taught myself it. I heard I could be done when I was practising magick within Belwicket." Maeve said and her face saddened a little bit. Then it hit Ciaran; everyone was tempted now and again by dark magick. Maeve must have given up her magick so she wouldn't call on the dark side to see her mother and other relatives again.

"Anyway, are we going to be staying in Ireland?" Maeve asked. Ciaran cast his senses gently towards Morgan and picked up on the fact she was asleep.

"No, were leaving for San Francisco tomorrow." Ciaran answered.

"Well then. I have some things to do tomorrow before we leave, with Morgan's help. Can you take down the barrier?"

"Yes. That was just to keep you inside in case you did stupid things outside. You were delirious when you came back to life." Ciaran said and Maeve laughed remembering.

"Well I'm not now. Please take it down…" Maeve said.

"I'll take it down tomorrow. Promise." Ciaran said scooting a little bit closer to the fire and Maeve starting to get cold.

"Are we going to leave her there sleeping on the couch?" Maeve asked turning around to Morgan scooting a little closer herself now their sides were touching.

"No. I'll take her up when we go up." Ciaran said, "It gets freezing in here overnight."

"Alright." Maeve whispered. Ciaran put his hand over hers and Maeve's eyes widened a little feeling sparks shoot up and down her arm sending pleasant shivers down her. Ciaran moved her russet hair, which was shielding her small dainty face from view. Maeve's breath caught in her throat and she shut her eyes feeling her hair fall on her back in small waves, reaching mid-back. Maeve turned to face him slightly and Ciaran looked back. Then moments later seeming suspended in time they met in the middle in a soft friendly kiss.

Morgan smiled from the sofa having witnessed the entire scene even when Ciaran thought she was asleep. Slowly and quietly Morgan sat up from her lying position and making her presence known by coughing loudly, "Goddess, cant you two get a room."

Breaking apart startled they both laughed," We have one." Maeve started.

"You just so happen to be in it." Ciaran finished.

"Well at least something here had a happy ending. I'm going to bed now." Morgan said standing slowly and leaving the room.

"Morgan wait!" Ciaran called after her. Morgan stopped at the door her hand on the handle not turning around but waiting for Ciaran to say what he had to, "You weren't asleep were you?"

Smiling at how easy it was to put him off, "No I wasn't." Morgan answered truthfully, "So I heard everything you had to say. It's alright really. I knew about this." Morgan said and then turning around and smiling at them both, "Goodnight."

Watching the door shut behind her Ciaran sat back down on the floor beside his soulmate, "How many more stupid mistakes can I make with her?"

"Im sure you have made a lot of mistakes with her. There will be a lot more. That I can promise you." Maeve said turning and facing him briefly then looking away and gazing into the fire.

"I suppose." Ciaran said leaning back looking into the fire as well. Then he heard someone knocking on the door casting his senses he realised it was Hunter. Standing to answer the door and pulled Maeve up as he stood. Leaving the living room and answering the door Hunter just stood there in the cold.

"What do you want?" Ciaran asked as nicely as he could muster around Hunter. 

"Has Morgan woke up yet?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, she has." Ciaran said and Hunters face showed the relieve and then began to ask another question. Ciaran held up a hand to stop him asking, "No you can't see her. She is asleep." Hunter nodded and then left without a word. Ciaran closed the door behind him and turned back to Maeve who was waiting by the stairs because of the barrier he had put of to prevent her from leaving. She was saying goodnight to the other members. Walking upstairs with Maeve he walked into his bedroom and got some clothes to sleep in. Kissing Maeve briefly on the cheek and saying good night he went to leave for the spare bedroom. Maeve stood in front of the door to prevent him from leaving. Unnoticeably she clicked the lock shut and shook her head saying he wasn't leaving.

"You don't have too." Ciaran said when Maeve stood in his way from leaving. Maeve moved closer and took his hands in his and held them.

"I want you to stay in here…" Maeve said moving closer putting a hand to his cheek and staring straight in his eyes.

Mesmerised by her gaze for a moment. Wrenching away from her gaze and taking her hands away and holding them away from his face. "You don't want to…" Trying to convince himself more than anyone that he couldn't do this.

"How do you know what I want?" Maeve asked moving fast and wrapping her arms around his neck forcing him to look in her eyes.

"Because you have only been alive four days…" Ciaran said looking straight at her unable to look away any longer.

"So…" Maeve said dismissing that as an excuse. Going to tiptoes slightly and kissed him which he responded to obviously.

Giving in, "Only if you're sure" Ciaran said wrapping a arm around her slender waist pulling her closer, still a little hesitant.

"Perfectly…" Maeve whispered in his ear enjoying the closeness they shared, however now under better circumstances as his wife was no longer alive and his other children had a life of their own. Putting another hand on the back of her neck Ciaran held her close for another kiss first lingering and friendly, then more hungry and passionate. Then lifting her completely off the floorboards Ciaran twirled her around and fell forwards with her onto the bed…

Well I hoped you enjoyed the soon update. For a change. The next one is already underway and should be up soon by next week hopefully… Only if I get more REVIEWS!!!!! Want to see the next chapter. I want at least five more!!!

OK!

XxHoneyPunchxX


	9. Leaving

Im back with the next chapter!! Got the five reviews so here the update lol!

**Vital Importance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

For this story I tend to get a lot of anonymous reviews. Please if your going to leave a review with a question give me your email so I can answer it. So in answer to other reviews I have got here are the answers.

Jase- The girl Morgan chased off. Yes she is means to an end. She was just put in to add drama and suspense XD. Plus Morgan was in her animal form and Hunter would never of hurt her if he had known, I'm not making a habit of it lol. Thank you for the review, hope you keep reading!

Lauren- If I was Maeve I wouldn't have forgiven him so easy either. But I didn't want to drag it out for too long. Plus she had been back for five days and barely spoke to him, The silent treatment XD. The question im sorry but you will have to wait and see. It will be coming up in this chapter! Thank you for the review, hope you keep reading!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The next morning Maeve tried to shake Morgan awake. Not succeeding Ciaran put a hand on Maeve's shoulder, "Never going to work…" Ciaran said and put his other hand to Morgan's neck, which was covered by her hair. Whispering short words in Gaelic static shot through Morgan's body making her jump.

"I'm up…" Morgan moaned throwing the covers over her head.

"Get up sleepy head. I have a favour to ask?" Maeve said.

Moving the covers from her head and looking at Maeve through half closed eyes, "What is it?" Morgan asked still half asleep.

"It involved a car…" She prompted and Morgan was awake enough to get what she wanted and nodded her agreement then flicked the covers back over her head.

Ciaran took the covers off her head and said, "Get up now. Breakfast."

"I don't want no breakfast…" Morgan said into the pillow

"Now…" Ciaran said opening the curtains and leaving the room and Maeve followed. Morgan cursing she got out of bed and got washed in the bathroom and brushed her teeth and got dressed and such. She wandered downstairs slowly and sat in her seat giving Ciaran a fake dirty look.

"Glad your not looking at me like that…" Dani joked.

"You didn't wake me up." Morgan said and then winked as if she was joking. Dani caught onto it and just got back to his breakfast. Maeve started to giggle whilst drinking her tea.

"Well I am sorry Morgan. But you have a lot of things to do today.." Ciaran said thinking she was actually angry.

"Relax, I'm not angry…" Morgan said having a sip of her tea then grinning and Ciaran rolled his eyes and said nothing at her childish antics, still he could fool her quite easily. Twice in two days. Morgan finished her tea and then stood up, "Maeve, you ready to head out?"

"Yeah." Maeve said finishing some drops of her tea then standing and leaving the house. Walking over to her silver car. Morgan opened her car door, which sprung the locks around the rest of the car. Morgan and Maeve got inside and they took off towards Ballynigel.

"Thank you yesterday, for sorting things out with Ciaran. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"It was surprisingly. I just don't have it in me to hate him." Maeve said, "It was terrible what he did to me but he was right. I did deny everything that happened between us."

"I know I've read you Book of Shadows. I found your secret entries." Morgan confessed.

"Oh alright." Maeve said, "I didn't realise you had given up so much, for us."

"It wasn't for you." Morgan said truthfully, then realised how horrible that sounded, "I didn't know about your spell until I had actually joined. I joined Amyranth to save Hunter's life."

"Whose Hunter?" Maeve asked not recognising the name.

"He's my soulmate." Maeve said reluctantly.

"I'm sorry. One thing I have learned is that soul mate's always comes at a price." Maeve said.

"Yeah, too many prices." Morgan said pulling into a parking place in Ballynigel, "Were here. Take your time."

Maeve and Morgan got out of the car. Slowly they walked down the tiny stretch of small grocery shops and bars. Maeve looked in each one obviously recognising in her head for what it once was. Then Maeve started to walk towards a cliff and looked out upon to the sea. Morgan followed and stood just behind her.

"You know, this was where Belwicket held most of their circles." Maeve said turning her head and smiling at Morgan. Morgan shrugged as if to say she didn't know. Moments later Maeve asked, "I have a question…"

"Ask away…" Morgan said then walking to stand beside her on the cliffs edge.

"Ciaran's other children? Where are they?" She asked.

Morgan nodded and answered as best she could from what limited information she knew, "Kyle the eldest is right now I believe in Scotland living his rich wife pissing his power all the way. Iona is dead. She wanted to be Ciaran's daughter desperately and so resorted to stealing souls of witches to enhance her own power, including Ciaran's." Maeve turned and shown surprise at a daughter killing his own father. Because of circumstances at the present time I eventually killed her." Morgan added not to happy to have her own mother thinking of her as a murderer, "My daughters, Hunter's and my own life was at stake so…"

"Don't worry I understand." Maeve said nodding.

"Killian, him and I keep in contact. He travels a lot so it's unable to point him down on the map. I haven't heard from him in a while, so I don't know where he is." Morgan explained, "Still the same as when I first met him though. Approaches life as one big party, but now slightly more mature."

"I see." Maeve said sounding a bit sad, and then Morgan got it. She didn't know about Ciaran having a third child. Then without warning she turned and walked slowly back toward the car.

"We can stay longer if you want to you know?" Morgan said.

"No, I've seen enough. It's changed a lot but I guess it's better than a black smoking catastrophe." Maeve said from remembering what it was like to walk into Ballynigel after the Dark Wave had struck Belwicket. Then out of the blue she stated, "You know Morgan. You parked where our house once stood." Maeve said laughing slightly.

"Really. Strange I always park here when I come down." Morgan said and just opened the car letting Maeve get inside. Without another word she started the car and took off back to Cobh parking outside her old home.

"Belwicket should all be in here…"Morgan said breathing out and getting out the car locking it from the outside.

"Who lives here?" Maeve asked whilst they walk up the front walk.

"I used to." Morgan said and left it at that, knocking on the door. Sky opened and took down the spell to ward off Amyranth members so Morgan could enter.

"Everyone's in the circle room." Sky said and leads them both through. Everyone turned around when Sky and Morgan had entered. When she saw them all she once again felt a pang off great loss. She stepped aside wordlessly and let Maeve enter. The older members such as Katrina and Keady were wide eyed and shocked. The younger members such as Tess and Vita Moira's friends were looking at their parents confused as to who the lady was.

Morgan scanned the room quickly for Hunter and seen him start to walk forward. Without a word to Maeve, Hunter and Morgan left the room. Hunter pulled her along wordlessly into the living room and Morgan let him. Hunter shut the door and let Morgan sit on the couch. When Hunter had shut the door he joined her on the couch.

"Morgan I-" Hunter started, to apologise for what he had done to her.

Morgan put her finger to his lips to silence him, "Shush. Its not your fault. You didn't know it was me because I didn't tell you…"

"I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up." Hunter said sounding near tears, stroking her hair out her face and then noticing the closed scar of where she had hit her head on the gravestone.

"Well I did and don't be stupid. Do you think something like that could kill me after what we went through…" Morgan said in disbelief and Hunter smiled.

"Still there was a chance that you wouldn't." Hunter said continuing to stroke her hair.

"Well I didn't. Just shut up and kiss me." Morgan said putting a fake pout on her face.

"Yes…" Hunter obeyed and put his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Morgan smiled and moved so she was sitting on top of him so they could deepen it slightly. Hunter shifted and pushed her back against the couch so he was pinning her against the sofa and him. Kissing her again. Morgan kissed him back but then pulled back knowing where it was going to go from then on.

"Not yet Hunter." Morgan said pushing him off her by the chest then wriggling out from under him.

"I can settle for just this…" Hunter said and pulled her on top of him again. Giggling Morgan kissed him again preferring this. Just sitting there for hours on end undisturbed in between kisses she glanced at the clock realising it was soon time for dinner.

Sighing Morgan stopped Hunter before he kissed her again, "I'm sorry but I have to go. Promised I'd be back for dinner." 

"Can you get away after your dinner?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. Were leaving for New York tonight…" Morgan said feeling overwhelmed by sadness again, "I'm not sure what time at…"

"Well if you can get away, send me a witch message and I'll meet you at the tea shop." Hunter said lifting her up and putting her on her feet because she wasn't making any movements to go.

"I'll see you later hopefully. If not I'll call you to meet me at the Amyranth building." Morgan said trying to smile failing miserably. Hunter walked her to the door and Maeve met her there realising the time herself. Morgan turned before she got in the car, wanting to run back and leap on him. She got in sensing that Hunter had picked up on it because he returned it with a seductive grin. Getting back into the car she drove off back towards Amyranth's home. Opening the front door just in time to find the others coming down the stairs talking and Ciaran coming out of the living room.

"Welcome back." Ciaran said from where he was and walked over and gave Maeve and quick kiss, "Have fun?" He asked them both.

"Yeah, loads." Maeve said smiling. Morgan nodded her answer then went into the dining room and the others joined her in there soon.

During dinner Morgan asked, "What time are we leaving at?" Looking up and looking at Ciaran squarely.

"Midnight." Ciaran answered, "It isn't a booked flight so were breaking and entering." Morgan nodded and continued to eat her dinner. Ciaran unconvinced asked, "Why?"

"I want to see Hunter before I go." Morgan said once again looking at him squarely but not challenging him. Ciaran looked towards Maeve unnoticeably and she just nodded her agreement.

Ciaran said once again reluctantly, "I suppose so…"

Morgan looked at him quite shocked then feeling compelled to ask, "You serious?"

"Would you prefer me to say no?" Ciaran countered.

"No" Morgan said instantly shaking her head. Smiling she got up and excused herself.

"Hey what about you dinner?" Ciaran said stopping her from leaving by grabbing her wrist.

"Not hungry…"

"No you are hungry. Just hungry for someone else." Dani chimed in and everyone laughed and Ciaran cracked a smile.

"So funny Dani." Morgan smiled then took her wrist back and left sending a quick witch message to Hunter that she was on her way.

Hunter having received the message left instantly. Just before he left, the phone rang and he could tell it was the New Charter, "Hello" He said rather annoyed but didn't let it show in his voice.

"Hunter, this is Leah from the New Charter." She greeted.

"Yes…" He asked taking the cordless phone and sitting in the living room with Sky. He put his hand over the mouthpiece and mouthed, 'pick it up' he said pointing to another phone on the cabinet beside Sky. She nodded and picked t up silently and listened in.

"We have reports from an New Charter agent within Amyranth that they will be holding an all round meeting being held in San Francisco tomorrow." Leah explained.

"Oh. Well what do you have in mind?"

"We are going to infiltrate the meeting as many witches as possible. Powerful ones and get Morgan back." She explained further, "We would like you to attend being one of the creators of our cause." Leah said dropping the bomb. Hunter looked towards Sky and she nodded her agreement.

"When will I have to leave?" Hunter asked agreeing.

"There will be a plane shortly after the cell in Ireland catch their plane to San Francisco waiting at the airport. We will be infiltrating their meeting about an hour or so into it. I will explain the rest when you reach San Francisco." Leah answered, "Goodbye."

Hanging up Hunter sighed with relieve then smiled at Sky, "Things are looking up." He said then left the house to meet Morgan. Hunter pulled up in front of the tea shop soon after then Morgan came running up.

"Do you run everywhere now?" Hunter asked walking up to her with his usual lack of greeting. Over the years though Morgan had gotten used to it.

"Yeah." Morgan said not even breathing heavily like most people would be. Moments later she went on tip toe and kissed him perfectly in the middle as always.

"Lets go in then. We have to talk." Hunter said after catching his breath. Finding a table, which swerved around so the seats were joined. They both got a mug of tea and sat down.

"How long have you got?" Hunter asked.

"Were leaving at midnight exactly." Morgan answered, "So I have a lot of time…"

"Good" Hunter said and then didn't say anything. Not knowing what to say Morgan just left it then looked hearing him sniff. She looked at the table and heard a drop. She scooted round and lifted his head from the table. His eyes shone with tears and Morgan was taken aback slightly. Like Morgan, Hunter doesn't cry easily in front of people. Liked to keep things inside. To be honest Morgan couldn't remember the last time she seen him cry.

"Stop it. Please don't let this last meeting be all-depressing. I you cry I'll cry and I'll kill you for making me cry." Morgan said wiping his tears away, shining like a recently polished emerald.

"I don't want to go through life without you, not again." Hunter said, "On the island I had no way to contact you. Now my magick has come back and a lot stronger than what it was."

"Don't start, Hunter please." Morgan said, "It will be hard, but you will eventually get used to it…" Morgan said trying to convince herself more than anything, "Lets leave on a happy note. Not a depressing one. Please." Morgan taking his face in her hands and looking at him seriously, telling herself not to cry.

"Sorry. I just-" Hunter said wiping his eyes.

"I know…" Morgan said then putting her head on his shoulder enjoying the closeness they shared. Hunter when finished his tea he grabbed Morgan's hand and quickly left the shop.

"I want to get out of here…" Hunter said quickly when they were outside.

"I know where…" Morgan said stepping closer and kissing him holding him close. She quickly worked a teleportation spell to take them home. Seeming instantaneous it actually took them about half a hour. Morgan pulled back when her spell was over and Hunter realised where they were.

"Are you nuts?" Hunter asked, not stepping back still holding her close.

"No, perfectly sane…" Morgan said pulling him towards the house, "Chances are Maeve and Ciaran will be in the living room. Ciaran after all is the only one you need to worry about…"

"Fine…" Hunter said, "How are you going to get me inside?"

"Simple. Pull you in…" Morgan grinned and pulled him into the house and Hunter quickly put a cloaking spell around him and Morgan continued to drag him upstairs. She opened the door to her room and quickly pushed him inside just before Dani and Raquel came out of their room.

"Your back early?" Dani questioned looking at the invisible watch on his arm.

"Me and Hunter aren't really ones for goodbyes." Morgan said lamely, "I was just going to have a rest before the flight…"

"OK well we will see you then…" Raquel said picking up on something but not that Hunter was just on the opposite side of the wall. Then they both just stared at her both of them telling she was lying.

"Alright… he's in there. Don't tell Ciaran…" Morgan moaned how she could never fool any of the members when she was lying. Cover blown Hunter stepped out of the room.

"Lips are sealed…" Dani said and Raquel nodded and then they both took off downstairs, "But he probably might know already…"

Morgan nodded and realised it might have been a bad idea coming back here. Then Hunter touched her arm and pulled back into the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her then pushing her up against the door and her breath left her in a whoosh. Hunter kissed her again pinning her against the door.

"Hold on…" Hunter said pulling back, "You said didn't want to earlier."

"Actually I said 'Not yet'… "Morgan said taking the opportunity to unpin herself. Grabbing Hunter by the bottom of the top over to the bed falling backwards… (I'm not writing another one… yet…I'll add another day)

Ciaran just came out of the living room hearing her come in. Seeing Hunter actually being dragged up the stairs he was about to say something, however Maeve stopped him.

"Don't. Not on their last night together…" Maeve said pulling Ciaran back into the living room. Dani and Raquel joined them soon after trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Picking up on the act Ciaran quickly said, "Drop the act, you two I already know he is here."

Dani and Raquel sat down and just laughed. Ciaran and Maeve were by the fire. Maeve had been teaching him fire tricks since she came back.

"Your going to have fun there Maeve teaching him fire tricks. Hope you have a lot of patience…" Raquel joked.

"He is getting somewhere…" Maeve said in his defence a bit, "But your right I will have to have a lot of patience…"

"Thanks, your very encouraging" Ciaran said putting a fake look of hurt on his face. Holding a little ball of fire in his hands then gave it back to Maeve when his hands started to tingle in pain a little bit the fire burning at his skin. Maeve chucked the ball back into the lit fire.

"Well he can hold it for longer than ten minutes without being burned. That's only within a hour…" Maeve said in his defence.

"Well you are getting somewhere." Dani said quite shocked. Maeve grabbed another one quickly and chucked it too him so he would catch it. Surprisingly he didn't drop it screaming 'hot!' as she half expected him to.

"I scry with fire…" Dani said chucking it back and Maeve actually looked shocked, "I cant kindle it though.

"Does Scrying with it work well for you?"

"Reasonably well I guess." Dani answered pulling Raquel on his lap and Raquel put her head on his shoulder saying nothing holding his other hand.

"You might be able to kindle it…" Maeve said, "Fire trusts few people. If it works reasonably well for you when scrying then you might have a chance."

"OK I believe you."

"Do you know Morgan's coven name amongst Belwicket?"

"She said it was Bradhadair like you. She didn't use it though." Ciaran answered, "Probably because it was your name."

"I didn't use it a lot either. Just signed my BOS entries with it." Maeve shrugged, "Plus my parents called me it and that was about it." Taking a apple off the coffee table.

"None of us really use our Coven names. Why we get them I don't know…" Raquel said laughing slightly her black hair falling across her face when she did and she quickly tied it back.

Dani looked at her and took it down confiscating the bobble, "You know I don't like your hair up…"

"Well I do…" Raquel said taking another one from her other wrist, "Plus its getting in the way…"

Ciaran rolled his eyes at their arguing, "The only thing they disagree on…" He said and Maeve passed him another fireball from the fire. He held on to it and continued to talk.

"Why don't you like Hunter?" Maeve asked, "He doesn't seem like that much of a bad guy. Plus the way he treats Morgan is unbelievable."

"I know. I just generally don't like him. Never have done. Plus he was a seeker…"

"That's not a valid reason Ciaran."

"He hates me as well so the feelings mutual." Ciaran answered.

"Have you thought about how it makes Morgan feel? When you argue with him…"

"Not really…" Ciaran said realising where this was leading.

"It would mean a lot to her if you just call it quits." Maeve said.

"Yeah. It would." Looking at his watch he realised that it was closing on for half eleven, "We should bring all the suitcases downstairs." Ciaran said standing chucking the ball back into the fire. Ciaran and Maeve left the room. He went into his room first and grabbed his and Maeve suitcase as Maeve at the moment had little stuff. Knocking on Rei's bedroom door he told him to bring his suitcase downstairs then going across to Exlea's getting no answer he just left it. Raquel and Dani had got theirs and met them in the hallway just outside Morgan's room. Raquel and Dani wandered downstairs not wanting to witness the scene that might occur. Exlea crept over to her room and grabbed her suitcase and walked with Rei down the stairs.

"Here we go" Ciaran said taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Morgan woke up suddenly hearing the knock on the door. Casting her senses and realised it was Ciaran she hit her head and tried to get up but Hunter held her down.

"Let me go. Ciaran is outside the door…" She moaned and Hunter shot up after hearing his name.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"One minute." Morgan said untangling herself from Hunter grabbing her dressing gown and opening the door.

"Yes?" She asked opening the door a in a crack.

"Its closing in for half eleven. You and Hunter get dressed and get downstairs…"

"I'm sorry…" Morgan said not looking at him, how many rules could she break?

"Don't worry about it. I've known he was here since he stepped in the house…" Ciaran said then leaving the door and Morgan gazed at him stupidly and he pulled his suitcase down the stairs. Going back inside she leaned against the door. Hunter was already dressed almost but he was still very topless. Morgan quickly ran into the bathroom had the quickest shower of her life and then joined Hunter back in the room who was still topless. Getting dressed with some clothes that were still in her wardrobe. Then Hunter slipped on his top. Morgan grabbed her suitcase in which she hadn't packed and never even seen before but it was the only one that was there. Hunter sat on her bed and then looked up at her realising the time.

Smiling the best she could she took his hand and lead him out the room. She couldn't say anything knowing she would break up into pieces if she did. The others were waiting in the hallway and they all went outside. Morgan took her suitcase over to the car and loaded it. Her head turned when she heard a car horn honk. She turned around and Moira, Ian and Sky all got out the car. Morgan walked over to them and Hunter joined them as well.

Morgan stood saying nothing for a few moments then went to Moira first, "Moira-" Morgan started but was instantly cut off.

"Please don't go…" Moira pleaded trying not to cry failing miserably, "Please…"

"Sweetie, I have to." Morgan said trying to plaster a smile on her face, "Listen to me. Your old enough to lead Belwicket." Morgan said handing her the Belwicket tools, "I can't take them with me. Please take over. I know you can do it." She said handing them over then stoking her honey coloured hair. Handing the box to Ian she quickly hugged her mother goodbye pulling back and smiling then saying to Ian, "You take care of her alright."

"Course, Bye Morgan."

"Bye." She replied shaking his hand.

"Sky." Morgan started.

"Don't start. We are going to see you again. So I'm not saying bye." Sky smiled.

"Fine. I'll see you later." Morgan smiled and Sky nodded. Turning around and found that the others were watching her. Then she gave a quick glance at Moira and then cocked her head to the side signalling for Ciaran and Maeve to come over.

Maeve looked at Ciaran and Ciaran shrugged but they both walked over anyway. Morgan stood to the right side and Moira and Maeve and Ciaran both stood in front. Taking a deep breath, "Ciaran, Maeve this is Moira my daughter." Morgan said not looking at either, "Moira these are my parents."

Moira looked at her Mum first then at her grandparents. Maeve spoke first breaking the tension, "Hi Moira!" She said cheerfully, "I'm Maeve Riordan." She said shaking her hand. Moira smiled back slightly through her tears. Then Maeve stepped to the side slightly. Ciaran held out his hand as well saying nothing as he could tell she was petrified of him. Moira shook his hand as well even through her fear.

"And who's this?" Maeve asked signalling to the others…

Morgan who had just watched to begin with stepped back and walked to Hunter who was not too far away. Morgan stopped in front of him not saying anything to begin with then forced out, "I don't know where to start…"

"Its better that you don't…" Hunter said stroking her hair his voice catching slightly. Morgan trying extremely hard to hold back tears because that's the last thing she needed. Not saying anything he just hugged her tightly never wanting to let go. Morgan just stood there in his embrace feeling like she was in heaven. Protected and safe and most of all loved, she couldn't feel this way again, not with anyone else. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and noticed it was Ciaran. Stepping out of the way reluctantly meaning she had to let go of Hunter. She stood just a little out of the way to the side. Ciaran stood in front of them and Morgan stood there praying that they weren't going to start a fight.

"Truce?" Ciaran asked holding out his hand. Hunter was taken a back for a moment then steeled himself again just staring at his hand thinking weather he should shake it or not. Morgan stood there looking at them both shocked. She felt tears coming to her eyes again she quickly wiped them away and tried to look strong.

"Truce." Hunter said shaking it.

"I still hate you though." Ciaran said in a 'just-so-you-know' tone.

"Feelings mutual. Probably even more now." Hunter said nodding then he took his hand back and Ciaran nodded then took off with Maeve and Morgan towards the car. Hunter walked back towards Sky's with the others. Morgan looked back briefly and so did Hunter. Morgan sent him a quick with message before getting in the car.

I love you so much… 

**Important Advertisement!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Before I continue I have a quick advertisement of a new site created by my friend. It's a place where you can post, stories, poems and pictures. Also there are competitions held from time to time. Like the best description of a picture, the best drawing a scene, the most saddest poem. It was only created yesterday so its only new. So if you feel like joining the website is http://www.untitledwonders. it out at least! Also if you like it pass it on to your friends and tell them to do the same thing!

Alright about the story now...

I'm so sorry about the ending! I had to stop myself from crying about 20 times I found it that sad.

Right five reviews then I'll post again! Love all my reviewers and remember if your leaving a anonymous review with a question please leave your email!

See you soon with chapter 10!!

XxHoneyPunchxX


	10. Amyranth Meeting

Hey!!

All right thanks for the reviews first!!

**Important!!!!! Please Read!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jase.** It's all right if you don't have an account lol. Just if you have an email please leave it when you leave the review. Lol I've always thought it as well… The threefold law got him good in Eclipse. But if you don't have an email. I'll settle for replying in here.

Next!! The site I mentioned. Its rather fun. Stories, Pictures, Poems. They can all be posted on that site. Its not very big but it was only created a few days ago! Would really love members. Just check it out at least and tell me what you think. I'll give you the site in a reply to your review. For some strange reason the site wont type properly and cuts some of it out. Why its not working.

Until Then Enjoy.

Morgan got in the car quickly after the witch message and shut the door. Dani took fast as usual skidding every so often. Dani and Raquel sat in the front as usual. In the back Ciaran and Maeve sat together, same with Rei and Exlea. Morgan sat on her own. Every so often they all cast glances in Morgan's direction but Morgan just looked like a lifeless shell. Morgan just gazed at the car floor saying nothing, doing nothing. Not even blinking. Sometimes the other members started to talk to her but she didn't even bat a eye lid at the sound of her name. Maeve looked at Ciaran worry showing on her face. Ciaran shook his head to as if to say nothing is wrong.

When Dani pulled up at the airport. Everyone got out except Morgan not even realising they had stopped. Ciaran touched her shoulder briefly, which snapped her out of her trance.

"Come on. Time to board the plane…" Ciaran said and Morgan just nodded slowly. When Morgan had got out the car Dani and Ciaran stayed and circled the car spelling it. Then the car disappeared, like it had never of been there. The girls and Rei had boarded separately and Dani joined them not long after. Ciaran and Morgan were left standing outside. Morgan had her arms folded across her chest rubbing her arms to keep them warm staring off into the distance. Ciaran stood just behind her, and then turning slowly he boarded the plane. When he was at the top of the stairs he called to her to hurry up. Morgan nodded in his direction. Taking a deep breath she turned and ran up the stairs into the plane.

Walking inside she found a seat away from Amyranth wanting to be on her own. Sitting near a window putting her feet on the seat in front of her and hugging her knees to her she just gazed out the window and eventually fell asleep on the sofa like seat. A few hours into the flight Ciaran and Maeve walked up the aisle to check on her and found her sound asleep. Ciaran reached into one of the suitcase apartments above their heads and pulled out a random blanket.

"Start to get cold soon…" He said not really to anyone and chucked it on Morgan to keep her warm for the journey. Walking back down to join the rest of them, they all gave him questioning looks.

"She's asleep." Ciaran announced sitting down.

"Well why are we sitting down here? Shouldn't we be sitting down there with her…" Raquel said and Ciaran shook his head.

"She might wake up at any time. We are the last people she will want to see." Ciaran said and told them all to stay at this end, "If she wants to sit with us when she wakes up. That's her choice."

Raquel was about to argue but then decided he was right so just let it go. They started to talk amongst themselves for hours. Eventually it started to get really cold. Dani stood up and bought out four blankets and chucked one over to Rei and Exlea another to Ciaran and Maeve who shared and the last which was shared by him and Raquel. Eventually everyone fell asleep except Ciaran and Maeve who just sat there talking to each other.

Morgan woke up with a start not realising she had in fact fallen a sleep. Getting up slowly and then realising a blanket was covering her up. Lifting the blanket off her and then walking shakily down the aisle after just waking up then slumped into a seat opposite Ciaran and Maeve who were still awake and huddling under a blanket exactly like Morgan's only double the size.

"Hey. Have a good sleep?" Maeve asked when she slumped into the seat and Morgan just nodded not completely awake yet. Wrapping the blanket back around her getting really cold.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"We don't know but it happens all the time…" Ciaran answered then the pilot spoke over the tannoy telling them they were about to land. Ciaran sent the others a witch messages waking them up to put their belts on. They woke up slowly and Exlea being slow at waking up rolling his eyes Rei put hers on like a child. Morgan slipped hers on and didn't ever shudder at the turbulence when they landed. Being awake she was the first to get off the plane just to be chucked into a bitter early morning in America.

Morgan waited just at the bottom of the plane and didn't look around when the others came off the plane. She had never been San Francisco. So she just admired her surroundings. Of what she could see from the ground anyway. Ciaran called her and realised she was standing right in the runway and she quickly ran over to where he was and the rest of Amyranth. They walked back through the main airport and surprisingly it was heaving even being at ridiculous o' clock in the morning. When they finally left out the front doors their car was parked over in the car park. Following the others towards the car there was a girl sitting on the bonnet of the car. She had hair, which reminded her so much like Sky's and Hunters. Her eyes were a ice colour of blue and she wore simple clothes top and jeans. She couldn't look at this new person as her hair kept on reminding her of Hunter and she had to swallow tears again.

She stood up off the bonnet of the car and stood up and greeted them all. Dani glared at her for sitting on his car and she just waved a hand at it and his face turned neutral. Obviously she wasn't the slightest bit affected by the glare. Morgan stood at the back of the packet hoping being hidden by the others made her un-noticed. Being a witch it didn't but she didn't question it as it would come up in the Amyranth meeting tomorrow.

"Just came here to tell you where you're staying. The other cells have booked themselves into a hotel so you have the spare Amyranth home."

"Thanks." Ciaran said taking the keys and Morgan wondered whom this girl was. She was really powerful she knew that much. Then she just suddenly disappeared as if never being there. Morgan didn't say anything and just got in the car without a word to anyone. Soon they pulled up in front of a building exactly like the one in Ireland only the one in Ireland only had a driveway but this had huge walls and gates. Looked like a private mansion.

Morgan got out first again and took her suitcase when it was pulled out of the back.

"Don't unpack. We might not be staying long. Just take out what you need for a couple of days." Ciaran said to them all then walked up to the door and opened with the key then took off the spells, which also kept the door shut.

Then they all went upstairs and started to tax rooms. Morgan taxed the one closest to the stairs. Ciaran took the one he usually did at the end of the corridor. The others just took any random room. Dani and Raquel obviously shared and so did Ciaran and Maeve. Morgan went into her own room and took out things for tonight and tomorrow. There were candles and everything around the room and Morgan was fighting the impulse to light one and scry for Hunter. Instead she went and had a shower taking her mind off everything. Then came back out and got dressed and wrote quickly in her Book of Shadows. Then it hit her. She hasn't any tools now. Her tools were the Belwicket tools and she had given them to Moira so she could lead.

Deciding she had to get some new tools like now. She went downstairs finding everyone in the living room. They were all talking so they waited until the talk stopped. Then said mainly towards Ciaran and Maeve, "I need to go out…"

"Why?" Ciaran asked confused.

"I need new tools. My tools were Belwickets, I given them to Moira before I left." Morgan said surprisingly her voice didn't break at the thought of the family she had abandoned.

"You haven't been San Francisco before though have you?" Ciaran said, it was more like a statement than a question.

"No." Morgan answered and Ciaran looked at everyone around and then looked at Dani with raised eyebrows.

"I'm jet lagged, plus I'd have to do all the driving too."

"You so mean. I'll take her." Raquel said taking his keys from his pocket. Then stood up to leave.

"Thanks…" Morgan said and stood up to leave. Ciaran grabbed her by the wrist before she left and handed her a credit card.

"Run it up sky high…" Rei joked.

"I haven't had trouble with it before and you did run it up sky high." Ciaran said still holding it out to Morgan.

"Its not like your actually paying for it…" Dani laughed leaning back against the couch.

"Alright whatever." Ciaran hissed then shook his hand indicating her to take it.

"I have money of my own…" Morgan said then took her wrist back and started to walk without the card. Ciaran grabbed her wrist again and actually put it in her hand.

"Just take it." Ciaran said, "Don't worry about how much you spend…" He said then let her go. Morgan sighed and took it deciding she wouldn't get out the house without taking it. She met Raquel outside in Dani's car.

"Alright. Lets do breakfast first. I'm starving…" Raquel said taking off. Morgan just smiled and sat in silence till they pulled up in a shopping district car park. Then walking towards the café and Morgan just had a tea and nothing to eat. Raquel had toast and tea as she usually did. They didn't say anything during breakfast and then walked the streets to the nearby witchcraft shop.

"Hey. It will be a while till we are back in San Francisco again. Want to go on a huge shopping spree? After all you do have daddy's credit card…" Raquel asked. Walking backwards and spoke like a child.

"No I just want to get what I need and go home…" Morgan smiled.

"I'm not taking no for an answer…" Raquel said and pulled her into a nearby clothes shop. Laughing and moaning at being pulled into a shop against her will.

"Say yes…" Raquel said.

"Ok fine!" Morgan agreed then they went on a huge shopping spree. By the time they got to they actually got to the Wicca shop, they were smothered in bags and they must have run up Ciaran's bill a bit too high but she still had things she needed to get. Before they went to the nearest Wicca shop they stopped back off at the car and put in all their bags back in the car. Then took off towards the Wicca shop in their car and parked around the corner where you could park.

"Alright here we are. Lets get you tools." Raquel said and opening the door and walking inside. Morgan walked to the right side of the shop where most of the basic Wiccan tools were. Picking up a black wand, which almost matched her wand amongst the Belwicket tools. Getting that one as all the other ones just looked naff. After she had got all her other tools she moved on to athames, she found one that looked exactly liked Hunters. Even though it wasn't his her heart ached at seeing it. They hadn't even been separated a day yet and life was already tormenting her about it. Forcing her eyes away from it her eyes landed on a athame. Its handle had a rose at the end, which was decorated with rubies. They had green vines circling the handle and circling to make another rose where the blade joined to the handle. The vines continued down the blade, shined so it looked like a mirror. Raquel looked at the price of it and it was horrendous amount of money.

"It's the best looking one here." Morgan said lamely, "But still I've already put up the bill sky high already."

"It doesn't have a limit that card." Raquel said, "Plus we all live off that card half the time. He has never had trouble paying it back before…" Raquel said trailing off. Morgan got the hint. The money didn't come through a usual channel. She had read about spells to increase wealth before but had never done one, as her salary from the New Charter was more than enough.

"Ciaran wont have a go at you if that's what your worried about…" Raquel said smiling, "Just get it. Well tell him everything else is completely naff." She took it from her and held it, "Anything else you need to get…"

"Not really."

"Well lets head out…" Raquel said and walking towards the till. They stood there waiting for ages waiting for a clerk to come along and serve them.

Eventually someone did they started to apologise for them having to wait. He rang up Morgan's purchases quickly and Morgan paid and left the shop. They walked back around the corner to the car.

"Oh I need to get something." Raquel said, "Food shopping. Have nothing in the house. Plus I'm on cooking duty…" Raquel moaned.

"Well let's go get some stuff for the next couple of days…" Morgan said and Raquel drove to a supermarket. They went into the shops and got stuff for the next few days, not knowing how long they were going to be here. Morgan wasn't talking much now. She kept glancing at the candle on the dashboard, which Dani uses sometimes to scry when trying to find something.

"You alright?" Raquel said noticing her getting twitchy and glancing at the candle and clicked on. She just left it there leaving Morgan to fight the temptation. They pulled up not long after at the spare house for an Amyranth cell where they were staying. Morgan took out her bag from the witchcraft shop. Raquel got the bags of food out of the back and took them into the house. Dani and Ciaran were just coming out of the living room talking about the meeting. They turned around and looked at them as they came in. Dani grinned and walked over to Raquel kissing her quickly.

"Welcome back. Have fun?"

"Loads…" Raquel said smiling and hugging him. Morgan smiled and just stood away to the side, "I need to go start cooking." Raquel said untangling herself. Dani followed saying he would help. Morgan hesitantly held up the card.

"It is kind of high…" She said then handed if over. Ciaran just laughed and took it back.

"Don't worry about it."

"The tools were quite expensive. On top of the other stuff we bought." Morgan said, "She convinced me to go on a shopping spree…"

"Really? She is like a little kid sometimes…" Ciaran said laughing again, "Thought you might of. Since you spent almost half the day to come back."

Morgan nodded and then said, "I'm going to go upstairs and unpack." Ciaran nodded and Morgan just ran upstairs. She unpacked the athame and laid it inside her draw on the bedside and the wand. Then opened the cupboard and lay all the other stuff inside. After she just lay on her bed and drifted a sleep. Soon a witch message resounded in her head from Ciaran telling her dinner was ready. Getting off her bed and stretching from her nap then quickly rubbing her eyes from the traces of sleep and felt more or less normal. Then she ran downstairs quickly and in the dining room. She fell on the food quite literally as she had not eaten since dinner the day before. When everyone had finished Morgan got up and went into the workroom. Ciaran's eyes followed her and she came back out holding a book. Morgan went upstairs and quickly looked for the spell for binding tools. Ciaran knocked on her door when she was just going over it as the last time she had bound tools were the Belwickets ones when she was seventeen.

"What was with the strange behaviour after dinner?" Ciaran asked.

"Oh. I was just getting a spell to bind my new tools to me, or is that not allowed?" Morgan asked.

"No, it's allowed because they are yours. Just you can't bind say the Amyranth tools to you." Ciaran said, "Just wondering why you just got up without a word and went into the work room and came back out with a book."

"Oh well sorry. Seriously its all I'm doing."

"Make sure it is. I know every spell that's done in this house." Ciaran said then left the room. Basically he was trying to put her off from scrying for Hunter. She got the tools out from where she put them. Raquel came by moments later with her stuff she had bought.

"Thanks" Morgan smiled and Raquel left with her bags and Morgan to do her circle. Using the exact same spell as she had years ago back in Widows Vale she bound the tools to her. When her rite had finished she quickly dismantled the circles and wiped the salt out the way, deciding she would have to clean up the mess. Just about to go and clean it up Ciaran knocked on her door saying it was time to go. Deciding to clean up later she took her athame with her as possibly every member would despise her for disbanding them just for a little be of protection. When she met them all downstairs she realised Maeve was going and Morgan was confused, she wasn't a member of Amyranth.

"Alexis said she could go." Ciaran answered her unspoken question.

"Whose Alexis?" Morgan asked never heard of the name.

"The girl that was rudely sitting on top of my car when we arrived." Dani answered and Morgan remembered the girl with the hair almost exactly like Hunters.

"Alright lets go." Ciaran said and they all went outside and Ciaran locked the door with the actual key and with magick. America being not being in the top ten of the world's safest places. Ciaran got in the car after everyone and Dani the only one knowing where the place was just drove there actually like a normal every day driver. They took a turn and went to a secluded and deserted part of the city. They stopped by some woods and that's where everyone got out. Being dark and there were not streetlights to help see Morgan's Magesight kicked in. Dani lead them through the woods to a little hall that looked that was built a long, long time ago. Feeling them approach the doors swung open of their own accord. They all stepped inside and Morgan heard something rustle amongst the darkness in the trees. She cast her senses out into the woods and felt nothing.

"Morgan, come on." Ciaran said from inside and Morgan quickly ran into the hall not knowing it was Hunter and New Charter hiding in the trees. The New York Cell stood in one corner. Alexis stood in the centre and the other three cells stood in different corners of the room.

"Everyone here… good let's start"

"Alexis! Why is she here?" One of the members said pointing towards Morgan and she suddenly felt really out of sorts here.

"She is a member now." Ciaran said defending her from the Leader of the LA cell.

"Goddess Ciaran! She took your magick. Helped the council and the New Charter to make us disband! She has no right to join us now."

"For god sake. Anyone can join Amyranth as long as they are Woodbane and don't subscribe to the New Charters rules." Alexis said stopping this argument.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Fine. She isn't exactly lying." Morgan said.

"Don't pay any attention. Her cell isn't all much to rave about." Ciaran said then just left it at that. Alexis circled the room asking them if they had created any spells and such. The LA cell had a nothing really to report at all. San Francisco had actually crafted a spell, which made the Dark Wave stronger and one new member and Morgan his her surprise. It was Alwyn. She worked for the New Charter as a agent. Basically a Seeker for the Council but she only investigated. Alwyn glanced at her quickly and Morgan nodded unnoticeably. They came to the New York Cell after Ciaran handed over his two spells to Alexis. She acknowledged Morgan this time and Morgan just nodded back at her.

"What's her animal counterpart?" She asked Ciaran.

"Cheetah, but like you she isn't limited." Ciaran said and Alexis nodded.

Suddenly the doors crashed open and people were shouting spells. All the members who have been there for a long time were pushed back against the far wall. Morgan felt a tiny push but nothing more. Maeve stood at her side and the New Charter started to come through the door, Hunter included. People were working ward-evil spells. Amyranth members were obviously tried to break them but they kept putting them up quite fast. Hunter stayed by the door and two people strode to Morgan and Maeve. Quickly they worked a powerful binding spell and they had no choice but to stumble like automatons out of the hall.

Hunter took Morgan when she got to the door after the other two had released them. Maeve screamed after Ciaran being practically the only person she had left alive to love so two witches put her to sleep and one witch a girl carried her out. Hunter continued to pull Morgan through the woods. Noticing Amyranth's car he cast a spell, which damaged it so they could take off after them. Obviously a proper mechanic could fix it. Hunter pulled Morgan over to a car and Morgan didn't bother questioning anything yet. The other witch got in the back with Maeve and Hunter drove off fast. Hunter worked really powerful concealing spells along the way. Soon they were at a hotel and the other witch took Maeve out and Morgan got out with Hunter.

"Stop!" Morgan shouted at Hunter when he started to pull her again, "What the hell are you doing? Is this your grand plan?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Hunter said stopping pulling her and standing outside.

"Are you an idiot? Do you honestly think this will stop him from coming after me and you?" Morgan shouted.

"No. But I didn't really think twice."

"That's why you didn't say goodbye wasn't it? You were just coming after me."

"Yes." Hunter said again.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid Hunter." Morgan said still shaking her head.

"Like I said I didn't really think about it. Too interested in getting you back. I'm sorry."

"It's just Ciaran wont stop coming after me Hunter. You always think things through, you should have known the outcome of this."

"I know I should. I am really sorry." Hunter said and Morgan just smiled and shook her head and just stepped into his embrace. Putting his arms right around her and Morgan went on tiptoe to kiss him again.

"You didn't really get far did you?" A girl said from behind them. Morgan turned around and Alexis was standing there. Ciaran right behind her and so was Dani.

"See" Morgan said, "Nothing we can do now…" Ciaran walked straight past both of them into the hotel searching frantically for Maeve. Hunter and Morgan heard a shrill scream from inside. Then he came out moments later carrying Maeve who was still under the effects of the sleeping spell. Ciaran handed her to Dani who just teleported away instantly. Then it was just Ciaran, Alexis, Morgan and Hunter. Morgan and Hunter stood side by side and Morgan felt slightly torn but she knew how this would end. She would never let Ciaran harm Hunter nor would she let Hunter hurt him. Alexis however wouldn't hesitate and she didn't know her level of power.

"So who told you about the Amyranth meeting?" Alexis directed at Hunter already knowing the answer.

"From someone else, not Morgan." He said defending her knowing what it must look like.

"Really?" Alexis said quite shocked, "Well it doesn't really matter. All the people back at the hall are dead. The only person left alive is you…how convenient."

"You're not killing him." Morgan said looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh what would you do to stop me?" Alexis taunted, "Because you don't really get a say in the matter." She instantly flicked her hand out and Morgan used her inhuman speed and knocked her hand off its initial course and black witch fire shot out towards the sky. Alexis pushed Morgan behind her then stood between her and Hunter. Obviously they had planned this out because Ciaran was now free to kill Hunter. He actually moved to start something.

"You dare and I'm never coming back with you." Morgan warned, "I can do blackmail as well."

"He isn't exactly important Ciaran…" Alexis said not taking her eyes from Morgan. Ciaran sighed and gave Hunter and really dirty look then stepped back beside Morgan. He put a hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off.

"I'll go home when I'm good and ready." Morgan said.

"Don't think so." He said bitterly and grabbed her wrist in an iron grip and teleported her out of there. He let her go when they were back at the house. The others were standing in the hall and looked at her when she arrived with serious distrust.

"Do you all honestly think I told him?" Morgan asked gob smacked.

"Yes." Ciaran said bitterly and went and stood with his coven. Morgan gave them all stunned look and they were just silent having nothing to say. Morgan shook her head and ran out of the house.

"Morgan!" Ciaran shouted, however Morgan being a hell of a lot faster she was out of the grounds before he even reached the door. Ciaran ran and chased after her anyway. Thankfully she wasn't covering her tracks. Dani followed him and then Ciaran hit a two different way direction street and couldn't tell which way she went. Dani caught up with him soon.

"Shit…" Ciaran swore. Dani started to undo the concealing spells on one way and Ciaran the other. Dan after finishing breaking the spells and found her trail running down his side. He called to Ciaran and he went running in his direction. They eventually caught her sitting on a random park bench relaxing trying to calm down. She heard them and felt them approaching. She quickly started to erect a barrier. Just before they got to her she stabbed her athame into the ground which she still had with her and the barrier erected and they couldn't get past, well they could once they broke it however it would take them a while.

"Morgan, take it down." Ciaran said surprisingly calm. Morgan shook her head and leaving her athame there in the ground she turned and ran, "Get back here!" He shouted after her and Morgan just continued running. Dani started to chant and check the outlines of the barrier and started to make it crumble. Ciaran joined in realising there wasn't any use shouting anymore. Dani then having broke the barrier enough pulled the athame from the ground and the barrier dissipated.

"I'll say one thing for her. She knows how to put up a damn barrier." Dani said catching his breath. Ciaran just nodded and started to run after her, Dani sighed and took off as well.

"If you cant go any further don't worry about it." Ciaran said realising he was knackered from all the spell working and still rather jet lagged from the flight and driving everywhere.

"No, no. Well catch up soon. Why are we even chasing her anyway?" Dani asked.

"Any member of Amyranth could get to her. After all we are all in one city. Plus I don't want her going running to her bastard husband either…" Ciaran said.

"Do you believe that she told him?" Dani said, "I don't want to believe it but I don't know how else they could find out…"

"I really don't know. I don't want it to be her either." Ciaran said, then they were silent and continued to follow Morgan.

Morgan continued to run completely angry and frustrated. She didn't know where she was running or even following her route. Didn't even think as to how she was going to get back and she didn't care. She got slightly faster and then bumped into someone and she fell over.

"Hey you alright?" He asked holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Morgan said taking the offer and got up with the help of his hand

"Your extremely fast." He said in a compliment, "Hey, your Morgan. The new member in the New York Cell of Amyranth isn't you?" Recognising her from the meeting.

"Yeah…your not here to kill me are you? For the invasion from the New Charter. Everyone thinks its me." Morgan said and he stood back stunned.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I think if you were going to disband us again, you wouldn't join Amyranth so I don't think it was you."

"Thanks." Morgan said relieved, "So what Cell are you with?"

"I was with the San Francisco one. But I'm getting bored of San Francisco so I'm moving to the New York one."

"I cant be any help here. I don't know my way around San Francisco at all. Plus I'm running from my father at the moment because he ticked me off."

"Well your going to have to face him sooner or later. I know where I'm going come on." He said and Morgan walked along with him.

"I'm Jet by the way…" He said holding out his hand again for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan said and started to walk backwards the way she came, "The reason why I'm so fast is because my animal counterpart I a cheetah."

"There haven't been many cheetah's in Amyranth. I'm a panther which is totally original." Jet smiled and Morgan smiled back. They walked along beside each other and eventually Ciaran and Dani came running toward her and she had to hide her surprise at the fact they passed her barrier. She sighed she had reasonably calmed down now. Ciaran stopped and caught his breath in front of Morgan and he was surprised she didn't run off.

"Hey Jet. Long time no see." Dani greeted.

"Yeah." Jet said shaking his hand in a friendly way. Ciaran just nodded towards him being a leader had obviously seen him before.

"You calmed down now?" Ciaran said towards Morgan and Dani and Jet more or less stayed out of it.

"Yes." Morgan answered looking straight at him nodding at the same time.

"Lets go home then…" Ciaran said sighing. They walked home slowly. Morgan and Jet continued to talk and so did Ciaran and Dani spoke about Morgan and what was going to happen. Eventually they got back and Raquel and Maeve were by the door. Maeve went to Morgan first and gave her a motherly hug. Then went to Ciaran. Raquel went straight to Dani and said hi to Jet as well obviously knowing him. Morgan waited outside still taking in fresh air but promised Ciaran she wouldn't leave. Jet stayed outside with her as he was not yet a member of the New York Cell.

The rest inside were talking once again about Morgan but there were a lot of uncomfortable silences.

"What's going to happen to Morgan?" Exlea asked.

"I don't want to think about it…" Ciaran said shaking his head

"Well were going to have to find out the truth someway…" Raquel said and they all knew what she was hinting at.

"She would never agree to a tàth meanma…" Ciaran shook his head.

"You even asked." Rei said, "As far as I see this is the only thing that can prove her innocence."

"What if it comes out that she did?" Ciaran asked rhetorically.

"We kill her simple." Alexis said suddenly in the room.

Ciaran suddenly got pissed off with her, "Alexis. This has nothing to do with you at the moment. At the end of the day, she is in my cell and im her father as well. So you can scamper off to the other cells and do your supposed work as the overall leader, because they actually need you." He snapped standing up defending Morgan. Alexis looked quite shocked then angry.

"If you want to kill him, you're going to have to kill all of us." Raquel said standing and the others stood up with her even Maeve, which shocked Ciaran to some extent.

Alexis just smirked at the lot of them, "Fine sort it out yourselves. I only came by to say there was a new meeting. That's when we will find out who told the New Charter about the meeting. New place, Jet has the directions." Then she disappeared without another word.

"Were not killing her." Ciaran announced, "If she does turn out to be guilty. Then we will think of something…"

"So were doing tàth meanma?" Exlea asked, still standing.

"Yes. Hopefully willingly." Ciaran sighed, "Go to the circle room. I'll get her inside." The rest went to the circle room and Ciaran turned to Maeve, "Thanks for backing me up."

"Well she is a bitch from what I've seen of her…" Maeve shrugged, "I guess I'm not allowed to join in the circle."

"No, sorry…" Ciaran said shaking his head, "Jet can't either so you can talk with him."

Maeve nodded then hugged Ciaran briefly and then sat down by the fire with her new book of shadows and began writing. Ciaran smiled and left her to it and left the room and prepared for a possible fight with his daughter…

Sorry this chapter was bit rubbish in my opinion its one of them horrible linky chapters… The next chapter will be better… ish

Well just a reminder from the above. The site! Its just stories, drawings and poems and competitions from time to time. Please check it out. If you don't like it just tell me. It is new so there aren't a lot of member.

Five Reviews. Then an update! Also in the review could you be so kind as to give your opinion to the site. If not contact me on all emails are replied to!

Thank you again and please Keep reading!!!

XxHoneyPunchxX


	11. New York Danger

Im back!

Thank you for looking at the site! Even if you didn't join thanks for looking at least!! But thank you to those who have joined; I don't want to seem like a complete failure in advertising XD.

Well that's all! On with the chapter… Enjoy…

Ciaran took a deep breath and stepped outside. Morgan was surprisingly still outside and talking with Jet quite happily. They felt him come outside and Morgan went quiet and distant. Ciaran decided to deal with Jet first then moved onto Morgan.

"Alexis informed me that you have something to give to me." Ciaran stated towards Jet. He nodded and handed him the placement of the next meeting and how to get there. He skimmed it quickly then put it in his pocket, "Alright next question. Why are you here?"

"I came here to ask to if I could swap Cells. The San Francisco one has far too many members plus I'm bored of San Francisco."

Ciaran was silent for a moment then nodded in approval, "Alright then. Animal counterpart?"

"Panther." Jet answered.

"Alright. Well give me your mask when we reach New York. Were leaving tomorrow. In the meantime go inside and wait in the living room." Ciaran said and Jet picked up his suitcase and went inside with a goodbye smile to Morgan. They were silent for a moment longer, then Morgan spoke.

"Well what's happening?" Morgan asked then added sarcastically before Ciaran could answer, "You going to take me inside and kill me, or you going to just leave it and give me a slap on the wrist. Its quite clear that none of you believe me anyway." Morgan said turning around and facing him.

"Were not going to kill you, regardless of what the outcome is. I want to believe you Morgan."

"Well what do you suggest on getting the truth? Obviously what I say doesn't sway your opinion." She snapped. Ciaran looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Tàth meanma." He said eventually, "With or without your consent. But I'm giving you the choice first."

Morgan sighed and looked away expecting that. She started to weigh the pros and cons mentally. Ciaran waited patiently silently praying she would just agree to save any more frustration. The longer that went by Ciaran got to thing that she wasn't going to agree. Eventually Morgan turned back to face him.

"Fine. It is the only way to prove I'm innocent after all." Morgan agreed. Ciaran didn't jump up and down for joy like she half expected him to. He just silently opened the front door and stepped inside and held it open for Morgan. She followed him into the circle room where the circle was already drawn and the other members just scattered around the room.

"Sit in the middle and take down your mind blocks." Ciaran instructed. Morgan silently went and sat cross-legged in the middle of the circle and mentally took down her mind blocks. The others just entered the circle and Ciaran shut it first explaining how tàth meanma in Amyranth works bending down to her level as he was talking to her alone.

"Right, only I'll be going into your mind. I'll skip everything up to when you joined us. Dani will be dampening down your magick so won't lead me away from anything. He will take the spells off when were done. One last thing even though I will be the only one in your mind the others will be able to see what I see as well, so you will feel their presences" He said in a rather calm voice and Morgan nodded not meeting his eyes.

He stood back up and nodded to Dani. He stepped behind Morgan and took her wrists and pulled them behind her back. He drew a sigil above her joined wrists behind her back. Too Morgan it felt like a pair of handcuffs just went around her wrists, but didn't hurt. Then standing up he put a hand to her back and whispered a few words and Morgan's connection to her magick became distant, her senses went dull and she didn't feel that infinite connection to the earth anymore. Then he went and stood right hand side of Ciaran opposite Raquel who was on Ciaran's left.

"Your mind blocks down?" Ciaran asked her standing in front her and Morgan nodded again. She put a hand to her forehead the other hand linked with Raquel's. He said something dark and guttural and Morgan's head was pushed up to face the ceiling feeling like a huge spike was driven through her skull and Ciaran was inside her mind almost instantly. She dimly felt him remove his hand and step back and linked his hand with Dani. Ciaran skipped everything not bothering to see her childhood. Obviously he caught glimpses of it in passing. Then slowed down from the moment he came back into her life. He passed the more private interludes with Hunter, realising they weren't doing a lot of talking. Watching each talking interlude with real concentration and seen each and every word Morgan said. He continued to when they were at the Hall for the meeting also checking if she had sent witch messages checking. He did however feel her response to rustle in the bushes. Then he disconnected himself from her mind and Morgan's head flopped forward.

Dani took the spell off and Morgan felt her connection with her magick again and her head felt a little more together. Then he took the spell off he used to bind her wrists. She stood up shakily refusing the help Dani offered her. Ciaran took down the circle and opened it up rubbing the salt out with his foot. Morgan left the circle at the nearest place it had been opened. Even though she was walking like she was a drunken idiot. They all offered help and she refused it quite nastily and continued on through to the hallway where she stopped to catch her breath. The others went straight on through the living room and Ciaran stopped beside Morgan.

"Morgan-"

"Say you're sorry when I'm in a better mood. Because I'm not really forgiving at the minute." Morgan smiled a bit sadly then went straight upstairs leaving Ciaran stunned. Shaking his head and sighing he went through to the living room and joined his coven. Maeve and Jet had prepared some sweets for them when they came back in. The were all munching at the cake that was on the coffee table and they were more or less all silent.

"Well?" Maeve asked Ciaran when she sat down beside her.

"She was telling the truth…" Ciaran said feeling horrible for putting her through that when she was telling the truth from the start. Maeve smiled slightly and stayed beside him. Ciaran could tell her others were feeling more or less the same.

Ciaran stood up without a word to any of them and left the room and Maeve smiled to herself and had a piece of cake to herself. Meanwhile Ciaran was running up the stairs and knocked on Morgan's door. When he didn't get a reply in witch message nor an actual reply he opened the door slightly and realised the door to the balcony was open. He stepped inside and walked across the room to the balcony door. Looking outside and found her leaning against the wall. Sensing him come up she sighed and turned around.

"What now?" Morgan said in a surprisingly.

"To say that I'm sorry."

"I said apologise when I'm in a better and forgiving mood…" Morgan said rather nastily.

"I don't care weather your in a forgiving mood or not. The fact is that I didn't believe you when you were in fact telling the truth." Ciaran said standing beside her and she just faced outwards again facing the trees that surrounded the building almost.

"What makes it even more hard Ciaran?" Morgan said whirling around to face him after a couple of minute's silence. "Is the fact that I gave you my word I wouldn't do anything like that again and yet this? Tàth meanma I didn't really want to go through and ten times bloody more painful than a normal one. Blocking my magick which was absolutely awful even if it was for a short time." She said her voice wavering and she fought to steady it. She quickly wiped her eyes feeling overflowed with emotions that she hadn't had the time to let out.

Ciaran fought the impulse just to hug her fatherly and tell her everything would be fine when he noticed her start to cry. But she would just push him away. Plus as far as he knew she hadn't yet cried about leaving Hunter so she was probably bottled up.

"I know. All I can say is that I'm sorry, I cant say anymore." Ciaran said, "I wish I could take it all back and believe you, but I cant."

"It really hurt…" Morgan said, "Still feels like my skull is splitting in half…" She laughed through her tears.

"That spell is suitable for a unconnected tàth meanma. I know it hurts. The pain will go soon." Ciaran said in sympathy. Morgan nodded calming down and then sat on a chair, which was to the far end of the balcony by the door. Ciaran joined her soon after, things were going well. She hadn't told him to get lost yet.

"Am I forgiven?" Ciaran asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Morgan looked at him then smiled slightly, "Yeah. Just don't doubt me again"

"What do you think of Jet?" Ciaran asked after another long pause of silence.

"He's a nice guy." Morgan shrugged, "You going to let him join?"

"Well he is already a member. He just wants to swap cells. Make Dani happy anyway, as they are best mates."

Morgan just smiled having nothing to say back to that, "We going to New York tomorrow?" She asked after a time.

"Yes. Straight after the second meeting." Ciaran said and Morgan looked confused.

"Another meeting? Why?" 

"Well since you didn't tell Hunter about the first meeting someone has who is in Amyranth."

Morgan nodded, knowing who it was already, "Oh. Well let see if they find them out."

"We will. Might take a while. Each cell has had a new member recently. Plus each cell has a member who was involved with the New Charter. So its got to be one of the other cells."

"Why do we have to be there then?" Morgan shrugged. Well she couldn't really leave Alwyn to die, Hunter wouldn't ever forgive her seeing as Alwyn is the only sibling he has left.

"Because we just do." Ciaran shrugged, "I don't see the reason either. But if you'd prefer not go, I'll try and talk my way out of it."

"No, no I'll go. Seeing as you have too." Morgan sighed.

"One last question. Since Hunter is involved with the New Charter. Would you know who the agent is?" Ciaran asked picking up on something strange.

Morgan was silent for a moment, even though she was just as experienced as Ciaran she still couldn't fool him, "I might…" She said after a time.

"Who is it then?" Ciaran asked standing up facing her.

"You said you were going to kill them right?" Morgan questioned, "I do know actually. But since your going to kill whoever it is that has infiltrated you, do honestly think I'm going to say?"

"Why? Whoever it is, is nothing to you."

"How would you know?" Morgan said still remaining sitting down but looking up at Ciaran.

"If I try and get whoever it is out without getting killed will you tell me?" Ciaran said after a time.

"You would never agree to something like that. You love killing people, to protect your coven…" Morgan said shaking her head and laughing slightly.

"Who is this person to you?" Ciaran asked after a time.

"This person is a relative of mine?"

"Well obviously not on your side of the family." Ciaran said, "Hunter's sister…" He concluded.

"Now, that might not be true?"

"Yes it is. Sky is still in Ireland so is Moira. Hunter's brother and mother is dead. His father is in Scotland. Leaving his sister…" Ciaran smirked and Morgan cursed him again for being so examining of each situation.

"Yes. It's Alwyn. Now you know what are you going to do."

"What, I said I would. Even though I don't know why you're protecting her since she is only your sister-in-law." Ciaran shrugged, "She isn't going to get off scot-free though."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well the Amyranth sigil will be burned into her skin." Ciaran said for definite, "Its like a ward so if she goes near a Amyranth member it will start to hurt extremely badly so she wont get near Amyranth again. Also if she starts to talk about us to anyone it will react as well."

"Anything else?" Morgan asked sighing.

"Her animal counterpart will be took from her soul, so she can never shift again." Ciaran added, "And it will hurt. But its better than death."

"I suppose." Morgan said eventually, "Wont you get into some sort of trouble for this."

"Maybe." Ciaran shrugged, "But I'm a good leader so she wont kill me for it. Wouldn't let her anyway…" Ciaran added, "I'm sure none of the others would let her kill me anyway. They didn't a few hours ago, when I told her where to go."

"She was here." Morgan asked shocked.

"Yeah. She was giving her usual narrow minded opinion on how you should be disciplined if you had told Hunter."

"Wouldn't have to be. I wouldn't have been breathing…" Morgan said sarcastically, "Anyway. I'm tired. Going bed. Had an eventful day."

"We all have." Ciaran said and followed Morgan back inside. He was by the door when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh and Dani has your athame." Ciaran said on the outside of the door, "Goodnight…"

"I'll get it tomorrow." Morgan nodded, "Night." She smiled. She went through to the shower and had a quick shower. Tying her hair up and not bothering to dry it and quickly got dressed. Just as she was about to get into bed someone knocked on her window. She turned startled and realised it was Hunter. He let himself in and then shut the window behind him.

"Goddess Hunter you have to leave. If they catch you here…" Morgan said shaking her head not wanting to think of what would happen if he got caught again.

"Calm down. I'll leave if I feel anyone coming up, I'll get out the window."

"That's not the point. Please you have to leave." Morgan said standing up beside her bed.

"Seriously. I wont get caught. You have to listen."

"If it's about Alwyn, Ciaran knows." Morgan said knowing what he wanted to say.

"You're joking? What's happening then?" Hunter said worried for his sister.

"He is going to try and get her out alive…" Morgan said, "But she getting the Amyranth sigil and her animal counterpart took from her permanently."

"Other than that she is getting out alive."

"Yes. You'll have to keep her away from America. Unless you're somewhere nowhere near a Amyranth cell."

"There no other way?" Hunter asked. Morgan shook her head sadly, "Well I suppose its better than her being killed. "

"Ok right. You have gave your message but you have to leave." Morgan said.

"What are you so worried about?"

"Someone catching you maybe" A new voice said from the door. Thankfully it was just Dani and Raquel.

"See…" Morgan said shaking her head. She sat down on her bed wondering what was coming next.

"Hunter. Leave right now…" Morgan said standing up and pushing him out onto the balcony, "I'm telling you this now. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. Please don't follow me."

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. You know that." Hunter argued.

"Fine, if you don't want to give up. Continue planning but you can't see me. Im just saying, if you can since I might not be coming back, move on." Morgan said in a voice like the words cost her a lot but convinced her it had to be done.

"If that's what you want." Hunter said in a broken voice, "I want you too as well." Morgan smiled and Hunter left down the drainpipe without a word of goodbye. She didn't look down and watch him run off. Regardless the wind was freezing cold she didn't feel it. She didn't even feel tired anymore. Soon she felt someone approach then felt a fatherly touch on her shoulder. She knew it was Ciaran.

"Dani and Raquel just told me. You alright?" Ciaran asked in a surprisingly calm voice, even though Hunter had just entered without their knowing. Morgan quickly wiped her eyes of the tears that had managed to fall.

"Yeah…" She said but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Let me help." Ciaran said not being fooled. Morgan not caring about the events of the day she just suddenly turned and was hugging Ciaran crying uncontrollably. Rather shocked by her sudden movement but feeling extremely sorry for his daughter. Knowing what must have happened just hugged her back trying to calm her down. After a few minutes of uncontrollable crying she pulled back wiping her eyes feeling more calmed down. Ciaran stroked the tear streaks from her face and Morgan felt like a ten year old.

"Come on inside. You must be freezing out here." Ciaran said pulling her inside regardless weather she wanted to go in or not. Morgan just sat on her bed and Ciaran shut the door to the balcony. Pulling a chair over from the far corner of the room and placed it in front of Morgan.

"What happened?" Ciaran asked pushing her hair out her face.

"He came by to tell me about Alwyn, in case I didn't already know. I told him you knew and kept requesting that he'd just go incase he was caught. Dani and Raquel came in here and I don't know why they did. But he was still in here. I pushed him out onto the balcony in which time Dani might have come and got you. I told him not to follow me to New York and to move on…" Morgan finished Ciaran looked slightly angry probably at the fact Hunter was here.

"I'm sorry…" Ciaran said eventually, "I know how you feel."

Morgan realised dimly that he actually did know how she felt, "I know. Anyway. I'm going bed. Really tired now." Morgan said her eyes already half shut. She climbed into bed quickly feeling the benefit of the soft covers.

"Alright then" Ciaran said standing and moving the chair just by the balcony door. Locking it shut with magick so Hunter couldn't return, "Goodnight" He said softly. Then began to leave the room when he heard her mumble her reply.

"Night dad…" Ciaran wasn't sure weather she was just asleep or that was an actual reply with her brain functioning. Not saying anything else he just left the room quietly.

"She alright?" Dani asked before he went into his room that was just opposite Morgan's.

"Yeah, just a bit upset. But she went to sleep. Shame I didn't get there in time to rip Hunter's head off his shoulders."

"Sorry. We just went in there to apologise and found them talking. Morgan must have got him out before you got there." Dani shrugged.

"Its fine. Maeve still downstairs?"

"Yeah in the living room." Dani said and then went into his own room and Ciaran went downstairs. He found Maeve sitting by the fire and she looked up when she came in smiling.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Maeve asked.

"Yeah, just a bit upset that's all. She told him not to follow her to New York and to try and move on."

" More likely he wouldn't even try. Morgan however might." Maeve said.

"You did for a little while…" Ciaran stated.

"Did you sort things out with your wife? After I told you to go home…" Maeve asked flicking her eyes toward him still facing her fire.

"No. She moaned a lot of how I left her with two children even just for a short time.

"Well you had Killian after that so you must have sorted out something." Maeve said.

"How did you know about Killian?" Ciaran asked curious.

"I asked Morgan if she had known any of your other children." Maeve said, "She told me about Killian and the others."

"Oh. Well Killian was a accident. It was the only way to get her to shut up. Even just for a little while. Its not something I proud of though." Ciaran answered leaning back against the couch.

"I'm going to go bed. Been a eventful day for everyone." Maeve said standing. Ciaran nodded and stood up and followed her upstairs.

The next morning Morgan slept and then squinted at the sunlight that streamed through a crack in the curtains. She glanced at her beside clock and realised half the day had already gone by. Getting up she went and had a shower and washed her hair. Her hair was all stuck together from the tears. Getting dressed she was downstairs for at least two in the afternoon. She was actually dying for something to eat. Then she realised that she hadn't actually been in the kitchen in this house. She went into the dining room thinking that it must go of from here.

"What you looking for?" Rei said suddenly behind her making her jump.

"The kitchen. I'm starving." Morgan answered.

"Just over there." Rei said pointing to the far end of the room and there was a door, in which she hadn't noticed.

"Thanks" She said and leaving towards the kitchen. She quickly prepared herself some tea and something random to snack on out of the cupboards realising dinner will be in roughly three four hours away so it was just to keep her going. She cast her senses around the house and picked up on Rei and Exlea in the living room. Wandering into the living room to ask where everyone else was.

"Hey where is-" Morgan began as she entered then stopped in mid sentence, finding them making out heavily on the couch. Hearing her voice they broke apart suddenly.

"Morgan! Hey good afternoon!" Exlea said breathing a bit heavily and Morgan didn't reply just smirked.

"Were caught red handed…" Rei said breathing just a equally as heavily.

"I'll leave if you want me too…" Morgan said smiling.

"No, no." Exlea said instantly, "What were you saying?"

"I was asking where everyone was…" Morgan said coming inside.

"Dani and Raquel are just out and about." Rei answered, "Ciaran and Maeve are out shopping once again doing anything. Jet is out getting some stuff for dinner. Apparently he is a really good cook. " Morgan nodded and just sat on the couch.

"Listen about last night." Exlea started, "Were sorry for not believing you."

"Its fine." Morgan said just relaxing, "Why was I allowed to sleep in so late?"

"Well, we heard about what happened with Hunter and us. So Ciaran let you sleep in as you have nothing major to do." Rei said looking at Exlea before he replied.

"Oh." Morgan said feeling a little sad again over what she had lost. They just sat there talking then she heard them all come in around the usual dinnertime. She got up and greeted them all at the front door. Jet smiled towards her but ran into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Maeve smiled and decided she would help Jet, to give her something to do.

"You feeling alright?" Ciaran asked looking at Morgan with some sort of concern.

"I'm fine." Morgan answered and Ciaran didn't look convinced, "Really." She added with a more of a final tone to it.

"Alright." Ciaran said and then walked into the living room and the rest of them just followed including Morgan. Ciaran filled them all in on the plan to get Alwyn out alive. He did prefer just to kill her but Morgan wanted her alive so, and he wasn't going to put her up against Alexis. They all nodded their agreement to the plan; Morgan didn't say anything just sat on the couch not contributing.

"Alright. After the meeting and possible fight with Alexis, were getting on the plane back to New York." Ciaran nodded and the rest smiled thinking of home. For Morgan it just bought back awful memories being in New York. After a few moments of relentless chatter, Jet poked his head around the door and announced dinner was ready. Morgan got up first and went and sat at her place, once again Morgan didn't talk a lot. By the time dinner was cooked and they had eaten it, it was time for the meeting. They all went outside and Ciaran locked the house with magick. Morgan looked around the front yard and realised the car wasn't there.

"Where's the car?" Morgan asked.

"We spelled it so it would go to New York. We will put it into a mechanic's shop when we get home. " Dani answered as it was his car. Morgan remembered then. Hunter had damaged his car so they couldn't follow them when he 'rescued' her from Amyranth. She didn't say anything even though Dani knew the true story.

"So how are we getting there?" Morgan asked. Ciaran touched her shoulder wordlessly, and then Maeve's and almost instantly they were outside the building.

"Alright then…" Morgan said shrugging and Ciaran let go. Dani had bought Exlea and Rei and Raquel and Jet came on their own. They all went straight inside. Morgan lingered outside for one moment and seen Hunters blonde hair hiding behind a tree. Deciding not to mention it, as he probably was just waiting for Alwyn to escort her to safety. Morgan ran inside the hall deciding not to waste anymore time. The hall was less crowded than last night and Morgan realised half the members weren't there, obviously finding no need to be there. A circle was drawn in the centre of the room with an opening. When they had arrived, Alexis started.

"Right. The people who have contact with the New Charter, come here." Alexis ordered. Alwyn stepped forward and so did another two. Morgan stepped forward unwillingly as her innocence had already been proved.

"Alright. Each one of you are going to under go a tàth meanma to prove your innocence" Alexis ordered. That's when Ciaran stepped in on Morgan's defence.

"She has already done that. Proved innocent."

"To you who happens to be her father, who would do anything to protect her." Alexis said in a tone that infuriated Ciaran to no end, "Plus if she is innocent she wouldn't mind going through it again."

"No." Ciaran said defiantly, "It's not Morgan and I'm not saying that just because she is my daughter." Morgan tried not to look at Alwyn know it would give the entire thing away so she stayed looking at the floor.

Alexis didn't bother to argue, Ciaran after all had never faltered in that respect before regardless of emotional relationships, so called to Alwyn first. When Morgan looked up, Alwyn gulped. Then realised that was a trap so Morgan would reveal what she was hiding. Alexis just smirked and then told the other two to just go. Soon after all the people that were left were just Alexis, Alwyn and the New York Cell.

"So you knew?" Alexis said toward Morgan.

Casting a quick glance to Alwyn who just smiled at her. She knew what she was getting herself in for when she joined in to infiltrate them. Morgan tried to smile back but couldn't, "Yes."

"Did you?" Alexis asked Ciaran and Ciaran just nodded, "Since when?" She added in a voice like acid.

"Yesterday. Morgan didn't tell me as such, she let little things slip and I figured it out on my own."

"Well lets not waste anymore time." Alexis said and told Alwyn to enter the circle. Ciaran entered it as well being the only leader left here. Alexis drew another circle around Alwyn and then drew sigils around it for marking targets. Morgan didn't recognise the ritual but Ciaran had promised to get her out alive so left it.

"It's the ritual to take her animal counterpart. That's all." Exlea informed and Morgan nodded watching the ritual unfold. She was aware of Hunter watching too, no one else had noticed yet but was looking down on the ritual from the roof.

Ciaran and Alexis started to chant something horrible which hurt Morgan's ears just listening to it. Black smoke rose from either side from the circle. And formed in the shape of a hand over Alwyn. Looking at the Black Hand Alwyn gazed up at it unafraid it suddenly rammed into her chest making her stop breathing as it happened. Thus not being able to breath she couldn't scream but Morgan could tell she was writhing in pain. The Black Hand seemed to grasp some whitish light and then it dissipated Alwyn sunk to the ground. The ritual was over and Morgan was repulsed by what it looked like. The others apart from Maeve seemed unaffected by the scene. Alexis rubbed out the inner circle that surrounded Alwyn and pulled her up by her red hair. She hissed in pain feeling like her hair was being yanked from her scalp.

"That hurt?" Alexis taunted and Alwyn said nothing, then she just chucked her roughly down to the ground. Then taking down the outer circle and getting metal shape, which Morgan had learned as the Amyranth sigil. She attached it on the pole then took it to Morgan, "Make it searing hot." She ordered.

"What?" Morgan asked. Casting a quick glance to Ciaran and he nodded. Morgan sighed and summoned fire up with her hands. She removed it from the pole and held it in her hands. She held onto it until it turned bright pink with heat. She was unaffected by the heat having earned the fires trust, now she will never burn her. Placing it roughly back on the pole and gave Alexis a really dirty look. Alexis just smirked and walked back over the Alwyn who was being restrained by Ciaran. His eyes were concentrating though exactly like Morgan looked when sending a witch message. Alwyn's eyes were wide with shock then concentrated and sent one back to the sender. Alexis didn't say anything just put the sigil to her bare skin at the base of her neck on her chest. Morgan flicked her eyes up to Hunter on the roof and his face was transformed with anger and sadness for Alwyn. Alwyn's screams filled the room and Morgan closed her eyes trying to banish them. When Alexis had finished when the sigil was seared into her skin. Ciaran suddenly teleported out of there with Alwyn, Alexis hadn't noticed until she had put the pole down on the far side of the room. When she turned around they were both gone.

Ciaran however had just teleported to the roof where Hunter was just watching. He stood there and cast a spell on Alwyn to put her to sleep then, pushed her towards Hunter, who caught her before she fell to the ground.

"How did you know I was here?" Hunter asked bitterly.

"Since the beginning of the ritual. I knew you would come here to wait for her. You visited Morgan last night after all who told you." Ciaran said just as equally as bitter, "Now, take her back to Ireland with you. She can never set foot in San Francisco, New York, Los Angeles or Florida again. Unless you want her to go through pain."

"Why did you agree to get her out alive?" Hunter asked eventually.

"You mean something to Morgan, she means something to you." Ciaran said, "If Morgan didn't try to get her out alive, you would hate her for it."

"I would never hate her."

"Admit it, part of you would." Ciaran said and Hunter said nothing. He would never hate Morgan; he would just be rather disappointed.

"Now, get the hell out of here. " Ciaran said and disappeared before Hunters eyes and went back inside the room. The hall wasn't very high so Hunter just jumped off it and walked back to his car. Strapping Alwyn inside and one last look at the hall, he took off. Back inside the hall, Ciaran teleported back to a rather angry Alexis.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked anger coming off her in waves, "You, might have just disbanded us by letting that girl go! She knows too much! Her cell thought up the spell to make the Dark Wave stronger! She possibly might know it!"

_What is there to disband?…_ Ciaran thought, "Yes. That's what that bloody sigil is for! So she can never talk of Amyranth again, dead or alive."

"I'm more surprised than angry to tell you the truth Ciaran. You've never pulled something like this before. I don't really think if you're worthy of leading the New York Cell anymore."

Ciaran didn't say anything whilst and laughed slightly whilst everyone's mouths dropped open not finding it particularly funny. Then Dani stood in as defence, "If it wasn't because of Ciaran leading us, then we would have been disbanded long ago. After all the New Charter knows virtually nothing about the New York Cell."

"I didn't say I was going to replace him though was I?" Alexis said back.

"Shouldn't have said it in the first place..." Dani said really angry trying to control it. Ciaran and him were best friends after all.

"Moving on. In a months time I'll be coming to New York." Alexis said.

"For what?" Ciaran said nastily.

"Morgan's Great Trial…" Alexis said and Ciaran just nodded, "Now go." Alexis said disappearing herself before she did something she regretted. Everyone let out a sigh of relive and then Raquel started to laugh.

"Thinking of replacing you. She must be more nuts than we thought." Raquel laughed.

"Well we are all alive so that's a bonus." Ciaran said rolling his eyes and Raquel's comment then cracked a smile and agreed, "OK. Lets get back to New York." Ciaran said. Grabbing Morgan's and Maeve's shoulder again to the airport.

"What about our stuff?" Morgan asked realising where they were.

"We put it in the car before we cast the spell to send it to New York." Ciaran answered and the others appeared not long afterwards.

"Alright then. Lets get going." Ciaran said and entered the airport. This time they had to go through all the scanners and everything and get their bodies searched. Since they had no luggage, they got through everything surprisingly quickly. They went into the actual air field and found the Jet they usually use to fly everywhere. Before getting on the plane something tingled at Morgan's senses as a danger, she decided to mention it.

"I don't think we should use this plane…" She said before getting on the plane.

"Why?" Ciaran and Rei both asked.

"I just don't think we should get on it…" She said.

"The pilot does a check every single time before and after its used. If there is something wrong. He would tell us." Rei shrugged.

"Come on…" Ciaran said and pushed Morgan gently onto the plane. Feeling rather reassured by Rei's statement she remained calm. She sat with the others for a change not joining in with the convosations. When she was just about to go to sleep the pilot called to say over the intercom that they were landing in New York airport so she put on her belt. The plane started to shudder and shake violently.

Her senses picked up on something not right and the others picked up on it too. They were falling far to fast to the ground. Maeve looked to the side towards her and nodded, they were going to crash. Maeve took her hand they started to chant to bring up a barrier to protect the others from fire if they exploded. They heard the others chant to protect themselves and the others from the actual crash itself. Soon at the speed they were falling the nose of the plane actually collided with the ground. They rebounded off the ground and circled in the air. People on the ground were screaming at the scene unfold before them. Maeve and Morgan had just finished and erected their barrier as the plane collided with another plane, which was unloaded of passengers and exploded.

Dun dun dun… Will they survive? Im telling you now. That was not Alexis's fault, before you question it! It was just simple engine failure…

Well I'm being kind and updating even if I haven't got five reviews, only four! I'm sorry about the cliffy but had to be done…

Well Five Reviews and an update!

XxHoneyPunchxX


	12. Killian

Chapter 12!

Sorry about the cliffy on the last chapter! Well here I am with the next chapter and fun for you people! Killian enters in this one! Also it is slightly unrealistic but who cares it's a story lol!

**Jase **He did. But slightly against his will, so it's a bit sweet lol.

So enjoy!

Ciaran was the first to wake up. Pushing the chairs, which trapped his legs to the floor and standing up. Maeve was right beside him and was fine thankfully unburnt. Smoke clouded her skin. She started to cough and splutter and then her green eyes opened slightly. (Sorry, I just realised her eyes are in fact green… lol)

"You alright?" Ciaran asked pushing her hair out her face. She nodded coughing up trying to get some oxygen in her lungs. Ciaran drew a sigil above her head and then she breathed normally as if someone had just put an invisible gas mask on her head.

"Thanks…" She said breathing more normally. She looked beside her as Morgan was supposed to be next to her but she wasn't there, "Where's Morgan?" She asked starting to worry.

"I not long got up myself. We'll find her." Ciaran said helping her stand. The others limped over to them sooner or later. Raquel was feeling slightly light headed as she had a really deep wound on her head. Dani was helping her walk he was more or less unharmed. His clothes were burnt slightly from the fire of the explosion same with Rei and Jet. Exlea's ankle was twisted in a weird way, might be broken.

"Where's Morgan?" Rei asked coughing. Even though he used the same spell Ciaran had used on Maeve his throat hurt from too much smoke inhalation.

"Alright. You four try and get off the plane." Ciaran said motioning towards the girls and Jet. Maeve nodded and helped Exlea walk and Jet helped Raquel walk and they tried to find an exit. Ciaran pointed in the directions in which they should look. Moving chairs that blocked their paths and coughing and spluttering out Morgan's name.

Morgan stirred coughing and spluttering. She tried to move but her body was trapped under a few chairs. The impact of the explosion must have blown her really far away from the others. Her leg was abnormally twisted under a chair, which hurt really bad. He shoulder was really sore from landing weirdly so she couldn't use it to move the other chair, which trapped her arm to the floor. Writing a sigil shakily in the air with her sore arm, which she had some use of so she could breath. She heard the others shouting to find her and she shouted back. They must of not heard her as they continued to shout. Concentrating as hard as she could through the pain she sent Ciaran a witch message.

Hearing Morgan's voice resound in his head he sighed with relive at the fact she wasn't dead.

_Where are you? _He sent back.

Morgan shouted again with her actual voice and Ciaran still didn't hear her as he said again in her mind, _Where are you? _Letting the emotions carry across and she felt his extreme worry. Gathering her energy she let witch fire shoot out of her hand, which was a bad idea, as some of the roof collapsed around her thankfully not on her, but blocked Ciaran's path of getting to her.

Hearing what happened he called Dani and Rei from where they were and trudged forward then coming to a block in their path. Hearing Morgan hiss in pain on the other side he blasted the rubble out of his way that blocked his path. Morgan used the chairs as protection from the rubble blast from the other side then found Ciaran, Dani and Rei walk forward shouting for her.

"Over here…" She said hoarsely, coughing again.

Hearing her voice from behind a few chairs he walked over, "You alright?" Ciaran said bending down to the floor.

"Do I look fine?" Morgan answered sarcastically. Ciaran then stood up and pulled the chair off her other arm first. When her other arm was free Morgan held her dislocated shoulder. Dani and Rei moved the chair from her leg and she winced at the relieve of the weight. She slowly and painfully twisted it around. With Ciaran's help she slowly pushed herself up and Ciaran also helped her walk. They walked back to where they separated and realised the others got off the plane. Maeve and Jet and kindly left a trail of magick leading them to the exit. Soon they came to a hole in the plane, which lead outside. Maeve practically leapt on Morgan when she came out of the plane. Dani walked back to Raquel and hugged her tightly relieved that she made it out all right.

"You alright?" Jet asked Morgan when she had breathed in some fresh air and feeling a bit normal.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Morgan said nodding and sitting on the floor. Twisting her leg back into place and biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. Then drawing a sigil over it and she stood up again on her own two feet, thanking the world for her healing ability. But still holding her dislocated shoulder.

"Wonder how that happened. I don't think it was magick. Probably just engine failure." Jet said motioning towards the planes, which were roaring with flames. Firemen were littered around it trying to put out the fire. Most flights were delayed because of it. Paramedics looking at Raquel's head wound and Exlea's foot and one came up to Morgan requesting to look at her shoulder. Dani and Rei both stood with them.

"Oh no. No need its fine." Morgan said but being a doctor he requested more sternly that he look at it. Knowing from experience doctors were oddly stubborn when he came to injuries he reluctantly followed him to an ambulance. Ciaran let Maeve stayed by the ambulance watching the others get sorted out. When they had finished checking them out and how it was miraculous that they survived they let them go. Exlea had to use crutches and Raquel had her head bandaged up. Morgan had a sling, which she was not pleased with. Press had stopped them as they went back to the airport as the only survivors from the plane crash. Ciaran said none of them had anything to say then walking right past them pushing them out their way at their meek attempts to try and get them to say something. They rounded a corner and made sure they were alone. Dani stole a car off the side of the street just to get them home not caring what it looked like. In the car, Morgan took of the sling and chucked in the car hating the colour and smell of it. Ciaran didn't say anything as she could heal herself whenever she wanted.

Soon they pulled up outside the New York home and Morgan recognised it instantly as the old house where she nearly had her power stole from her.

"Didn't you lot bother to move out?" She asked still quite hoarse. Ciaran just shook his head and handed Morgan her suitcase.

"We left for a little while, whilst the council invaded it. We soon moved back in removing all their tracking spells and such."

Morgan just rolled her eyes and entered the house carrying her suitcase with her good hand. She ran upstairs and chose her room that wasn't already taken by the other members. When in her room she sat on her bed, which was just the same as the one back in Ireland. She drew a sigil over her arm and the pain almost dissipated as tendons and such reconnected healing her arm. She moved it a couple of times and it felt slightly normal. As she was covered in dry smoke and must look a mess she went and had a shower. When she got out the tub might as well have been black from all the smoke. She let the shower run and then added some cleaner in it to clean it off. She unpacked whilst the shower cleaned the bath. When she had finished she switched off the water in the bathroom after the bath was clean from all the dirt and smoke. When she was done she got ready for bed and went asleep feeling utterly exhausted. Ciaran poked his head around the door and realised she was asleep and so left her. The rest of them did the same feeling equally as exhausted.

Hunter had drove to the airport deciding to take Alwyn to Ireland with him. Booking tickets as Alwyn just sat on a seat feeling utterly worn down. Hunter joined her and waited for their flight to be called.

"You alright?" He asked like the caring brother he was.

"Yeah… just really sore" Alwyn said laughing slightly.

"If it means anything you did well just not to have been killed." Hunter praised

"I was quite surprised for Ciaran getting me out of there alive…" She commented facing him weakly.

"If he had his way, he would have killed you." Hunter said bitterly at the mention of his name, "Morgan convinced him to get you out of there." He said truthfully. Alwyn just smiled sadly knowing Morgan was a sore point at the moment.

"You'll see her again." She said with odd womanly wisdom. Hunter just smiled at the support from her younger sister. A flight had just landed from New York and people were all talking about a plane crash. Hunter stood up and talked to one of the people who were getting off the plane.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but you mentioned a plane crash in New York?"

"Yes. We were far away from the explosion but seen the entire thing. It looked like a private jet that had engine failure crashed into another plane and exploded." The lady answered simply and Hunter looked overcome with panic.

"Thank you." He said then went and sat down again. Alwyn being nosey and heard everything too.

"You think it was her plane?" Alwyn said. Hunter gave her a quick side-glance and he just nodded. Not caring if it was public he pulled out his lueg and started to scry to see the accident. Gazing into the purple darkness of the stone and seen the scene unfold. He asked the stone to show him the passengers on the plane. Turns out it was Morgan's plane. Cutting the image short not actually wanting to see the collision. He asked to see the aftermath of the accident. The flames were soaring high into the sky. There were ambulances tons of fire engines gathering around. He couldn't see any survivors around the plane. Stopping what he was seeing praying that Morgan wasn't dead.

"You want to change the flight tickets?" Alwyn asked noticing his facial expressions, which just confirmed everything.

"No, she asked me not to follow her." Hunter said being rather strong. Sinking back into meditation and called up another image of Morgan as she was now. Then he opened his eyes and looked into the stone. He had always been good with scrying so he always got the truth when scrying with stones. He found Morgan sound asleep in her bed. Hunter pulled reluctantly out of the vision knowing he couldn't hold onto it forever. Putting the lueg back in his pocket, he turned to Alwyn.

"She survived. " He said with certainty and Alwyn just smiled. Their flight was called just then and Hunter sighed getting up. Grabbing suitcases and letting Alwyn lean on him from time to time. Handing over their tickets reluctantly. Soon boarding to take him home, disappointed he couldn't bring Morgan home with him.

Morgan woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. Surprisingly she was one the first people awake. Either way she got up, pushing herself out of the bed and got dressed. Brushing her hair she went downstairs casting her senses and picked up on Jet in the kitchen. Going in the kitchen to greet him.

"Morning…" She said rather sleepily.

"Morning. Good sleep?" He asked whilst making breakfast.

"Yeah. Like a log. Surprised actually I'm never up this early." Morgan said smiling and Jet just laughed.

"I'm used to getting up early. I had to always make breakfast back in San Francisco so…" Jet explained and motioned with his hands to 8 plates. She heard people upstairs start to get up and so Jet started to make the tea hearing them move around as well. Morgan helped him take the plates to the table in the dining room just as the others came through the doors all gaping with surprise to see Morgan up before them.

"Hey Morgan you feeling alright?" Dani joked stepping forward putting a hand to her head. Not finding it funny Morgan slapped it off, "You should go back to bed you have a fever" They all laughed and Morgan just glared evilly at him.

During breakfast Ciaran was giving everyone a run down of how the day would be spent, "Right. Since we left this place in a total mess. We have a huge clean up job." He started and the others groaned, "Dani and Raquel would you mind taking the circle room upstairs?"

"Give us the biggest job why don't you…" Raquel said glaring and Ciaran just grinned.

"Yes. I'll clean up my study. Rei and Exlea if you wouldn't mind cleaning the work room."

"What about Morgan and Jet?" Rei asked not letting them getting off with doing nothing.

"I was going to ask them to do the shopping of all the stuff we need." Ciaran said.

"Why don't they clean?" Dani said.

"They didn't make the mess…" Ciaran said simply and Dani just nodded and got back to his breakfast, "You mind?"

"What? Oh no, I don't mind." Morgan said and continued drinking her tea. Not bothering with the toast, Jet had made her.

"Morgan?" Exlea asked and Morgan looked up at the sound of her name indicating she was listening, "Would you mind healing my foot?"

"No. I'll do it in the living room after breakfast." Morgan said and continued to drink her tea and Raquel looked at her as well not saying as well, "Your head too" Morgan added clicking on to what she wanted and Raquel smiled and also got back to eating her breakfast. When everyone had finished Morgan got up like she usually does.

"Come see me in my study upstairs when your done" Ciaran said and then left the room and Maeve followed. Morgan wandered through to the living room with the others. Dani and Rei just went to be with their girlfriends. Exlea flopped onto the couch and actually threw the crutches away. Morgan wasn't the tiniest bit surprised at her outburst when she didn't like her sling she had been forced to wear for a short time. First she healed Raquel, as hers was smaller than Exlea's. All it was a simple chant in Gaelic, which healed the burst, blood vessels stopping the bleeding and healing her skin. When Morgan was done Raquel looked in the mirror and found it clean and no scar marring her skin. Raquel thanked Morgan then left the room with Dani. Moving to Exlea who was on the couch she sat in front of her on the floor. She pushed her jean leg up slightly then pulling her sock off her foot. Putting three fingers on either side of her broke ankle and pushed slightly. Exlea didn't even shudder at the pain, probably used to it. Sinking into deep mediation she saw the injuries under her skin. Using magick she shifted the bones back into the right places, repaired the bones and made them a tad bit stronger than they originally were. Made the swelling decrease so her foot looked virtually normal. She took her hands away from her ankle opening her eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust to the room. Rei fussed over Exlea for a few moments making sure she was fine then turned to Morgan who was a bit disorientated.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Take a lot out of me sometimes."

"Still able to do the shopping?" Rei asked helping her get up.

"Yeah. I'm not that tired." Morgan said, "Alright well, I'll see you two later." Jet was outside by the door waiting to go, "I'll be back in a minute. Got to get the list from Ciaran." He nodded and Morgan ran upstairs guessing his study was upstairs somewhere. Going right past the bedrooms she came to a door at the end of a corridor. It opened to reveal another flight of stairs going straight up to two doors opposite each other. She was about to search with her senses when she heard Ciaran's voice from the door to her right. Going inside and they didn't even bat an eyelid to her entrance.

"Listen you have a month to decide so at least think about it." Ciaran said holding her hands and Maeve nodded sadly, "Alexis will be coming down for Morgan's Great Trial then you'll have to tell her your answer."

"What answer? What does she have to decide about?" Morgan said making her presence known. Startled by her presence Maeve just nodded towards Ciaran then left the room.

"Raquel and Exlea alright?" Ciaran asked.

"Yes fine. Exlea is walking without the help of Rei or the crutches." Morgan answered, "Answer my question. What does she need to decide?"

"She has to either join Amyranth or we can't have any contact with her at all" Ciaran said slightly bitterly. Morgan knew his bitterness wasn't aimed at her, more likely Alexis.

"Alexis's order?" Morgan asked to confirm her thoughts and Ciaran just nodded not saying anything. They stood in silence for a few moments weighing a possible loss. Morgan then remembered that Jet was waiting for her so she asked for what she came up for, "You got a list of the stuff we need?"

"Yeah." Ciaran said turning around and going towards his desk. Morgan took the opportunity to look at the room. She remembered it vaguely of where she had recognised Ciaran as who he actually was. Ciaran turned back around with the list he had not long ago wrote and then noticed Morgan remembering what had happened here. Deciding not to mention anything he just handed her the list, "Here. Take Dani's car keys."

"Car keys? It needs fixed don't it?" Morgan asked confused.

"He got it towed and they bought a courtesy car for him to use." Ciaran answered, "He is just opposite actually. Through the door to your left."

"Alright."

"Oh and no on the sly shopping sprees and making Jet carry the bags." Ciaran smiled and Morgan just laughed slightly and left the room. Going straight across the landing into the next room.

"Dani. I need your car keys."

"Don't wreck it. I need it in one piece to get my other one back." Dani said chucking her the keys from his pocket.

"I think you're more likely to wreck it than me. You drive like a maniac."

"I haven't killed anyone with my insane driving" Dani said in his defence. Morgan just smiled and left the room. Meeting Jet downstairs who remained by the door. They both went outside to Dani's temporary car.

"What are we getting then?" Jet said getting inside. Morgan wordlessly handed him too lists. One magickal supplies the other non-magickal. He read through them quickly. He had been to New York more times than Morgan had so he directed her to a decent Wiccan shop, which was marked on the door with the wheel of the year.

"Hold on. Some people in these shops are witches so they know what they can and cant sell together. So you'll go in and buy one half, me the other." Jet took the list back from Morgan and he sat and split it up into to two separate lists. Jet handed her one list then Morgan got out of the car and went inside. She bought her half finding the stuff rather fast on the shelves. Quickly paying for the stuff with Ciaran's card. The lady whom she found out wasn't a witch just rang up her purchases without a second thought. She went back outside and Jet was just standing outside the car waiting.

"She isn't a witch." She informed and handed Jet Ciaran's credit card and he went inside and bought the other half of the magick stuff they needed for rituals and such.

"Right. Supermarket next." Jet announced getting back in the car with his half of stuff. Morgan smiled and started the car and took off towards a supermarket they passed going towards the Wiccan shop. Pulling up in the car park Morgan got out the car and Jet and Morgan went inside to do food shopping. By the time they had finished it must have been nearly dinnertime as the list was so huge.

"Alright. I'm so hungry now. Pray they have dinner ready…" Morgan moaned as they got back to the car.

"They might. Judging by the amount of food we had to buy, chances are they haven't…" Jet smiled. Morgan groaned again and Jet just laughed and continued loading bags into the boot. Morgan took the trolley back to the nearest bay and then hopped back into the car. Sighing out of hunger then drove back, might I add, quite fast to the New York Cell's house.

"Help…" She pleaded at Dani and Rei who were just inside the house for help to carry in the bags. They laughed and just went outside to help.

"Sister!"

Morgan looked up from the back seat of the car and found Killian calling her with his usual lack of her name also with his usual crowd of ladies salivating over him. Smiling at the sight of him as she hasn't seen him in ages. He departed from his crowd against most of the girl's wishes. He ran across the road and hugged his little sister.

"When did you get back to New York?"

"Yesterday actually" Morgan said smiling ignoring the shouts of jealousy at Killian.

"Another question. Why are you here?" Killian said Morgan was about to answer when the answer actually stepped out of the door calling her.

"Morgan did you get-" Ciaran said stopping dead in his sentence and noticed Killian. At the call of Morgan's name by a familiar voice Killian turned his head and seen his dead father standing very much alive and breathing before his eyes. He blinked a couple of times hoping to see him disappear, didn't work.

"What's going on?" Killian asked Morgan.

"I know it's strange. Amyranth worked a spell to bring him back to life and at full powers."

"Why are you here that's what I want to know?" Killian asked completely ignoring Ciaran all together.

"Well-" Morgan said starting then Ciaran interrupted.

"How about we just explain everything over dinner Killian?" Ciaran said in as nice as he could muster as the boy's father.

"Yeah, sure." Killian said hesitantly which was strangely unlike him, "One sec!" He strolled back over the other side of the road and said goodbye to his clingy entourage. Kissing some of the girls goodbye and promised to meet up with them later. Walking back across the road after saying bye to everyone, "All yours!" Killian said cheerfully.

Morgan got the rest of the bags out the back and handed the ones from the magick store to Ciaran. They all went inside followed by a strangely hesitant Killian who was looking around as though he expected someone to leap out of the shadows and grab him. They all walked through into the kitchen where Maeve and Raquel were cooking dinner.

The two women turned around as they sensed the others enter and Raquel gave Killian a warm smile. "Hello, Killian, haven't seen you in a while."

At the sound of Killian's name Maeve turned fully around, her face hardening, "Killian? You're Ciaran's youngest son."

"Yeah." Killian said shifting uncomfortably under her cold gaze. "Um, who are you?"

"This is Maeve." Ciaran cut in quickly wanting to get introductions out of the way.

Killian's eyes practically popped out of his head. "As in... Maeve Riordan?" He looked at his sister, silently pleading for a reasonable explanation. When she didn't give one he grabbed her by the arm and steered her back out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind them.

He grasped Morgan firmly by the shoulders. "Okay, sis, what the hell is going on here? Is that your Mom?"

I looked away from him. "Yeah."

"Little sister, fill me in here, I thought your Mom was dead?" Killian spoke utterly confused.

"She was..." Morgan said hesitantly.

"Morgan! What do you mean she was?!" He gave Morgan a little shake.

"Well, the spell Amyranth used to bring Ciaran back. We made a completely different one using the other one as its base, so it could bring her back."

"Okay. Any particular reason she seems to hate me?"

"Killian, she didn't know you existed till I told her. She only knew about Kyle and Iona."

Killian slumped against the wall and rubbed his temple as though trying to process everything he had been told. Both looked up as the kitchen door opened and Dani poked his head through. "Dinner's ready guys."

Killian looked up and sighed. "I suppose we had better go in then."

Over dinner the atmosphere was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Maeve was carefully avoiding talking to Killian and he seemed to be becoming more and more uncomfortable to the point where the whole table could tell he wanted out.

Everyone was trying to make conversation but it was very forced and Morgan was starting to feel torn in two over whether or not to say something to Maeve or keep quiet.

On the one hand she didn't want to upset Maeve. She hadn't known her for long and was worried about falling out with her so soon. But on the other hand Killian was her brother and Maeve was treating him like something on the bottom of her shoe.

After another few minutes of trying to include him in the conversation and having him frozen out by Maeve Killian stood up.

"Well it was great seeing you, sis but I'm going to have to go. Give me a call and we can get together sometime." He scribbled his latest phone number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. He leaned over in his seat and hugged his sister goodbye then got up and ran off, like he couldn't get of there fast enough, without a word to Ciaran or anyone. Morgan stood up angry her chair sliding across the floor making a really loud noise and glaring at Maeve.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snapped then before doing something she would probably regret. Walking out the room and up to her bedroom. She quickly looked at the number. Along with the number was a little note. '_I'll be at the club where we first met tonight at 8. Come along if you want x.' _Morgan smiled and sent him a quick witch message saying she will be there tonight. She soon heard Killian's response and then just left it.

Everyone had left the dinner table having to get out of the tense atmosphere. Ciaran and Maeve stayed though. Ciaran got rid of the plates with magick. Maeve looked at the table feeling rather horrible herself. Ciaran was slightly lost for words, mostly at Morgan's outburst of anger. Maeve got up slowly and started to leave the room. Ciaran got up after her when she left and caught her wrist just after she left.

"Look. You don't have to force yourself to talk to me. I was out of order in there, treating Killian like that. I know you're mad at me because he is your son, so you don't have to." Maeve said turning away from him to take off upstairs. Ciaran dragged her into the living room where they could talk without being disturbed.

"I'm not angry at you. I expected you to act like that if you had met him. I invited him to dinner because he had a right to know what was going on, me being back to life. Also you didn't even know he existed till a few days ago." Maeve was going to answer but Ciaran silenced her, "Anyway. If Killian is ever here again, try please to get along. Morgan and Killian are really close. Probably part of the way she acted. So for her sake if anything…" Ciaran asked.

"Alright." Maeve said.

"But you were quite nasty though. I didn't think you had it in you to create that atmosphere." Ciaran said smiling. Maeve grinned and then sat on the couch and Ciaran sat beside her and they just relaxed.

Few hours later.

Morgan had stayed upstairs in her bedroom writing in her Book Of Shadows, then just relaxed on her bed doing nothing and calming down after her little outburst. Getting dressed to go out to the club and meet Killian. Running downstairs and decided to apologise to Maeve before she went. Also tell Ciaran where she was going, because if she just went, he would scry come after her. With her jacket on she ran downstairs and went into the living room thinking they would be in there and not upstairs. As she came in they both turned to look at her from the couch.

"Hey…"Ciaran greeted, "You going out?" He questioned noticing her jacket and everything on.

"Yeah. With Killian and a few of his friends. Meeting at that witch club."

"Oh. Where I met you in the courtyard? That club?" Ciaran questioned.

"Yes. I swear you were on drugs that night…" Morgan said shaking her head and Ciaran laughed remembering his statement.

"Well get Killian to walk you back. I don't trust people of this city at night."

"Why I can defend myself just fine…" Morgan said, and then Ciaran gave her the look that he gave when what he said was final, so no would challenge him.

"Killian will walk you home…" Ciaran said in a final tone and Morgan nodded against her will.

"Maeve." She said actually getting it out the way and she turned around in her seat and faced her, "I'm sorry. I just didn't like the way you treated Killian. He didn't deserve it. Its not his fault that he was born." Morgan said in a certain tone and Ciaran glared at her.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to treat him like that." Maeve laughed at her born comment, "I know…" She smiled and Ciaran glared at her.

"Hey stop ganging up on me!" Ciaran moaned from the couch like a child. Morgan and Maeve both laughed.

"Alright. I'm off. See you tomorrow probably."

"Woah, tomorrow?" Ciaran questioned.

"Yeah probably by the time I get back you'll be asleep…" Morgan shrugged.

"See you later." Ciaran said and Morgan left the room, the house and started to run towards the club. Every so often stopping to scry to get her direction, when she got lost. About ten past 8 getting lost a few times, she eventually found it. Killian was outside waiting with his friends talking. Morgan stopped and then decided not to bother, as she wasn't good at socialising. Killian turned sensing her approach and called after her.

"Morgan!" He called. He ran and pulled her towards his group of friends before she could leave. Giving introductions quickly and only one-way. He introduced her as his 'little sister' and Morgan felt like six years old when he said that but it was her nickname for life, regardless of her age. She smiled and waved slightly not trusting herself to speak. Killian's arm was wrapped around her shoulders in a brotherly gesture and made her feel even more young and stupid.

They all went inside the club and all gathered around the bar for a moment. Then a song came on and the girls dragged Killian onto the dance floor. Killian grabbed Morgan's hand and dragged her onto the floor with him, regardless of her protests, determined to make her have some fun. Dancing for a long, long time. Morgan eventually left the dancing group to get a drink. One of Killian's friends was at the bar and so asked.

"Want a drink?"

"Yeah. Just lemonade or something, not in the mood for drinking." Morgan said smiling then took off to a free table. He joined her moments later with lemonade. She drank it down quite fast feeling extremely thirsty from all the dancing. Whilst she watched the group on the dance floor her vision started to go blurry and she felt like she needed fresh air.

"You ok? Want to go outside and get fresh air?" He asked noticing how she was feeling. Morgan nodded then he dragged her outside through the crowds to the courtyard. Breathing in and out a few times and then felt a bit better to go back inside. Turning around Killian's friend (I'm not giving him a name as he only appears once) pushed her back against a bench and sat on top of her and kissed her roughly on the lips. She tried to push him off but couldn't as she felt psychically drained so couldn't fight him off. Deciding quickly to send a witch message to Killian begging for help, and about to flick witch fire at him, she felt her connection to magick dissipate. Knowing he had blocked her magick she just prayed her witch message had got through to Killian realising there was nothing that she could do now.

Killian was just in the middle of a dance with his girlfriend (Oh my god! He has settled down with one girl…) when Morgan's voice resounded rather weakly in his head. He tried to send one back but couldn't form a usual connection. Deciding something was wrong he separated from his girlfriend, which surprisingly she didn't take offence and started to dance with a group of her friends. Killian searched for Morgan inside the club first and didn't find her where she went, after she had left the dance floor. Casting his senses strongly and tried to search for Morgan that way. But with all the magick flying around it was quite hard. Picking up on a extremely weak trace of her, outside. Running toward the courtyard door (where Morgan met Ciaran in The Calling) he found her getting pinned to a bench, by one of his friends. Getting overcome with anger, he ran over to his friend and hauled him off of Morgan. Whilst his drunken friend was recovering of getting chucked to the ground Killian turned to Morgan.

"You alright?" Killian asked and Morgan nodded weakly. He then turned to his friend his eyes gleaming with rage, "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"Having some fun. Like she was as well." He said getting back to his feet drunkenly.

"Really you call drugging her and spelling her fun?"

"Fuck off Killian. It's got nothing to do with you." He slurred then started to walk back to Morgan to finish what he started. Killian grabbed him again before he got anyway near Morgan chucked him and this time hit him with witch fire making him go flying back into a tree and loose consciousness. Killian sighed at how pathetic and one sided that fight was and then turned back to Morgan. He broke the magick blocking spells he had put on her, quite strong ones as well. When they were off she looked almost normal except she was still feeling the draining effects of the drugs he had used on her.

A bouncer came out not long after and said the club was closing. Killian nodded and helped Morgan up and then they both walked out of the pub. Killian's friends had already took off, and he didn't really mind. He took her to a nearby café and they both sat down and had a cup of tea. Morgan was shaking with the cold gradually warming up, from both the tea and the café's heating.

"I can't believe I didn't sense that drug, whatever he put in that drink…" Morgan said laughing at herself.

"You wouldn't of. He is quite good with blocking spells, blocking certain kinds of things. Probably put a spell on the drink itself so you wouldn't sense it, just like he blocked your magick. Fucking prick."

"It's my fault so…" Morgan said saying nothing else.

"You didn't deserve it. He just cant get anyone off his own back so had to resort to this…" Killian said shrugging, "I seriously had no idea he was like that. So I'm sorry leaving you alone with him…"

"You didn't know. Plus nothing happened. You got my witch message and come to my rescue so. Thank you…"

"What are big brothers for?" He grinned and Morgan smiled despite what happened, "Anyway. I have questions to ask?"

"Why I'm with Amyranth is one of them" Morgan said guessing.

"Yes…" Killian said nodding.

"Ciaran was back to life about 4 months now. Tracked me down in Ireland and…" Morgan said hating to dredge up the memories of Hunter, "Used Hunter's life against me to get me to join him."

"To be honest, I was confused why he didn't use that before." Killian said rolling his eyes, "I'm going to tell you this honestly. I don't approve of you being with them."

"I know you wouldn't. I don't approve of myself being them so, but I don't really have a choice."

"You do. Tell Da where to go." Killian said rather nastily.

"Its not that easy. It's not as bad as I though it would be, being with them."

"No. It isn't, It's the members that do that to you though. Make you feel completely and utterly welcome. Well the New York Cell anyway." Killian said not knowing about the others, "Alexis though is a fucking bitch…"

"You've met her?" Morgan asked.

"A few times. She has roughly the same power as you, but she wasn't born with it. She stole it from random powerful witches, through various rituals. However because it isn't her power alone, they will eventually kill her. Soon hopefully." Killian said.

"Everyone in the New York Cell hate her. I just hate her because… I hate her."

"Raquel and Dani both have a valid reason to hate her. The others I think just hate her attitude and the way she treats the other members. However most of them hate her but are shit scared of her. New York Cell is different, they hate her and are not afraid to show it."

"Why do Dani and Raquel hate her?"

"She kept them apart. Like she might try on Maeve and Da, Maeve not a actual member." Killian said finishing his tea and pouring more," Raquel was from New York, Dani's from San Francisco. There was a all round meeting being held in New York. They met in a bar apparently, as they both tend to put it love at first sight." Killian said rolling his eyes at how cheesy it sounded, "Dani kept travelling back and fourth, till Alexis stopped him. Raquel's family was really strict, not allowing any misuse of magick at all. On his last visit, he said he had to stop seeing her unless she joined Amyranth. Knowing that there was no way of her ever doing that, he left without a word."

"That's sick…" Morgan said filling her cup up as well.

"Yeah. I know. Dani told Ciaran though they are like bosom buddies those two." Killian said laughing and Morgan smiled, "Anyway, Dani returned to San Francisco. Raquel however thought about it and showed up at Amyranth's house. Shocked Ciaran to no end…"

"Being a member she could see him though right?"

"You think Alexis would make it that easy? Hell no. They had to wait for the next all round meeting, which was like a year later. They don't happen that often."

Morgan looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding?" Killian just shook his head in a no.

"Well you had better get home. Da would kill me for keeping you out for too long."

"He is probably asleep." Morgan said feeling a hundred times better, "Did you spell this tea?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't…" Killian said rolling his eyes, "I spelled it so the drug would kind of dissipate itself. So your kind of Drug Free."

"Thanks." Morgan said smiling then they both left the café.

"How are Moira and Ian?" Killian asked making small talk.

"They are ok. Moira is no longer living at Hunter's house. Living with Ian. Not too far away. Now that I'm not with Belwicket, I asked her to take over as high priestess."

"She would be a good leader. Just like you could have been." Killian said smiling.

"Thanks. I wasn't even High Priestess for a week." Morgan smiled. They walked in silence again for a few moments then Morgan spoke up, "Did you hear about the plane crash at the airport."

"I was one of the passengers on the other plane. Got off in the nick of time. Coming back from Scotland visiting Kyle."

"I was on the other plane. The one that collided."

"Goddess, you alright?"

"Obviously. The damage to us was minimal actually. Maeve and I are masters and manipulating fire so we protected the members from the actual explosion. The others protected us from the actual collision. Raquel had a deep head wound and Exlea had a broken ankle. Maeve was fine. The guys were fine."

"And you?" Killian asked getting to the point, the actual information he wanted to know.

"I had a dislocated shoulder and my leg was twisted funny, buried under chairs." Morgan answered knowing he was dying to know, "I had to wear a sling for like five minutes. Took it off though when I got in the car."

"Don't blame you. Slings smell like hospitals plus the material is all itchy and disgusting." Killian said shivering at the though of a sling. Soon they stopped outside the house and Morgan sighed casting her senses to find them still awake.

"You going to tell him? Even since I got rid of the effects of it. Its still there." Killian asked.

"If he senses it, I'll tell him." Morgan said deciding, "Plus I wont be able to lie to him anyway."

"True, I've tried before now. Doesn't go over well. Want me to come with incase he does."

"He would need proof that you walked me home…" Morgan said sighing "treats me like a child he does some times."

"Come on then." Killian said moving towards the house with Morgan, a little hesitantly.

"She won't bite." Morgan smiled remembering dinner.

"No, she just makes me feel like a tiny ant that's all." Killian smiled and Morgan opened the front door. Ciaran and Maeve both left the living room hearing and sensing them come in.

"Welcome back." Ciaran greeted giving Killian a quick look and he just smiled. Then he raised his eyebrows shocked, he wasn't drunk, "Something's wrong with you Killian. Why are you not drunk?" Ciaran questioned.

Killian narrowed his eyes, "I was having some fun instead of getting wasted."

"Did you have fun?" he asked Morgan and Morgan nodded. Ciaran and Maeve both narrowed their eyes towards Morgan both sensing something wrong. Feeling them cast their senses toward her she shut them out slowly and that made Ciaran question even more.

"What happened?" He asked knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing…" Morgan said not blatantly lying either trying to look all happy.

"Killian? What happened?" Ciaran said giving them both a really stern look.

Killian just sighed then said, "I think we should sit down." Ciaran wordlessly held open the door they had just come out of. They walked back inside and Killian walked behind Morgan and sat on a couch opposite Ciaran and Maeve. Maeve was patient and just waited till they said what was wrong. Ciaran however was patting his foot against the floor and drumming his fingers on his leg, being impatient.

"Well?" Ciaran said leaning forward stopping the annoying tapping. Killian looked to Morgan and nodded and she looked really uncomfortable, "Just tell me already Morgan. We don't have all night?"

"How about tomorrow…?" Morgan asked hopefully.

Ciaran just gave her an annoyed look, "No. Now."

"Just tell him…" Killian said smiling and nodding in reassurance.

Morgan sighed then said in a low voice," I got drugged spelled and almost raped…"

Ciaran gazed at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. Maeve's shown the same but also worry. Morgan was waiting for the almighty yell.

"What?!" He shouted probably waking up the entire house.

"Nothing happened…" Morgan said.

"Where the hell were you?" Ciaran asked Killian.

"I was dancing on the dance floor. Morgan was only gone like twenty minutes before she sent me the witch message begging for help."

"What spell's did this guy use against you?" Ciaran asked but Killian answered.

"He blocked her magick."

"Who was he?" Ciaran said asking either one of them.

"My best friend…" Killian said grimly. Ciaran nodded knowing who it was already.

"Are you alright?" He asked after he calmed down.

"Yeah. Totally fine." Morgan said nodding in reassurance. Ciaran didn't look convinced so he just decided to leave it. Motioning to Killian out in the hall way, Killian got up and followed him outside the living room. Ciaran put up a quick spell so Maeve and Morgan wont be able to hear them.

"Since he is your best friend, can you get me something of his?"

"Da don't bother…" Killian said knowing what he wanted to do.

"Please Killian. He isn't getting away with attempted rape…" Ciaran said.

"I'll try…" Killian said eventually, "I had better get going. Tired. Had an eventful day…"

"I'll bet. Night Killian." Ciaran said and then Killian gave him a funny look, "What?" He asked noticing the look he was getting.

"Your different from the old Da. You know the one before you died."

"My true name has been changed. Couldn't have Morgan knowing it." Ciaran said in answer to his question. Killian nodded then just said bye and left the house. Ciaran watched him leave then walked back inside and Maeve was hugging her daughter just to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine seriously." Morgan said, "Nothings wrong."

"Good thing he didn't get any further than attempted. I would have tracked him down and castrated him with a spoon…" Maeve said (I HAD TO PUT IT IN ASH!!!!). Morgan raised her eyebrows at her violence and so did Ciaran just catching on.

"Ouch. That would hurt…" Ciaran said smirking.

"Well he deserves it." Maeve said holding her head all sophisticated, which made Morgan laugh.

"Alright. I'm going to bed. Really tired." Morgan said smiling.

"Us too…" Maeve said her eyes practically dropping shut.

"Night…" She said leaving the room and going upstairs to her bedroom. Quickly getting changed for bed not caring where her clothes landed as she was really tired. She heard Ciaran come in, in her dozed off state and kneel beside the bed. Morgan opened her eyes to face him.

"You sure your alright?"

"I'm going to start charging people for asking me that. I'm fine seriously."

"Sorry. Can't help it."

"Don't tell anyone else…" Morgan said rather sleepily trying to keep her eyes open.

"No. I'll keep it to myself." Ciaran said standing and then Morgan just fell asleep and he left the room going to his own.

Well… there you go. Finished on a reasonably good note… no cliffies… hehe

Five Reviews. Update hehe…

Be back soon with chapter 13

XxHoneyPunchxX


	13. New Charter Agents

Chapter 13! 

Thanks for my reviews! All I have to say…

Enjoy the Chapter :) 

Morgan woke up the next day feeling ten times better than she had. Waking up and realised it was unusually late again. She cast her senses to find everyone up and moving around doing anything they pleased. She got and got dressed and bumped into Killian on the way up the stairs.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Little sister!" He greeted back giving her a quick hug. 

"What are you doing here so early?" Morgan asked hugging him back then pulling back and talking to him on the stairs. 

"Da asked me to move in…" Killian shrugged and Morgan sighed knowing why, "You don't sound happy?" 

"Forgive me for not jumping for joy…" Morgan said sarcastically, "No I'm happy really." 

"Good. See you downstairs after I unpack…" Killian said smiling then continuing up the stairs and Morgan continued down. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs by bumping into Ciaran.

"Morning. Meeting" Ciaran said not stopping and turning her back around to go up the stairs. Moaning miserably she walked back up the stairs. Ciaran turned Killian around as well going past him on the way up. Going up towards the circle room and standing in a open area. 

"Alright. Morgan's Great Trial is at the end of the month. So we are going to prepare her for it." Ciaran announced.

"That's against the rules Ciaran." Dani grinned.

"Like we have ever went by them…" Ciaran said, "Right chances are you wont know any spells at all. Dani will help you with sigils. I'll teach you the spells; Raquel can help out. Exlea-" 

"I'll find it…" She said cutting in and Ciaran nodded. 

"Now. Leaving Jet and Killian." Ciaran said, "What are you two good at?"

"Everyone knows what Killian is good at Ciaran. You don't even have to ask…" Rei said and everyone laugh including Killian not taking offence. 

"Jet?" Ciaran said after laughing.

"Illusion spells…" Jet said simply also calming down from laughter and Ciaran just stared at him then smiled.

"Morgan. Run. Run now, Run Fast." Dani said.

"Why?" Morgan asked smiling.

"It's his evil smile…" Dani said and Morgan just laughed, "Please tell me I'm not thinking what your thinking."

"You are Dani. Spot on…" Ciaran nodded and Dani sighed dramatically, "Anyway. Jet stay. Morgan go across into my study. The rest just do something worth while." Ciaran said. Everyone left the room apart from Jet who was standing just to the side. When everyone was out of ear shot Ciaran continued, "Illusion spells?"

"I think I know what part I have to play." Jet said smiling.

"Alright. Well just because she is my daughter, don't go easy on her. The real thing wont." Ciaran said seriously and Jet nodded. 

"Alright. You can have the workroom downstairs so people are out of your way." Ciaran said then left the room and crossed to his study. Jet went down the stairs to the workroom where Morgan would meet him there soon after her talk with Ciaran. Moving things out the way so they would have some room, so nothing valuable got broken. 

Back upstairs Ciaran walked into his study and Morgan was standing by the fire. She looked up when he came in the turned to face him. 

"Right. Jet is downstairs in the workroom for lesson number one. After that find me and I'll give you the books for the spells."

"Do I have to do The Great Trial?" Morgan said, "I really don't want to die." 

"I would think your nuts if you weren't feeling that way. Everyone here did too. I did when I took mine, but that was years ago. If I got through mine Morgan you will definitely make it through yours." Ciaran said. 

"I mean do I have to do it?" Morgan said trying once more. 

"I don't want you to. Everyone in Amyranth has to." Ciaran said truthfully and Morgan sighed.

"Well what's Jet teaching me?" Morgan asked.

Ciaran smiled slightly, "You'll find out." Morgan glared at him but said nothing. Ciaran wordlessly opened the door and Morgan left, the chat over. Going downstairs slowly still feeling tired. Before going straight to the workroom she went to the Kitchen and got her breakfast and lunch, her waking up half way during the day again. Grabbing a diet coke from the fridge in which she had bought doing the shopping yesterday. That woke her up slightly then going in a cupboard and getting a pop tart and started chomping on it, not caring about toasting it. Jet was waiting for her. Walking slowly to the workroom so she could at least finish her breakfast before she goes in. 

Jet was in the room shifting furniture and there was a huge space in the room. He looked up from under his black hair when she came in then finished moving the table he was moving. Morgan stood and waited not offering to help, as she was nearly finished. He stood in front of her and noticed the can of coke.

"Stop by at the kitchen did you?" He smiled. Morgan smiled back having a sip of her coke.

"Yeah. I just woke up, needed food…" Morgan said. 

"Alright. Lets get started…" Jet said motioning her to sit down on the floor. Morgan put the dit coke on a table and sat in the middle of the room. 

"Ciaran tell you what I'll be doing?" Jet asked still standing, looking down towards her. 

"No. He said I would find out…" Morgan said looking back at him.

"I'll be casting Illusion spells on you, so you can stand most of the pain when it comes to the real Great Trial…" Jet explained and Morgan's eyes went wide, "Do you know any of the spells for the Trial, at all?"

"No. I never thought about taking it, so I didn't really look at the spells for it. So no. I wouldn't." 

"Alright then. I guess you will just have to stick it out…" Jet said and then sat on a far away seat and threw a spell at her. Morgan felt the spell reach her and take control. First she felt rather normal. Her arms started to go numb slowly and then slowly reached the tips of her fingers and then she just couldn't move them to save her life. She started to feel the same sensation creeping up her throat making it hard for her to produce words and she felt like her tongue was hanging out her mouth at the heaviness of it. Soon it had spread over her entire body and it felt like she was on fire, she couldn't even scream because her throat was so stiff. Then she felt searing pain attack her head and made her double over and clutch her head, even though she knew it was an illusion, the pain was something different. After of five minutes of terrible mind torture, and not being able to scream he eventually took off the spell and Morgan almost cried with relief. Jet was actually by her side and she didn't see him move from the seat but was offering her help to get up again.

"Sorry. I know it's painful…" Jets said smiling crouching in front of her helping her sit back up.

"Painful?" Morgan said eventually getting her voice back her voice rather sarcastic.

"I know it's a understatement. You will get used to it eventually." Jet answered, "When Ciaran starts teaching you the spells. It will help fight the pain off, buying you time." 

"What actually kills you?" Morgan asked.

"The wine will try and get into your mind. It will eventually and then its just sheer mind power that saves you from total corruption." Jet answered, "The power and strengths spells are for your mind really." Jet shrugged, "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Morgan said and Jet's hand was on her cheek and she looked up at him and they were just suspended in time. _He's going to kiss me…_ Morgan thought with certainty but she wasn't pulling back. They were centimetres apart when Killian just suddenly burst in the room and they snapped apart literally. Killian however wasn't fooled but didn't say anything.

Still overwhelmed slightly by what could have happened. She asked calming her voice down, "Hey Killian" She said, "What are you doing here?" 

"Dani is wanting to teach you sigils now." Killian said his eyes not leaving Jet. Morgan nodded then smiled back to Jet then left the room.

"I know what you tried…"Killian said watching Morgan leave then turned back to Jet.

"I didn't-" 

"Just give her some time." Killian said cutting him off

"I wasn't going to-" Jet started again.

"She's been through a lot, don't push her." Killian didn't care and broke in again not bothering with excuses. 

Killian sounded uncharacteristically serious. Jet opened his mouth to reply then closed it again, unsure of what to say. Killian turned to leave the room then looked back.

"Oh, one more thing; if you hurt my sister I'll break your neck." Having said what he obviously saw as his brotherly duty Killian left the room to watch Dani torture Morgan with trying to teach her sigils.

Morgan wandered on through to the living room not waiting for Killian. She quickly took a second to get her bearing, taking a look of shock off her face then went inside. Dani and Raquel were waiting comfortably on the couch. Putting a fake smile on her face, making herself seem happy even though she was shaking inside. Dani greeted her when he heard her come inside. Morgan sat on the couch opposite and Dani gave her papers he had used to learn these sigils. 

"Right let's start with the one for power as there are quite a lot of them." Dani said, "In the Great Trial these will be written after you can no longer speak. You'll have to be quite fast though, as the poison wont wait long before it takes over your hands."

"How can I slow it down?" Morgan asked.

"The spells you chant at the beginning are purposefully for slowing it down, buying you time to chant as draw as much as you can before the poison completely takes over." Dani said sitting on the floor beside the coffee table where all the papers were. Morgan moved down and started studying. Dani shown her how to draw at least half of them and she had to know at least ten before the lesson was over. Killian had come in not long after Morgan had begun and Morgan didn't meet his eyes for the entire time he was in there. When Morgan had finished learning at least ten and actually made them work for her, she felt a little bit more powerful feeling the effects of the sigil itself. 

"Alright. That will do for today…" Dani said smiling, "Enough torture…" Morgan smiled then stood by stretching having sat down for a really long time. Still feeling rather shaken by what happened with Jet she wondered through not waiting for Killian yet again. As Morgan left the living room after Dani's educating her in sigils she ran into Maeve in the kitchen. Maeve looked up as she entered and smiled slightly. Morgan smiled back and didn't say anything.

"I hear you've taken a liking to Jet." Maeve stated breaking the silence.

"What? What are you talking about!" Morgan looked up shocked then decided to deny everything. 

Maeve looked slightly confused as she replied. "I just...I heard him and Killian talking and I assumed..."

Oh great, Killian had been talking to Jet. Well that explained it. Morgan thought and got angry, feeling like a Zoo exhibit again. 

"Well don't! There's nothing to assume! Killian was talking out of his ass as usual!"

"Morgan..." Maeve began to apologise Morgan waved a hand at her apology letting her know she wasn't interested and slammed out of the room in a temper.

"Hey Morgan." Killian said cheerily as she passed him, "You-" 

"You, my dear brother, can stop poking your nose into places you shouldn't!" She rounded on him angrily before storming out of the house leaving him standing shell-shocked in the hallway. As she walked down the path in a towering temper she almost walked straight into Ciaran as she was just leaving the house.

"Morgan? What's going on?" Ciaran asked sensing her anger. 

"Nothing! Nothing is going on all right? Just my darling brother being nosey and talking out of his ass and causing trouble as bloody usual!" With that she stormed off down the street not really sure where she was heading and not really caring. Ciaran turned slowly to Killian who was still standing in the hallway.

"Killian what have you done now?" Ciaran asked strangely calm. 

Killian just shrugged weakly, still shocked by his sister's anger towards him when he had no idea what he was supposed to have done. Ciaran left the house to follow her but he didn't need to. Alexis has stopped her just as she was about to leave the gate. Seeing her here Morgan just got all the more angry but either way unwillingly went back inside. Ciaran stood as Morgan went storming back inside. 

"What are you doing here? You said you'd be here in a month."

"This is something you have to know." Alexis said entering the house and Ciaran shut the door behind her angry that she was here. 

"I need Maeve as well."

"I'm giving her a month. Just like you said I could."

"Its not about that." Alexis said, "This is something you and Maeve have to know." Alexis said and quickly cast her senses and found Morgan in her bedroom, "And it's up to you if you tell Morgan."

"Tell Morgan what?" Killian said suddenly coming through from the dining room. 

"Something that has nothing to do with you Killian. If they want to tell you they can." Alexis said recognising the voice so she didn't turn to face him. Killian didn't say anything, as he knew if he got into a fight with her, he would come off worse. So just left the room and went to check on dinner. Ciaran nodded and followed Killian into the kitchen and got Maeve.

"Sorry. I'll tell you afterwards. You have a right to know. Can you continue with dinner?"

"You want me to cook?" Killian said and Ciaran narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's nearly done Killian everything is on a timer. Just serve it up when they go off…" Maeve said and smiled at him and left the room making an effort for Morgan's sake. Ciaran and Maeve both entered the living room where Alexis sat waiting. Maeve went and sat down opposite Alexis and Ciaran put a locking spell on the door so no one could enter also cast a spell so the room was soundproof. When he was done casting, he sat down next to Maeve figuring the news wasn't good.

"What is it?" Ciaran asked diving right in, "It's not Hunter is it?" He said spitting his name out like it was filth. 

"No. He is in Ireland, with Alwyn. However he did scry for Morgan after the plane crash to see if she was alright."

"How did you even know about the crash?" 

"I do watch the news Ciaran…" Alexis said, "Another reason why I came to see if you were all alright."

"Wow, you care" Ciaran said sarcastically. Maeve cast him a quick glance as if to say 'that's not needed here'. Then Ciaran changed his tone, "So why are you really here?"

"The New Charter. About five agents are in New York. They were following Morgan all day yesterday. Hunter however, is still in Ireland but all agents contact him directly…" 

Maeve took Ciaran's hand to calm him down before he exploded with fury, "Can't he ever give up?" He asked not to anyone specifically.

"Well. He isn't contacting Morgan so it doesn't matter… as much." Alexis shrugged, "What matters is finding the agents and disposing of them. I know of one. I'm taking care of her tomorrow…" 

"Finding the others?" Ciaran asked.

"Oh. I'm listening into all the phone calls. Waiting for Hunter to spill an actual name, or even a code name. Also you can't scry just asking to see a new charter agent. It would come up with anyone on the New Charter sadly." 

"Are we going to tell Morgan and Killian?" Maeve asked.

"Its up to you two. However Morgan doesn't leave the house without someone with her…" Alexis said then left, letting herself out. 

"We should tell her. She has a right to know…" Ciaran said reluctantly and Maeve nodded.

"Should we tell everyone at dinner?" Maeve suggested.

"Yeah. The rest should know too…" Ciaran said standing breathing out some of his anger. Maeve stood up after him and then walked into the dining room where Killian and Rei were serving plates of food. 

"Take it as you managed to cook then?" Ciaran said sarcastically and Killian just grinned.

"Well it wasn't too hard…" Killian answered. Everyone was downstairs except Morgan. Ciaran excused himself and left the table to go and get Morgan.

Morgan was upstairs writing in her book of shadows slowly trying to calm herself down. She did like Jet, but not sure in that way. _Well he obviously does…_ She thought. She felt slightly torn. Even though chances of her seeing Hunter ever again were slim, it was only right that she should try and move on. Deep in thought she didn't even hear Ciaran knock and enter.

"You not coming down for dinner?" He asked standing by the door and Morgan looked up from her Book Of Shadows jumping slightly at his sudden voice. 

"No. I'm not really hungry…" She said after a few moments. 

"I'll come back up after…" Ciaran promised then left the room and joined the others downstairs. Morgan sighed feeling stupid. She stopped writing in the middle of a word getting a sudden strange feeling about something. Deciding it was just her, she continued to write. She wrote mainly about her anxiety of the Great Trial and her lessons. She included Jet in it as well saying nothing more than an almost kiss. Nothing about feelings. She was just about to write her outbursts of anger towards her relatives then Ciaran knocked on the door again and entered. She didn't say anything but he came in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked after a few moments, "Maeve and Killian both told me about your little spat with them." 

"I don't even know why I snapped. Just people here jump to conclusions all the time." Morgan said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well I don't even know what has happened. So you mind telling me what caused you to ask like that?" Ciaran asked again.

Morgan hesitated for a moment then spilled the beans, "After the lesson with Jet we… err… almost kissed…" She waited for a explosion of anger and murderous outbursts towards Jet but it didn't come. He actually looked rather happy…, "Ok that's a strange reaction…" Morgan said creasing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well. Probably if you have taking a liking to Jet, might help you get over Hunter." Ciaran said hating himself for bringing it up but he had to tell her about the New Charter.

"Yeah, I guess." Morgan agreed sadly. Ciaran sighed noticing how sad she looked and would have given anything not to have to tell her now.

"Listen. I have something to tell you." Ciaran said. Morgan looked up at him and shut her Book of Shadows and put it in her draw and her pen with it and listened to what he had to tell her. When he had her full attention she continued, "Last night, when you went clubbing with Killian-"

"If this is about the guy who nearly raped me, then I don't want to talk about it." Morgan said cutting him off his sentence. 

"No. Its not about that." Ciaran said shaking his head and Morgan sat and was open for listening again, "The New Charter has sent at least five agent and are following you everywhere you go. They are planning I think, to get you on your own and take you back." Ciaran finished, leaving out the fact they all had to report to Hunter.

"That's not everything is it?" Morgan said noticing Ciaran's expression on his face, she could tell he was keeping something from her.

Sighing, Ciaran told her everything, "The agents have someone they have to report to…" He started and Morgan finished for him.

"Hunter…" Morgan finished and then nodded, "He is not the type to give up. Especially when it comes to me. What are you doing about it?"

"Your not allowed out the house-"Ciaran began and then silenced Morgan when she about to scream in protest, "Without at least a member of Amyranth. Don't argue." Ciaran said with a fatherly final tone.

"Fine…" Morgan said and then there was a quick knock at the door and Killian entered a moment later.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go clubbing again Morgan…?" Killian asked poking his head around the door.

Ciaran looked at Morgan waiting for an answer, then he turned back to look at Killian," Who will be going?" 

"Just my girlfriend, Ashley and a friend of mine and his girlfriend. They are a pretty fun crowd them two…" Killian answered indicating his friend whom almost raped Morgan wasn't there. Ciaran however looked amused then Killian got annoyed, "What?"

"You have a girlfriend?" He asked rather shocked and Morgan stifled a laugh. She didn't believe it last night either.

"I was married once you know…" Killian said, "You were dead so you didn't see it…" 

"Its true. Married and had three kids…" Morgan nodded saying it was true and Ciaran actually was shocked.

"It wasn't working out so we divorced and she kept the kids. I wasn't really around much either." Killian shrugged, "However I was working…" Basically throwing it in Ciaran's face.

Ciaran gave a sarcastic smile then left the room leaving Morgan and Killian, "You want to go then?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?" Morgan said then grabbing a jacket not bothering to change.

"Listen about Jet-"

"No. Its fine. Your being a protective brother, but I can make my own decisions. I'm not a child anymore…" Morgan said standing beside her bed and shrugged her jacket over her shoulders. 

"I know, but after last night…"

"That was totally different. I was drugged and I had my magick blocked. Jet I don't think is the type to block someone's magick just to get what he wants. If he was he would have took the chance today, don't you think?"

"I suppose…" Killian agreed. 

"Exactly. Anyway lets go…" Morgan said turning Killian around and pushing him out of the room. They both walked down the stairs turns out Dani and Raquel were going as well. Ciaran surprisingly didn't send them. They wanted to go. Together four of them walked towards the club and went inside a bouncer not at the door. Magick was pulsing around the room making the air heavy and thick. Sparks seemed to just fly everywhere, raining down on people on the dance floor each one an individual colour. 

Killian's girlfriend Ashley walked on up to him from her generous amount of guys surrounding her from the bar. Killian gave her a look and she instantly said, "None of them mean anything. Plus your not exactly without your generous entourage of girls either…" She smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek, "Hey Morgan. Glad to see you!" She said cheerfully. 

"You too…" Morgan smiled back. Raquel and Dani took off inside and the other three followed. Morgan sat with Raquel and Dani mostly trying to have a good time. Killian getting annoyed with Morgan sitting there all depressed he made her dance for the rest of the night. After the torture of dancing in public Morgan left the group and got her own drink then went out into the courtyard. She sat down on a bench just looking up at the moon and remembered that she had first met Ciaran, when he was talking stupidly about moon anchoring. (AN: You know at that point in The Calling. I swear Ciaran was on drugs… )

Hearing a twig snap from behind her and she quickly stood turning around to face the sound. She saw two male witches come out from behind her. She recognised them instantly as Charter agents, she had bumped into before when visiting the New Charter's many offices. 

"Morgan of Belwicket. We are New Charter agents. We have come to take you to the Ireland office, so you can resume your normal role as High Priestess…"

"How do you plan on getting me away form Amyranth all together? Once again a plan that hasn't been thought out. Ciaran would just follow me…" Morgan answered clearly.

"I'm sorry, but you have to come with us now willingly or not…" They both said. Morgan narrowed her eyes slight with annoyance at how they could be so stupid.

"No. I'm not going through the pain of loosing my family again when Ciaran just follows me…" Morgan said. She then moved to go back inside, when she felt them both cast completely different spells upon her. One was a extremely strong binding spell in several layers which is hard to break out of, the other was so she once again couldn't use her magick to try and break free from it. She was on her knees on the floor unable to even speak; she heard them step closer to her. Then new voices, Killian, Dani's and Raquel's. 

"Let her go…" Killian said, "You don't force anybody to go anywhere against their will…" Morgan realised they must have been communicating telepathically their plan. Dani being a show off instantly teleported to behind Morgan and Raquel and Killian held them back as best they could. Dani was working quickly as he could to undo the powerful magick warding spell and Morgan slowly felt the connection to her magick some back bit by bit and so as it came back he helped Dani out. Just as all her magick returned, the agent whom was being held back threw him off and hurled his athame at him. Killian attempted to deflect it, however it has been warded off from any magick so it stabbed him right in the stomach (SORRY!).

Raquel not wasting anytime using her unnatural bear strength snapped the neck of the one she was holding back. Dani sent a ball of black witch fire at the other guy, striking him dead the moment it hit him, as he was too slow to deflect it. Morgan just pushed out of the binding spell not caring to break it down, which made her dizzy for a few minutes. When it had passed she ran over to Killian. Raquel was already by his side pulling out the athame slowly and trying to stop the bleeding, failing miserably. Morgan looked towards Raquel and they swapped places, Morgan being the better healer. 

"This will hurt…" Morgan said towards Killian and he nodded. Dani continued to slap him when Killian was about to fall into unconsciousness. Morgan not waiting she just pulled the athame right out of his stomach making him bite his lip really hard making it bleed, surprisingly not screaming. Morgan then started sending strong healing spells towards him the wound slowly healing. She nodded towards Raquel for help, as it was a really bad wound. 

"Dani, get us home please?" Morgan asked before chanting the next spells. She gripped Killian's arm and Raquel grabbed the other and Dani was touching his shoulders. Soon they were back at Amyranth's house in what Morgan thought was Killian's bedroom actually on his bed and between healing spells she marvelled at how Dani got it spot on. 

"I'll get Ciaran and Maeve." He said and got shakily off the bed from teleporting four people and went downstairs. Not long afterwards Morgan dimly heard Ciaran and Maeve running upstairs, bursting into the room. Morgan finished closing the wound at least 10 minutes after Ciaran had entered. Maeve joined in and helped sending powerful healing spells as well. She went into Killian en-suite bathroom and thankfully found a first aid kit. She went back inside and quickly bandaged it up, hoping that he wouldn't have internal bleeding. Something she wouldn't be able to tell until tomorrow. Her hands were absolutely covered in blood and so left his bedroom and so did the others leaving him to rest. She went into her room and quickly washed her hands. Ciaran and Maeve were the only ones left in the room when she came out of the bathroom drying her hands. 

"Dani told me everything are you alright?" Ciaran asked. Morgan nodded and then dumped the towel on the top of the chest of draws, "I'm not angry at you Morgan. More angry at them for not watching you and letting it get that far." Morgan nodded again taking a seat on her bed. 

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, for now go to sleep alright?" Ciaran said from the foot of the bed. Morgan nodded again not trusting herself to speak, so she wouldn't break down in tears. Knowing she was upset, Ciaran left to leave her along until tomorrow. Morgan got up when he left and got ready for bed, crying herself to sleep feeling responsible for Killian's injuries. 

Dear Lord! Must be about three weeks since last update. So sorry! This chapter was REALLY boring to write, so it's not up yet.

The beginning of next chapter will continue on, however will jump about three weeks half through. I will let you know when that happens.

Well Hope you liked it...!

Honey Punch! x


	14. A Plot Reveled Ish

Hey

Hey!! Sorry about the late update on the last chapter! It has to be the most rubbish chapter in this story in my opinion!!

Anyway, this chapter (might) be better than the last one and WILL be more eventful… Hopefully!

Enjoy…

Morgan woke up on her own the next morning feeling slightly better than last night, at the moment she woke up. Last nights event came crashing upon her mind as soon as she woke up and the awful guilty feeling of getting Killian hurt. She just lay in bed doing nothing-just thinking till Ciaran knocked on her door. She turned over and looked at her bedside clock and realised it was rather late in the day. _Oops…_ She thought. She sent him a witch message saying she was getting up and she felt him leave. Getting up feeling surprisingly full of energy at her very long lie in. Getting dressed she quickly left the room and found Ciaran just leaving Killian's. He looked up sensing her in the corridor. He motioned for her to come to him and he opened the door to Killian's room.

"He's got worse…" He explained simply. Morgan went wide-eyed with fear at the thought of loosing Killian. She ran to the bedroom and Raquel was there working healing spells and Maeve was helping. Slowly Morgan took off the bandages just to reveal that he had actually internal bleeding.

"Is anyone here good at controlling liquids?" Morgan asked with a side-glance to Ciaran.

"I'll get Rei…" Ciaran said and Morgan nodded slowly trying to slow down the internal bleeding. It wasn't a massive pool of blood with three powerful witches all slowing it down when Rei managed to get there. Morgan stepped out the way for Rei to do what he needed to do when he wordlessly handed her a knife…

"What do I need this for?"

"To cut him open. You're the healer not me…" Rei answered waiting.

"I'm a Magickal Healer. Not a Qualified Doctor." Morgan said in disbelief gazing at the knife stupidly, "I-" She began to protest.

"All you need to do is cut over the blood…" Rei said cutting her off, "I can't because I need to start casting the spell so not a lot of blood gets everywhere, because it will go everywhere if I don't…" Rei explained in a calm voice, "Now… Cut." Rei said pointing and stepping back. He started to chant the beginnings of the spell basically to hold the blood in like a small ball. Morgan sighed and nodded and stepped forward biting her lip. Shaking with the scalpel in her hand she put it closer. Then stopped breathing out trying to calm herself down. She tried again failing once again then this time Ciaran grabbed her hand as the blood pool inside his body was just getting thicker and bigger. He grabbed her hand and steadied it then helped her slowly make a clean cut over the gigantic blood spot. Some blood did spill out on to the sheets however not as much as would have if Rei hadn't been working the spell. Morgan stepped back after slicing Killian open, whom was thankfully unconscious from pain.

Rei's spell was pretty simple basically he contracted all the blood into one simple ball and pulled it out of Killian's body and held it gently in his hands still compressed. He then took off into a bathroom and let it go down the sink and washed it away. When Rei had left she instructed Maeve and Raquel to work on the outside cut she had made while she tries to find the source of the internal bleeding. Putting her hand on the wound itself she was already feeling the effects of Raquel and Maeve closing it. She shut her eyes and instantly she could she inside Killian's body and started to look frantically for the source. Soon she found it, A large gaping cut in the stomach and on his inside skin however didn't cut the outside. Deciding to start on the larger stab wound, which was in the stomach, which was loosing blood as quickly as a fountain spouts water.

Rei in the mean time kept on removing the blood from the wound Morgan had created and the blood that was coming from the internal wounds themselves. Soon the external wound was closed however Morgan had just finished the stomach wound and her eyes almost fluttered open but she forced them to stay shut as she hadn't finished, even if he wasn't in any life threatening danger anymore as this cut was rather small. It took her seconds to heal it. Then her eyes fluttered open and leant forward on the bed to steady herself. Killian soon opened his eyes as well groaning in pain.

"Killian…" Morgan said staying put as she felt really weak at the moment, pulling off extremely big magick. Killian, regardless of his condition, managed a full force grin then a wince at his side. Smiling and leaving Killian to his rest Morgan silently started to leave, when Killian weakly grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked back.

"Thank you…" He croaked out, "Don't blame yourself…" He continued then let go of her wrist. Morgan fought the impulse to leap and hug her brother. Smiling toward him she freed herself from his grip and left the room having done what she could. The others left soon after and she was downstairs sitting on the stairs. Raquel joined Dani in the living room and Rei joined Exlea somewhere in the house probably the work room. Maeve left the house to do some food shopping and Ciaran stood in front of Morgan, not saying anything.

"Are you alright from last night?" He asked after a few moments.

Morgan gave a short laugh, "It wasn't me that got internal bleeding…" She said then asked, "How many people know how to block magick?"

"That's considered actually dark magick, unless you have a good reason for it." Ciaran said, "But it's the only way to make you go back. Probably the only people who could take you somewhere against your will would be me and Alexis…" He answered.

"Yeah…" Morgan said.

"It wasn't your fault that Killian got hurt." Ciaran said reasoning with her feelings, knowing she felt entirely guilty for his injuries.

"If I had stayed inside…" She started.

"They would have tried anyway, in or outside…" Ciaran said, "Just more convenient outside. Anyway, just try and stay inside till they give up. You don't have to go out partying every night…"

"I know. I'll try and stay inside…"

"You have many things to learn for your Great Trial, you can study those. It will keep you busy."

"Yeah… there is…" Morgan said giving a halfhearted laugh.

--Three Weeks Later--

Three weeks later, Morgan had rarely gone out the house at all. She continued all her lessons with each member of the coven. She felt ready for her Great Trial at least for a week now but Ciaran insists she waits till the end of the month. Killian had healed up quite well and was walking around as if nothing had happened. However Morgan would not let him out the house at all incase something happened because the wounds were still quite tender. Jet apologised to Morgan for what he had done and she had forgiven him and nothing had happened since…

Morgan today was in her usual classes with Dani going over everything she knew and he was teaching her more sigils to boost their power. Dani could tell she was getting extremely bored in going over it all again.

"I know you're bored. But think of it this way. If you forget them when the time comes… your life is on the line…" Dani said as an encouragement boost so to speak.

"What are the chances of that…?" Morgan threw back smiling.

"Slim, but it can happen…" Dani said, "Well it won't if you keep learning it over and over again…" He said and laughed slightly. "Well Jet is waiting for your usual hour of pain and torture. Better get going. I'll clean up." Dani said starting to clear up the papers. Raquel came in a few moments later asking if he wanted to go out. He agreed and Raquel helped him tidy. Morgan wondered on upstairs and met him just as he was coming out of his bedroom. Sensing her approach he smiled and greeted her.

"Hey. Were working in the circle room today…" He said shutting his bedroom door.

"Alright. I'll be up there in a second. Just putting this in my room. Homework" Morgan smiled. Jet laughed to himself then took off in the opposite direction of the stairs and left through the door at the end of the corridor. Morgan quickly went into her room and put her sheets that she had to learn from Dani on her bedside cabinet, then left to join Jet in the circle room. In there thankfully it was just a bare room that felt like power was bouncing off the walls.

"Lets begin then…" Jet said standing up when she came in, "Don't forget to use the spells…"

Morgan nodded and sat on the floor on her knees. Jet cast the spell so she would feel the effects once again but this time Morgan used her spells and sigils she had learned to counteract the poison itself. She managed to recite all the spells she had learned before her tongue started to go heavy and numb. Then she started on sigils just as her tongue went numb she started to draw the booster sigils for the power sigils just as her fingers slowly went numb; when she felt that she quickly threw up her mind blocks. Her body after that felt like it was on fire however she couldn't scream. Jet let her suffer like that for at least ten minutes and she managed to keep her mind blocks up. Jet helped her sit up.

"You alright?" He asked offering her hand. Once again Morgan just nodded and took his hand and sat up and leaned against a stone table, "If you're feeling bad now. Imagine how you'll feel after the real thing…" Jet said with his odd sense of humour.

"I don't really want to…" Morgan said.

"Well you'll probably be unconscious for most of the time after it." Jet said, "I was for at least four days…"

"Well that's good then…" Morgan mumbled. A few moment passed and nothing was said. Mainly it was Morgan trying to regain her strength after what had just happened. Jet then whilst Morgan was just relaxing touched her chin, cupping it with his right hand. Morgan opened her eyes just to be kissed by him. Morgan's eyes widened in some what shock then closed them slowly responding herself, willing the other person to be Hunter, then unconsciously started to compare, but there wasn't a lot of differences apart from the fact he just wasn't Hunter. Remembering who it was she was actually kissing Morgan pulled back quickly also pushing Jet back by the chest.

"Sorry, I- er" Jet said trying to explain himself. Morgan silenced him and then stood up.

"It's fine…" Morgan said standing up, "I didn't exactly stop you did I?" Morgan said and then left the room without another word and Jet was left rather shocked and confused by what she meant. Morgan left the circle room and walked into her own bedroom. She heard and sensed Jet go downstairs when Ciaran and the others had come home. Extending her senses she heard Dani and Jet talking with Ciaran downstairs obviously about her progress today. Leaning back on her beds headboard she decided to write something in her book of shadows. During writing she gave her bedside table and there was a candle on it. She sat there looking at it for a little while and found herself unconsciously reaching for it.

"Don't. Alexis is here remember. She catches you she will do more than just take candles away from you trust me." Ciaran said announcing his presence suddenly in the room. Morgan turned her head and pulled her hand away from the candle shocked at his presence.

"I did knock but I didn't get an answer…" Ciaran said striding over towards the bed and broke the candle she was reaching for, "Sorry, but I don't want you to give Alexis a reason to hurt you…"

"I know. Sorry." Morgan said putting her pen down and shutting her book and putting it down.

"Anyway. Dinner is ready…" Ciaran said putting the broken candle pieces in the bin, wiping his hands to get rid of the wax. Morgan nodded then got off the bed and followed Ciaran downstairs just as dinner was being put on the table. Morgan didn't really talk much and just stayed out of the convosations, not really in a talkative mood. Raquel asked her quietly from her side if she was all right and she said she was fine, plastering on a fake smile. That was mostly all she said through out dinner.

When everyone had finished Morgan excused herself politely and so did everyone else. Morgan wondered on upstairs Killian followed her knowing her too well to think something was bothering her. 

"Morgan!" Killian said catching her as she was going in her room. Looking up at her name called she smiled and motioned for him to come into her room if he wanted to talk. Killian followed and shut the bedroom behind him.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Killian asked not waiting a moment.

"I'm fine Killian." Morgan said not turning around but a hand on the bed, "Seriously."

"Don't fob me off with lies Morgan, what's wrong?" Killian said smiling and letting out a breath.

"Please Killian. I want to sort out problems for myself, I'm not a child anymore." Morgan said turning around and sitting on her bed.

"There is nothing wrong with accepting help sometimes Morgan…" Killian said.

"I appreciate it but I want to sort it out on my own. Alright…" Morgan said smiling, "Really. I'm fine…" Killian sighed. Silence filled the room however Killian didn't make a move to leave. Sighing herself, Morgan sparked up convosation," How's your side?"

Killian narrowed his eyes; "I should have charged you for the amount of times you have asked me that. Its fine. I'm moving around, it's not opening. So it's fine."

"Sorry…" Morgan smiled, "I take it as you don't have to sneak out anymore then. Your free to go!" Morgan said as if ending a prison sentence.

"Oh joy!" Killian said actually happy, "I'm off to bed now. Really tired."

"Yeah the dinner was rather late tonight." Morgan said.

"Ciaran lost track of time whilst he was out… "Killian answered giving her the lame excuse.

"Typical…Well goodnight." Morgan said just as Killian opened her bedroom door.

"Night." Killian smiled then left her room and went into his own. Eventually she heard the others come up to bed themselves by extending her senses. Extending her senses gently and eventually picked up everyone was asleep except Jet. Making it a tad bit more powerful but being discreet at the same time, she got confusion and lust in a huge wave, which almost knocked her for six. Ignoring it she decided to write in her book of shadows continuing the entry she was writing earlier. When finished she just put her pen down on the paper not bothering to shut the book just staring into space thinking. Sighing and wondering what she was doing herself but either way continued doing it.

She got out of bed still in her normal clothes and quickly cast a spell so the others wouldn't wake up at the sound of her moving. Even with the spell she crept across the hall to Jets room. Gathering her courage she knocked on the door quietly knowing the spell won't cover that sound. Faintly she heard Jet move and extend his own senses towards her. She didn't bother shutting him out. Jet whom was rather even more pushed into confusion when Morgan knocked on his door. Either way he got up to answer it.

Jet himself was also still in his normal clothes which was basically full black. Morgan then began to question why she even came here then decided to go back to her own room.

"Urm… Sorry for disturbing you. I don't-" Morgan said then started to walk backwards into her own room when Jet cut her off.

"Morgan please. We have to talk…" He said opening the door to his room.

"We can talk tomorrow…" Morgan said smiling then taking another step back. However Jet caught her arm and pulled her towards him and in his room and shut the door. Morgan stepped back and found that stupid as she was now up against the door and Jet was dangerously close. She saw lust ignite in Jets eyes, which he tried not to show.

"Why do you want me so much?" Morgan asked her breathing shallow shaking her head from side to side slowly.

"I- don't really know…" Jet said trying to hold himself back instead lay a hand on her hip not really conscious about what he was doing, "Morgan-"

Morgan just melted into that touch and lost any barely functioning brain cells. Then marvelled on how he was so much like Hunter, but yet not him. Jet smiled and not holding back kissed her. Moaning gently, Morgan kissed him back. Jet moved his free hand to her neck and made the kiss deeper and Morgan didn't protest when she just moved her hands to Jets hair and started running her fingers through it. Pulling away briefly Jet looked at her and this time Morgan kissed him and Jet realising it was alright picked her up gently around the waist and lay her gently on the bed…

Morgan woke up rather early in the morning even before Jet and he is usually cooking breakfast for everyone so that's rather early. First she didn't recognise the place she was in. Then realised that she was naked in bed… with Jet. She widened her eyes in shock remembering the events of last night. Getting out of bed and made sure not to wake Jet in the process she quickly found a towel that she quickly wrapped around her and ran straight across the hall practically falling inside. Running she quickly leaped into the shower. As the water trickled down her body she leaned her head against the wall almost crying.

"What have I done…?" Morgan questioned out loud feeling she had completely and utterly betrayed Hunter in every sense of the word. Staying like that for ages she started to hear the others getting up and so quickly washed and got out of the shower and got dressed. She left the bedroom and ran downstairs and was surprisingly early for breakfast. She acted normal throughout breakfast and managed to talk Ciaran out of giving her another day of unneeded lessons. She was about to go upstairs and Killian stopped her.

"Yes Killian…?"Morgan asked, ready for another one of his Lectures.

"Don't give me that tone. I have to teach you something…" Killian said and Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something fun." Killian grinned stupidly and then started to lead her towards somewhere in the house she had never come across. Ciaran stopped Killian from pulling her and stopped them for a moment.

"Everyone's going out except Exlea alright?" Ciaran said, "She still has to make your Wine Of Shadows…" He said as an excuse for Exlea staying. Morgan nodded and Killian instantly started dragging her in the same direction again. Ciaran laughed then took off towards the front door. Killian lead her towards a room at the back of the house that was barely used. It was really dark and Morgan couldn't see any light source at all, thanking the goddess once again for Magesight. She looked around with her improved vision and realised it wasn't furnished and barely used. A really high ceiling and wondered what Killian wanted to do in here.

"Ok Killian enlighten me. Why are we here?" Morgan asked.

"I read something in a book the other day about fireworks caused by magick…" Killian said in a hinting voice.

"So your wanting to create fireworks… inside a house?!"

"Yeah. The reason why I specifically bought you to this room because it's fire resistant. Even you couldn't set it on fire. Also its good for practising spells those have to be done in the dark because there is no light source in here."

"So your going to teach me how to make magick fireworks…?" Morgan asked a little hesitant.

"No, we are going to learn together" Killian grinned like a complete and utter loony showing a book he had been hiding and handing it to Morgan, "Plus its fire so its your speciality…"

Morgan looked at him as if he suddenly grew antlers. Sighing she gave in, "Fine…" Morgan said and took the book. Her and Killian plonked in the centre of the room and began to read with the help of course from Morgan's fire kindling.

Exlea was in the kitchen making a cup of tea and occasionally glancing at the clock to check the time. She was enjoying having the house quiet for a change. Raquel and Dani had supposedly gone out for supplies and she hadn't had the heart to tell them that Ciaran, Maeve and Rei had already gone so she had played along knowing that they probably just wanted some alone time. Morgan was in the workroom with Killian. She had asked what they were doing a couple of times but given up after getting nothing but an innocent "Nothing" or the odd explosion and string of curses in reply.

She turned, hearing footsteps behind her and mentally groaned knowing that the peace and quiet was too good to last.

"What do you want?" She asked Alexis shortly, really not in the mood to deal with her. She glared at Alexis who was standing very close to her in an attempt to intimidate her.

"You're going to need some extra ingredients for Morgan's Wine of Shadows." Alexis told her handing her a piece of paper.

Still glaring, Exlea took the paper and scanned it quickly, her expression changing from annoyance to shock and anger.

"But this will..."

"I know perfectly well what it will do, Exlea."

"You're going to sabotage Morgan's trial?! Ciaran won't allow it."

"You aren't going to tell him."

"What makes you think that?" Exlea squared up to Alexis refusing to be intimidated.

"Because, Exlea, I know your little secret. A certain six year old secret..."

Exlea swallowed the lump in her throat and met Alexis's eyes defiantly.

"You can't threaten me with him. Ciaran already knows, you think it would have escaped his notice that a member of his coven was pregnant? And I don't care if the others find out; I won't sabotage the trial."

Alexis laughed softly. "You misunderstand me. Lets just say that if you do not do this, your precious son whom you sent away to protect from Amyranth will meet with an unfortunate...accident."

Exlea's face went white. "You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I? One thing I wouldn't do is call my bluff, Exlea. Think about it carefully. Morgan's trial? Or your son's life?"

Suddenly the door opened and Maeve came in followed by Ciaran. They looked at the two women standing there, one looking on the verge of tears the other maliciously triumphant. Exlea closed her hand around the list Alexis had given her before Ciaran made a grab for it.

Ciaran raised his eyebrows at them flicking his gaze in turn to either one of them. "What's going on here? Exlea? Everything okay?"

She looked slowly at Alexis then back at Ciaran. Part of her wanted to tell him what was going on and let him handle it but another part of her was frantically telling her to keep her mouth shut for her son's sake.

She swallowed hard and met his eyes with difficulty. "Everything's fine." She whispered.

Then forcing back angry tears she slipped past him and Maeve and bolted upstairs, ignoring Ciaran's attempt to shout her back.

She gave the workroom a wide berth as another window shaking explosion came from within followed by Morgan yelling "Whoa! Killian, what did you do?!" Followed by Killian's frustrated swearing.

Exlea sank down onto her bed. She was shaking with a mixture of anger and fear of what was going to happen to her if the rest of the coven found out about what she was being forced to do. Felix being the father had gone into hysteria and shock and left the house getting caught by many Charter Agents during that time ended up getting his powers stripped for the many things he had done. That lead to his death. His death had hit her hard and not being ready to be a mother either gave him up for adoption. No one but Ciaran had known about it because it didn't really escape his notice.

She unfolded the paper and stared at it, gripped by indecision. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Killian's voice yelling: "Hit the decks!" Followed by the biggest explosion yet.

Deciding she would probably be safer out of the house she got up and went downstairs.

Picking up the car keys from where Ciaran had dropped them on the hall table on his way in she slipped out the front door, closing it as quietly as she could behind her. She could hardly believe what she was going to do.

Outside the house she hopped into Dani's car. Unlike him she drove carefully like most of the others in the Coven. Dani was the only insane but also safe driver. Driving to a near by Wiccan shop owned by someone she knows. Thankfully the place was empty and only her friend in the store at the cash register.

"Hey, 'Lea long time no see…" She said sensing her approach.

"Hey." Exlea answered, "I need a few things…" She said handing over the list.

"You do know what will happen whoever you give this to…?" She asked and Exlea merely nodded.

"Yes, I know." She said then waited. Her friend shook her head and went in the back room where she keeps the products that she only sells to experienced blood witches. Coming back a few minutes later with a bag with all the stuff she needed inside of it. Taking the bag and paying for her purchases she left saying goodbye along the way. Getting back into the car and drove home eventually. Alexis was just leaving. Exlea slammed the car door discreetly showing Alexis the bag. She smiled then walked away going somewhere. Exlea didn't really care so she didn't ask. She walked upstairs and dropped the stuff in upstairs then went downstairs and joined the others for dinner. She didn't let onto to her thunderous mood at the table however. She joined in most of the convosation. People who knew her well for example Ciaran and Rei were having none of it.

When Exlea had finished her dinner she didn't get up to go first. Like usual Morgan did and just went into the living room to relax a little. Dani and Raquel went upstairs. Killian went out to meet up with some friends. Exlea then stood to go back upstairs and finish something she really didn't want to do. Ciaran watched her leave and Rei go up to follow her. Ciaran got up not long after Rei left the room and left the house without a word to Maeve.

When Exlea got upstairs she went into her bedroom and slumped against the door. Running her hands through her hair then resting her head on her knees almost crying with frustration at what to do. Knocking her out of her thoughts was Rei knocking on her door.

"Hey 'Lea. Let me in." He said in a gentle tone of voice. Exlea stood up and opened the door and let Rei in, "You ok? You seemed odd at the dinner table…?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Exlea smiled, "Just remembering some stuff that's all." She said picking the shopping off the floor and putting it in her little cupboard out of Rei's sight. Then looked back towards him and pulled a fake smile to throw him off. He gave her a look as if to say he wasn't fooled.

"I really want to tell you but-"

"Well whenever you're ready to tell me…" Rei said cutting her off.

Exlea smiled and kissed his cheek then hugged him, "Thank you anyway." Rei hugged her back.

OK…… How to explain the INSANE delay….? No good excuse so you can shout all you like. It was a horribly awaited chapter but I will get better I promise!!

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon…. Hopefully… definitely not about 6 months since the last one. Hehe.

Byes!!

XxHoneyPunchxX


	15. The Trial

Hey sorry...

I suppose the update didnt come soon... Sorry!!!!!

Please Enjoy the Chapter!!

Its the day of the Trail. The house was run off their feet. Everyone was getting the last minute preparations sorted. Ciaran was running around checking everything. Dani and Raquel were out looking for a good spot for the trial to take place. Much to Dani's dissapointment, he had to drive slowly. Maeve was adding the finishing touches on Morgan's robe speciifically for the trial. Exlea was finishing off the wine Morgan has to drink as well as a few other bits she had commited to. Rei and Jet both tried to teach Morgan last minute advanced things, however Morgan wasnt having any of it. She thought she was ready, prepared as she could be for it.

Killian seemed to be the only relaxed one in the house. He and Moran went into that practise room they were using and continued working with the magick fireworks, finding it oddly relaxing. Killian tried again and this time he actually managed to pull it off without anything burning or combusting. Morgan laughed watching the colours fly out and create a beautiful firework in the large dimly lit room.

She then looked to him when it faded,"Try again just to make sure it wasnt a miracle.." Morgan said laughing at him. Killian smirked and did it again quickly once again completly perfect.

"There. It wasnt!" Killian said back to it.

"I think we will leave it for a little while. Help them before Ciaran gives himself a heart attack.." Morgan said with a little smile. Then left the room.

"MORGAN!"Maeve yelled from the house. Morgan sighed and went to find her in the living room, "Can you try this on for me?" Morgan sighed and nodded and took the robe and quickly slipped it on over her clothes. They were always a loose fit so it didnt matter much. It was rather spacious even with her clothes underneath. It hit just to the floor and trailed slightly so it was the exact height for her. The robe itself was a deep crimson color. Like the color of blood in many ways. But it shimmered just slightly. The material was silky giving it that shimmery effect. Around the hem, collar and cuffs were sewn on runes.

"Perfect fit. Thanks.." Morgan said with a smile. It wasnt a real one. Yes she was glad her trial was finally here. She was sure she wouldnt die, but... there was still that nagging voice in the back of her head. She might die... its not accurate no matter how prepared you were for it. But she couldnt be more prepared. Or so she thought anyway. She had been through Jets horrible training. Ciarans dull spell lessons. The only thing that seemed mildly fun was Dani's and Raquels help. However they all meant well.

As for Alexis, sometimes she would enter in on some of her lessons. Nothing much. Exlea got more aggitated by the day. She didnt make anything of it. Whenever anyone confronted her about it, she just shrugged them off leading them off. Morgan could tell something was up, however she decided not to press on it.

The day seemed to drag on endlessly. She sat upstairs writing in her Book of Shadows.

August 2008

Todays the day. Im really nervous, but not as much as I would of been without all of Amyranths help. I cant beileve that this was the coven I despised and worked so hard to destroy back when I was seventeen. This cell- regardless of my mixed emotions towards it- has to be the best in my opinion.

Still... each day is just so hard. Hunter used to make everything so easy and so right that I never dreamed that I would ever again be away from him. It felt like the Island all over again, but only worse. I know he is alive now, I just cant see him. Also Im constantly worrying about Moira as well. Even though I know she is perfectly safe with Hunter and Sky. I just dont know what would happpen with the other Cells knowing about her now. Would they want to take their own revenge by hurting my family?

-B

She paused at signing her name. Since she was in Belwicket she went by her Mothers coven name, but now as a member of Amyranth, what name did she go by? She didnt know... Why was she hesistating about everything in her life now? Sighing with frustration she just signed it as Bradhadair anyway. She shut her book but kept her hand on the cover. Staring at it feeling that feeling of unforgettable guilt for betraying Hunter by sleeping with Jet. Jet and Hunter were similar in many ways. Probably that was the reason that it happened in the first place.

Deep in thought she didnt even hear Dani approach her door and knock. She answered him with a call to come in. He poked his head in the room with a small smile on his face, "Its time..." Dani said in slightly sad tone. Obviously anyone would be sad, they didnt know the outcome. No matter how prepared she is for this, there was still a small chance she would die. She nodded. She was already in her robe for her Great Trial. The only people that would be going is Ciaran and Alexis. In all honesty she would prefer someone else to be there other than Alexis, sadly only the Cell leader and Amyranths main leader could attend. Why she didnt know that was the way it was. Ciaran and Alexis just had to be in normal clothes as they were doing anything much. They were just the most powerful witches, that were there to bring the power down if needed to.

She met everyone downstairs in the hallway most of them were masks on worry. That put Morgan about she didnt like it at all, she would prefer them to be happy more than anything. This just made her more nervous, that wasnt nessercery. She gave them a smile of reassurance, "I'll be back. You'll see." She promised, if only she could certainly keep that promise. She nodded then turned to Ciaran and Alexis that were standing beside the door and walked over to them. Ciaran opened the door without a word and followed her out of it. He got into the drivers side of Dani's car and turned on the engine. Morgan sat in the back trying to calm herself down. Alexis looked at her through the rearview mirror, her icey like eyes scanning her face. Morgan looked back at them, feeling as if those eyes were keeping something back from her. Something important. Something that wanted to make her turn and run in fear. But she couldnt do that. She had come to far now to turn back. She was prepared as anyone could be for drove just outside the city, near a bridge. Not far from the bridge was a huge tree. Morgan could tell just by staring at the tree, it was a Power Sink. How many lines must over lap? A lot just for her to even sense it without touching it anyway.

Alexis pulled out her anthame and started to draw simple circles with many different runes and sigils. Many Morgan didnt recognise. Obviously the foundations for the Great Trial. There were many different Circles and runes by the time Ciaran and Alexis had finished drawing them. Alexis stood in the center circle and nodded for Morgan to come into the center through the openings she had left for her. When Morgan was directly in the center of the circle Ciaran came through the openings as well and handed her a cup in which the Wine of Shadows was in.

Morgan looked at him in the face. He hadnt spoken a word to her in hours. With a reassuring smile she said to Ciaran, "I'll be fine. Really. I couldnt be more prepared for this." She smiled slightly.

Ciaran looked at her and gave a small smile himself, "I know you will." Morgan smiled back. She knew what he was going through. After all she was the only child he had who had his respect. If she did die during this, it would be awful for him.

"Come on now. The longer you stay here, the longer its going to take." Morgan said with a smile pushing him back out of the opening in the centre circle, "Im really going to be fine. No need to worry..." She said with a voice of confident reasurance. If only she could actually feel it within herself. Ciaran nodded and left the circles through the openings shutting them behind him. Morgan stayed in the centre of the countless power and strength circles that encircled her. She looked at the ground and took a deep breath. Looking back up and noticed Ciaran and Alexis were starting to invoke the circles. The chant just fell out of their lips in a melodious tune. Each circle started to glow an indavidual dark color. The runes which were etched into the grass, also glowed with potency of the ages.

"Goddess, a Daughter stands before you ready to take her Trial. Morgan do you knowlingly enter this Trial, with full awareness of what could possibly happen?" Alexis said in perfect english. To Morgans ears it sounded like nonsense hearing her chant in an old language just moments before.

"I do..." Morgan answered in a small voice. She looked into the glass that she held in her hand and stared into the wine at the bottom. The color of it was like normal red wine but Morgan knew what it consisted of, a poison to her system.

"Then lets begin..." Ciaran said after her. Alexis and him then both stepped back and stood a distance away but close enough should anything happen. Morgan gulped and looked at the wine again. She bit her lip and looked up at Ciaran. He just nodded in somewhat odd reassurance. Shaking Morgan bought the glass to her lips and drank the liquid. Regardless of its disgusting taste, she swallowed it cringing. When she had finished the contents she dropped the glass, smashing it around her feet. She could already feeling it taking affect the liquid ripping through her veins numbing her system so she couldnt do anything or move while it destroyed her from the inside.

Ignoring it she began her sigils and runes in the air holding the poison off for as long as she could. Soon she felt her legs so numb and week that she stumbled to the floor. It was moving to fast for her, and she wasnt going fast enough to hold it off. She didnt get half her sigils and runes drawn in the air. She made quick and easy work of the runes on the ground. Each one as she drew began to glow then fade giving her more time to finish before it numbed her hands and fingers making them feel like lead, so that she could no longer use them. The pain was getting worse now. It felt like fire ripping its way through her veins like an unstoppable force.

When her hands were gone and deadweight she began to chant the spells everyone had taught her from memory. Jet was right his little illusion spells just didnt compare to this. The spells fell from her lips like a second language, a second nature. Her words slowly started to become slurred and unrecognisable so Morgan gave up trying to speak. This was just moving so much faster than it had before, to much faster. She didnt even know if she could survive this now.

That was when the pain in her body got worse. It felt like someone had put lava in her veins to let it burn. Morgan couldnt help but scream now, but no sound made it out her lips. Her toungue just wouldnt move. Morgan had to suffer in silence. She had no choice. She felt it engulf her entire body. She was on her knees holding her stomach. Her long brown falling around her shoulders and covering her face so no one could see the pain she was in. Then as quickly as it began, it stopped. Morgan could breathe again the numbness seemed to go and she could move.

"It cant be over..." Ciaran mumbled to himself. Usually the Great Trial lasts longer than this. Alexis was just watching in smug satisfaction as she knew what was coming next. Then Morgan felt worse than she did before. She looked at her skin and it started to bubble as if something was under her skin trying to get out. Then out of nowhere an invisible knife seemed to slice her skin on her arms in several places. And on her face. Tears fell out of her eyes but she didnt know what was happening. This was something that wasnt covered. She looked over the Ciaran and Alexis. She distantly heard Ciaran trying to break down the circles that encircled her, then he whirled angrily at Alexis. Why wasnt she helping? Morgan looked to her face. The look on her face said it all. She did this, she spelled or did something with the wine to make this happen.

"Why arent you helping?!" Ciaran roared at her. Still she didnt move she flicked her eyes to Ciaran and then back at Morgan.

"There is only room for one Destroyer Amyranth..." She said back to him simply.

"You did this. You planned this?" Ciaran hissed back at her. His fists were clenched at his side. He was trying to contain his anger, obviously was close to loosing it.

"Stronger the witch.... Bigger the snake..." Alexis said simply then flicked her eyes back to Morgan. Ciarans face was a picture of rage and worry. He knew instantly what it was. To his knowledge no one had survived this. Stronger witches espeicially. Soon Morgan was holding her throat unable to breathe. Something was climbing up her throat- more like slithering up. She choked once and then moved her hands away from her throat and gripped the grass, digging her nails into the mud. Whatever it was, it was still moving. Soon a snake was slithering out of her mouth. She still couldnt breathe and was starting to make her light headed and dizzy. The snake landed on the ground and started to slither through the grass away. However it couldnt leave the centre circle so it slithered in circles.

The snakes body just seemed endlessly long and too thick for her throat to handle. Just as the last part of the snake left her mouth her throat was torn in several places because of the pressure put on it. Blood dribbled out of Morgans mouth and she blacked out. That bought the power down and Ciaran quickly made an opening in either circle and stepped through them to Morgan.

"Morgan!" He screamed down at her. Alexis started to move toward them. That made Ciaran snap. He flung his hand out letting all his rage and hatred out in one burst of Witch fire. A rolling black cloud, made of every horrible human emotion known flew at fanstatic speed toward Alexis knocking her over. Giving Ciaran time to get away with Morgan. He crafted a quick spell so she could breathe, even with a burst wind pipe because of the snake. Then straight afterward casted a teleportation spell which was almost instantaneous.

When Ciaran burst through the house doors everyone jumped and came to see what was wrong. Ciaran ran with Morgan up the stairs to her bedroom and lay her gently on the bed. Raquel followed straight afterwards followed by Dani then Maeve. Rei also followed but stayed in the door way. Exlea also but she walked away soon afterwards. Ciaran was frantic... rushing around like a loony trying to help heal Morgan.

"Calm down!"Raquel screamed at him. Ciaran instantly stopped. Worrying didnt help anything, "Calm down and tell us what happened?" Raquel said in an even voice.

Ciaran explained quickly what had happened and Raquel nodded then lowered her head, "Ciaran..." She said hesistantly, "I cant do anything. Its just to much of an injury. You have to take her to a hospital."

"How can we explain this Raquel!" Ciaran roared punching a wall.

"I dont know.... After its done we can erase their memory maybe."

"We cant erase too much. We dont know how long this could go on for. Could be days, weeks. Months. We cant erase months otherwise the person himself would go mental." Ciaran answered. Not that he cared so much, but one thing he did respect was a blood witches secrecy. Not many humans knew they existed.

"Its a chance we have to take. A mental doctor or your daughters life..."Raquel said simply, "Your choice." She said giving him the final word. Morgan was still breathing, however just through the spell Ciaran had used.

"Alri-" Ciaran began but was soon cut off. Just then the door slammed open again this time it was Killian. Shadowed by someone neither of them recognised, "What is this Killian?" Ciaran asked changing what he was going to say.

"This is a friend of mine. Known well in the healing community. Human doctor as well." Killian answered. Ciaran's eyes were narrowed as he inspected the man standing behind Killian. He was rather tall slim and musular, pale skinned. His hair was a dirty blonde and unkept. So it was short and scruffy but if he kept his hair he would look like a right idiot.

"Right now Ciaran, he is all she has got to save her life." Maeve said resting an arm on his arm, "Come on." Maeve said with a smile. Ciaran nodded once to the doctor, then left the room to wait outside. Raquel and Dani also left the room and waited outside. Killian sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Ciaran remained standing leaning against the wall and holding Maeve as well. Maeve rested her head on Ciarans chest trying to hold back tears for her daughter which she hadnt known long, but might probably soon be taken from her again.

Dani sat on the floor and Raquel sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder holding each others hands. Rei was standing against the wall then decided to go downstairs and confront Exlea. He just found out about this when Morgan had already gone for the Great Trial. He had no time to warn Ciaran about it. He just didnrt beileve she would do this to anyone in the coven. Other people yes he wouldnt care. They had all killed people in Amyranth, but never someone in the coven with them. He walked downstairs, no one tried to stop him either. They were all to worried about Morgan at the minute. Using his senses he found her in the living room sitting by the fire.

"How is Morgan?" Exlea asked not moving her tear streaked face from the fire. She said wiping her face. She was obviously feeling guilty. Anyone could tell she hadnt done this willingly. Rei felt a bit sorry for her, none of this was going to go down well at all with Ciaran.

"She should hopefully be alright. A witch doctor is with her now." Rei answered her. He remained standing. Usually he would of went and comforted her when she was like this.

"Thats good..."Exlea answered like she actually meant it was good she was getting better and would survive this so called always fatal spell.

"You know 'Lea." He began using her nickname. Trying to make it as light as possible, "I never thought that you would do this. Especially to Morgan..."Rei said shaking his head. He sounded hurt by it all that she hadnt confided in him about all this. This could of all been stopped if she had. At that Exlea stood and turned and walked over so she was near him.

"What do you mean?" Exlea asked. Rei wordlessly pulled a bag from behind his back and chucked it at her feet the contents spilling out all over the floor. That was pretty harsh but sometimes even when you tried to be soft, some harsh things can come out.

"Why did you do this?"Rei asked being as soft as he could, "Why?"

"You think I wanted to do this? You think I wanted to kill Morgan?! Did you!"Exlea said getting angry. She knew why she was getting accused she had done it after all. But she wouldnt of done it just for the hell of it.

"No, I dont. Thats why I dont understand. Why would you do this, when you clearly didnt want to."

"I-"Exlea's started. She couldnt finish. Felix her ex boyfriend was Rei's brother. He missed him practically everyday as did she. They were both heartbroken when he died during his Great Trial so that they became close helping each other through the greif peiriod. During this time Exlea realised that she was pregnant with Felix's baby and now with him gone, she gave it up for adoption. Ciaran realised this, even though he didnt like the idea of her giving the baby up, it was still up to her. So she left Amyranth for the duration of the pregnancy and came back not long afterward. Rei or anyone in the coven apart from Ciaran knew about this. So she was afaid Rei would hate her for it, after all he was an uncle, "No. You would just hate me even more for it." Exlea said after a moment of her thought train.

"I dont hate you I-"Rei began to repeat himself but was cut of by Exlea.

"No. Just save it Rei..."Exlea said them stormed past him and left the house before Rei even gave chase. Rei gave chase anyway but the door was slamming shut just as he left the living room.

"Shit.."Rei said cursing himself. Ciaran then came downstairs hearing all the commotion just as Rei got to the front door himself.

"What happened?" Ciaran asked shortly. Obviously he wasnt happy because he wanted to wait for Morgan waking up. Now he had to still resolve crisis's all over the place.

"Exlea has ran somewhere. I dont know where she is going. She spelled the wine." Rei answered. He didnt want to turn her in, but he didnt have another choice either.

Ciaran then looked slightly confused. Alexis had admitted to knowing while it was happening, so how could Exlea of done it? She couldnt want to kill Morgan, they had nothing against each other. Alexis he knew that she would try, Morgan after all was a threat to her. Also the reason why she did it. Could she of possibly blackmailed Exlea? But with what? Either way they had to find her, before she did something stupid.

"Stay here..." Ciaran instructed, then left the house. He pulled out his crystal whilst walking as fast as he could. This was dangerous scrying in the street, he had no choice however. Deep in the crystal he began to see the exact place that Morgan's Trial took place. He broke the connection then started to run. He would of drove... if he hadnt left the car there. Running as fast as he could toward the bridge just as Exlea got there and Alexis was getting up after the blow of Witch Fire.

"She dead yet?"Alexis asked Exlea who was just getting closer but then stopped.

"No... Actually she is recovering. Your little spell didnt work, Alexis. Looks like Morgan is unkillable, even for you."Exlea said, "Your not though..." Exlea said then pulled out a gun and aimed it right for her, "I'll never forgive you for threatening him."

"Please. You have nothing to do with him, You gave him up at birth." Alexis said with a scoff.

"I'll still protect him, from lowlife witches like you." Exlea spat back. Ciaran was standing behind Exlea. Alexis could see him however. Exlea could sense him coming up from behind her.

"Exlea. Put the gun down." Ciaran asked, "She isnt worth it. You know that." Ciaran said not really caring that Alexis could hear him. She wasnt worth getting killed by the rest of Amyranth for.

"She doesnt deserve to live..." Exlea said her hands shaking holding the gun.

"She isnt going to-" Alexis began but was cut off by a gun shot in the air. Guess she was wrong... Exlea can and will.... and she did. Blood dripped out of the small hole in Alexis's head and her eyes just went blank and sank to the floor. Exlea was shaking and sunk to her knees and hugged her arms crying.

"She threatened him...I know I didnt look after him like I should of... But I didnt want this life for him. Doesnt mean I dont care..."Exlea said shaking. Ciaran moved and knelt down behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "You have to beileve me. She made me spell the Wine for the trial..."

"I beileve you. But, will the rest of Amyranth?" Ciaran would do his best to protect the members of his cell. However most of the other Amyranth members in different cell see things differently than his did.

"I'm sorry... Ive caused you alot of trouble now.." Exlea weeped on the ground.

"Dont worry about me. Just worry about yourself." Ciaran said and teleported them back to the Amyranth house, "Get some sleep alright?" Ciaran said and saw her off upstairs. Then walked back into the living room when everyone was gathered. He slumped into the seat beside Maeve when she tapped it. Raquel sat on Dani's lap half asleep almost.

"How is Morgan?" Ciaran asked looking at Raquel. She just nudged Dani asking him to tell the story.

Dani nodded, "She will be alright. Not sure when she will wake up though..."

Ciaran nodded and sighed. Everything just seemed to be going wrong. Rei got up and left the room and started to climb the stairs. Maeve then spoke, "Who would do this?" She mumbled, "The only person that has touched the wine before hand is..." Maeve said and the realisation hit her hard.

"You are right. Yes it was." Ciaran said taking Maeves hand in his, "She had good reasons for doing it. But..." Ciaran got angry all over again. Her reasons were good ones, however Morgan came very close with death tonight.

The rest of his coven looked confused. He knew what they were thinking what kind of reason would cause her to hinder with Morgans trial in such a way? Maeve looked rather angry, thinking that there was no good reasons for almost killing her. Sighing he looked to the rest of them.

"Exlea, before Felix died, fell pregnant. That time she left. It was so the rest of you wouldnt notice." Ciaran said looking at the fire, "She wanted it a secret, so I respected her wishes. Knowing some of you would be angry, because she gave up a child that belongs in Amaranth. I wasnt happy, but after Felix's death, I understood. She didnt want to bring him up alone." Ciaran explained to the rest of the coven.

Rei had an expressionless mask on. Dani didnt look pleased, Felix had been his brother after all. Raquel looked understanding, but at the same time sad. She could of help Exlea, they all could have. However it was Exlea's choice, "That kid, could have been quite powerful. Felix and Exlea both are really strong witches." Dani said.

Ciaran nodded, "I know, Dani. Either way, Alexis used the knowledge of her son against her. She knew about its location and threatened to kill him, if she didnt hinder with Morgan's trial. She wants only one Destroyer in Amaranth. And now there is..." Ciaran said.

Then they all gasped. They hadnt been expecting that, "She killed Alexis..." Raquel asked. Ciaran nodded. Ciaran had hoped to stop her before that happened. Alexis however provoked her, and then paid the price for it.

"The rest of Amaranth will find out soon. I cant lie to them."Ciaran answered. Then Rei got angry.

"What! You must be joking, Ciaran. They will kill her." Rei snapped standing making his point known.

"It wont get that far. None of the other leaders would dare challenege me. Exlea will not die that much I promise you. Ive never failed any of you have I? What makes you think that this will be any different?"

"We dont kill within Amaranth..." Rei snapped again. Thinking there was no hope for Exlea.

"She will not be killed. Just keep the information within these four walls." Ciaran said with a nod, "They will find out eventually. Longer the better."

Raquel then gave in her opinion. Leaning up he put her hand on Rei's shoulder, "We are the strongest cells. Especially now with Morgan. She wont be killed as easily, since we all have something to say about it. Just calm down. Ciaran will do everything he can, you know that." Raquel spoke softly.

Rei looked for a moment like he would argue but eventually sat back down. Ciaran nodded towards him and the looked to everyone else, "Who wants to stay up and watch Morgan?" Ciaran asked they all needed sleep. However some more than others. Raquel looked like she was about to fall asleep on Dani, that is if she hadnt already. Rei looked alright but Ciaran could tell because of his outburst, that he was tired.

"I will..." Jet said appearing in the doorway.

"Are you sure? You have used alot of magick today." Ciaran asked. All Ciaran knew he was definetly going to sleep.

"Ill be fine. I'll just sleep tommorrow when someone gets up" Jet said nodding.

"If something happens let us know.." Ciaran said standing and they all followed him up the stairs to bed. Jet stayed in the living room for a little while. Jet personally was happy that Alexis was dead. Even if he knew he should, he wouldnt tell anyone. However something was nagging at him. If anything, Morgan's family deserved to know the state she is in. If she would get better... or not. There was still that slight chance. Moving towards the circle room upstairs, so he was closer to Morgan.

Drawing himself a quick circle he didnt bother with the elements. He had to make this quick. Concentrating he recited his own personal power chant. The words sounded ancient, centuries older than Morgan's gaelic chant. He called specifically on Hunter. Floating in front of him was a cloudy mirror forming in front was Morgan's old home in Ireland, however something was stopping him getting into the house. Sending a Witch message over the vision, telling Hunter Specifically to let him in.

Jet senses his unease. Jet sent another that it was news on Morgan and Hunter automatically let him in. Saying another chant for the spell. Jet soon appeared in a misty form in Hunters home. Hunter, Sky and Alwyn were all sitting in a living room.

"Jet?" Alwyn said looking at the misty form of him. Soon the burn on the back of her neck started to burn with unbeilevably pain that she screamed.

Jet quickly cast a spell that it would lessen the pain. The spell she had on the burn wouldnt recognise him as an Amyranth member, "Sorry Alwyn.." Jet said softly. He had been in the cell with her.

"You had news on Morgan. Hurry up." Hunter snapped.

Jet looked at him with an angry expression, "I shouldnt be telling you any of this. Really Morgan isnt your concern any more. But I think its right that at least her daughter should know."

"Im sorry, But please what is it?" Hunter asked more nicely. He just had a thing for Amaranth members.

"Morgans Great Trial was tonight." Jet said simply

"Please tell me she is alive..." Hunter said with pure fear in his eyes.

"Yes. She survived. However...." Jet said and Hunters fear didnt retreat any, "Our coven leader used ancient magick. Spelled the wine she was to drink. It was a spell to destroy Morgan from the inside. With a snake and suffocate her..." Jet told him the details best he could. He had heard of this spell. However it was barely used and so old, that it wasnt known by many witches. He only knew of it because he was in the council for so many years.

"Please tell me she is alright?" Hunter asked. He would of probably known if she was alive or dead. Because of their soulmate connection, he would of known.

"Barely..." Jet answered him and then said and Hunter was looking like he was about to book a plane ticket and fly out to New York. Sky then put a hand on his shoulder, "Moira and your sister need you here right now. Ciaran might be many things, but he cares for Morgan. He wont let her die." Sky said trying to calm Hunter down. Eventually he relaxed and nodded.

"I'll keep you informed as best I can..." Jet spoke and then his image flickered out the the misty form was gone from the room. Opening his eyes to the familar room of the circle room he quickly opened his circle and left for Morgans room. Entering quietly he sat on a chair and waited almost up all night.

-*-*-* The Next Morning *-*-*-

Ciaran woke up first and left Maeve asleep. She had been through alot and her body was still getting used to being back alive. Showering quickly and got dressed in his usual casual attire and then left the room and let Jet off from watching Morgan so he could sleep.

Entering the room knowing it was safe to do so. He found Jet almost asleep in the chair. Putting a hand on his shoulder he visibly jumped. It was hard to shock witches as they had good senses.

"I'll take over. You can go to sleep now..." Ciaran said and then Jet stood up nodding and left the room. Obviously he had been really tired from yesterday. He at least needed a few hours of sleep. Taking Jets seat that he just got up from Ciaran just relaxed in the chair. About an hour later he eventually heard other members of his coven begin to stir. Sensing it also. Exlea was the first to come into the room. She had slept longer than everyone else obviously needing it.

"Morning..." Exlea said coming into the room.

Looking up at her Ciaran smiled and greeting her as well. Things were a litte tense between them for a moment.

Exlea was the one to break the silence, "So they all know then?"

Ciaran nodded towards her, "They were all alright with it. Dani was a little upset by the news. We could of all helped you with the child. Dani especially, being his uncle." Ciaran said in a soft voice, "Also Raquel just loves children, more than she should." Ciaran himself didnt have alot of paitience for young children. They did nothing but whine and cry all the time. Espcially his other three children.

"I know. I just didnt know what I was thinking back then." Exlea murmmered, "How is she?"

Ciaran sighed and looked to his daughter unconscious in the bed. Her neck was still bandaged. Just to keep the severed pipes in her neck sraight so they could heal easier, "She hasnt changed. I just hope she wakes up soon." Ciaran said quietly. All the others began heading downstairs for breakfast, "Come on. Lets go get some breakfast. I cant see her waking up any time soon..." Ciaran said and then moved out of the room. He left the door open so he could hear if she stirs. That and he would keep checking with his senses.

Walking down the stairs and they all were in the kitchen while Raquel cooked breakfast. Everything was tense with what had happened the day before. Exlea felt unbeilevably out of place. Dani couldnt look at her at all. They had been really close before this. Since Dani lost his brother, Exlea lost her boyfriend. They had gotten closer through the greif together and had become closer.

Dani not being able to handle the tense atmosphere for too long. Maeve took over cooking and Raquel went after him as did Exlea. Stopping in the dining room..

"Dani I..."

"What Exlea? Your sorry?" Dani snapped turning around to face her, "Felix was my brother! You didnt even have the decency to tell me that you were having his kid. My nephew! He is my family as well as yours." Dani snapped.

"I'm sorry. I couldnt bring the child up alone." Exlea said sounding almost near tears, "Please Dani-"

"Oh for God sake. Stop crying and trying to get me to feel sorry for you. Your a dark witch to start bloody acting like one."

Ciaran then stepped through and interupted, "Thats enough. Exlea did what she had to-" Ciaran said and they were all interupted by a phone call. They all knew it was one of the other cells. Ciaran stepped to the phone and picked it up.

"Ciaran. Alexis was supposed to be returning to us after Morgan's Great Trial. Do you know if she has left..." The leader of coven asked.

Ciaran sighed. Even if he lied she could scry to see the truth of what happened. Also he couldnt explain a long dissapearance, "She is dead..." Ciaran answered her, "Long story but we need a full meeting soon."

"Yes. Of course. Ill contact the LA Branch. We can have it in New York..."The leader said. She was quite a powerful witch in her own right. However none of them could ever equal Morgan. Not even Ciaran could do better than Morgan in spells.

Everyone was silent in the room and Ciaran put the phone back on the hook. He looked towards Exlea and she just smiled and nodded, "Its ok. I'll accept the consequences..." She said with a some what sad but happy smile.

"I just wish you told me, 'Lea..."Dani said sounding a little hurt.

"I really am sorry Dani. I didnt know how you all would react. I just.." Exlea said sounding worn out.

"Well the meeting is going to be held here. I wont be surprised if they scry to find out what happened. Nothing is going to happen to you Exlea." Ciaran said with certainty.

"We all wont let it..." Raquel said with a smile. Exlea smiled to them all and Raquel hugged her for a moment. They all had grown so close since Felix's death. Ciaran was close to them but kept the leader line pretty clear still.

"Do I get a say in that?" Morgan's raspy voice sounded from the doorway. She was barely awake and couldnt really walk straight and was using the door frame for support. Each time she spoke it hurt her throat.

"Morgan..."Ciaran said with relif. Glad she was awake, "You really should go back upstairs and rest..." Ciaran said noticing how she could barely breath or walk straight.

"She could of killed me...." Morgan said, talking as if she had ran a marathon.

"We will explain it all later. You need to rest now Morgan." Raquel said with a smile.

Maeve had not long finished the breakfast and walked over to Morgan, "Please Morgan. Go back to bed..." Maeve asked nicely putting a hand on Morgans arm. However was instantly shrugged off.

Morgan shrugged away from Maeve her eyes blazing with anger, "No you will explain right... now..." Morgan said coughing. Doubling over and coughing frantically and putting a hand to her mouth. When she had stoped blood trickled from the side of her mouth which she wiped away her hand already covered in blood which she coughed up.

Ciaran nodded and then made her way over to Morgan and helped her back up, "Go back upstairs. I'll explain everything to you." Ciaran said and Morgan looked like she was about to argue but Ciaran gave her that look that she wasnt allowed to argue. She wanted to challenge him and stay down here. But she could barely stand or breath properly at the moment, "Come on..." Ciaran said helping her up the stairs.

Reluctantly Morgan got back into bed and sat up inside and rested. When Ciaran was certain she wasnt going to move. He pulled up a chair sat down beside her. The rest of the coven soon joined them in the bedroom and Exlea stood by the door. Raquel sat down beside on the otherside of her bed. Dani stood above her one hand on her shoulder. Maeve sat at the foot of her bed and Rei stood far away from Exlea on his own.

Ciaran then told Morgan the entire story and by the end of it Morgan felt awful for her little outburst earlier. She had always hated Alexis and really it seemed like her to be the one to do this to her. Morgan looked up at Exlea, "I'm sorry."

"Its ok. I'm sorry to. I should of never..."

"I understand why you did. I would of done the same, if it was Moira..." Morgan said with a smile.

No one said anything towards that. Ireland, Hunter and anything to do with her old life wasnt to be spoken about. Morgan felt a sharp pang of loss then. As if loosing Hunter was bad enough. She lost her coven, her home, her husband, her daughter. Gaining a new coven, her parents... She had lost alot.

"When is this meeting?"Morgan asked Ciaran in a low voice. She wasnt speaking to loudly so her throat wouldnt hurt.

"I dont know-"Ciaran began and then the phone rang again, "This is going to happen all day now." Ciaran mumbled and then left the room to answer the phone. All the other cells calling to arrange a meeting. It wouldnt stop until it was finalised anyway.

Everyone apart from Raquel eventually left the room and she smiled towards Morgan, "You ok..." Raquel asked.

"No..." Morgan said with a slight laugh, "I dont mean in reference to this either." Morgan said pointing her her bandages and bruises.

"Whats on your mind?" Raquel said moving so she sat in front of Morgan.

"Ive er-" Morgan said and then just spat it out, "Ive slept with Jet."

"Oh..."Raquel said not expecting that and then Morgan broke down again.

"Its just... Its not long after Ive split up with Hunter. I feel like Ive betrayed him. Jet is just so much like him its unbeilevable. Give him blonde hair and green eyes... you have Hunters Doppleganger." Morgan said calming down a little.

"I understand, Morgan. I wish that we didnt have to take you away from Hunter. You were so much happier then even if it in our coven. But it will be so much easier if you give Jet a shot."

"I cant. Its too soon..." Morgan said shaking her head. It wasnt that she didnt like Jet. Otherwise she wouldnt of slept with him or anything. It was just the attachment to Hunter was still there, "I wish Ciaran didnt hate him so much..."

"Well Hunter stripped him of his powers years ago. Witches didnt really like Seekers back then. New Charter even more now and their agents." Raquel said lightly.

"But I love him. Why cant he see that? If he was any kind of father towards me he would want me to be happy? I mean your all great people and I had a total wrong idea thinking you were heartless murderers. I just miss him all the time..." Morgan said crying again and Raquel wrapped her into a hug.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. But you will need to talk it through with Ciaran." Raquel said still holding her.

"Just if I could still contact him. And Moira." Morgan mumbled into Raquels shoulder.

"Rest now though Morgan. Your still rough from the trial and the the rest doesnt help..."Raquel said letting her go and standing up, "There is going to be a circle tonight. Obviously your not taking part." Raquel giggled. Knowing Ciaran being the loving father will send her healing energy.

"I know. I can barely walk, let alone walk in a circle." Morgan said sniffing and managing a smile.

"See you later, Morgan..." Raquel said and quietly let herself out of the room. Morgan lay there in her bed. Carefully she rose her hand to her bandage and the night of the great trial flashed in her mind. She remembered now that it wasnt Exlea's fault. She was worried about this meeting, her daughter. Her husband... everything was just overloading on her.

Lying back on her pillows she covered one arm over her eyes, "I'm so sorry Hunter..." She cried before turning on her side and eventually through tears she fell asleep... 


	16. Punishments

Ciaran had woken Morgan up explaining that there was going to be a circle tonight. Just so the power draw wouldnt wake her up, so she would be prepared at the very least. Maeve would be here to make sure she would be alright. She was still a little weak from the Trial. All the other members had felt this way after theirs, including Ciaran. It was the power that come from it really sinking in. Morgan was so much more powerful than she realised now. Morgan nodded sitting up in her bed.

Ciaran passed Maeve and smiled, "Send me a witch message if something happens." Maeve nodded saying she would and then Ciaran left the black robe swaying behind him as he walked. Climbing the stairs where the rest of his coven was. They were standing in their couples waiting for him to come upstairs. Jet however stood alone. Ciaran walked up to them, "Alright. That coven has the next generations destroyer. Its vital that we dont fail in this. They have a spell that can dismantle it so we have to make it alot more powerful this time." Ciaran said to them all. They all seemed to nod. For this part they didnt need their masks. The circles were already drawn on the floor Ciaran stepped inside them closing them off as he went. Dark sigils of power laid across the floor. Some particularly were for calling on the taibhs. The Dark Wave was essentially them all banded together attacking and unleashing their fury upon their targets. Afterwards once the moon was in the right quarter they all returned to the dark realm they where once called upon.

This circle was strange neither of them joined hands just stood on their own. Rei began with the original spells of cloaking. After all the witches scryed constantly to see the source of their illness. The cloaking spells knocked it off so they wouldnt see them. Once Rei was done with his chants of the spells. Dani moved onto the spells of sickness, which is what caused their constant sickness before the Dark wave hit them. Obviously as it gets closer they do more spells to make the sickness less bearable, and each spell got stronger. Exlea and Raquel worked together to open the bith dearc. As they did Ciaran was erecting a barrier the Taibhs couldnt cross. The bith dearc soon opened in a perfect circle in the ground the edges dark and blurry. An image of a soul, one that never got to know what is was like to live. Rose in front of them. The essence was black and filled with hatred. Its hatred was so great towards those that were still living.

Each Amyranth member heard its voice. It seemed to crawl over their skin making their hairs stand on end. Ciaran was the only one that didnt seem fazed by it, "Why, witch, have you called on me again?"

"We have had many deals you and I." Ciaran said recognising his voice clearly, "I'm calling upon the wave again. Many powerful souls that you can feed upon." Ciaran told him.

"What do I get in return..." The voice drawled. Ciaran then looked at the essence trapped in the barrier he had created.

"Nothing, apart from what you get when the wave is erected." Ciaran said to him and 'it' made a loud roar of anger.

"The only soul, I want, is yours." It hissed out and even then Ciaran remained unfazed by this knowledge. Ciaran merely drawn a sigil in the air and the soul howled in agony.

You had to remain unfazed they picked up on fear very easily, "You will never have my soul. Give up on the foolish dream." Ciaran spoke nastily to the spirit.

"If we are dismantled again, I will come after you or your precious ones...." The spirit spoke. Once again, that was quite hard Ciaran remained unfazed by this knowledge.

Ciaran merely ignored the comment and then nodded to his coven and they began casting the spell, the foundations for the dark wave. It was a spell that was speaking to them which banded them together in a hude black wave. They wouldnt band together willingly. Each time it killed someone it got more powerful. Which is why the good side were constantly recreating spells to battle this force. However they had a knew spell to add into it which wouldnt allow this wave to be dismantled so it would suceed.

When the spell was over Ciaran closed the bith dearc and then took down the barrier. Sealing any spirits, like the one he had spoke with, back inside their own realm. For the time being. They would soon be given free reign to torment those they would set as their targets. When everything else was closed down. He shut down the circle and they all took a deep breath. That was only the first step.

"I wouldnt just discard that comment it made, Ciaran." Dani said to him. They had heard the convosation.

"It cant do anything to me. It knows that, It just likes to talk big." Ciaran said opening the circle.

"When you call it for the dark wave. When its on the loose..." Dani said and Ciaran understood what he meant.

"Thats why we have barriers up on the house Dani. He cant get in unless I will it." Ciaran said as he opened the last circle, "I appreciate your worry however its not needed." Ciaran said with a smile. He certainly wasnt worrying.

On the middle floor of the mansion Morgan remained awake like Ciaran had said so. Not long after he had left Morgan felt the power draw that he was talking about however she felt the entire house go cold. Like some awful presence was in it. He knew then that whatever spell they were doing it was a dark one. It was only a matter of time before she participated in it. She moved futher under the covers feeling really cold. Maeve felt it too and pulled a blanket and wrapped it around her.

Something then occured to her and then looked up at Maeve, "Are you joining Amyranth?" Morgan asked out of the blue. Maeve looked a little reluctant. She loved Ciaran but then again she didnt know about joining Amyranth. If she did she could join in on circle and things.

"I dont know." Mave answered truthfully. Morgan just smiled. She wouldnt of been here at all if Ciaran hadnt resorted to blackmail. She thought that was pretty low of him considering, then again Amyranth did anything to get power. Now she found it hard to beileve now she actually knew the people within the cell. They looked after their own, which was admirable.

"God I wonder what they are doing..." Morgan said out of the blue. This presence wasnt a good one.

"Calling on the taibhs, probably. Its a presence of an evil thing so thats more likely what their doing." Maeve answered. Morgan just nodded agreeing. However there was so much else they probably could of been doing, Morgan also doubted it.

Soon the presence was gone but replaced by something worse. She breathed in and out and few times and Maeve started to worry and sent a message to Ciaran quickly.

"Whats wrong?" Maeve asked Morgan but Morgan wasnt saying anything. It was like part of her was dying and it was awful. Her first thought that it was Hunter but it didnt feel like that. Having Hunter die the last time was so much much worse, but this came close. She didnt know what it was. But it soon passed as Ciaran came flying into the room.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Ciaran asked them both and then Morgan sighed.

Morgan smiled a little. She was shaken by that. Could it be the taibhs or the dark magick they had been summoning? She didnt know. She wouldnt think that Ciaran would send the Taibhs after her, what would be the point, "I dont know, but I'm fine..." Morgan said leaning back in her bed. The awful feeling of dread was still there. That wouldnt shake at all. She didnt speak of it though, she would when she knew what had caused it.

"You're sure?" Ciaran asked and then looked to Maeve.

"She started breathing fast and staring out into space. Then she starting whimpering like she was in pain or something, so I called you..." Maeve explained and then Morgan smiled shaking her head towards Ciaran when he looked back at her.

"I'm fine. Really." Morgan said smiling and the rest of the coven were in the doorway.

"Alright then." Ciaran said not pressing any futher. Dani just looked at him and gave him a knowing look and Ciaran shook his head, "It couldnt of gotten out Dani..." Ciaran said and then left the room and Maeve followed. All the rest of them did apart from Jet who Morgan nodded to say he could come in.

"How are you feeling?" Jet asked standing at the end of the bed. He was still in his black robe they all seemed to of worn for this circle.

"I should of charged everyone for the ammount of times everyone's asked that. I'm fine. Just a little run down." Morgan admitted with a smile.

Jet just laughed and then sat on the bottom of the bed, "It always is after the Trial." Jet smiled shaking his head, "We all felt the same, however probably a little better than you."

"Yeah I suppose. I'm ok now though. It could of been much worse." Morgan said with a smile. It amazed her just how often she had been injured, or some terrible thing had happened to her since she joined Amyranth. It was probably the way of the world trying to force its way to get her back with Hunter. Well the forces of nature will have to try alot harder.... Morgan thought almost praying for them to. Silence was between the pair for a little while and then Jet sighed.

"Listen Morgan..."Jet began. Morgan went from looking at him at the covers of her bed.

"I know. It shouldnt ever of happened..."Morgan said seeming to be a little relieved and dissapointed by the news.

"I'm glad that it happened though, but your going through a tough time. I dont want to make it harder."

"You remind me so much of him its unbeievable. If you added blonde hair and green eyes... Your like a spitting image." Morgan said with a little laugh.

"Except, I'm evil and he is good."

"Exactly. Your like his evil twin or something." Morgan said laughing and fiddling with her quilt cover.

"Also. I told Hunter about what happened. I told him when you were out cold, none of us knew what would happen to you then."

"You did?" Morgan said with a smile. Usually she would of been angry about that. She didnt want to cause him worry, "Thank you. But dont do that again. I dont want to cause him any worry thats not needed." Morgan asked.

"I'm sorry. I just thought he deserved to know." Jet said with a little smile.

"Its ok. Just dont contact him again if I'm hurt. He goes mental otherwise." She said with a knowing smile how crazy he acted if he even thought she was might of been hurt. Just these little things were reminding her of home. Something she was aching for right now.

Jet nodded in promise to agreeing with her. Promising never to tell Hunter if she was hurt. Silence then came between the pair. However Morgan was the one to break the silence this time, "What were you doing up there?" Morgan asked and then Jet just looked at her.

He smiled a little and then admitted, "They are calling the Dark Wave. They are going after the Coven that you found during scrying the other day, the one with the next generations Destroyer." Jet answered, "Amyranth cant afford to have another one set against them. So they are killing her while she is it too weak to fight against them."

Morgan smiled in acknowledgement. It was like her chapter of her life playing over again before her eyes. Ciaran sending the Dark Wave specifically after her and the rest of Kithic. Because he couldnt have her power rivalled against his own and decided to destroy her before she became to much of a threat. However, she already had, "I get it..." Morgan said begining to answer as a familiar voice sounded through the corridors. The voice of her ever so charming half brother. He crashed through her bedroom door stumbling a little obviously a little on the intoxicated side.

"Hey Little Sister!" He called into the room and then his eyes landed on Jet and he got angry,"What are you doing here?" Killian growled at Jet. He didnt like him because he tried to make a move on her already.

"Killian its fine..." Morgan said to him and then Jet stood up to leave already.

"No its not fine. He's taking advantage of the fact your ill." Killian said advancing towards Jet again and Morgan stopped him by getting out of bed at insane speed.

"If he was then dont you think I would be screaming. If he was do you think he would be sitting on a chair, fully clothed? We were just talking because we are friends. Friends are allowed to talk Killian. Plus its none of your business." Morgan said nicely. Jet smiled towards Morgan in thanks and then quickly left the room, "I dont need your protection Killian. Certainly not from him."

Killian looked unimpressed however he eventually sighed and gave in. Morgan smiled at her half brother and then walked him towards the door, "Time for you to go to bed." Morgan said pushing him gently out the door.

"Hmmpf. I'm fine." Killian protested and Morgan just shook her head and pushed him some more. Killian then got the hint and moved towards his bedroom with a grumbled his goodbyes.

Morgan sighed and then took off back to her own bedroom. She had nothing better to do and so went to sleep...

The next morning woke up feeling ten times better than what she did yesterday. Casting her senses out around the house to find everyone else awake, and a few extra people in the house. Getting herself out of her bed she walked over to her bathroom and began showering and washing herself. As she stood under the water droplets she still couldnt shake that feeling from yesterday. What had done that? It felt like a part of her had died. Just like it was when Hunter was beileved dead in the ferry accident a few years ago. But it was alot less painful, but still hurt. She would scry for her family, however Ciaran would know. He knew about every spell done in this house and would stop it before she could even light the candle.

Moving out of the shower she stepped back into her bedroom drying herself off before she got dressed. Tying her hair back in a simple pony tail to keep it out of her face. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. Casting her senses out as she walked she sensed Ciaran in the Living room with Exlea and three other people who she could recognise, but definetly felt familiar. However Exlea felt a little weak. Out of sheer curiosity and feeling brave she walked to the living room and opened the door.

Exlea sat on her own however was guarded so couldnt make a sudden escape. Now she was able to see who the other three were. The leaders of the the other three cells. They had responded quickly to Ciarans message.

"Whats going on?" Morgan asked and flicked her gaze to Exlea who looked nearly sick and was calming down from being scared by Morgans sudden approach.

Ciaran turned and looked towards his daughter, "The rest are in the dining room." Ciaran said simply as if kicking her out. Morgan looked to the others and then left quickly. Morgan walked towards the dining room but it wasnt just her cell in there. All the others were in there as well. They were separated into small groups. She walked over to hers cell which were sitting at their usual seats at the actual table. She ingored people staring eyes.

"Good morning." They all greeted one by one in a low voice so only her ears could pick it up. They all looked particularly grim especially Rei.

Morgan then asked, "Whats going on? Everyone is here already..." Morgan asked forcing herself not to look at the others.

"When the other cells found out what happened they all dropped everything and came over here and caught flights during the night. They arrived this morning." Raquel answered sitting beside Dani.

"The leaders all knew what had happened when they arrived. Ciaran was going to put up wards to stop them from scrying to see what happened. However he wasnt expecting a response from them so fast and was too late." Dani finished.

Morgan eyes went wide for a moment. She had more or less forgiven Exlea for doing it. She would go to the ends of the earth to protect her daughter from any harm. So she could understand why Exlea had done it. She felt that even though Ciaran had tried to kill her years ago, she was sure that he didnt really want to. He didnt want harm to come to her, it was natural that way with parents.

"The leaders are in there now. Majority ruled on making Exlea's powers unreachable, temporarily. Until they can decide for what way to deal with her..." Rei finished bitterly. He was still stinging from Exlea's betrayal a little bit but he did genuinly love her.

"What can we do?" Morgan asked them not wanting her to be killed. She knew it would come down to that in the long run.

Jet then shook his head in a almost sad gesture, "Nothing. We sit and wait. Exlea will more likely be locked away as well until that time." Jet said leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. As if on cue that was when Ciaran came into the room as well.

Morgan could tell that he wasnt happy in the slightest. He probably had never made such a mistake before. Well he hadnt bargained on them responding so quickly. He sat down in his usual seat. The other groups didnt really pay any mind to his entrance.

Ciaran then began explaining, "They are holding her at the San Francisco temporary house in New York. Where they stay for meetings like this." Ciaran said whispering his words so the other memebers couldnt pick up on them.

"What are they planning on doing?" Raqeul asked. Asking the questions that Rei couldnt bring himself to ask but needed to know the answers to.

"I dont know how they plan on doing it, but its not going to be pretty." Ciaran answered flicking his glance to Rei and then to Morgan, "How are you feeling?"

"Alot better..." Morgan answered him, "Where is Maeve? She still asleep?"

Ciaran then visibly grew angry but didnt reply and Dani answered for him, "Alexis allowed Maeve to stay here. Now she is gone..."

"Aeris decided she would stand in as acting leader. Even without a vote by the rest..." Ciaran mumbled bitterly.

"Where is she now?" Morgan asked. She was talking about Maeve not Exlea.

"Upstairs, packing." Ciaran grumbled out again.

"Your just going to sit there and let her throw Maeve out onto the street...?" Morgan asked him and everyone was silent including Ciaran. Of course he didnt want her to leave at all. The rest didnt say anything as they could tell Morgan was treading on seriouly dangerous ground at the moment.

"What can I do? The other three leaders are just as powerful as I am. Against one maybe but three is just signing myself up to be killed." Ciaran retorted and Morgan just sighed and stood up and left without a word. Morgan knew in this life it was dog eat dog and Ciaran always looked out for number one first, but she figured he would at least fight to have Maeve stay here. Climbing the stairs she walked past her bedrooom towards the one that they shared. Walking up to the door she knocked. Almost immediately she felt Maeve extend her senses to her. Morgan didnt shut her out as she only wanted to know who it was. Maeve then answered the door and Morgan stepped inside.

"How are you?" Maeve asked as she continued to pack the little stuff she had. She hadnt been back long after all so didnt have much.

"Completely fine."Morgan answered and sat on the bed.

"Ciaran told you?" Maeve then asked referring to her packing.

"He did..."

"Dont take it out on him. I dont want him to fight the other three leaders for my benefit."

"He could do something though. Aeris doesnt have the right to kick you out at all. No vote has been cast yet for Alexis's role..."

"Im not a member of Amyranth. I cant just simply convert myself, to please Ciaran. I want to be here with him, but I still cant bring myself to join the coven." Maeve explained and leaned against her duffel bag as she spoke.

"Am I the only one that feels determined to speak out in this place?" Morgan said after a few moments and Maeve gave her a strange look. Soon Morgan had decided that she wasnt going to take this crap from that witch. Why should she? Really she was the one that was almost killed by Exlea, and Alexis was behind it all. So she deserved to die. Exlea was just doing what any parent would do, at the end of the day and was close to beind killed for that. Maeve chased after her as Morgan slammed back through the dining room doors.

Aeris just walked back in from the study room. Her hair was a dark black that was long and very well kept. Her eyes were a greenish yellow color. Much like the eyes of a cat with predatory instincts. Everyones heads whirled around to look at her but she stood tall, "What right do you have to waltz in here and take charge?" Morgan questioned attempting to make her voice sound calm, "Passing judgement on a coven member, without consulting anyone else. Assuming a role as leader without even letting the rest of the coven have a say?"

"One moment. Who are you?" Aeris questioned.

Morgan scoffed and shook her head at this witch before her, "Dont act like you dont know."

"Oh so your the witch that Ciaran stupidly allowed in after you once disbanded us?" Aeris said flicking a pitiful glance at Ciaran which just enraged him more.

Morgan still however stood strong against this girl, "You still havent answered my question."

"Well someone has to."

"Everyone else wasnt rude enough to do it though." Morgan retorted and that flared Aeris's anger.

"What gives you the right to challenge me after what you had done to us? No one wants you here, No one trusts you. Why did Alexis even let you in after that. You dont even seem to regret it at all do you?" Aeris snapped facing Morgan full on.

"No. I dont regret it at all. You all deserved it and more for what you have all done in the past." Morgan said getting angry. She knew the dangers of saying that out loud.

"Exactly. So you should really just go back to Belwicket and take the other witch with is after all where your needed..." Aeris said with an evil smirk. Morgan for a moment was confused

"She doesnt have to go anywhere." Ciaran then chimed in waiting for his own time to actually step in, "She completed the initiation and the Great Trial and survived. No thanks to Alexis's meddeling." Ciaran said.

"We all trust her. She could of turned us over to the New Charter at any moment, and she hasnt." Dani said defending her also.

"And she has a point. Who did give you that right to walk in and take charge of everything?" Raquel said also chiming in her views. Morgan smiled that they were all backing her up.

"Like I said. Someone has to."

"Things like this wont even get you the permemnant position either. Doing things like this." Morgan said to her her voice calmer now," Maeve stays. She isnt doing any harm and certainly has no one to run off to. As for Exlea, she can stay here too. She cant cause any harm after all because you have already seen to that." Morgan said stating her terms.

Aeris looked unbeilevably angry and then flicked her eyes to Maeve, "Fine she can stay. Exlea I cant agree to."

Morgan sighed and looked at the rest. Aeris visibly wasnt going to budge on this one. She had to take what she could get, "Fine. Exlea goes with acess..." Morgan questioned, "She is a member of our cell after all..."

Aeris thought for a moment and then answered, "Fine..."She then turned away and lead the rest of her group out Exlea following close behind like a little girl lost in her own body. Without her magick to connect to that would do that to anyone. Each cell left one after another eventually leaving just the New York cell alone in their dining room.

Maeve smiled towards Morgan and then gave Ciaran a hug happy that she was allowed to stay, "I think Id better go unpack..." She said with a smile. Stepping away from Ciaran giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off back upstairs again to unpack the things she started to pack before Morgan interupted.

Ciaran watched her leave before turning around to face Morgan. He was obviously lost with what to say but Dani was the one to break the silence.

"Way to go girl!" Dani smiled and Morgan gave a small laugh but wasnt really in the mood for laughing. What had she meant? Why should she be with Belwicket? Yes her family was there and that was the way it should be... But the way she said it was like there was some ulterior meaning...

"Ignore what she said about Belwicket." Ciaran said reading her like he often did, "She likes to play with people like that."

Morgan wanted to beileve him but there was still the nagging voice in the back of her mind, "OK. Im sure it was nothing..." Morgan said trying to sound convincing.

"Right. I need to go out and do shopping for this place again. Morgan, you want to come? Im sure you want to see outside these four walls?"

"Love to..." Morgan said with a smile. She needed out of this house. Since she had been asleep for ages recovering from the Trial.

"Great..." Raquel said flicking her gaze to Dani with a knowing smile. Dani sighed and wordlessly handed his girlfriend his car keys. Raquel smiled and took them.

Morgan smiled a little and then left the room and got her jacket. Putting on her shoes as she went out of the door following Raquel and got into the front seat of Dani's car Raquel in the drivers side.

"So where are we going?" Morgan asked not bothering with a seatbelt. She did bother when Dani was driving. He was a lunatic on the road however they amazingly always got to the places in one peice.

"Just out. You definetly need fresh air. I was thinking we could hit a wiccan shop. I need to get some stuff and figured you could just have a look around..." Raquel said.

Morgan smiled at her again. She remembered when she first joined Amyranth, Raquel had been the first to get her to open up and accept everything. They were silent for most of the drive and just before they got there Raquel then broke the silence, "You know? What you did earlier. That took a hell of a lot of guts."

Morgan looked a little self conscious however but then said, "I was just sick of no one speaking up you know? You let Alexis run all over you and it wasnt Aeris place to start dictating. But everyone allowed it." Morgan said and Raquel then asked another question after getting out of the car.

"Do you really not regret disbanding us?" Raquel asked.

Morgan told the truth, "No. I dont. Still dont. I would do it all over again if I had the chance. Disbanded you couldnt harm anyone, that was my intention. Disbanded you couldnt call on the dark wave." Morgan said truthfully, "It wasnt the people I wanted to stop. It was the things you were doing."

Raquel looked ahead of her down the street they were walking on, "I see..." Raquel said almost sadly, "And now? I mean would you do it now, knowing who you are disbanding?" Raquel asked her flicking her gaze to Morgan.

Morgan went to answer strait away the answer yes but she stopped herself. She had lived with these people for a few months now. They might have murdered countless covens, hundreds of witches for their knowledge and power but.... they were good people. They protected there own just like any other coven would do, "I dont know..." She answered truthfully. She kept her gaze down though because her emotions were conflicted at the moment.

Raquel just smiled down as if in approval. She had after all belonged to a good magick working coven before hand. She however joined Amyranth willingly being sucked into the dark side and its powerful tempations Morgan had worked all her life to resist.

Soon they walked up outside the shop and they both stepped inside. The clerk greeted Raquel obviously knowing her personally. Morgan just smiled and then turned towards the right side of the shop when Raquel went to the left. As she gazed the various candles and incense, she thought of Practical Magick back in Widows Vale. While she was here she might pay a visit to her parents at least. She made sure not to let Ciaran know, she didnt want them meeting. How on earth would she explain her birth father to her adoptive parents.

However, should she visit Aylce? Last she heard she was doing really well. However... she couldnt handle seeing Aylce after all thats happened. Her joining Amyranth... what would Aylce think of her after that. In the end she decided against both ideas. If Ciaran didnt know where she was, he would follow her. Sighing she continued looking around the shop. When Raquel soon found her after paying for her stuff, "Anything?" Raquel asked noticing her empty hands.

"No..." Morgan said as she followed Raquel out. What was the point in buying anything. The things she could do were limited. The only spells she wanted to do were ones to contact her family back in Ireland, but they were off limits to Morgan.

Raquel then stopped just while she was walking gazing off into thin air. Morgan then stopped and looked at her looking at her with a confused expression. Then after a moment her eyes went wide and she seemed to be back to herself again when Morgan asked, "Whats wrong?" Morgan asked.

Raquel looked a little upset and answered a few moments later, "They are not waiting. They are passing judgement later tonight. The rest of the cells called for it tonight."

"It will be ok. There is still a chance..." Morgan said in a calm voice. She wasnt going to have Exlea put to death. If they really didnt tolerate killing ot other members, Alexis shouldnt of tried to kill her. So it would of ended up the same anyway. If the knowledge of what Alexis had done to Morgan wormed its way into the light. Alexis would of been dead right now, regardless of who had killed her.

"There isnt much of one... Were just going to have to hope really..." Raquel said with a sigh, "Ciaran sent me a witch message. He says we need to come back now. We have something to do before the meeting, that is if your up to it..."

Morgan bit the inside of her lip. She wondered about what it was they had to do. Raquel could sense her unease and she had a right to be, "You missed out on the first part because of how bad you were a few nights ago. Tonight is the second part. I think your filling in for Exlea tonight."

"What spell?"Morgan asked dreading the answer.

Raquel gave her an even look. She wasnt going to lie to her, even if she was wanting to spare her feelings, "The dark wave. Setting its course towards the right coven, and limiting it so it doesnt rampage and destroy more than it needs." Raquel said honestly and truthfully.

Morgan took in a small breath and then sighed it out. She should of known that this would be coming eventually. Raquel gave her a soft smile and then began walking again towards Dani's car.

"Dont worry about it. These are the easy parts. No real dark magick yet I promise you." Raquel said putting an arm around Morgans shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. Morgan gave her a small smile and she continued heading toward the car.

Raquel drove home in silence and Morgan continued looking out of the window. They once again parked outside their home and Morgan stepped out of the car. Raquel continued up the path towards the front door. Morgan remained outside for a moment just looking at the sunlit sky and then continued on inside herself.

-*-*-* Back In Ireland *-*-*-

Hunter stepped out of his car outside a hospital just outside Cobh. Stepping inside, Sky following close behind him. Turning into a room he looked upon the girl in the bed... Her flowing dirty blonde hair and green eyes so much like his but were closed. Trapped in a sleep, a Coma, he couldnt wake her from. A doctor came by not long after he got there himself.

"Anything?" Hunter asked the doctor and the Doctor shook his head solemly.

"Sorry. There has been no change." He said scribbling a few notes in the chart at the end of the bed. Hunter sighed even though that was expected. He stayed standing until the doctor left the room again leaving him and Sky alone with their unconscious daughter. Hunter then took a few steps closer towards the bed and sat down in the comfortable chair. He never left unless Sky made him go home. Like she had last night. Sent him home to get a good nights sleep (as best as he could anyway) only to come back first thing in the morning feeling better in himself.

After taking his seat he took hold of his daughters pale cold hand and looked at her face and stroked a few strands of hair out of her face. Sky looked at the watch on her wrist and then looked back at Hunter, "The healer from the Charter should be here soon." Sky said with a small smile.

"She isnt getting any better, Sky. Even with all these healers they keep sending, they just cant wake her." Hunter said rubbing his temples with one hand.

"We are trying, Hunter."

"Morgan doesnt even know yet..." Hunter said, "I stand by what I said. If this doesnt work. I'm going to New York."

"That would be dangerous." Sky reasoned taking a seat in one on the other side of the bed from Hunter.

"Morgan has to know, and she is the only one who could possibly wake her up from this." Hunter said to Sky. Weather it was dangerous or not she had to come home. The only thing he could think of that could of done this was Amyranth. He didnt want to completely rule out Ciaran but it didnt seem like he would attack Belwicket and Morgans daughter as a specific target.

"The news would break her and you know it." Sky reasoned. Not that she didnt want Morgan to know, but hearing that anything happened to Moira would just break her heart. Hunter knew this and wanted to spare her the pain but... she was her mother. She had a right to know.

"She has to know..." Hunter said looking at his daughter and not at Sky as he spoke them words. Sky sighed knowing it was pointless to argue. In Unison they both flicked their heads towards the door.

"Hunter..." The female greeted that stood in the doorway.

"Jessica." Hunter said recognising her. As one of the founders of the charter, he knew most of the charters members. Morgan only knew her feild, the healers. Hunter then knew them a little better through Morgan. Hunter then stood up and moved out of the way.

"Porr little Moira. Im sorry to hear what happened." Jessica said looking towards Moira who was lying asleep in the hospital bed.

"Do what you can. Please..."Hunter said to Jessica. Hunter and Sky then stepped out of the room. Alwyn then came walking up the corridor just as Sky walked away to get Hunter and her some coffee.

Hunter smiled at his sister and Alwyn took a seat outside in the corridor next to him.

"How is she?" Alwyn asked Hunter.

"No change. A Healer from the charter is in there now." Hunter answered her.

"I dont know what they did to me." Alwyn said to Hunter after a few minutes, "I just couldnt stop..."

"They used you. I dont blame you in the slightest. Im just glad that your both not in the hospital." Hunter said. He didnt know what he would do if his sister was in here as well, "Dont worry about it. How is your neck?" Hunter asked her.

Alwyn cautiously stroked her neck where the spelled Amyranth sigil was burned into her neck. The spell didnt pose any danger unless she started to get into close personal contact with any members of Amyranth. Many were working on breaking it but they were having trouble. It was clear that a experienced witch crafted this spell,"Its ok. Stings a little." Alwyn said with a smile.

"Put on some on that salve later on. It will help." Hunter said and looked up just as Sky came back with their coffees. She had seen Alwyn coming as well and got her some tea.

Hunter thanked Sky and took a small sip of his coffee. He let the caffeine run through his system and wake up a little bit. Just as that happened someone screamed from Moira's room. Hunter was up and slamming through the door in a flash. Jessica was scrambling away from Moira her eyes wide and her body shaking.

"So evil..." She said shaking, "Ive never seen anything like it."

First Hunter checked to see if Jessica was alright and then Moira. Then he was just confused. No one else had that before.

Jessica then let out a slow shaky breath and then stood up from the chair Hunter previously sat in, "I think I'll go. Report back to the New Charter, you know."

"Jessica wa-" Hunter said but Jessica already had her stuff collected and was out the door before Hunter could stop her. Hunter then sighed and went to sit back in the comfortable seat again and looked at his daughter. Taking hold of her hand again giving it a squeeze.

Youll wake up. I promise... Hunter thought to himself promising his daughter. Flicking his eyes to Sky he nodded towards her.

"Its not like I'm going to change your mind. Go. I'll watch over things here." Sky said realising the look that Hunter gave her.

"Ill be as quick as I can." Hunter said standing and looked to his sister with a small smile and then took off. He knew Sky would fill her in. He had to get to New York... now.

-*-*-* New York- Later *-*-*-

Morgan stood in the bedroom in her black robe. She sat on her chair waiting for the time to come. She didnt like this at all. All the others were getting ready just like she had been. Maeve was making dinner ready for them when it was over and from there they would be going to wherever this meeting was being held. Morgan walked backwards and forwards for a few times before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and putting her head in her hands. Her long hair falling over her hands sheilding her face from view. She remained like that for a few more minutes before a expected knock on her door shocked her out of her day dream.

"Coming..." She called back and then stood up gathering her bearings once again. She wasnt ready for this. Calling a dark wave which for years she had worked against. She then left the room and Raquel was waiting outside for her. Raquel smiled a little towards Morgan and then they both continued on up the stairs at the end of the corridor to the circle room.

Ciaran was already upstairs with Rei drawing in the circles and leaving openings. Ciaran looked up senseing their approach and then stood straight as Rei continued drawing.

"Change of plan. Raquel will be taking Exlea's place and Morgan take over Raquels." Ciaran said as Rei finished drawing the last of the circles. Ciaran took his place as leader at the top of the circle. Rei was on his left. Raquel took Exlea's usual place, next to Rei. Morgan and Dani were still on the outside of the circle. Dani was waiting for Morgan to enter so he could close the circles.

"Come on, Morgan." Ciaran said impatiently.

Morgan then stepped inside the circles sensing Dani closing the circles behind her. Well she wasnt getting out now. Once they were secure in the circle.

"All your doing is sending power to the rest of us. Thats it." Ciaran said to Morgan.

"Alright." Morgan answered just gazing at a spot on the floor.

Ciaran then began chanting a chant Morgan didnt really recognise but she listened before she began saying it as well like the rest of the coven. Then she recognised it. This was the forms of a barrier spell and she could slowly see it forming in a perfect circle in the centre. As if to protect them from something. Their magick entwining with each other and the barrier took on solid form a perfect cynlinder in the centre of the circle, so nothing could go in or out of whatever was inside.

Then the chanting for the barrier stopped and Dani began chanting on his own. Morgan watched the barrier sealed cynlinder shape and then flicked her eyes to Dani and recognised this as the begining of the spell to open a channel into the shadow realm. Where Taibhs and other spirits reside. Morgan knew that they were contacting taibhs. There was no doubt about it.

Dani when the chant was over he laid his hand on the barrier and Morgan saw the floor seem to crack with a purplish glow and black smoke and opened into a perfect circle. Ciaran flicked his glance to Morgan for a moment and Morgan took the hint. Morgan began chanting her own personal power chant she had used since she was seventeen years old. She felt power rise in her like a storm and she sent it out giving some more energy back to Dani. He stood up a little straighter feeling Morgans power recharge him a little bit to continue.

During this Ciaran had begun his own little part which he was half way through already and Morgan watched the bith dearc in front of them. The purple glow just seemed to glow brighter than before, but still remaining just as dark. Once the chant was over Morgan swore she saw a flash of something inside. Ciaran just seemed to sigh in an annoyed way. The rest of them looked equally impatient. The spirir- or it- turned around to face them in turn however looked at Morgan last. Was that a smirk that Morgan seen on it's face? Then it seemed to whir around and face Ciaran again.

"Got your little girl here this time I see?" The taibh spoke. Morgan hair seemed to stand on end as it spoke. However what it said startled her a little bit. Was that barrier strong enough to hold him in there.

"Oh... Little girl is having doubts." It spoke again and then Ciaran turned his gaze towards Morgan.

He then looked back at the thing held in the barrier, "We have no time for you. Leave." Ciaran said giving it the choice of leaving or not.

"No. I think I'll stick around and toy with your little girl for a while." It spoke again.

Ciaran began getting angry and clenched his fists as it turned around to face her again. Morgan gazed at it calmly even though inside she was afraid. She hadnt ever seen a taibh before. She never bothered to study them in depth. She only known what she needed for her initiation and nothing more.

"You really shouldnt be here. Someone needs you, back in Ireland." It spoke to her.

Hunter.... Morgan thought instantly even though this thing seemed to read her mind quite acurately.

"No... Not your precious boyfriend. Your little girl..."

"Moira..." Morgan said repeating her daughters name, "Whats wrong with her?" Morgan demanded. Distantly she heard Ciaran shouting at her for her not to listen. But it was impossible for her not to listen.

"Darkness is clouding her mind..." The taibh answered just before it dissapeared into nothing.

"Rei finish this." Ciaran said quickly. This after all was just limiting the dark wave which was Rei's speciality. Rei began quickly at Ciarans orders doing it quickly but effciently. He didnt miss a single part and must of made record time for doing it. Once Rei had finished it Raquel closed the bith dearc. Ciaran then closed down the circle and everyone sighed. Morgan not waiting for the rest of them reopened the circles and left the room. Ciaran was the first to take off after her.

"Morgan." Ciaran said coming up behind her, "You should know as well as I do that they lie alot."

"Moira would never work with darkness. It said darkness was clouding her mind..."

"I dont know, but more likely it was lying." Ciaran said and then Morgan turned around to face him.

"For your sake, You better hope that it is." Morgan said and walked into the bedroom.

"If it isnt then we didnt do anything to harm your daughter." Ciaran said in a short tone of voice.

"You called taibhs the other night. Me and Maeve both felt it." Morgan said.

"That was the first part of this spell..." Ciaran said truthfully, "I promise you."

Morgan sighed for a moment, "I beileve you." Morgan said but she still couldnt shake that awful feeling that the Taibh was speaking the truth.

Dani came down the stairs from behind them and then just said to break the silence, "Dinner?"

Morgan gave a little laugh and then walked into her bedroom to get dressed properly. Everyone then was downstairs just as Maeve was serving up.

"Just on time." Maeve greeted them all.

They all smiled a little bit and each of them took their plates and went to sit at the table. All of them ate in silence. Once all of them were finished Ciaran looked at the time and then sighed.

"OK. We had better go." Ciaran said reluctantly. Each of them collected their plates and placed them in the dishwasher. Then all made their way out to Danis car. Dani as usual drove towards the place with his insane driving skills. Morgan now was used to it and wasnt gripping to the seats for dear life.

When he braked suddenly everyone lurched forward in their seats and then in turn glared at Dani in the front. He usually would of laughed at them all but today wasnt the time. In turn they each got out of the car and made their way inside. Everyone else was already there and Exlea was off limits at the end of the room. She looked up when they came in hearing the door open and she tried to smile seeing them but she looked like complete crap. San Francisco cell sat near her almost like guarding her.

"Now that everyone is finally here..." Aeries said kicking off the meeting, "We can begin."

The rest of the cell followed Ciaran to the side of the room that hadnt been taken and waited for Aeries to actually start.

"Two matters to go over tonight. First is who is going to permenantly take over. Second is Alexis's murderer." Aeries started her voice instantly silencing everyone, "So to begin with we will just deal with Exlea, as a coven so everyone has a say in what should be done. Obviously this cant go unoticed something will have to be done."

That was when Ciaran spoke up himself, "Well, she isnt part of your cell. She is part of mine. So I should be dealing with her the way I see fit."

"Yes but Ciaran since you have bought your daughter to our coven everyone has noticed a change in your attitude. Your growing soft."

Someone else then spoke from another coven, "Yes but Ciaran does have a point. Not everyone like Alexis so what Exlea has done really is a damn blessing."

Then another spoke from another coven, "No. But since Ciaran having his daughter and his soulmate near him has clouded his judgement on alot of things."

One thing that Morgan and Ciaran have in common is that it doesnt take alot to get either angry. They both seemed to snap at the same moment and Morgan heard Dani whisper behind them, "You can so tell they are related..."

"This isnt about Morgan. Or Maeve. This is about you killing off a witch that has better powers than you, yourself Aeries." Ciaran said nastily.

"Oh really Ciaran. Tell me why I'm a leader then and not her." Aeries said brushing it off. Arguing then ensued between everyone. Each and everyone having their own opinions. Morgan turned to Jet who had kept quiet for most of the day. Even during the circle earlier he hadnt said much just took his place and helped Morgan out and helped Raquel banish the taibh.

"This always happen?" She whispered to him.

"Pretty much. That was why we had Alexis." Jet answered her.

"Someone needs to do something..." Morgan said, "Were not getting anywhere."

"It will sort itself out eventually. It mostly always does."

Morgan then hoped he was right but almost 20 minutes later they were still aruging over the same thing and neither of them getting anywhere. Morgan then just snapped and shouted into the room that mostly people were shocked into silence.

"Enough." Morgan said looking at each coven cell, "What is this about? You call yourself a coven and look at you! Your arguing. Over what? A witch that did what any natural person would do!" Morgan said and then stepped into the centre of the room since she had started to make the speech.

"What are you doing? You know that what you say wont really matter here." Aeries said to her.

"What are your rules when it comes to killing coven members?" Morgan asked, "Coven fighting."

"We dont kill our coven members. At all.." Aeries said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Like I thought. So tell me. Why do you think Exlea would kill Alexis in the first place?"

"Morgan has a point..." The other leader said that had stuck up for Ciaran, "You havent actually told us that."

"Like most others of this coven would have! She didnt like her, and that is evident!" Aeries shouted.

"Wrong." Ciaran said.

"Weather anyone in this coven likes it or not. I'm stronger than all of you. Alexis was the only one who could equal me. She felt threatened that after all these years Ciaran had finally gotten me into Amyranth."

"Oh so your saying that Alexis tried to kill you?"

"She decided to add her own trial to my Great Trial." Morgan told her straight with a little shrug, "What can I say. Here I am. Still alive."

"That doesnt explain Exlea killing Alexis."

"No. But that isnt my point, Aeries. Im still a member of Amyranth. Alexis tried to kill me. So either way. You would be arguing now what happens to her."

"Its true..." The other male leader said that had been backing Aeries most of the way, "If Alexis had tried to kill Morgan then, she should of been killed. Exlea just did the job for us."

"If thats true. Exlea should of left it up to us to decide what happened to Alexis." Aeries countered.

"Well then that should be left up to me to decide what happens." Ciaran said, "Exlea shouldnt of took matters into her own hands. I'll do what I see fit. But she doesnt deserve the punishment you want to give."

Aeries looked severely outnumbered right now and looked to the rest of her cell which wasnt even giving her any support on the matter, "Fine. Take the spell off." She said turning to the other female leader that had put it on in the first place.

The girl rose gracefully and looked delicate like a flower that could get blown by the wind. She went over to Exlea who was sitting quietly in a chair and lay her hands on her forehead and lifted the spell with a few simple words. When the veil between her and her magick had been lifted Exlea seemed to look alot better. Exlea stood from her chair a little shakily and walked to the New York Cell which was on the opposite side of the room. Rei went to her first and helped her walk back to the other side of the room.

"Second. Now we need an overall leader. Thats why Alexis was here to stop things like these arguements we have." Aeries said.

"As much as I hate to say it. I vote for you." Morgan said with a laugh. Aeries had after all stepped up to the plate when no one else did.

Aeries let out a little laugh and all the rest seemed to agree as well. So after a few moments people agreed with her and Aeries became the new leader. Soon everyone was just tired and wanted to go back home and everyone was quick to agree with that idea. Morgan just wanted to go home as well. She already had an eventful day and just wanted to sleep it off.

Ciaran walked up to Morgan and she looked up at him and smiled a little, "I'm tired." Morgan said to him.

Ciaran laughed a little at that, "Well you have had an eventful day. But youve done well today. Twice put Aeries in her place, not a very easy thing to do."

"Well now, All I want to do is sleep and never wake up." Morgan said turning around and heading outside.

"Thank you." Ciaran said and Morgan stopped and turned to look at him, "You didnt have to do this. Exlea, whatever her motives, still could of killed you."

"It wasnt her. She might of did the spell but it was Alexis. I would of done the same if someone hurt or threatened Moira."

Ciaran looked at her then, "I know you felt taibhs a few nights ago. It was the taibhs. But thats the first part. I promise you I never sent them after Moira, or the Seeker, or Belwicket."

"I beileve you. Really I do. You wont attack them now, because I'm not there."

Ciaran nodded a little and then Morgan just sighed, "I just want to go back. I'm beat, really."

"Dani is waiting outside." Ciaran answered and then followed them both outside. Exlea was standing outside the car more like leaning on it. As Morgan approached her Exlea threw her arms around Morgans neck and Morgan smiled and returned it.

"Thank you.." Exlea said and then got in the car and Morgan followed her inside the car. Dani drove amazingly slowly on the way home which shocked alot of people in the back of the car.

Morgan then realised something else. Killian didnt attend, "Where is Killian?" Morgan asked.

Ciaran answered her, "Sleeping off his hang over..." Ciaran said with a typical smile.

Morgan laughed a little and shook her head. So typical of her half brother. The rest of the car ride was silent. But not uncomfortable. They were all tired but all in good moods since most things had gone in their favour today. As Dani turned into the street with their house on They all got out of the car ony by one and all continued up the stone steps into the house.

"Morgan..." Morgan stopped walking and completely froze. That voice was familiar, too familiar. A voice that she had been longing to hear. She turned around slowly and sure enough it was him.

Hunter smiled towards his soulmate ignoring the glares of the coven members behind her.

"Hunter..."

Well I am really sorry. So much for a quick update. This chapter like the chapter before was a pain to write. However from now its kicking in. The ending is coming soon! :(

Any questions or comments.... You have to review!! :D

Honey Punch.


	17. Vessel

After a few moments of the two lovers standing seperatly. All hell behind her broke loose. Hunter had been warned several times to keep away. Morgan was about to step forward before a dark cloud went whirling towards Hunter. Hunter quickly muttered some words holding up his hand and the ball just seemed to burst with a white light from his hand. Morgan turned around and to see who called the small dark cloud. Though she wasnt suprised to find that it was her father. Maeve now had a hand on his arm as if to stop him from casting any more spells directed at Hunter.

"I warned you never to come back here, Hunter. What do I have to do to get that message into your head." Ciaran snarled angrily.

Hunter stepped closer towards the rest of the coven, "Nothing. I'm here with a message for Morgan. Something and has happened and she has a right to know."

"There is a wonderful thing called the telephone. You ever learn to use it?" Ciaran retorted sarcastically.

Hunter just sighed and ignored him. He stepped so he was as close to Morgan and he could be, "Can we talk... away from them?"

she turned and looked at the Amyranth members behind her and then looked back at Hunter and nodded, "Sure..." Morgan said and walked with him to the other side of the garden. Once there she looked over at the others. Ciaran barked orders at the rest of them to get inside and eventually it was only Maeve and Ciaran in the garden with them now.

"What is it?" Morgan asked him folding her arms across her chest to keep her a little warmer.

Hunter leaned back on one of the nearby trees and ran his hand through his hair. Morgan smiled at the childhood memory. He still hadnt stopped doing that when he was nervous or stressed. Though when he was younger it made his hair a little spiky which made him look adorable in her eyes. However now since it was a little longer it just ruffled up.

Hunter looked at her and just sighed, "There isnt any easy way of saying this Morgan so I'm just going to come out and say it. At our last circle, Belwicket was attacked. Katrina decided to try and let Moira lead..." Hunter said and sighed again and swallowed. Morgan smiling face turned into a serious frown as she just looked at Hunter. Eventually he carried on, "Taibhs attacked the circle, through Alwyn. Everyone more or less came out of it without a scratch... except Moira. She took the worst of it and has been in a coma ever since. Ive called in every healer from the the charter, worked healing spells, by myself, with Sky and the entire Belwicket coven. Nothing has worked. Its why I'm here to ask you to come home and save your daughter."

Morgan was stunned at the mention of Moira being in a coma she almost screamed and broke down right there. But what good would that do? That would just waste even more valuble time, "You dont have to even ask. I'll leave right now." Morgan said almost as if she wasnt really there in the head. She was thinking as to how it could happen. Belwickets last circle was a few days ago... the same day as she felt a really cold presence from upstairs and the same day she felt some awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if something awful connected to her had happened. She put the pieces together in her head. Her eyes widened at the thought of it and she didnt want to believe it at first, but what else could it be?

Morgan whirled around and shouted a spell which unleashed a white ball of Witch fire and hurled it at Ciaran. It caught him by suprise and had barely anytime to react and sent him across the other side of the garden, "Do you know what you have done!" Morgan screamed at him. Tears formed in her eyes. She didnt hear the coven rushing out behind her, "Dark magick doesnt help anything! It takes lifes all the time! If your spell has taken Moira's I swear to god I'll kill you myself!" Morgan screamed. Hands reached out and grabbed her arms and Morgan started fighting against the people who were holding her back. A few of the others went over to help Ciaran to his feet.

Ciaran was on his feet in seconds but didnt react and cast a spell back at her. Morgan calmed down reasonably so she wasnt fighting against them anymore so they let her go. Ciaran then spoke and explained, "If something has happened to Moira, I know nothing about it. I wouldnt ever harm her, or you."

Morgans anger sparked again, "You can never be sure with the magick you work with." Morgan said in a controlled voice. She turned away from him and headed towards Hunter who was now waiting by the gate.

"Where do you think your going?" Ciaran asked her.

"Home." Morgan said in a single word. Hunter followed her without a word. They were merely walking down the street and they hailed a cab to take them to the airport. Once in the cab heading to the airport Morgan breathed and then just cried. Hunter didnt hesistate in pulling her closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders squeezing them tightly. Morgan buried her head in Hunters shoulder her hair falling and covering the other half of her face. Hunters other hand reached up and stroked her hair and was whispering soothing words in her ear. One phrase he avoided, he knew that nothing about this situation was alright so he wasnt going to tell her that it was.

-*-*-* Amyranth *-*-*-

Ciaran and the rest of Amyranth was stood outside watching Morgan walk away with Hunter. They all stood silently and then Dani spoke up.

"I told you something like that could happen." Dani said to Ciaran.

"It wasnt our Taibhs Dani. Their first thing they have to do is band them all together for the dark wave. They cant do anything else."

Dani shrugged as if to say, true, "How can you be so sure?

Ciaran then glared at him, "You know how the spell works! This has never happened before and it never will. Amyranth are stronger than ever so it wont ever go wrong!"

"Enough!" Maeve shouted from behind them, "I dont care who did what! What we need to do is go to Ireland. Our grandaughter is lying in a bed in a coma and all you can care about it fighting between yourselfs blaming each other!" Maeve shouted stopping both of the 'men' in their pethetic arguement.

Ciaran sighed and didnt continue the arguement with Dani. It wasnt going to help anything, "Everyone get some sleep. We are all tired. We will fly out in the morning." Raquel and Exlea both agreed by just turning and walking inside the house before anyone else. The rest eventually followed. Ciaran was the last inside and he turned again towards the gate. He knew Morgan wouldnt be coming back tonight so he just went inside and locked the door behind him.

-*-*-* Airport *-*-*-

Morgan and Hunter both ran into the airport and Hunter pulled out their tickets. Morgan laughed a little she was still crying a little. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she had done. Smiling a little at Hunter, "Just knew I'd come didnt you."

"Yes." Hunter said simply. After all it wasnt just anyone that was in a coma. Hunter knew Morgan would come as soon as she heard the news.

"Yeah I guess you knew." Morgan said with a smile. They were standing in the queue to move onto security.

Hunter smiled and then turned her around and pushed her gently towards some seats, "Go sit down love. I wont be long." Hunter spoke softly giving her a gentle nudge again before Morgan got the hint and actually sat down.

Morgan gazed at the floor, she didnt even know where to start in healing Moira. She hadnt ever encountered a coma caused my Taibhs. Yes Morgan was a good healer but Belwicket could raise more magick than she could. Any spells they cast should work. All Morgan could do was try and try again until Moira wakes. She wasnt going to let her daughter rot away in some hospital bed. Just thinking about it bought tears to her eyes again. Taking a deep breath she wiped her eyes. Refusing to cry in public.

Eventually Hunter came back and Morgan stood up so they could move on, get through security. Soon as they got through that, all they had to do was wait for their flight after getting through. They stood in the queue waiting to get through to the other side. Morgan looked over her shouldnt half expecting Amyranth to come running up and drag her away any minute.

"Amyranth didnt follow us. Morgan." Hunter said noticing her constant checking over her shoulder for them.

"I didnt think they would but... can never be too sure."

"I dont doubt that they will follow us eventually." Hunter said in a gentle voice.

"I know. I wont be going back. This just prooves everything. This probably wouldnt of happened if I had stayed in the first place. If I had fought harder for you, things would of been alot different." Morgan said sadly.

"Dont think about whats in the past, Morgan. Everyone makes their choices. You cant change them. Even you cant turn back time." Hunter smiled making a light joke of it. Morgan actually smiled so Hunter continued, "All that matters is the choices you make now. I'll love you no matter what stupid things you do, I always have." Hunter said in a low voice pushing her hair from her face and hooking it behind her ear laying his hand on his cheek.

Morgan smiled a little and then shook her head, "Dont. Youll make me cry again." Morgan whined laughing a little which caused Hunter to laugh as well.

"How about you try and get some sleep? You might feel a little bit better when you wake up?" Hunter asked. Its probably what was causing all the tears. Morgan nodded, sleep sounding absolutely fanstastic. She leaned against Hunter laying her head against his shoulder. His arm went around her shoulders again holding her close. Morgan heard Hunter speak a small calming spell and she soon felt herself just calm down and let go of her worries for a little while. Eventually she drifted off to sleep... just to be woken a few hours later by Hunter telling her it was time to board the plane.

Half asleep, almost zombie like, she followed Hunter to get on the plane. Once she was on the plane and in her seat, Morgan was ready to fall asleep again. She waited until she was in the air and the plane was stable. The turbulence of taking off would of just woke her up anyway. Once in the air she removed her belt and snuggled up to Hunter again. She heard and felt him chuckle a little but he put an arm around her yet again and just let her sleep...

-*-*-* In Ireland *-*-*-

Hunter woke Morgan up when they were landing. One the turbulence ride back down it woke Morgan up a bit. Once on the ground they got some breakfast before heading off.

"Do you want to go home or the hospital first?" Hunter asked as they were getting in the car.

Morgan thought for a moment before answering, "Home. I'll need to pick up a few things."

"Morgan..."

"Dont Hunter. I'm not going to stop until she is alright."

"That wont help. You need to rest as well."

"Ive had enough rest." Morgan said stubbornly.

Hunter sighed and switched the engine on. He knew it was absolutely pointless to argue with Morgan when she was in this mindset. He loved it about but but by Goddess could it get annoying sometimes.

"Listen. I dont want her in that hospital bed anymore than you do. But once again your our only hope Morgan. You wont help yourself by running yourself into the ground, or Moira."

"Alright. Just get me home so I can at least try and help her instead of sitting here arguing about." Morgan said to him looking out of the car window.

Hunter nodded, figuring that was the best he was going to get at the moment. He put the car into first gear and took off out of the airport car park. He was on the road back to Colm within moments speeding off back home. They didnt really speak much but both of them were perfectly content. Pulling inside their street she noticed Ian's car parked outside the drive.

"Sky and Ian are at the hospital with Moira. They just took Sky's car." Hunter said to Morgan as he was about to get out of the car.

Morgan put her hand our and caught Hunter before he got out of the car, "You might as well wait here. I wont be long, I know what I need."

Hunter settled back into the car and shut his car door, "Alright. Be quick.."

Morgan smiled and nodded getting out of the car and running inside the house. She unlocked the door using the key under the mat. She left hers here when leaving for America with Amyranth. Opening the door she left it open running to her herb and magick tools closet adjecent to the kitchen. She climbed to the top of the closer hoping it was still here. Thankfully it was. Tools of Belwicket that she had given to Moira. She obviously wasnt ready to take them from here. She grabbed a few healing stones as well. She put them into the centuries old box along with the rest of the tools. She also grabbed the Belwicket athame which was on a shelf lower down on the stand. She held it for a moment running her finger over her initials. She broke the chain of MR's going down the blade, hers on here were MN. Moira's when she is High Preistess, her's will be on here as well.

Running back outside to the car. Hunter noticed and started the car up as she got inside and put on her seatbelt. The tools she kept on her lap. Hunter pulled away again speeding off but they went right past the hospital, "Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

Hunter smiled, "When I said hospital I meant one at the Ireland Charter. There they have the resources of a normal hopsital and the space to work magick, without having human onlookers."

Morgan smiled a little, "You finished it then.."

Hunter smiled and nodded "Just after you left actually."

Morgan smiled again, knowing partly because she asked for something like this here in Ireland. Yes she travelled all over the place, but alot of people hired her for healing near home. It would be easier if she could work in a place where she wouldnt be looked at oddly. It was seriously distracting when trying to work her magick.

Hunter drove a for about ten minutes more before he pulled into the car park. To anyone else it looked like a normal hospital. All that mattered was that they can get life changing results at this hospital. As well as the other hospitals like this around the world. Hunter parked in the employees section. Well he was the founder of the New Charter so he technically owned the whole thing. He could park where he pleased.

Morgan and Hunter both exited the car at the same time and walked up to the hospital side by side. Morgan waited in the center of the lobby and Hunter walked up to the desk. Hunter came back with the key and Morgan just raised an eyebrow at him.

Hunter took the hint and answered her unspoken question, "Moira is in a special unit. Since we dont know what is wrong and the only thing we know is that darkness caused it. They have put her in a unit separate from everything else. Only family can get the key, and healing witches." Hunter answered.

Morgan nodded and smiled "So nothing in here will affect my spells?" Morgan asked

"Nothing at all..." Hunter said then took her hand and started to lead the way to the room Moira was located in. They got in the lift and it took them up to the third floor. Hunter turned an immediate right and Moira was in the room at the end of the corridor. Hunter used the keycard on the room and stepped inside. Sky was standing just inside the door leaning against the wall. Ian was sitting by the bed Moira's hand in his own. Hunter shut the door behind them both.

"Welcome home Morgan." Sky said from the wall to break the silence.

"Thank you, Sky." Morgan smiled. Sky was always the first one to take hints. She lay a comforting hand on Morgans shoulder before leaving the room. Hunter went around to Ian and put a hand on his shoulder and asked if he would like to come with him to get coffee. Ian nodded and got out of the seat and looked over at Morgan.

"Help her. Please..." Ian pleaded with Morgan.

Morgan nodded towards Ian, "I'm not going to stop Ian. You have my word."

Ian nodded and then walked with Hunter out of the room. Hunter stopped by Morgan one last time and spoke in her ear, "I cant loose you both. Be careful. I love you.." Hunter whispered meeting her lips in a quick kiss and left the room behind Ian shutting the door.

It was just Morgan and her daughter alone in the room. Morgan slowly walked to the side of the bed. Morgan took her daughters hand in her feeling it limp and lifeless in her hand. She took in a shaky breath and let it out, "Hey baby, Its your mom. Ive come home. Moira sweetie, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand..." Morgan said in a tear filled voice. With her free hand she wiped away some of the forming tears. She waited a few moments without any reaction from her daughter at all. It took all the strength Morgan had no to just fall and cry for her daughter.

Grabbing her tools from the bottom of the bed, she lay them on the desk side. First she couldnt tackle anything without knowing what she was sorting. She lifted her daughters pillows ever so lightly. Placing a few crystals underneath her pillow she lay them back down again. She sat in Ian's chair and lay her hand on her daughters chest just above her heart. It would be easier to float into her body that way. See what was actually causing the problem.

Ready Morgan sighed and shut her eyes. Breathing in and out a few times letting all her worries, problems leave her mind, letting herself be open to receive her magick. No matter what worries were plauging her mind, Morgan could always blank her mind and connect to the thread of magick inside. Her lips began to move with an old gaelic chant. It was just a small chant and the next thing she knew she could see inside Moira's body like an X-Ray. But it was a hell of alot clearer. Since coma's were usually caused by the mind. She moved straight there first. Her eyes focused on her mind. At a glance she couldnt see anything. Unconsciously Morgan draw Peorth, for revealing hidden things. After that, she could see it clearly.

Startled by what she saw she leapt back breaking the connection with her daughter and Hunter was in front of her in moments his hands holding her shoulders, "What happened? Whats wrong?" Hunter said almost worried.

Morgan looked at Ian and Sky who were also staring at her weirdly. Tears formed in her eyes again and she looked at Hunter, "Its worse. So, so much worse than I thought." Morgan cried. Morgan cried into Hunters shoulder. Ian didnt take the news much better either. The only ones who stood strong were the two cousins...

-*-*-* Amyranth- New York City *-*-*-

Amyranth woke up the next morning. Neither of them gathered for the usual breakfast. They were already on the way to the airport to fly to Ireland. Ciaran had a book with him that he hadnt looked at in years. Just overhearing Hunters story about what happened to his grandaughter, he figured this book might be able to help. He kept it beside him on the drive. Raquel was in the front with Dani like usual the rest all piled in the back. Rei with his arms crossed on his chest perked up, "What are we going for? The charter will be all over the place." Rei asked.

"Because I said so. The Charter, are just like the council. We lived through the time of the Council.." Ciaran said simply. He was going to help Morgan, that was if she accepted her help. He doubted it a little that she would accept his help with how angry she was right now. Hopefully by the time they arrived in Ireland, she would of calmed down reasonably.

"Do you really think she is going to come back?" Exlea asked leaning partly against Rei. Rei lowered his hand and held hers. She turned and smiled at him and then turned back to Ciaran, waiting for his answer.

"No. I dont think she will. Amyranth promises things, but go against them all the time." Ciaran said sort of gently, "Even though we didnt send them taibhs, an Amyranth cell did. They were directed at that girl that infiltrated us, so I wouldbt be suprised if it was San Francisco." Ciaran said.

Then as if on cue Ciarans phone showing it to be Aeris, the new appointed leader of all the cells of Amyranth, "Ciaran." Ciaran said simply when he answered the phone.

"Ive looked into what you said. San francisco cell cast a spell directed at Alwyn and in turn Belwicket. Alwyn only acted as the vessel for the taibhs, which is dangerous in itself. I'm suprised its not her in the coma.." Aeris said thoughtfully.

"Thank you. " Ciaran said simply. Well he had been right about San Francisco.

"Your welcome. Dont stay in Ireland too long." Aeris asked him as nicely as she could manage. Well it was a whole lot nicer than Alexis. It made a refreshing change.

"I'll stay as long as it takes. Which shouldnt be too long, I hope." Ciaran said to her, "I'll keep you updated. Enjoy your flight to San Francisco."

"I will. Goodbye Ciaran." Aeris said. Ciaran hung up saying his goodbyes.

"Well San Francisco's in trouble..." Exlea laughed a little.

"Its their own fault. That leader never was one to take betrayal kindly. She probably wanted to get her own back on Alwyn herself." Ciaran explained looking over to Maeve who was sitting quietly next to him.

Soon the car rolled to a stop and everyone, one by one, left Dani's car. They all began to walk towards the Airport, heading to Ireland.

-*-*-* In Ireland- New Charter Hospital *-*-*-

The Family were still in the hospital. Sky had gone home to collect some things for them to come back and then leave again. Yes she loved Moira, but in here now were her immediate family, so Sky felt she could be the one to leave. Since neither her mother or father seemed to care about the rudimentary things when their daughter lay in a coma. Morgan gazed at her daughter still mesmerized by the darkness she had seen surrounding her mind. She still didnt know what to do about it as even she hadnt seen anything like it before. Morgan sighed again into the silence and pushed her hair out of her face with a hand. Hunter, who was standing next to her, lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You really should try and get some rest love..." Hunter said in a low voice trying to persuade her to get some more sleep, "You couldnt even light a candle with your energy as it is right now." Hunter spoke softly.

"I'll sleep later Hunter. What good would I be if I'm asleep and something else happens while I'm resting." Morgan said shaking her head in a no gesture.

"Morgan plea-" Hunter said cutting off quickly as he felt the power in the room as if someone was searching for them. Or well more specifically Morgan. Falling into the routine again as they did when others were scrying for them. Hunter started chanting to put up blocks between them and those looking while Morgan tried to find out who it was that was looking. Pushing through their own barriers to keep their identity sheilded, she tore them down peice by peice with her own magick. Just before they stopped scrying she managed to catch a glimpse at who it was. To be honest she wasnt suprised by who it was. It was Rei. Obviously he was scrying on behalf of Ciaran. All of Amyranth were good at scrying, Rei however was the more sneaky out of the bunch. However trying to sneak up on a witch like Morgan, was almost impossible.

"Did you see who it was?" Hunter asked her rubbing her shoulder lightly.

Morgan nodded lightly, "I knew they would follow me. I'm not suprised Hunter."

"They cant enter here Morgan. Unless all of them want to risk having their magick stripped by the Charter."

"I thought you didnt use that anymore." Morgan stated to him, a question showing lightly in her voice.

"We dont, not usually. But for witches who have violated their power as much as Amyranth has, do you expect them to change given the chance, with limitations?"

Morgan had to think about that for a moment. Over the time she spent with Amyranth, she found it near impossible to view that particular branch of Amyranth as completely evil. She didnt know what to say about the others though. But she knew that New York branch would do anything to keep their members safe, and anyone else close to them. They just didnt limit themselves to certain methods and felt they shouldnt be bound by the laws of the Charter. Morgan bit her lip and sighed a little, "I cant watch any of them get their powers stripped. I certainly cant hold my father down while he gets them stripped again."

"They have killed people Morgan."

"So have I. Ive killed Cal, Selene, Iona... Might as well of killed Ciaran aswell. How does that make me any better?  
"

"You have never killed just purely to raise your own power, or without reason. You didnt kill Cal, he chose his death. You killed Selene to protect yourself, You killed Iona to protect your daughter and me. Amyranth kill for power, because they are afraid of being weak to anyone. Dispose of anyone who is a threat to their rising in power. Like Ciaran tried to kill us all with the Dark Wave if you hadnt of stopped him all those years ago." Hunter said to her.

"They still dont deserve that fate. No witch deserves that fate. Yes they might kill people but, they are not completely evil." Morgan argued, "Please Hunter. Promise me you wont let the Charter take them in."

"I cant promise anything Morgan. Not something like that. I'm sorry."

Morgan looked to her daughter and sighed, "Its alright. I'm sorry, I shouldnt ask that of you. I just... I know Amyranth has the answer to this. And could help me reverse this."

"I'll see if I can get Moira out for a little while. If I cant then they will have to either come in here or I'll help you." Hunter said to her after a moment of silence.

Morgan smiled at him and had a last look at her daughter before standing and turning to face him, "I guess they will be landing here soon. I better go. I dont want them coming here."

"Be careful. Go home afterwards and have some rest. I'll be here to alert you to any change." Hunter said to her giving her a light parting kiss again.

Morgan smiled at him and then stepped away leaving the New Charter building to once again face down Ciaran.

-*-*-* Amyranth Manor- Ireland *-*-*

Morgan stepped outside of the Manor figuring they would be coming back here. Amyranth wrapped the place in spells so it was invisible to the human eye, almost constantly. However Morgan, being a member of the coven for a short time could see it. However she wasnt going to go inside. She was going to wait outside. Her days with Amyranth were over. The only reason she was here right now was to ask for help with her daughter. Considering Amyranth were the ones who had cast the spell anyway. She figured that Ciaran would know what was wrong, or someone would recognise it.

Morgan stood in the garden of the manor waiting for them as she knew they would be here soon. Morgan paced a little hand in her pockets. She wasnt completely defenseless right now. Yes she had her magick, such as it was. That was also why she had her anthame on her as well. She didnt want to have to use any of her magick unless she was made to. Lost in her thoughts her senses just barely picked up the car full of witches approaching the Manor. Neither of the witches in the car were suprised by Morgan standing outside. As usual, Dani got out of the drivers side and Raquel from the passengers side. The rest of them got out of the car in turn. Ciaran and Maeve. Rei, Exlea and Jet followed. The coven stayed by the car and neither of them really moved except Ciaran.

"Dont get any closer to me." Morgan told him in a cold voice. Ciaran stopped when Morgan asked him to. Neither of them were here to fight it seems. Morgan sighed a little and then looked at him, "You have alot of nerve to come here after me."

"I wasnt going to leave things as they were. Not when this wasnt my fault." Ciaran told her.

Morgan glared at him. She closed her eyes then and counted to ten, "I'm not here to hear your apology Ciaran. I had every intention of turning you all into the Charter should you of followed me here."

"And now?" Ciaran questioned, "You still going to turn us in?"

"No. Because I need your help. This spell was done by Amyranth. So one of you must know what it is that has happened, and how I can fix it and get my daughter back." Morgan told him simply, "Im pleading to the better side of you here Ciaran. This is your granddaughter. Help me."

"I wont know what to do unless I see it for myself. I dont know what spell they have done. All I know is that she is in a coma due to a taibh attack, which isnt uncommon."

Morgan sighed and looked at him, "If this was normal I wouldnt be here. Ive pulled taibh victims out of coma's before. So have many other healers on the charter."

Raquel then spoke up "What isnt normal?" Raquel asked. After all before she had joined Amyranth she had been a healing witch. Almost as good as Morgan herself was, so Morgan trusted her judgement on some things.

"I found her mind. Its sleeping, like it usually is in a coma victim. But usually I can talk to their minds, convincing them to awaken. Around Moira's is a darkness so thick, I cant penetrate it to get to her mind."

At the mention of that Raquel and Ciaran looked at each other. The others looked completely in the dark. Raquel was the first to speak, "Ive only seen this twice. Both times, the person didnt survive."

"Ive seen it more than that. Not many survive it. If they do there is a high chance of them being brain dead."

Morgan felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She breathed out to gain control of her emotions then. She wasnt going to let that happen, "You seen any who have come out of it safe?"

"Not many. I can count on one hand how many who have been alright from this." Ciaran told her, "The darkness surrounding their mind is attacking it. Slowly making it deteriorate. Moira's mind might be sleeping but she is afraid, in a constant state of fear. That alone is enough to make someones heart give out."

"She is stronger than that. We have to help her. Yes there are high chances of failure. But there are small chances she is going to be alright. I have to take it. I cant watch her die knowing I've done nothing to help." Morgan told them.

Raquel nodded and then stepped towards the house, "I'll get what we need, Ciaran."

Ciaran nodded in her direction then he looked to the rest of the coven, "Stay here the rest of you. Work on the wave spell." Ciaran then turned to Maeve and gave her the choice weather she wanted to come or not. Maeve nodded saying she was going with them. The rest of Amyranth followed Raquel inside moments later. Morgan did well not to meet a certain mans eyes and ignored him for the most part. Morgan stood outside with her parents and Raquel came back outside holding a bag of Equipment.

Ciaran nodded at Raquel and then looked at Morgan, "Lets go." 


	18. Banishing The Darkness

i Back at the New Charter, Hunter was trying his best to get Moira moved. However none of them were having any of it. It was best for his daughter to stay here and one of the nurses actually told him off for suggesting such a thing. Hunter pulled out his phone and dialed his wife's number. It rang a few times before Morgan eventually answered her phone.

"Hey. Ciaran and Raquel agreed to help, they know something that might fix this. Any luck yourself?"

"No. They are not letting Moira be moved. One of my employees even told me off for even suggesting such a dangerous thing. Looks like you'll have to sneak them in." Hunter told her.

"I'm sure they can pull that off." Morgan smiled down the phone looking at her father in a knowing way. Please this was Ciaran, a Cell Leader of Amyranth. Amyranth were the masters of disguises, sneaking in and out of areas unnoticed. Its what made them so dangerous.

"One slip up and they are caught Morgan." Hunter reminded.

"I know." Morgan smiled, "We will be there soon." Morgan said in a soft tone. Saying her goodbyes she hung up the phone and placed her hand in her lap.

"You are going to have to sneak in." Morgan announced to them.

"I figured might have to." Ciaran answered. Morgan smiled a little at them and the rest the journey was silent until they pulled up into the hospital carpark. The Amyranth members, including her mother, cast an invisability spell around them. Only Morgan could be seen getting out of the car and entering the hospital. Hunter met her in the reception and Morgan nodded at him to signal they were there but invisable. Hunter nodded back and then lead the way back to Moira's room Hunter opened the door and let them all enter before shutting it behind them. He shut the rooms curtains and blinds and switched on the lights. That was when they let their invisability drop. Ciaran and Raquel stood on either side of the bed, and Maeve stood next to Morgan.

Hunter leaned against the door and it effectivly stoped people from getting inside. Ciaran looked at Moira jsut for a moment and for that moment Morgan saw the father that he could be in his face. She didnt wish for a different father or mother at all. Her adopted family, who were stil alive but fairly old now, were the greatest parents she had ever known and wouldnt replace them for the world.

Ciaran nodded once in Raquels direction and then turned to Hunter, "We will need Alwyn. She was used as the vessel for this to happen and it needs to leave the same way." Ciaran told him, "This wont cause any harm to Alwyn. I promise you." Ciaran added quickly momentarily forgetting what a do gooder Hunter was.

Hunter gave Morgan a look and went to get Alwyn who was also in the Hospital. Hunter put her in and they kept her in to monitor everything about it. But she was allowed to leave her room so Hunter went to get her out and bring her along to this room so they could get cracking with the spell.

Once Hunter was gone Morgan turned to Ciaran, "This wont cause any harm to Alwyn."

Ciaran snorted a little and then gave her a look, "Not alot of harm." Ciaran corrected himself. That caused Raquel to laugh a little while she was setting various things in place for the spell. Morgan rolled her eyes a little and shook her head in a typical gesture.

Morgan then looked back up at him wearily, "Will you need my help?"

"All of you can help if you wish. Just send power to me and Raquel. It would be more effective, make her chances better." Ciaran answered her.

"Alright. Hunter might be a while so I am going to go and get Ian who should be in the cafeteria. Make yourselfs invisible while I'm gone." Morgan nodded to them. Ian would be willing to help, even if it is an Amyranth spell. Morgan stepped left into the corridor and began walking down the endless white and blue corridors until they reached the cafeteria with Ian sitting alone at a table just picking at his food.

Morgan walked up to him and she smiled a little, "Not any good?" She asked kindly.

Ian looked up hearing her words and then looked down at his barely touched food, "Not hungry." Ian answered simply.

Morgan smiled knowingly in a way, "Anyway. We need you to come back to the room."

"Why? Has something happened? Moira, is she-" Ian said starting to get worried and almost leapt up out of his chair.

"No. Nothings changed physically. But, Amyranth is here. They have a spell that could possibly reverse whats been done." Morgan explained calming Ian down with her first words. Towards the end of her sentence the look on Ian's face changed from worry to anger.

"But they caused all this. They are the ones responsible for this, and you have just turned to them for help!" Ian said and then in his worried head he put two and two together, "Wait... You did this. Amyranth did the spell and your still part of their sick coven. How could you do this to your own daughter?" Ian shouted at her.

Morgan looked and him and felt like she wanted to slap some sense into him, "How dare you? I'm her mother. I would never knowingly attack my own child, or my coven. Amyranth caused the spell yes, to teach Alwyn and the Charter a lesson. It was unfortunate that it hit Belwicket. But I was not behind this spell. Two witches are here to try and sort it out. Now you can either come back and help, try and do something to saves your lovers life. Or you can sit there and choke on your own salad, your choice." Morgan said and then turned away from him and left the cafeteria. It was all she could do to not break down in tears. Right now though she had to stay strong, not just for her daughter but for Hunter. Even though he wouldnt expect it of her.

Morgan carried on back to her daughters room. As she came up to the door Hunter was also approaching with Alwyn in a wheelchair. When Hunter looked up and he saw her in the corridor. They met outside Moira's door and Hunter put a hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked her, "Did Ciaran-"

"No. It wasnt Ciaran. Dont worry about it. I'll tell you when all this is over, which is hopefully going to be soon." Morgan answered using her own hand to take his away from her chin. Hunter simply nodded and opened the door to the room, and entered. Once everyone was inside was when Alwyn started to scream and clutch at her neck. Hunter went to stand in front of her asking her wildly what was wrong.

Alwyn couldnt answer past her screams and tears and touching her turned to face Ciaran and glared at him, "What are you doing?" Hunter growled.

"Its the sigil on her neck. If she is near an Amyranth member it will start to burn unbearably until they are out of proximity." Ciaran answered him simply.

"Well do something! Get rid of it or something!" Hunter snapped.

Raquel sighed and went and stood behind Alwyn and moved her hand away from her neck. Ciaran watched her and realised what she was doing "You cant take it off. Aeris will have my head if she finds out. Disable it." Ciaran told them.

Raquel nodded and whispered words in latin and the sigil slowly stopped burning. As the cries calmed down Morgan had time to sense witches coming their way, "Someones coming. Make yourselfs invisible now." She ordered quickly. Ciaran and Raquel quickly put the illusions back up again. In seconds to spare a nurse knocked and entered the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" The nurse asked.

"Everything is fine now." Hunter assured the nurse. Hunter can sometimes be very reassuring. The Nurse took a look at Moira lying in the bed and then to Alwyn in the chair.

"Please dont keep Alwyn out for long. She still needs her rest." The nurse instructed politely.

"I give you my word." Hunter responded. When satisfied the Nurse left the room with a gentle click of the door. The two Amyranth witches waited for a few moments before taking down the spell that kept them invisible. Once they were sure the coast was clear, Ciaran spoke.

"Did you find Ian?" Ciaran asked Morgan.

"I gave him the choice. For his sake I hope he-" Morgan continued. Her anger towards Ian was showing visibly right now. However her words were cut short by the door opening to reveal Ian himself. He came in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm not happy in agreeing to do whatever spell they have in mind since it will obviously be one that is against magick laws. However even if there it a slightest chance it will give me Moira back then I will take it. I'll help you." Ian announced when he was inside the room.

Morgan nodded even though still filled with anger nodded in Ians direction. Hunter flicked a glance between them both his eyes narrowing just slightly noticing what passed between them both. Though for now he decided to ignore it and just let it be. He obviously would be questioning Morgan about it later.

Ciaran nodded to them all and then instructed Ian to lock the door and said to them all, "Lets begin then. Morgan and Hunter, being her parents need to be touching her. I will touch Morgan and Alwyn will touch Hunter. Raquel to me and Ian to Alwyn. Raquel and I are going to work the spell and the other four of you channel as much power as you are able." Ciaran said the last part directed mainly to Alwyn. Her being in a wheelchair, and just barely survived being a vessel for the Taibhs to attack the Belwicket circle.

"I'll do what I can." Alwyn said simply accepting Ciarans words. She wasnt at her full strength and it wasnt like he wasnt telling the truth. Hunter turned to his sister and simply smiled.

"We dont expect anything more Alwyn." Hunter said as he took his place on the left side of Moira's bed.

Ciaran just rolled his eyes at Hunters statement and just ignored it and carried on, "Join hands. Whatever any of you do. Do not pull back, no matter what you see. Just gather your power and use it to strengthen our spell." Ciaran told them.

All the witches nodded. Morgan pushed a bit of Moira's golden hair out of her face. She saw Hunters hand join hers on the other side of Moira's temple and laid the middle and index finger there, and pressed down ever so slightly and Morgan did the same. Morgan felt Ciarans hand clasp her other that wasnt pressed to Moira's temple. Soon enough all their hands were in a circle. Morgan looked at them all and their eyes were closed slowing their breathing, clearing their minds of unwanted clutter. Morgan soon shut her eyes and did the same. She tried hard to declutter her mind but it was easier said than done this time. Usually it was easy to declutter her mind before magick. But her magick had never been used to try and save any of her loved ones when they were near death. Eventually however her mind was clear and she felt the ever humming thread of magick within her.

Once all breathing together Ciaran began to recite the first part of the spell. Thankfully this spell was all words. Everyone began to sing their own personal power chant. She was familiar to Hunters as he was to hers. Moira' had the same as hers, and so did Morgans mother. It was the power chant for their family. As Ciaran directed the spell to her mind to everyone the black mist surrounding her mind became visible. Faintly she heard Ian gasp in shock. But keeping his word he didnt pull away from the spell.

Once Ciaran had finished his part of the spell she saw the begining of a white light start to form. Raquel then quickly took over reciting the second part to the spell and white light began to grow stronger and glow much brighter. Morgan concentrated a little more and could begin to actually see Moira's sleeping mind through the darkness still enshrouding her mind. Morgan wasnt even paying attention to the spell now. She was still trying to contact her daughters mind. The white light was growing bigger and bigger until the darkness was barely there, thats when she heard her daughters conciousness scream as the mist kept attacking more violently now as it was being defeated.

_"Moira!"_ Morgan shouted to her daughters mind.

_"Leave me alone!"_ Moira screamed back evidently terrified.

_"Sweetheart, its me! Mom is right here for you. Come back to me, your strong enough to fight this!"_ Morgan pleaded with her daughter.

_"No!"_ Moira cried her mind retreating futher back away from the darkness.

_"No, stop! Dont give up. This is darkness playing tricks on your sweetie! See the light we have created. Follow it and banish the darkness from your mind. You can do it. We all beileve in you!"_

Her mind seemed to stop and it took a dive and reached out to her own and for a moment they merged and Morgan felt her daughter still very much alive,_ "Mum?"_ Moira said cautiously.

_"Thats right, my sweet girl. Come back now the darkness is almost gone."_

_"No. Its still here. I can feel it. It wont let me go..."_

_"You can. I promise."_ Morgan said and felt last of the darkness disspate with one last attack on her mind. With Morgan there with her mental barriers that was protecting her mind, she used to sheild her daughters. The final blow would of surely shattered her mind.

Then with an almost start everyone woke and Moira sat bolt upright in her bed. Once the spell was over they all seemed tired. Morgan breathing heavily sat on the edge of the bed and took Moira's face in her hands.

"Moira?" Morgan questioned moving hair out of her face, "Sweetie, speak to me." Morgan demanded as sweetly as she could.

With almost dizzy eyes Moira focused and then whispered her name. It came out in croaky unused voice. "Mum..." Moira smiled a little.

Crying, Morgan pulled her daughter into the most longest biggest hug she could muster at the time. Moira's arms encircled her mother as well and buried her face in her neck crying silently. Eventually Morgan did let her go so Hunter could see her as well.

Moira still crying looked up at her father who was also crying. Hunter leant over and wrapped her arms around his daughter and held her tightly for a moment. Moira returned the hug never being so happy to see her family in a long time.

Moira released her father and then looked to the side to see her aunt, "Aunty Alwyn."Moira said with a smile but didnt reach out for a hug. Alwyn nodded in the direction of her niece with a happy smile to see her come out of this alright and well.

Hunter stepped back and let Ian take his place beside Moira at the bed. Without anywords they just embraced. Morgan got of the bed and then just as the two lovebirds actually let each other go, Moira actually took in the other two witches in the room. For a second she seemed to stop breathing.

"Are you not back?" Moira asked in a scratchy voice, a question directed to her mother.

"No. I'm back. Im not leaving. But I did have to ask for their help, Moira. You wouldnt be here right now if it wasnt for your grandfather you wouldnt still be in a coma." Morgan said in her motherly voice.

"Its alright, Morgan." Ciaran said gathering the things that they used for the spell.

"No. Thank you. Really." Moira said to him. Moira didnt particularly trust Ciaran, though he had just saved her life pretty much, so at the end of the day, she was grateful.

Ciaran looked at her for a moment and nodded, "Your Welcome. Morgan, I need to talk to you."

"Ill drive you back." Morgan agreed, "Hunter, can you stay please?" Morgan asked,

"Will you be alright?" Hunter asked.

"Of course." Morgan smiled and nodded. Morgan then looked at her daughter and smiled, "I'll be back soon, sweetie. Rest up. Treat her like a princess, guys." Morgan said just before leaving and she heard laughter through the walls. Ciaran and Raquel had put up their invisibilty spell around them again and they slipped back out of the hospital and made their way to Morgans car before they took the spell off them. They mainly drove home in silence. Ciaran and Raquel both looked exhausted. Morgan just felt like she needed a bite of something sweet. They had afterall worked the spell she just called up alot of power. That also made her alert. Quickly checking her mirrors she slammed on the brakes which made both the other witches jump and look at Morgan.

"There are more than five witches in your house. Alot more."

* * *

Well Ive got inspiration to finally finish this story. After realising the other day this has been going on for at least four years. I want to thank the dedicated readers now. Please while your reading consider reading my other stories. Thank you so much! Also as always please please please review. They mean much to me :)

Honey Punch x !


End file.
